Naruto: the lost son
by superclaus15
Summary: Challenge as first chapter but still a story. Naruto is neglected by his parents and his sister. So, he decides to run away. But, what powers does he discover and what "freinds" does he find along the way "naruto X harem" pairings undecided for the most part. (on hold for all of the summer. though not forgotten about)
1. challenge

**FIRST OFF LET ME TELL YOU THIS IS A STORRY AS WELL JUST IN CASE YOU DON'T READ THAT IN DESCRIPTION**

Hey guys I have a challenge for all of you out there who like Naruto. You see there are all these good stories but I think it would be better to have more people doing stuff like Naruto being neglected by his own parents for his sister. I mean he is hated by the village so what if he left because of his own family. Course as an added part to that imagine his sister gain feelings for him and want him back. Now for all saying that that would be wrong sibling relationships and such well just remember for all of those CRA (clan restoration act) he is always put up with a bunch of girls older and younger than him. Plus, being the last male Uzumaki (Minato is not one remember) he could need the CRA for that reason. So, to keep the blood purely Uzumaki he would have to have a relationship with his sister. Now I plan on starting one myself but I don't think I am good at writing romance and never have written a lemon so mine might not be that good. But, if you need more proof that these stories usually can get pretty darn good just look at stories like Rise From the Shadow and Kami's Son. Plus, if you are going for reviews there are less stories on this than on other Naruto topics. So, please some more people give writing these a shot I mean I for one love these kind of stories. Or you could just put "Naruto neglected by parents" into the fanfiction search bar and see how few there are for your self. Seeing as you can easily put drama, romance, action, and so much more seeing as it already starts off with a lot of drama and such. Now that I have that off my chest I only have one thing left to say…

PLEASE WRITE THEM THEIR DEFILENTLY NEEDS TO BE MORE OF THEM ON FANFICTION!

Well now that I have that done I know that there really shouldn't be challenges I will just start my story right after this so my story will be starting on chapter two. Please just remember that I am a newbie at writing fanfiction so if you decide to flame be sure to…. MAKE IT FUNNY BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY CARE. I will only really care about those comments that will help with writing so flamers write as many as you want for they will not even matter to me in the long run so, just to make them worth SOMETHING make them as funny as you possibly can. Thank You.

This message is brought to you buy SuperClaus. First time fanfiction user long time non-published writer. Now back to the show (yeah,yeah story I know it just doesn't flow as smoothly).


	2. Chapter 1 meeting Kyubi the begining

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I am a American so it has to be nearly impossible to mix me up with the person that actual owner eh? **

"Normal talking"

"_Normal thinking"_

"**demon talking"**

"_**demon thinking"**_

'person talking to demon'

It was a bright day in Konohagakure and the Kage's family was enjoying it outside in the afternoon heat. "Hey dad check this out" a little girl screamed out happily as she lifted a blob of water about the size of a hand out of the water and molded it into a ball hovering in midair about a foot off the water's surface. This little girl was called Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze who at this moment was about 8 years old. Who was already about 4'7'' (_4 foot 7 inches it is going to be like this for my story ' means feet '' means inches)_ She had a slim figure already seeing as she has been training almost since she began to walk; plus, how much fat could possibly be on an eight year old future ninja. Also, she had long red hair that was as dark as her mothers and crystal blue eyes that showed complete excitement. Her dad was heard laughing and then quickly bent down to tell her "Good job you will be the best kunoichi ever. Besides your mother of course." With a big smile.

After Minato says this his wife shows up in the doorway looking proudly at Narumi as well. Too bad not everyone in the family was enjoying this moment. For Narumi's brother who was only five minuets younger than her leaned against one of the trees in their compound enjoying the shade until he looked up at his "family." This boy was Naruto the only one of the family that never actually considered himself to be in it. He was tall for his age at around 4'8'' with unruly golden hair and like his sister shinning blue eyes. Course Naruto was in shape as well for an eight year old except for the fact that he had several scratches that have yet to heal from the villages "demon hunt" that happened this morning. You see both him and his sister have the 9 tailed fox sealed into them. Except that Naruto has the soul while Narumi has the chakara. Course everyone still only attacked Naruto for that reason because they thought that Naruto would eventually become possessed by the Fox.

"_Che, my "family" looks as happy as ever and they still don't even notice me. Too bad for them if they won't help me train then I will just continue to do it by myself in secret."_ Naruto thought to himself then pulled out a small book call "Sealing For Advanced Sealers" and began to read until it was finally time for supper. Where his "family doesn't even called for him in the just walk into the house and close the door leaving Naruto to realize himself. Course when they all sit down everyone except Naruto began to chat happily while Naruto just sat at the far end of the table and finished his ramen. When he did he simply put his bowl into the sink and walked to his room. Course he wanted more but he knew already that they would only give it to him if Narumi didn't want it which never happened.

You see Narumi was a spoiled kid who always got her way when they were growing up she would always give ideas for stuff to do. Though when Naruto tries to pick something else they always went with Narumi's idea leaving her to sometimes brag and contradict her brother just to mess with him. With this and the fact that she was being trained while he wasn't Naruto slowly began to isolate himself and not really bother trying to befriend anyone.

Though Naruto was smart. If anyone actually noticed that they would quickly realize the greatness Naruto was destined for but sadly the only one who ever did was Kurama. Otherwise known as the nine tailed fox. You see Naruto met her when he was four. Course he only did because Naruto "accidently" got hit which causing him to be knocked out.

**Flashback**

A four year old Naruto was trapped in an alley way where he was quickly pummeled into a pulp thus making his world go black. "_Why does this happen to me? I never did anything to them so why do they hate me?"_ was the thought Naruto screamed out in his mind. "**I am so sorry kit**" he heard after that and suddenly he was ankle high in water with what looked like a sewer. 'Where am I and who are you?' Naruto screamed out hoping for answers. Course after he said that he soon came to find a giant room that had giant bars cutting the room in half with the kanji for seal place upon a slide of metal that stretched between two of the bars. 'Woah what is this place and why is this here' Naruto couldn't help but think.

"**For starters this is your mind or at least the representation of it. And these bars are here to keep me inside of you and still away from you.**" A deep voice told him that seemed to echo around the room. 'What this is my mind!? Wait then why are you in here?' Naruto asked the voice hoping for more answers. Course after he asked that two giant red eyes that had black slits going through them look directly at Naruto from the other side of the cage. "**I am in here because this is my prison. The prison I have to stay in because of a misunderstanding.**" The voice said then slowly the cage began to light up showing the giant orange body of a fox 'Kyubi' was all Naruto could think when he saw this then suddenly screamed out 'why are you in my body. Wait seeing as you are in here you must be the reason that I am hated.

"**Yes youngling I am the Kyubi and the reason why the village hates you. But it is not completely my fault. As I said it was a misunderstanding that put me here. But, that is a story for another time. Anyways yes I am so sorry that I have to cause a young kit so much pain but it is also your villages fault. For they don't know the difference between the storage seals scroll and the kunai held in it. Also, not even demons would torture a little kit for any reason. Still I am so sorry**" Kyubi tells Naruto in a sad voice. 'it is okay Kyubi it is clearly not your fault like you said. I just have one question for you' Naruto told the fox surprising it. "**W-w-what you forgive me just like that! How is that poss-. Ah, whatever I will think on this later but for now what do you want kit?**" Kyubi asks Naruto.

'Simple I want you to train me. I mean you must be strong so train me to be so strong I can protect my special people. "_If I ever have one"_ Plus, I want to be able to kick some major ass' Naruto screamed out thrusting his fist into the air causing the Kyubi to chuckle.

"**Sure kit I will train you to make you as strong as possible. Though I would have even if you didn't ask because I refuse to have a weak holder and so you don't have the villagers beating you up everyday. Just know that it will not be easy and you probably won't like me too much after I am done with you.**" Kyubi says with a sadistic smirk causing Naruto to gulp. "**Oh, yes I nearly forgot if you are going to train under me than you should know my name which is Kurama.**" Kyubi says happily and then slowly morphs down into her human form. That's right Kybui is a girl people only mistake her just because her voice sounds so deep she is constently mistaken for a boy. Course she was nowhere near a guywith a heart shaped face, deep red hair, the same blood red eyes that radiated her power, not to mention her figure. She had a perfect hour glass figure with a double D chest and a but the was the perfect shape. All together she was a goddess on Earth.

'Beautiful' Naruto couldn't help saying when he saw here human form which got a small blush from the Kyubi. "**This is the form that I will be training you with. Now could you tear a corner off the seal so that we can talk without having to have you come in here. And while we are at it could you change the lay out of this place a bit for me too I don't really like staying in a sewer. Just change it by wishing it to be something it is your mind.**" Kyubi explained to Naruto and with that Naruto did just what she asked and then transformed his mind to a lushes field filled with trees, small animals, and even had a small house for Kurama. Also, Naruto changed the seal into a collar for her. Much to Naruto's displeasure seeing as he wanted to get rid of it completely but needed the key if he wanted to get rid of it without killing them both. And after he did that he went back into the real world and slowly made it back to his house.

"_**Such a good kit it is too bad this village can't see him for the kind and smart person Naruto-kun is. Wait did I just say kun? No I couldn't have anyways I wonder if I should tell him about what will happen if his sister uses my power. Oh, well I guess there will be plenty of time for that later I guess. But, I just hope that I can train him enough before 'it' happens.**_" Kurama thinks as soon as Naruto left then began to explore her new "cage."

_ **And that is a wrap of my first chapter of my story. So, if anyone even reads this give me some feedback and remember if you think you can do better then try and do the challenge/ first chapter assignment. I hope to read your story. Also, I am hoping that the other stories post again because I do read them and can't wait. By the way just be prepared for my horrible spelling I use Microsoft's spell check but even that doesn't help sometimes. (**_**If it is funny let me know I am not afraid to laugh at my own mistakes."**_). **Well that is all I have to say for right now except tell me some girls you might want in this story because this is not planned writing chapters I am planning to just let the story take me where it wants to go so. Ja Ne. **


	3. Chapter 2 life in Konohagakure departure

Chapter 2

**Yay got people reading that pretty darn fast and first review I got wasn't a flame **** though still brought up common sense due to actual Naruto info and I will (at least I hope I will…) make it go back to that I just wanted it to be like this.**

**Though just got to thank all people who read so fast (I put it out at like 10pm my time and checked a few hours later).**

**Finally I didn't put a flash back end due to the fact that I ended with the flash back still going so I will put the end here.**

**Oh, and for those among us who think that the owner of Naruto is searching for people that claim to own so he can sue us I have to make sure you know that I hereby state I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. (Not that I could anyways I always am impressed by imagining the time it took to make all the moves they use).**

"human speech"

"**Demon speech"**

'talking to demon'

"_thinking"_

"_**demon thinking**_"

Chapter 2 I hereby order you to actually begin instead of some fools rambling (…and so it started)

**Flash Back End** (for anyone wondering if first flash back is still on in this chapter and because I thought it would be funny)

Naruto was always in his room when he was inside of the house. For it was the one spot where he had his own realm besides in stories. You see seeing as his parents were always fussing over Narumi and her stuff Naruto pretty much could do whatever he wanted to his room because no one besides him entered it. So Naruto just sat down and relaxed.

It had been years since he started to train with Kurama and she was a very psychotic teacher. Though thankfully nothing was done that would stunt his growth so he was stuck doing push-ups, sit-ups, running, squat thrusts. And then is his free time which was quite a bit he studied chakra and other important things for ninja. Like kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, and ninjutsu. Though he had no skill what so ever in genjustu seeing as he still had a large amount of chakra due to his Uzumaki blood.

Course his skill was greatly in fuinjustu which he guessed was because of it being popular for both families. So, Naruto right now was working on another one of his seals that he plans on using at later times. This time it was a seal that will launch out weapons or jutsus at people when they breach a certain area around the seal. Course the seals he makes are slowly being made because of the fact that he doesn't have a seal master as a tutor and the fact that he is still in the explorer level of sealing but he hopes to change that soon. Course there is school things to do as well but really the school is a joke. I mean really half the classes don't even effect ninja what so ever. That he still sleeps through most of the classes. Anyways after working a bit more on the seal he puts it away and goes to bed but not before a small chat with Kyubi.

"**Kit when do you plan on putting your plan into action**" Kybui asks when Naruto enters her zone. ' Don't worry I need a little bit more time until I have everything I can get from the village. If it goes well it will be started on my twelfth birthday. I mean it is the perfect time to do it. No one watching me as I leave this reached place once and for all taking my "fathers" justu and a few of the kinjustu along with me. Plus, I need to slowly take the money I need to survive from the vault. But don't worry Kyu-chan soon we shall be gone' Naruto responds happily. "**Okay kit just hurry it up I don't want to see these villagers hurt you anymore then they already have. Plus, it will finally bring your father down a pedestal hopefully if it is shown he treated a kid so badly that he ran away.**" 'Yah, right like my "father" could fall from that in fact I bet he will get even more praise for getting rid of the "demon brat". And don't worry I can escape the villagers now that I have some power under my belt I just have to be discreet.' "**Whatever just hurry up brat**" 'heh, you know I will Kyu-chan' and with that Naruto allowed dreams to take him over. "_**You better hurry up because I don't know how much longer I can hold out**__" _was kyubi's last thoughts then she too went to sleep. Now as the years past Naruto still was independent but he made some good friends along the way like Itachi and his mother, Tsume, Hanna, and surprisingly Kurenai as well. Which was an odd beginning.

**Flash Back **

You see they meet when Naruto was running away from the villagers at age six where he ran past her and instead of her helping the villagers she put them all into a genjustu for attacking a young child. "You are Kushina-sensi's son aren't you?" she asks while the villagers are still in her genjustu just standing around with glazed looks. "H-hai" is all Naruto could tell her still surprised someone helped him. "Well then why are you out here it must be getting close to lunch time I bet your mom is worried about you." And with that she drags Naruto back to the Namikaze household. When she gets there she knocks on the door and then waits for a bit until Kushina comes and opens the door. "Oh, Kurenai what are you doing here? Oh, well anyways come on in we are about to have lunch join us." Kushina says happily and then allows Kurenai to enter the house hardly noticing that she has brought in her tired, slightly beaten child home. Course Kurenai just put it off figuring that Naruto told his mom he would be out playing and got injured that way and waited to enjoy lunch with her sensei. What surprised her was while the family was happily talking to each other Naruto was left out. "_What this isn't right why isn't Naruto enjoying the time with his family?_" She thought to herself but still finished the meal.

After it was done Kurenai goes up to ask what she wanted to for a while "Kushina-sensei did you know why Naruto was out by himself and got chased by a few people?" "What no I had no idea, I mean we were training Narumi all this morning." Kushina tell her. "Then why wasn't Naruto being trained as well? I mean he is a part of this family as well." "Oh, that is because Minato-kun and me think that Narumi needs more training because of the fox so, Naruto just has to wait a bit." She answers simply.

"W-what but you could still train them both at the same time." Kushina says confused. "No Minato has already explained that. We need all of our attention on Narumi. Naruto will just have to wait."

"No way that is just stupid of course you guys can train both of them." Kurenai says starting to see the problem.

"Well I have to agree with Minato this time I mean the hokage knows best after all. I mean he is our leader" Kushina says fully convinced.

"That is just stupid. I mean this is obviously wrong. Naruto needs just as much attention as your other kid Kushina-sensei!" Kurenai screams out. "No I have to go with Minato he is-" Kushina starts until interrupted. "I don't believe this! You turned into what you hate a fan girl! You are literally just hanging on everything he says! But you know this is wrong I don't care if he is the kage he still is wrong with this and if you agree with him then that just proves just how much of a fan girl you are. Good bye Kushina" Kurenai screams out then leaves a surprised Kushina. "_That is the first time she hasn't called me sensei._" Is all Kushina could think as she watched Kurenai walk away from the house.

**Flash Back End**

After that Kurenai helped Naruto when ever she could and they quickly became friends. Course no one else knew about this because Naruto wanted to make sure his friends weren't hurt by the village as well.

**Time Warp**

It is now the last year of Naruto and Narumi's ninja schooling. And of course Narumi's popularity has just increased as she aged and became more and more like her mother. She now 5' tall with her hair now braided into a pony tail traveling almost all the way down her back. She looked more womanly now still with her slim figure but now budding B cup breasts. Making her the most desired girl in the class. She always had to turn down dates from numerous guys and of course everyone liked her in the class. Though her real friends were Ino and Hinata. Though she now wanted to spend time with her brother. Narumi finally realized that Naruto was not really being treated more so she tried to spend more time with him but the other kids always go in the way and he would be gone before she could get to him.

Though a few more people did try to be Naruto's friends but it didn't last. For they only became his friend to try and get his sister to notice them more so when Naruto found that out he quickly ignored all of them and from that point on just stay to himself even more. Making him the only one who didn't try to go for what the class calls "The Three Godesses." Meaning Hinata, Ino, and Narumi. For all three of them have become quite beautiful for their ages but sadly they never dated anyone leading a few people think that they went the other way and were secretly dating each other but had no proof. (_By the way both Hinata and Ino looks just like they did in the anime class. Just that Ino is not a hopeless fan girl and Hinata is not as shy)_.

"So, what is your plan this time Narumi?" Ino ask. Course she just answered with a heavy sigh saying "I don't know all my plans have failed thanks to those stupid boys getting in the way I don't even know if he will accept it anyway. I mean what if he hates me already for totally ignoring him for so long?" You see Narumi has been trying to spend more time with her brother for the last month but each try has failed. "Well I am sure your next one will work out. Besides you are his sister he has to forgive you right?" Hinata tells her trying to cheer her up. "Ya, you are right I mean we are family." Narumi says a bit happier but was really wondering "_if he even thinks that he is a part of our family still with all we done to him. Well I will just have to make it up to him."_ You see Narumi still loves her brother except she finally got over what she calls her bratty years. And of course her friends decided to try and help her but the village is making it really hard seeing as they wanted to keep everyone away from the "demon brat." Though she never really understood why they called him a demon while she had all the chakra of it. I mean wouldn't make more sense for the one with the power to be more like the demon. Was it possible that it could have been the other way around.

Thinking that she leans back and looks at her brother who was sitting in the back row. Now Naruto has grown up quite a bit he became a muscular 5'4'' figure with his hair slightly longer golden hair looking more like his father. Except he added dark red highlights to his hair. Though he still has his sparkling eyes except that they now seemed deep and cold. "_He looks so sad but how can I make it up to him. Wait!..that is it lets see if I can get this to work."_ Narumi thinks happily and then silently waits for class to be over.

Meanwhile Kushina was thinking along the same lines. She was shopping at a random store and she decided to buy something for both of her kids. "_Hmm…I know Narumi would love this" _grabbing a scroll on a new water justu. "_Okay than now for Naruto…wait what does he like?...wow I am such a horrible mother I mean I know everything about Narumi but I know nothing about Naruto. Maybe we have been ignoring him. Well I will change that we are going to start training him in the family styles. Yes, that is perfect we will start him on their birthday in two days._" And with that she walked out of the store after grabbing a random ninjutsu scroll and went to find Minato.

Minato was sitting at his desk thinking of his family or more importantly the way it is not complete "_Hmm, I told Naruto I need to train his sister first but right now she is really good in the styles. Plus I am sure it will put him back into the family because we kind of were leaving him out of the group. So, I guess that I can tell him it will be his birthday present. Yup, that will make everything right again I mean who wouldn't want to learn our clans skills._" Minato thinks happily then looks back to the paper work he has to do still "Now let's see another one of the civilians cases saying that the "demon hunting" group should be released from punishment due to service to city." He read out loud then with a sigh put his approval on it "Naruto forgive me but I need to make sure that the civilian side of the council in on my side. And with that he took his brake hoping to see his family. Until a figure comes through the window. "Jiraiya what do you want." Minato asks his sensei. "Heh, nothing just came to tell you that the frogs gave me a prediction." Jiraiya says instantly catching Minato's attention. "Oh really what is it?"

"The hero of this world will be a ninja of many powers. The heritage brought from two great powers. Brought in by a leaf but soon starts the fire. Till the goal is complete and destiny met its desire. The kid of power gaining the powers and support of many in power. Till their time comes and they put in the power. Soon shall be the end of the world we know. For a new time is on their shoulders. Brought up from the dark of the world soon the light shall breach and beat." Jiraiya reads off of a scroll he has and then put the scroll away.

"Now the frogs want this kid as their summoned so is it okay if I give Narumi the chance to become their Sumner?" Jiraiya asks already knowing the answer. "So, you really think that it is her?" is all Minato says. "Of course I think it is her she is from you and Kushina are probably the strongest ninja in the village so I am pretty sure it is her. I mean who else could it be?" he said like it should be obvious. "Eh, whatever if you want to go ahead and give it to her if you want but it is her choice to actually sign it. And with that Minato finished his work a bit more and left for his a homemade meal.

At the house Kushina decided to talk to her husband. "Honey I have been thinking about Naruto…" Kushina tells Minato. "Really so have I." "Really so, what have you been thinking about?" Kushina asks. "Well we have been ignoring Naruto for way to long so how about we start his training in our styles and Justus. What do you think?" "I was just about to suggest the same thing so let's just wait for the kids. And with that they started to make dinner together until they finally heard the door open up. "Hey Mom, Dad I am home!" Narumi says loudly. "Welcome home honey. Um, do you know where your brother is?" Kushina asks happily. "You mean that he wasn't home already? He was gone from school before I could even try and find him today." Narumi says. So, they decided to wait for Naruto and while they did they filled in Narumi on their idea which brought up Narumi's mood.

It took a while but soon the door was heard opening again and they saw an injured Naruto walk through the door. And Kushina surprised him by screaming out "Naruto what happened!" "Nothing I just injured myself trying to climb a tree." "_Why are they worring about me?"_ a confused Naruto thought. Thankfully they left the injury at that even though they were pretty sure he was lying. So, after that they all went to the dining room table to eat the meal which is of course Ramen. Course yet again they surprised Naruto by seemingly waiting for him to eat before they started "_What is going on here? Never have paid attention to me before why are they now?" _was all Naruto could think of as he ate. "So, Naruto how was your day at school?" Kushina asks seemingly curious. "Fine" was the only answer they got. After that there was a length of silence where no one really knew what to say. Till they were finished with the meal and Naruto got up and put his bowl into the sink and was about to go his room until he heard his Mother call him back. And soon enough he was brought into the living room and was sitting in the seat across from the couch. "Naruto you know how it is getting close to your birthday right?" Minato starts. "Yeeeah" Naruto responds not exsactly sure where this is going. "Well starting the day after it you will be training in our styles with your sister." Minato says happily and then waits for Naruto's reaction. "That's is great Naruto-nii you finally will be training with me I can't wait and I bet you can't as well. Right?" Narumi adds happily and energetically.

Though what surprised everyone when they saw his head move slowly up to look at them with could blue eyes and simply say "No." "Wa-wait w-what you said no but why? I mean our families power is wanted by so many and you would be one of the few to learn it." Minato stutters out in disbelief.

"I asked you when I was younger if I could learn them and you told me no. In fact I asked several times so finally I got over you guys. And if you didn't understand that let me simplify it for you I-don't-want-to-learn-anything-from-you-anymore." Naruto spits out at them leaving them stupefied. "_W-w-what how is it possible for there to be a person not wanting to learn mine and Kushina's styles I mean we are the two most powerful ninja here so of course people will want to train in our style. But, our own sun refuses how is that possible!"_ Minato was screaming in his mind. 'heh, I bet he wasn't expecting that eh Kyu-chan?' Naruto says happily. "**Yes kit I mean they have not treated you well all your life but now they want to make it up to you. So, what are you going to do now? I mean are we still going with the plan?**" Kyuubi asked. 'Yes of course we are I mean they had years to get to know me and now they want to get to know me? Hell no! Our plan moves on as scheduled and soon we both will be gone from this horrible place.' Naruto tells her a bit irate. 'oh wait I almost forgot to ask when do I get that surprise you told me about kyu-chan?' "**Naruto…I have already told you several times you will not get it until just before we leave**" Kyuubi says being a bit annoyed. 'Sigh…fine I will wait…' Naruto says disappointed which tempted Kyuubi into telling him but she refrained from doing it because that secret was a bit too big. "_**Sorry Naruto-kun but I can't tell you about it because I don't want you to know that I plan on using all of the energy I have left in this zone. After that I have no idea what will happen to me but at least I will give you a fighting chance in this world.**_"

And after that Naruto went back to the real world where all his family was still in shock so apparently he wasn't gone too long. "Well if that was all goodnight Kushina-san, Minato-san, Narumi-san" Naruto say clearly forcing himself to have a neutral tone in his voice as he gave a quick bow and then walked to his room. Leaving his family in utter shock seeing as he not only didn't want them to train him but he also just acted like they weren't a family. "_Has he gone that far into depression?_" Kushina and Narumi ask themselves. "_Wait this couldn't be my fault for letting the village take their hatred out on him. I mean the village can't be that bad on him right? Ya, he is probably in shock of such an amazing opportunity._" Minato thinks to himself. And with heavy hearts for the girls and a "knowing" smirk from Minato they all went to sleep as well. After all this they tried several things to interact with Naruto which all failed leaving them even more upset. While Minato just waited patiently for Naruto to come running up to him begging to learn his style.

Finally it was the night before. "_Finally after what seems like ages I not only have the perfect escape plan but I have the perfect time as well."_ Naruto thinks happily as he was about to fall asleep until he heard Kyuubi tell him to stay up. 'What do you want Kyuubi?' Naruto asks her seeing as he wanted to get some good sleep before he had to go. "**Kit it is not only time for your present but also I will tell you my actual name.**" Kyuubi tells Naruto sadly. 'What but you told me it was Kurama!? Why did you lie?' Naruto quickly asks wondering if she didn't trust him. "**Ugh, this is why I was postponing. You see Kurama is the name I got when I became the Kyuubi. It is given to each new Kyuubi for an unknown reason. Though I personally think it is because those old coots don't want to learn new names. And before you ask yes the Kyuubi has changed but it is only after every one hundred thousand years. And NO I WILL NOT TELL YOU MY AGE; you never ask a girl that **(heh, just wanted to add that if a girl reads this take it as you want but I mean no harm)**! Anyways for real names they are only given to the few you trust and you are now one of them Naruto-kun so my name really is Natsui. F****or your gift you need to go into your sisters room without waking her up.**" 'what are you trying to get me to do!' Naruto screams out with a small blush on his face. "**Sigh, when did you get so perverted? Anyway no I need you to reach my sealed demon chakra. And to do that you need to allow me to take over your body while touching her seal**" "Oh" was all Naruto could say then went to his sisters room to do what Kyuubi asked him to do. When he entered her room he saw her crunched up into the smallest ball she could. Plus you could clearly tell that she was crying for quite a while. "_Man I feel like I should comfort her…Wait what am I saying she is one of the ones that made me want to leave."_ Naruto thinks as he rolls her over so he could slightly and touched the seal. Almost immediately after Naruto's subconscious was pushed back and Natsui was in charge. "**Okay than now that we are this far I will tell you my plan seeing as you can do nothing about it I plan on using the last bit of my retained energy and some of my chakra from her to give you a bloodline.**" Natsui said with a sad smile. 'What n-no I don't need a blood line why don't you just stay with me and that would be good enough?' Naruto asked hoping to change her mind. "**So, sweet. But no I need to do this you see even if I didn't give this too you I would only last about another month before I went away anyway. You see a soul is not meant to be away from its chakra so I have only been surviving by the chakra I collected from the chakra residue I left and a bit from the Death seeing as she decided that it wouldn't be right for me to go back into hell without all of my chakra. Besides now that I am in control you can't stop me so good-bye**" Natsui said looking about ready to cry. "_**I am sorry Naruto-kun I wish I could have stayed with you but I can't besides even I don't know what will happen after this**_" Natsui thought then began her ritual. Soon after she started the seal on Natusmi leak out a bit of demon chakra that traveled up Natsui's/Naruto's arm and dispersed around her/his body. After about five minutes of this Naruto started to feel the energy pool up inside of him making him feel his chakra coils increasing and his very DNA being transformed. Though it was not the easiest thing to go through so in his mind Naruto was screaming in pain as he felt the chakra burn at his very essence, changing everything so slow that it seemed like an eternity. Till finally it stopped. And Naruto finally looked around Natsui's room which was quickly crumbling away and on the other side of the room was a semi-transparent Natsui . 'Natsui! Please don't leave me.' Naruto says tearing up. "**I am sorry Naruto-kun but I had no choice. It would have come to this eventually so, why not when I can give you something for it. Now don't get sad I have managed to unlock the Uzumaki's rarest bloodline the rinnegan. Now you need to master it yourself but I left a scroll on it in your room seeing as I was… kind of taking you over when you gave me consent while you were semi-awake. Now the scroll is under your bed hidden under a floorboard. Now…go…goo...good-bye…Na..nar…Naruto-k…kun**" Natsui said as she faded away from Naruto's mind. 'Good-bye Natsui-hime' was Naruto's last thought until he brought himself back to his room and fell asleep. When Naruto woke up he sat depressed for hours until it was close to the party. "_Well, I might as well continue the plan I will morn for her later when I am free just like she would have wanted._" Naruto thought than went down stairs to get ready for their party. So, Naruto went to the bathroom and was surprised what he saw in the mirror.

In the mirror was his regular face but his eyes instead of being blue were a dark purple and there was a single black ring going around his pupil. "_So this is rinnegan eh?...Oh wait that's right I need to get that scroll and study how to use my last gift from Natsui."_ Naruto thought then after getting cleaned up ran into his room to pack everything he needed up into a giant scroll and wrote his final note to his "family." Course he had to wait until the party stared to get his time to leave.

And of course the party started with everyone focusing on Narumi without even thinking about Naruto except for a few who planned on giving him their gifts to him latter. "_Well that is all I need I can hear the party starting now it is time to go"_ Naruto told himself and started to walk to his window leaving a sealed envelope on his bed. And without turning back he jumped out his window without an emotion shown on his face and didn't even turn around "_Good-bye my friends_" he thought as he pictured the few people in the village he cared about.

**A while later**

Naruto speed past the wall of the village and was a mile away from crossing the boarder when he decided that he should rest a bit before continuing. Meanwhile at the party everyone was having a lot of fun at the party until it was time for the gifts which were plentiful. Though most of it was just toys and other things Narumi wanted there were also ninja stuff for her as well till finally she got to Jiraiya's gift to her. "Here ya go gaki" Jiraiya said happily throwing down a big box that landed right next to her and when she opened it she saw a giant scroll which made her eyes light up "Is this-" she asked until Jiraiya quickly interrupted "Yes it is I would like you to sign it if you would be so kind and I will teach you all about summing frogs." "Yay" Narumi screamed out happily. "Can One-chan" sign it as well?" Narumi said hopefully. "O-oh of course he can" Jiraiya said a bit surprised by her asking. "_yes, now he will have to train with me then I can finally apologize to him_" Narumi thought in pure bliss. Then Kushina realizes Naruto was not down stairs and asked Itachi to go and get him which he did happily. Until he walked down moments later looking depressed while holding a piece of paper putting everyone on edge. He walked up to Minato and Kushina and showed them the letter which made them both frown. "AMBU all of you go out and find Naruto he is trying to leave the village!" Minato screamed out and soon blurs were seen running around the village looking for Naruto.

"_Naruto where are you going"_ Narumi though sadly as she looked out the window seeing as she was told she couldn't go search. "**Oh, stop worrying he is better of out there then in hear gaki**" a voice scolded her. 'What who are you? How did you get into my mind'

"**Hmmm..nope don't feel like maybe after Naruto-kun escapes this hell hole**" the voice told her mockingly

"_**Come on Naruto it may be my fate to be forever locked up here but you still can escape yours**_" the figure thought as it ignored Narumi.

**And that is my next chapter done. And I had to find a way to change the name just because Kurama is a guy's name. So being my lazy self I just had that named changed into a rank in the demon world.**

**Though I am unsure if I am going to add demons other than the regular ** **nine biju but with me it is always a mystery until it is actually done**.

**I am happy for this chapter though even if the week I wrote it in was really REALLY busy and I was literally working on this in five minuet intervals. Even so I am not even starting until Saturday because I need to reclaim some sleep running long days on a few hours of sleep is not fun trust me. So till next time and remember GET YOUR SLEEP OR YOU WILL END UP SLEEPING AN INTIRE DAY AWAY LIKE I WILL PRETTY SOON! Other than that thanks for reading. Ja Ne.**


	4. Chapter 3 new freinds and new name

**And this is chapter three. Ya, now for the people saying that all of these go the same way you are right. But do you really think they all will go to the same place after the first few chapters? Because while I have had to give pretty much the same beginning for this as other people do but I don't think it is possible for two completely different people to have the same ideas the entire time. That is why I love these stories you get one beginning and thousands of different directions from there. Because if you notice not one story is really the same after him leaving. Plus, why are you reading them if they are the same anyways? Anyways those reviews gave me something to think about so thanks for that guys. Anyways enough of some guy randomly talking your ear off time for the story.** **Actually one last thing for those upset about me separating the demon chakra from the conscience just lay off please it is a story and I soon will show it being fixed.**

…**oh yeah *sigh* I guess I have to tell you guys again I don't own Naruto. Though you think after being told twice people would know that (especially seeing as how many comments are about it not staying exactly like the show )**

Chapter 3

"**Demon talk**"

"_**Demon think**_"

"Human talk"

"_human think"_

'talk to demon'

'What! No I insist you tell me. I mean it is my mind so tell me all I want to know and how you know Naruto-nii!' Narumi yelled out and stomped her foot down in frustration "**Bah, I am not in here by choice so I don't really feel the need to answer for you. But, as for Naruto-kun it is simply the fact that I am one of his closest friends who would be going with him if I could. But, seeing as fate brought me here to be stuck with you, gaki.**** I have to settle with only my gift going with him.**" The voice told her. 'Fine! But I want to make it clear that we will be talking after Naruto-nii is brought back!' Narumi yelled out still acting childish. "**Bah, he won't be brought back I promise you that!**" the voice said completely believing that it was right. 'No he will be brought back to me!...Wait who are you anyways? I mean are you related to Ino-chan?' "**No I am afraid I am not you see when I gave Naruto his gift I used up all of the chakra that I managed to regain. Seeing as chakra regeneration is very slow when you are in seals. Anyways I didn't know what would happen to me after that but apparently something brought me too the largest reserve of my chakra. ****So we are stuck with each other.**" The voice told Narumi

"K-k-kyubi!"

" **In the blood….well soul…you get the point**" Kyubi says with a sneaky smile on her face.

'What! How? Wait if you are hear does that mean that bro is dead or something!?' Narumi started freaking out.

"…**Baka human I just told you I came here because I used up all my chakra I had in him besides it is not like you ever cared about him anyways.**" Kyubi spat at Narumi.

'W-wh-what I cared about him. I mean I just realized how bratty I was acting to him about a year ago and have been trying to talk to him several times but either got too nervous or got stopped by fan boys! I mean I was just about to tell him how I felt today right after the party!' Narumi screamed at Kyubi.

"**Che, it will be a cold day in hell before I believe that crap you just told me.**" Kyubi told her in disgust. "_**Though if you really feel this way then I wonder what those feelings are**_" she thought with a perverted gleam in her eye. "_It doesn't matter what you say baka kyubiI still will find him and tell him how I feel even if he actually does leave this village" _Narumi thought determined.

+Naruto +

Naruto decided to start to move again after a few minuets of resting. He was close to the border but still he had to make it over it to finally be free. So, after quickly picking up his small camp he started running as fast as he could to the boarder and soon was nearly at the end of the tree line signifying the edge of Konohagakure "_yes I made it!"_ Naruto was thinking happily until he heard a voice telling him to stop coming from behind him. "_Shit!"_ Naruto thought and then saw who jumped in his way. "Naruto-kun why are you leaving!" Kurenai called out crying. "Sorry but this village is not for me you and the gang will always be my friends but I just can't handle the villagers crap anymore. So, please let me go Kurenai-chan." Naruto said really hoping she would let him seeing as he really didn't want to fight her.

"fine Naruto-kun if you really think you have to leave I will let you but if you forget about us I will make sure I come and put you under a genjustu even you can't get out off." She told Naruto still crying a bit. (_w_ow…_I really need to figure out a good way to give off emotions and other random stuff. Man you really don't realize what you will need until you actually start one. Oh, yeah and this one is so annoying because I keep wanting to write in first person due to the last story I was working on.)_ "Thank you, and I promise that I won't forget you all. Please tell everyone I will miss them. But, this is something I need to do" Naruto said and with that he ran past Kurenai and officially crossed the boarder leaving his old life behind him.

+Two month later+

"Man, it has been a long time since I saw some action. Naruto told himself as he did some early morning stretches. Then he quickly went down to the river and took a quick bath and got ready. Course as soon as he did he heard a loud group start making a lot of noise and decided to check it out.

+With the group+

"Hahaha what a good haul we got from that last village I mean look at all of this alcohol and food. Not to mention all of the entertainment we found" A random thug told his friends who were all sitting in a circle as he pointed behind him at the cage on wheels where their was about two dozen girls sitting in ripped clothing cowering in fear as close to each other as possible. Their ages ranged from what seemed to be twelve to about thirty. After the guy said that his group laughed with him utterly tariffing the girls. "Oh, no why did this happen to us?" one of the girls whispered to herself while holding her legs close to her body. "Shhh, don't worry I am sure some knight will save us just like in the tails we were told." Another of the teenagers whispered to her. "Bah, you can't hope for that girls, just face it we are going to live the rest of our lives being these sleaze balls personal fuck toys." One of the older ones whispered rather coldly. And with that they all started to whimper a bit until a bottle shattered on the bars. "Hey shut up in there we will give you something to make noise about later." One of the guys said with a lustful smirk on his face. "Actually I think I am going to go for the first pick if you guys don't mind" one of the other guys tells the group then opens the cage and pulls out a thirteen year old from the cage by the hair and began to walk out into the clearing a bit more. He then threw her to the ground and told her happily "You better be ready for your would to be rocked." And was about to go up to her when he suddenly found a kunai piercing him between his eyes immediately killing him. Leaving him to fall on a screaming girl who's eyes were open in shock and horror.

"What the fuck just happened!" one of the other guys screamed out when he saw his teammate die. Then he saw a figure come out from on a tree. "Huh? That must be the fucker that did that lets get him!" he screams out and then they all go after the figure.

+Naruto POV+

Naruto was in a tree watching the group drink and looked on in utter disgust. Then he saw that they were dragging out a girl and decided he need to help and with that he threw his kunai at him and hit him dead on right between the eyes. And with that he ran into battle.

Course he was a ninja so they didn't stand much of a chance so he just went right into them holding two kunai. And just started to slash at them. Right when he got up to the first one he ducked under a sword slash aimed to cut him in half. He then stabbed upward and pierced through the man's throat then he ran up and stabbed two more in the heart. All together he slaughtered the entire group without getting injured at all. "I don't know why these thugs wouldn't run I mean they saw me kill all their friends why didn't they?" Naruto asked himself then began to walk through the camp to get to the cage. Half way to the cage a man randomly jumped out from behind a tent slashing with his katana. "Shit!" Naruto screamed out as he tried to doge the attack but due to the close quarters he got a cut across his chest course that guy didn't last long seeing as he soon found a slash on his throat finishing him off. "Dame it I got to careless here!" Naruto complains to himself. After that guy was dead Naruto examined his wound and found it was nothing serious so he went to the cage quickly. Course the girls didn't know what to think about seeing this guy kill all of their captures.

Course the only one that could do anything finally got out of her surprise and grabbed a katana from one of the dead thugs. "S-s-stop I-I will n-not let you h-har-harm my friends" she stuttered out clearly thinking she was about to die. "_wow I don't know why I jumped in front of him I mean I could have ran. No I would never forgive myself for at least trying to help my friends. Oh, well I guess we all will share the same fate again"_ she thought as she stood in front of him. Course he did what none of them expected he laughed at her. "Wh-why are you laughing at me I am serious I-i-I will kill you if you try anything!" "Hahaha you actually think I am going to harm you. No I just hate people like that. Here lets unlock your friends and bring you to your village eh?" Naruto asks her while spinning the keys on his pointer finger. "What!" all the girls scream out in surprise. Couse Naruto used that as time to walk past the girl with the sword and opened up the cage. "So, come on lets search here for some equipment then get going." "_And hopefully we can find some clothes for them"_ Naruto thought to himself with a blush.

Eventually the girls got over their shock and figured they had nothing to lose and ended up just looking around with Naruto. And they looted all of the food, weapons, medicine, and clothing. So by the time they were done all of the girls were in a bit more covering clothing except it was all too big for them so they really just wore the biggest shirts as dresses. "Umm mr…." "Naruto, Naruto Uzikaze" Naruto told them. "well Naruto-san I found a medical bag so how about I take care of your wound?" one of the older girls ask him. You see after getting to know Naruto a bit they began to trust him a bit more. "Sure that would be great." Naruto said and then took off his shirt.

Which made all of the girls blush a bit when they saw his chest. "_He is hot!" _is all that went through their mind. Course the one of the girls quickly ran up to bandage him up blushing even more than ever being so close to him. Course after Naruto has bandaged up and everything around camp was picked up. Including the bodies which were burnt up with a fire justu. It was already getting late so they all went into the remaining tents and fell asleep.

"_man I wish I could see Natsui-chan again I wonder what happened to her. I hope she is still okay but I guess I might never know" _Naruto thought and then went to sleep.

When Naruto woke up he tried to move and found his arms had something heavy on it and look to find two girls with their heads on his arms. "_What the fuck? I don't remember getting into bed like this_" Naruto thinks to himself and then found the girls starting to wake up. "Umm what happened here?" Naruto asked groggily. Making both of the girls get a bright red blush. "well you see we heard rustling in the forest and umm..got a bit scared so we can to get you and sort of accidentally fell asleep again." One of them told him. "_Please buy it I really don't want to tell you that we just wanted to "thank you" for helping us and found you asleep." _they thought as she told him that. "_wow what a simple lie ah well not that it matters much to me"_ Naruto thought and left it at that.

"Hey what were you three doing" one of the older girls said as she saw the three walk out of the tent making all of them blush up a storm. "N-no nothing happened" Naruto told her completely embarrassed. After that they all left to get to a nearby town that the girls came from. "Finally home!" one of the girls screamed out. "Wait here and I will make sure they are safe just in case" Naruto told them and then walked ahead of them until he heard. "Stop right there!" one of the other villagers screamed out when they saw Naruto. The whole town then came up to Naruto holding all they could get as weapons. So, they had pitch forks, kitchen knives, and other farming tools. "We won't another one of you bustards take any more of us our girls!" one of them screamed out. "Wait I am no-" Naruto tried to explain until he was interrupted by one of the remaining girls. "Where is my daughter!" After that they were all about to attack until they heard a girl scream out "Stop!" and then they saw the girls come out of the trees and then they all ran up to the girls. "are you all okay!?"

"yes we are fine thanks to Naruto-kun." The girls said

"Naruto-kun? who is that? Oh, well we will thank him latter but for right now just hold on while we protect you from this guy." One of the guys tells the girls making everyone sweatdrop. "_wow we really have a smart guy here don't we?_" everyone thought until one of the girls spoke up.

"No you idiot he is the who saved us"

"oh, sorry then guy." The guy said rubbing the back of his head making everyone sweat drop again.

"thank you for that how can we ever repay you?"

"no need for any payment I just am thankful I got rid of bastards like that" Naruto told them and then they all went to party for their good fortune. After they partied they all went to sleep for the night.

"Are you sure you need to leave? You could always stay here." One of the villagers asked Naruto hoping he would stay. "Sorry I got to go I mean I am a ninja if I would stay it would only bring trouble. So, I have to go goodbye." Naruto told them.

And then the hero of Juliper village was seen walking out of the village.

+two months later+

"All civilian towns heard about the white fox. A man who saves all who need it when thugs or someone else comes to harm the innocent. He is said to wear a white robe that hides all of body except for his blue eyes that are said to radiate power. On the back of his robe is the kanji for fox written in gold. It is said that he holds the legendary rinnegan and is able to beat even ninjas." Ino read out to the rest of Konoha twelve (_Narumi took Naruto's spot)_. "Doesn't that just sound like the perfect man?" Ino said with a dreamy sigh. "Ummm…sure if he IS EVEN REAL!" Sakura screamed. "Yes, it seems highly unlikely that there is a random vigilante running around the world helping people." Shino told them in his monotone voice. "Yeah, and what about his rinnegan thing they say he has what is that anyway?" Kiba asks to get answered by Shikamaru. "The rinnegan is one a bloodline that is said to be one of the best in the world. It is said to give the user access to all five elements and a sixth one called gravity. It is shown to be active by the user having purple eyes with black circles on it. And that is about all that is known about it."

"…Jeez you really are a walking dictionary aren't you?" Kiba asked just getting Shikamaru to mumble something that sounded like troublesome. "Well I guess the only way to find out is if we find him out on a mission." Choji said in between eating his chips. "Whatever if I see him I will force him to teach me all he knows for I deserve it because I am an Uchiha elite." Sasuke said with cocky smile. " Yeah right teme! The only thing you are an elite in is being a cocky bastard." Kiba said and they all laughed except for Sakura. That said Sasuke just did his normal thing. Sulking to himself.

"**Narumi that guy might just be Naruto-kun if the saying is true.**" Natsui said happily. 'Really that means we have a chance to finally get him!?' Narumi asked happily getting Natsui to smile as well.

You see in the time the two had they both talked quite a bit and eventually became friends and eventually they told each other how they felt about the blond. So, they decided that if they meet him Narumi would put him into her mind zone so that Natsui can explain to Naruto. Course he probably wouldn't be around Konohagakure so they had to get a mission away from it as soon as they could.

+Naruto+

Naruto now is traveling around to various villages dressed up in all white with a white robe that had the Kanji for fox on it and for a fourteen year old he was very strong and handsome and for each town he visited that gave him a bunch of fan girls. Not to mention that every civilian knows his he never asked for the name he just went after the people he hated which were: rapist, thugs, killers, and basically any other person with ill intentions. You see Naruto decided to try his hardest to make as much peace as possible in the world. So, he was praised by all of the villagers. And feared by all of the villains of villages and towns Though not to many people got to see his katana which for right now was just a plain one seeing as he didn't have the money to get too fancy with it but it did the job just fine, but no one saw it except those who were dead seeing as he has it sealed to his belt

Plus, some ninja knew about him. But they didn't bother trying to find stuff about him seeing as he wasn't in a villages bingo book. But that was just because he didn't piss off any villages yet. Though if he was a missing ninja he would probably be a "B" class missing ninja. But he still doesn't have any village to belong too.

"Ah, sometimes it is good to just relax" Naruto told himself as he sat on a random tree branch in a forest that was not close to any villages or people. "_Nothing better than being in a completely secluded area. I mean there is no one around to worry about it feels so good just to relax for once."_ He thought to himself until he looked at his supplies and saw that it saw very small now. "_Darn I have to go to a village after all."_ Naruto thought with a sigh and then jumped down to the ground and leisurely walked in the direction of a random village.

*skip till really close to village because who really wants to read about walking where nothing happens?*

"Ah, almost there" Naruto thought happily and then heard a gasp behind him. "W-wait you are the white fox!?" a man that looked to be in his forties asked in amazement. "hmm, yeah if that is what you villagers call me now." Naruto said like it was not a big deal. "Wow I never thought I would see you in person! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Yoshiko and this girl behind me is my little daughter Ayaki. It is a pleasure to meet you." Yoshiko said happily and then finished with a small bow. Meanwhile the girl stood behind her father unsure of what to do.

Yoshiko was a middle aged man who was probably in his early thirties how wore a simple brown kimono while Ayaki seemed to be ten or eleven and wearing a dark red shirt and sweatpants.

"Nice to meet you guys" Naruto responded kindly. "So, what are you going to the village for?" Yoshiko asked. "Nothing really. Just getting low on equipment." Naruto calmly told them. "Ah, well you have come to the right spot then. Welcome to Yoshe Market home to all your gear and many other things!" Yoshiko said happily.

*sigh* "what my father meant was that we own a moving market that sells almost anything." Ayaki said with a sigh. "Ah, well sure I guess but may I suggest waiting till you get in town to try and sell someone something." Naruto told them with a small smile.

"heh, yeah that might be a good idea" Yoshiko said a bit embarrassed. And with that both Yoshiko and Ayaki jumped back onto their cart. "Umm, do you want a lift Fox-san?" Ayaki asked Naruto.

So, with a shrug Naruto just jumped onto the top of the cart. "Oh, and you can just call me Naruto by the way. And with that they began their friendship.

+one month later+

Naruto, Yoshiko, and Ayaki became good friends as they traveled around the villages and right now were traveling in a random forest. "Hey Naruto-kun how much farther is it to get to the next village?" Ayaki yells up to Naruto. "Hmm, it seems to be still about another half an hour" Naruto tells her. "Really that far man we sure are going slow I me- wait what is that" Yoshiko says then was interrupted by the group hearing a random noise in the forest. Which put all three of them on edge. Then all of a sudden a teenage girl in a blue kimono with long red hair running as fast as she could. "Whoa what's the rush?" Naruto called out to her. When he said that she stopped and answered between pants "Can't…stop..being..chased…need..to..escape…get…help."

After that Naruto was about to ask what she was escaping from until two chunin that appeared to be from the village hidden in the mist. "Crap, where did that bitch go?" One of them asked. "I don't know but we need to find her! You know how much we can get for capturing her? Wait there she is!" the other said and then charged at her only to be stopped by three kunai that were thrown right in front of their faces. "What the hell!?" they both asked until they saw a blur of white come in front of them. "wait a moment there why are you chasing this girl anyway?" Naruto asked calmly.

"We are chasing that bitch because she has a bloodline. Everyone knows that bloodlines are evil and must be destroyed plus we will get some good money for that bitch from the kage! Now move out of the way so we can get the slut already!" he yelled at Naruto. "_Wow so they are chasing her for no reason and plan to make money using her that is it I am so gonna kick their asses!" _Naruto ragged in his mind.

"Ah, well so you are hunting bloodlines does that include this? Naruto asked them while he activated his rinnegan with a smile.

"yes exactly like that!" one of them screamed and then started to do hand signs. "**Water Dragon**" he screamed out and out of a giant jug he had on his back came a giant dragon. Seeing this Naruto didn't even blink but just put out his hand and screamed "**Divine push**" and the dragon hit the force of gravity and blew up. Which surprised both of the guys so, while they were still in shock Naruto held out his sword in one hand and held out his other hand beside the hilt. "**Divine Pull**" and brought one of them too his sword.

Squelch

The man still had the look of surprise on his face as the sword pierced through his rib caged killed him. After he died Naruto let him slide of his blade and looked at the other one which had a look of pure horror on his face. "_Shit_" is all the guy could think as he stumbled a bit than ran as fast as he could away from Naruto who let him run to check on the girl.

Course before that he simply looked up to his traveling companions and apologized for them to have to see it. "Ah, well those guys deserved it" Yoshiko told Naruto and with that Naruto just nodded and went to check on the scared girl. Course he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty first.

The girl was about a year younger than Naruto with a perfect hourglass figure ample breasts beautiful shinning eyes and long red hair. She was a true beauty to see and he couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asks her sincerely. "I-I am okay" She tells him still a bit surprised by what happened. "That is good now can you tell me you name?" Naruto says kindly. "_This guy just got rid of the people that chased me. He must be really strong! Though can I trust him? Ah, well I guess I can't really beat him or flee from him because of his strength. So, I guess I can only try and get him to the mists rebellion. I hope he does it will be nice working with a hot- WAIT what am I thinking I just met this guy and I am already thinking of him as boyfriend material what the hell am I thinking!"_ she thought to herself and then decided to try and befriend him.

"My name is Mai." she finally told him. "Ah, well Mai-san my name is Naruto. So, why were those guys chasing you anyways?" Naruto asked her.

"Well you see I am a genin from the village hidden in the mist. And right now we are in the middle of a rebellion. Because our kage has begun to try and get rid of all of the bloodlines in the village. So, us with bloodlines and those who agree with us are trying to overthrow the kage to rebuild the village back to its former glory. So, will you please help me Naruto-kun" Mai asked him hopefully with the **Puppy dog no jutsu**.

"Yea I would hate to see a bastard rule over an entire village so I will help you in the rebellion." Naruto told her after taking the time to think about his options. Then Naruto turned to the rest of his group. "Sorry, guys I just have to do this I promise I will see you guys again eventually so after I bring you to the next village I have to leave to help."

"Are you kidding me here we have to go with you I mean this guy sounds really bad so he deserves to be taken out of his position besides it has been a dream of mine to just have a store in a single village and settle down. So, I am going to talk to the rebellion leader about loaning or trading my item stock for that business in the village. So, what are we waiting for lets go!" Yoshiko told him with Ayaki nodding behind him. And with that they began to travel to the village in hopes of a better future for it and themselves.

_** Yea so this is the end of the next chapter. I don't really have much to say except I need to brush up in my Naruto knowledge so I can write better battles. I didn't do it before this one because I realized 3/4ths of the ways through and felt that a short ninja battle would be fine here. Also, I am thinking of just putting Naruto into the Hidden Mist just so that it is easier for harem with CRA and such. Ja Ne.**


	5. Chapter 4 what about in the leaf?

**Yo readers Superclaus15 is back again for chapter 4 except I don't really have much to say as a beginning so I am sort of rambling….okay fine I will shut up and get to the story. Geez sorry for trying to have talk to you a bit but you don't have to yell. (**_**Yes this writer has finally went insane).**_

**I don't own Naruto or anything to do with that show **

Chapter 4

"**Demon talk**"

"_**Demon think**_"

"Human talk"

"_Human thinking"_

'human talking to demon'

**Jutsu**

+with Naruto's "family" _A week after Naruto left_+

"How is the plan going with this problem we faced?" Minato asked the civilian council. "It matters not that the demon left. The people still blame him instead of Narumi." One of the council said confidently. "How can you be sure that no one in the village has decided to hate my daughter instead of Naruto?" Minato asked them. " Well seeing as they are even partying about the demon leaving I think it is safe to say they still hate Naruto." The civilian responded still completely confident.

"So, what are your plans for Narumi?" anther council member asked. Causing Minato to smirk.

"If the village completely likes her still then the plan we have for her will continue."

"But what about your wife?"

"She will never know besides she probably will never even figure out that I only married her to keep the Uzumaki powers and secrets in our hands to use as we wish."

And with that they all left the council room. Never noticing the figure in the shadow. "_So this is what you have been up to Minato-teme"_ it thought and then melded with the shadows.

Meanwhile with Kushina was still depressed about her son leaving without her ever even trying to make up for all the crap they did to them. "_Naruto! Why did you leave us! I know we treated you horribly but you could have gave us a little bit of time for us to make it up for you! I swear I will find you and make sure I can somehow find a way for you to forgive us!"_ Kushina thought wishfully until she saw Narumi slowly walk up to her. "What is it honey?"

"M-mom Kurama.. I mean.. Kyubi wants to talk to you" She said a bit nervous and with that she did a few quick hand signs and screamed out **Mind World Fusion **and then slammed her hand down on the ground.

As soon as she did that red symbols spread out and surrounded both Narumi and Kushina and then they both entered into a zone that seemed to be a giant sewer with giant cage bars on the other side of the room 'we are here now can you tell us what you wanted to Kurama.' Narumi tells the giant fox eyes that appeared when they came in.

" **Good kit and welcome to my humble home again Kushina. Now I have brought you both here because I think you guys need to know. **

**When me and Naruto still were together we searched around for jutsu scroll in the Minato's office. But instead of finding the jutsu we found something else much more interesting. Now I can't remember it exactly but it had to do with both of you and power. So, just make sure you are careful and remember things aren't always what it seems. Now I am not giving this information to you guys because I like you so don't get me wrong I am giving it to you because Naruto-kun thought you had to know this even if he wasn't exactly happy with you guys. But, let me tell you I won't be telling you anything about Naruto and I won't be helping in anyway unless you guys somehow manage to gain my trust will be hard seeing as you treated my Naruto-kun so badly.**" Natsui told them with a bit of a snarl

"W-what no way I can't believe this but I might as well look I mean you never know what we will find" Kushina said while secretly only planning to do it just because it is the last thing Naruto might have wanted to tell them.

And with that the search began to try and find proof in the Kyubi's words.

+one month after Naruto left+

Kushina and Narumi have searched for about two weeks until they found something interesting in Minato's private study. It was just a small scroll that was in a small hidden compartment on the bottom of the desk that had a scroll hidden in it. _Though the fact that it was hidden didn't really bothered them. What bothered them was what it said. _

_Dear Minato,_

_We have found that there is truly no way to find Naruto so it will be impossible for him to _

_Tell your family about the plan. Now as for the plan we need you to make sure your get _

_Your family to do what we want them to and keep them from being suspicious of_

_Anything. And above all just remember the plan._

_From, Unamed Civilian Council Member_

"What is this! A plan that he is purposely trying to keep hidden from us Natsui was right!" Narumi angrily whispered at her mother."Yes, now we need to find out what this means after all we can't get too mad at something we have no idea what it is. For all we know this could be something we are completely overreacting to. So we NEED proof!" Kushina whispered back. And with that they doubled their effort to try and find the secret plans. Course they were getting nowhere in the house so they had to search the actual kage tower.

"but how are we going to search in there? Isn't there always at least one ANBU in the room at all times?" Narumi asks. Just for her mother to just smile and say she has that covered. So, the next day when Minato left they entered the room and Kushina whispered in "Tsuyoshi how are the clouds looking today?" causing Narumi to just stare at her in confusion until a man showed up right in front of them.

This man was very tall at about 6'4'' with bluish green eyes that seemed to stare into your soul, dark blond hair that seemed to be almost brown and his mouth covered by a black scarf wrapped tightly to his wore a black ANBU style shirt and pants. Though the most impressive part of his outfit was the giant sword he had going across his back. (_Think Zabuza's blade just more like a regular swords look to it). _But all together he looked intimidating and very strong judging by his looks.

"Who is this?" Narumi asks when she saw him.

"This is one of my old students who has always been one of my most trustworthy friends. I mean he is practically family to me!" Kushina told her happily causing Tsuyoshi eyes to light up a bit in happiness.

"So, you are going to let us search in here?" Narumi asks.

"Yes, as long as you make sure that It looks the same I don't want to get in trouble but I have to help Kushina-sensei when she needs it." Tsuyoshi told them in a rather neutral tone of voice.

"Thank-you Tsuy-kun" Kushina says and then walks by him to begin to search. They searched for about thirty minuets thanks to Kushina's scanning jutsus until they found a secret scroll that looked suspicious. So, Kushina used her skills in seals to crack the seal and began to read after decoding it.

_Plans for Uzumaki Kushina and her daughter Namikaze-Uzumaki Narumi_

_Seeing as the Uzumaki clan is so strong we must make sure that it stays in the hidden leaf village. This must be done by any means possible! Right now we are working on having our top shinobi; Minato Namikaze seduce the last Uzumaki girl Kushina Uzumaki. Also know to hold the nine tailed fox also making it necessary for us to keep her here._

Kushina was shocked to say the least. Her love Minato Namikaze actually didn't love her! He only married her because of her power. She was mad to say the least. All that was on her mind was anger and screaming out how dare he do that to her! Though after a while she continued to read.

_New entry: We have succeeded in seducing the demon Kushina and Minato has even had two kids with her. Now that is perfect for us seeing as if they were are strong and then teach the strongest one(s) to become weapons for us when they become chunin. _

_Update: Naruto seems unfit to be a strong one and now that we had to put the demon into both of them with Kushina somehow surviving death by the extraction of the demon. Though the village needs to know what happened so seeing as Naruto seems to be the weaker of the two we will use him as the scapegoat and allow the village to torture him for payback for what the demon has done._

_Update: Narumi is doing great but if we are going to use her to keep the Uzumaki clan alive we need to get her to breed with the strongest upcoming ninja named Sasuke Uchia but we will wait and hope that they get together without our help._

_Update: Naruto has left the village and managed to get past the boarder without getting caught leaving only two Uzumaki left. So, we need either Kushina or Narumi to either breed another Uzumaki kid or donate their eggs for later fertilization. After that we can use them both for strong ninja on the front lines of battle. Also, we will try and force the Uchia and Uzumaki kids together to just breed already. Then we can get rid of the future traitorous Uchia and keep the others. Course this needs to be done fast or else it might be too late. If worst comes to worst we can always just use a few of Danzo's minless minions._

Kuchina was beyond mad after reading this course so was Narumi. The only thing they cared about for them was breeding due to the Uzumaki 's power and abilities. So, right then and there they both decide that they will no longer be with Minato and try and live on their own but before that they had to get prepared.

+one week later+

After getting a document from the Fire lord and enough money to buy a house and support them for a while. So she went to tell Minato the good news. "Minato I have something I want to tell you." Kushina said falsely sweet.

"What is it?" he asked curious. *SLAP* Minato holds his check in surprise after Kushina slapped him.

"How dare you! You married me just to control the Uzumakis!? You bastard! And even worse you plan on allowing someone to rape your own daughter! You sick bastard I don't want to ever see you again and you can't touch me seeing as I have documentation allowing me to start up the Uzumaki clan's headquarters here without someone butting in namely you! Now good-bye Minato-teme!" Kushina yelled at him and then both her and Narumi left the house leaving a shocked Minato standing there.

+week later+

Kushina and Narumi set up their clan which was really just a house that they shared with a few of Naruto's old friends and a few of their friends so that they all could support each other. Course with this group they don't take kindly to someone with bad intentions to come at one of them they were immediately sent away by the rest of the group thus having their "clan" being nicknamed the cold hearted princesses of the leaf. Course the youngest of these was Narumi who of course had to still deal with fan boys especially Sasuke who was told that if he wanted his clan to get stronger he should try and marry a Uzumaki. Course all of the other Uchia except for about two dozen were killed by a group of random missing ninja who were privately killed off leaving no one to think otherwise. Though that didn't stop the male Uchia to be cocky bastards even Sasuke who "somehow" was placed on a team with two girls and Kakashi as their sensei. Who just happened to know a lot of jutsu for Narumi and could train Sasuke to use his sharingan. "_Wonderful I left my father's house and name and he still is trying to make me a weapon and slut me of. Dame it I wish I could have just went with Naruto when he left then I could easily make it up for him." Narumi thought with a sigh "_**Don't worry kit I will make it so you can try and gain his trust you just need to keep believing we will see him again and hold out here until you and your mother can leave this place as well. I mean that is why you put on the Uzumaki's head band and not the hidden leafs right?**" Natsui told her trying to cheer her up a bit. Course all it got was a large sigh. 'I wonder what Naruto is doing right now.' Narumi said. "**So do I kit, so do I**"

**Yea this is all about what happened when Naruto was going around in the last chapter seeing as it was brought to my attention that me being my smart self completely neglected a few charecters. Though sorry for the long scroll but hey I wanted to show that all though Minato is kind of focused on the village he still is very smart so I had to make the plan at least look a bit organized. Plus, I find it hard to believe that Minato would just leave something like that unguarded. Well that is it and all I have to say is sorry if you get mad at this chapter I just want to give this as info so I don't have a character just happen to randomly do something without a bit of backstory. So, Ja Ne. **


	6. Chapter 5 bingo book and the rebels

**Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapters info on the leaf seeing as I did in deed leave them out a bit but as for me not making round characters which is kind of embarrassing but apparently I am thinking that everyone has go a basic knowledge of Naruto but I really have no idea what is with that. Oh, and if you didn't catch the hint I was putting showing a lust of power being present in the leave village. And just to tell you guys that was a speedy chapter seeing as I literally started working on it and finished it in one day. Plus, for Tsuyoshi he really is just a character I used only to allow them into the office, and for him he really they really like him just because of the teacher student relationship so don't really look into him I don't really think he will show up to often anyways and if so there will be a reason so don't worry. **

**I don't own Naruto**

_Chapter 5_

**speech is same as always (and for all you who are really fast yes I did forget to put this and the disclaimer up so sorry bout that)**

+Leaf still+

"Hey mom why did you say Tsuyoshi was like family? I mean Naruto was our family and we completely ignored him but yet you just said you treat him better. Does that mean that you treated Tsuyoshi like a son while treating Naruto-nii like he didn't exists?" Narumi asked.

This question caused Kushina to get a bit depressed but still she answered . "Well, you see I was kind of acting a bit like a fan girl for Minato at that time. You see he did save me from being abducted so, ever since then I have be infatuated with him. So, I followed his every word without questioning it. Now of course a few people tried to help me get out of my fan girl ways, knowing that I became what I hate. Course all my friends tried to help me but I pushed them all away. So, I was just following Minato for the most part though I still am at fault I plan on making it up to Naruto. " Kushina mumbled out and then quickly added "Oh, and if you ever get like that I am going to kick your ass all around the world we don't need another mistake like this happening."

"well that was…informative but you didn't exactly explain why Tsuyoshi will follow practically anything you ask him to." Narumi told her mother.

"Oh, that I simple it is because I saved him from dyeing when he was young.

+**Flash Back**+

It was the one of our battles with the rock. Kushina who looked about the same as her older self. Except for her now wearing her battle suit which was a dark red shirt and pants with her two katanas across her back forming an X. And she was with her team that was now all chunin. There was Tsuyoshi was wearing the same thing he does in the future except for the scarf and was tall for his age at 5'4''.Also, instead of a giant sword he only had a small katana that was only about three feet long. Beside him was Kenzo a short man at 4'6'' wearing a black shirt and white pants. He was the weakest of the group but still the most energetic usually being the one to run head first into battle (_completely unimportant character just wanted a third member in the group)_. And of course he had his weapon pack on his right leg. Finally beside him was Amaya the second girl in the group who was pretty tall at about 5'2'' with a "B" sized breast Held tightly to her body with a form with a dark pink battle kimono that showed of her beautiful body perfectly. But if you got caught being perverted around her you would feel the pain of brass knuckles (_don't know any better way to say it except she has metal gloves on her hand to increase her combat deadliness) _. And she also has light brown hair that simmered in the sunlight and deep hazel eyes that seem to be filled with gentleness; even if she was vicious in battle. And all together they made group 11 which right now was being split up to help battle a large group of enemy ninja.

Which quickly was done and they split up and went their separate ways.

It was a big battle and Tsuyoshi was battling fiercely. All around him was dead ninja until a loud boom was heard and a red light showed in the sky that made all enemies retreat. Course that made Tsuyoshi get a bit too cocky and he accidently turned his back on an enemy he thought was dead. Who pierced him through his stomach leaving him to fall to his knees in utter shock and pain. "Now you end you fool" The man screamed out and was about to piece Tsuyoshi's head from check through to the back of his head. Thankfully the man lost his head right after piercing Tsuyoshi's check leaving him to fall to the ground bleeding out from the wounds. Course than he was picked up gently so he turns his head and sees his sensei Kushina-sensei he whispered out weakly. "Shh, don't speak don't worry I will make sure you get healed up." Kushina told him and then carried him off to get medical attention thus saving his life.

+**Flash Back End**+

"and that is why he almost always tries to help me whenever he can no matter what I am like." Kushina finished up her story. And after that they went out to get more stuff to get situated in there new house. (_there this is just a way for me to explain the relationship Tsuyoshi has with Kushina and showing a reason she didn't question Minato. Now he thinks of her as his hero and wants to return the favor some how)_.

+with Naruto and gang+

Naruto, Mai, Yoshiko, and Ayaki were traveling slowly to the hidden village. Only stopping when needed, meanwhile they all were talking with each other and getting to know Mai more. "So, that is basically my story Mai" Naruto finished told her as he finished telling her why so many villagers called him by his nickname. All together they all were quickly adding Mai into the friendship circle. "_Ah, man this is nice just traveling around with people not trying to attack you. Riding around and just spending time to become friends. I mean all of these guys seem really nice especially Naruto-kun. I mean he is the one who saved me"_ Mai thought happily and then looked over to Naruto. "_What a guy! I thought that there would never be a guy like this in the world but apparently I was wrong. I mean Naruto is kind, strong, handsome, caring, and loving I mean he is every girls dream guy…wait what am I thinking I can't be falling for Naruto-kun can I?" _Mai thought shaking her head with a blush starting to appear on her face which Naruto noticed. "Hey Mai-chan are you okay? I mean your face is turning bright red. Are you getting sick?" Naruto asked her worried while he pressed on of his hands on her head to try and check her temperature making her blush even more. "No, your temperature is fine just be careful okay? Oh, I know why don't you go inside the cart with Ayaki-nee to cool off a bit " Naruto told her still concerned a bit. "O-okay" was all Mai could stutter out and then went down into the cart for some rest.

*sigh*

"Naruto-nii might be strong in a lot of areas but he sucks with reading a girls emotions eh?" Ayaki said shaking her head with a small smile. "W-w-wait w-what do you mean I don't li-l-like Naruto-kun!" Mai stuttered out blushing even more. Course this answer just gave Ayaki a sneaky smirk "Oh, and I suppose that you always had that much red on your face." Ayaki said . "N-no I-I" Mai starts then sighs loudly. "Yea, it may be possible that I might have a little crush on him." Mai says then stares at the laughing girl in front of her. "What is so funny?"

"You are so trying to deny that you are totally in love with him!" Ayaki said happily. Course she got no answer from the now blushing Mai. Course after that the journey continued like normal.

+somewhere outside of the hidden mist village+

A group of people were in a big tent sitting around a giant table that had a bunch of maps and papers on it. "Okay so how is our troops doi-" one of the people began until another person with the mist village's headband came running in "Mei-sama!"

"What is it?" the speaker who was not named as Mei asked. "We can't find Mai anywhere! The last time we saw her she was heading into one of the small town around here. We think she was seen by a traveling loyalist "What! No how is this possible we need to go find my little sister!" Mei screamed out."I am sorry Mei-sama but it is highly likely that she is caught our dead by now. It has just been too long. Mai is lost to us." The person said sadly and then left the tent. "Meeting is done for now. So, please everyone just leave and let me morn for the loss of my only remaining family." Mai told all of the people in the room and then waited for them all to leave. After they all left she started crying thinking that her sister was dead.

+with all of the leaf's twelve (regular gang that is in the show)+

All of the them were there except for Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey guys so how are you doing today" Narumi asked all of them. "Great mean mom has finally gave me a bingo book (_yeah haven't really heard of one in a while so if I got the name wrong it is the book where missing ninja are posted)_ today so who wants to look up a few ninja?" Kiba said happily and then opened up the book. "I know how about we look up that white fox guy that we talk about. I mean maybe we can finally see if he actually exists." Ino suggests and everyone agrees with her so Kiba begins looking for him and then drops the book in surprise. "He actually does exist!" Kiba exclaims in surprise. "Wait what!" Hinata and Ino said in surprise. "It is right here look" Kiba said and handed the book to Narumi who showed it to both of them.

**Name: unknown**

**Nickname: ** **White Fox**

**Age: 14**

**Rank: B**

**Village affiliation: None**

**Wanted by: Hidden Mist**

**Reason: killing two mist ninja**

**Abilities: Kenjutsu: unknown**

** Taijustu: chunin**

** Genjutsu: unknown**

** Fuinjutsu: unknown**

** Ninjutsu: uses gravity, rest unknown**

**Description: Tall man who is a bit taller than 6 feet. He is known for wearing a white robe and everything else he wears is white. He is known by the kanji for fox on the back of his robe. He also has blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker like marks on his cheeks.**** This guy is known to strike down people close to villages and people are advised to be careful around him.**

**Advice for fighting: watch out for his bloodline for he is stronger with it. He is no afraid of killing people and other abilities are unknown except for him being able to use gravity to his advantage.**

**Reward: 400,000 ryo **(_I am putting 100 ryo equal to 1 US dollar)_

"This guy is impressive I mean he is our age and is not only has killed chunin level ninja but also has a bounty. I mean what if we have to face him just how badly will we lose to him?" Shino told the group in a voice that sounded like it had a hint of surprise in it.

"What are you saying I bet we could kick his ass!" Kiba yelled out. "Get real this troublesome guy could probably kill us all" Shino said in his normal lazy voice. "_Hmm, I bet if I take care of this guy then Naurmi, Ino, and HInata will all be impressed with me and want to be with the strongest guy of our group." _ Kiba thought with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Oy, mutt you better not be thinking about any of us girls here or we will kick your ass" Ino said angrily when she saw Kiba. Which quickly brought him out of his perverted daydream.

"**Naruto is making a name for himself that is good. That means that he is strong enough to take care of himself.**" Natusui told Narumi. 'Yea you are right about that but now he has to deal with hunter ninjas so I am still worried about him' Narumi responded. "**Don't worry kit he will be fine I am sure**" Natsui told her .

+With Kurenai +

Kurenai is now friend s with Kushina again after a very long talk. She even was searching a bit for Naruto on her missions. Course right now she was looking into her bingo book and saw the description for the white ghost she could only think of Naruto "_so this is what Naruto has turned into. Hopefully the civilian council and the hokage. " _she thought and then shut her book and remembered what she heard from her "Investigating."

+**Flash Back to right after Naruto left the leaf **+

Kurenai was hiding in the council chamber corner under a high level genjutsu that only a true master of genjutsu will be able to discover and get rid of. So, she was safe from 90 percent of the ANBU. And as she suspected all of the civilian council and the kage came in but the shinobi council was no where in sight. "Okay let our meeting start." One of the council members said. "Okay than how is our plan effected with Naruto leaving the village" Minato asked them. "Well you see the fact that Naruto was just the scapegoat of all of the negative feelings people had of the demon. We have lost nothing really. I mean the village is celebrating and seem to not care that Narumi still has the power of it. So, he is still a perfect part of our plan because he still is keeping the weapon safe from them and still allowing us to easily give her to any powerful shinobi we want. Oh, and just to tell you we are completely sure that the Sasuke wants her." One of the civilian told Minato. And after that there was a long meeting that was entirely about them gaining more power in the village. Then they finally all left and Kurenai finally let go of some of her genjutsu and melted into the shadows to leave the room.

+**Flash Back End**+

"_I am afraid that this village is more corrupt than any of us could guess. Thank Kami I told everyone I trust about this I mean this is something that we all need to know I think. I mean it might ruin our village but how will we get rid of it. Oh, Naruto where are you we could really use your natural smarts here." _Kurenai thought and then went to do her daily activities.

+Naruto and gang+

"Ugh, how far away are we now?" Naruto asked seemingly bored out of his mind. "Not to much farther I think we will only have a few hours of travel left to do." Yoshiko told him. "Ugh, really this is taking forever!" Ayaki screamed out with Mai nodding in agreement. You see after them traveling for a full ten hours everyone was getting a bit irritated. Still they continued until they were only about a half an hour away from where Mai told them the base was. So, they decided to go to sleep and finish up there trip in the morning. "_Mei so I will finally get to see you again tomorrow I wonder how you are doing. Are you sad about me being attacked? Do you think I am dead? How close to winning are we? How will you react when you find out about my feelings for Naru- wait what am I thinking! Oh, well I can't wait to see you again sister." _Mai thought and then fell asleep.

In the morning they all got back on the cart and went to the base. Course when they were only five to ten minuets away from the base Mai told them to be careful. "Why?" Ayaki asked her. "Well, you see the rebel bases can't really be too hidden seeing as we all know the territory so we keep a lot of guards around to protect ourselves. So, if we do meet one I will be the one talking seeing as they already know me." Mai told them.

"Okay then Mai-chan I trust you" Naruto said and then lied down on the roof of the cart. "_He trusts me._" Mai thought as she smiled a bit. "Oh, already daydreaming about Naruto eh Mai?" Ayaki whispered to her. Which just caused Mai to blush and just jump onto the front of the cart with Yoshiko. Course this just made Ayaki laugh as she entered the cart.

Course Mai was right and it only took a little bit more travel for them to be stopped by a group of rebels. "Halt why are you going this way?" one of the half dozen ninja asked while holding out their katanas. So, Mai just jumped off of the cart getting surprised gasps from all of the ninja who then began to talk amongst themselves. "Show us all the people in your group." One of them finally ordered. So, Ayaki, Yoshiko, and then finally Naruto came off of the cart. Course when they saw Naruto they all gasped again but this time didn't bother talking about it before they did what they decided before. "Okay than you all will be walking with us to the base where we will see what Mei wants to do with you.

And with that they were off. Course it didn't take long for them to reach the base and Mei was already outside waiting for them. "M-m-mai is it really you!" Mei said with surprise than remembered it could be a fake so she asked Mai the question that only she and Mai know. "Why was the lava always cool?" Mei asked. And of course it didn't take long for Mai to say "Because we are the lava." And with that they both got big smiles on their faces.

"Okay then all of you come with me" Mei said and then brought them all into the council room that was at that moment empty. And right after they were out of the public view Mai soon found herself in a bear hug.

"Mai I thought that I lost you I was so worried." Mei said through tears of joy. "Sis you are holding me way to tight; I can't breathe. And is this how you want your first meeting with these guys to go?" Mai asked. Which got Mei immediately focused on the new people and started to act like a leader again.

"Though I do thank you for bringing my sister back why did you come here? Who are you and what do you want?" Mei asked when she suddenly got serious. So of course Yoshiko and Ayaki stepped up to talk first even if they were a bit nervous.

"Well Mei-sama my name is Yoshiko and this is my daughter Ayaki and we own a wandering oddities shop and always wanted to set up in a town. So, we were hoping that if we give you all the supplies you want from us then we would want a building to set up a shop in the village when you win." Yoshiko said with a small bow at the end. "Hmm, well we will have to see what you have and talk it over but that should be do-able." Mei told them with a smile.

Then Naruto walked up "My name is Naruto Uzikage and due to Mai-chan telling me about what you are fighting for I find it very valiant. So, if you would allow me to I wish to join the fight." Naruto told her. "Ah! Really well we could always use new people so I will talk with the group about you joining." Mei told him.

"Okay than will talk to all of you again tomorrow seeing as it is getting late. You may sleep in your cart tonight; which I assume you do anyways." Mei tells them and they all nod and were about to walk away when all of the council came in. "Hmm so this is the crew that brought her in eh? Well anyways we are here for the meeting Mei-sama" One of them tells her. "Okay then we will see you tomorrow have fun in your meeting" Naruto tells her and then they all walk out the door. Course it was then that they all saw the kanji on his back and it finally clicks. "You are the Whit Fox!?" they all say in complete surprise. "Umm, yeah I am called that now I guess though I don't know why it is such a big deal. Ah, well see you guys in the morning." Naruto told them then walked out of the tent.

"So, that is the white fox? He doesn't look as scary as I thought he would." One of the council says confusing Mai. "What do you mean? Naruto-kun's known all over is really good why would it be scary?" Mai asked them. "Mai, you weren't here so you don't know this but he was just put into our bingo book for killing two of the loyalists. I mean even if they were not on our side we still don't know why he did it so we should be careful around him." One of the council said.

"what no he can be trusted I mean he only killed the two loyalist who were chasing me. That is why Naruto-kun is in the book!" Mai told them. "Really than I think we should take the time to think about these new people and what they want." And when everyone agreed they too left leaving only Mei and Mai in the room.

"It is so good to see you again Mei" Mai said truly happy. "Yes as it is to see you but what I want to know is why it is Naruto-KUN. I mean you never called a guy –kun in your entire life. I mean even the one's you are friends with you don't call –kun so why call h-…Oh, I see what it is. My little Mai has gotten her first crush." Mei said with a big smile causing Mai to look like a tomato. "I-i-it is not like that I am just really thankful for all he has done. I don't l-l-like him." Mai managed to tell her sister who just rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't now why don't we tell each other about what we missed but more importantly what those people are like." Mei said and with that they spent the night talking.

**Yea and that is a wrap. I thank all of you for reading this I never thought it would get over 100 views let alone 10000. So I just wanted to thank all of you guys reading this. And as a present I did two quick chapters. The last chapter that took me from when I got home from school Friday to around 12 I think. And this one which took me all day. So, I think I might just be a slow writer. But, anyways just thanks for reading this for me guys I am starting to be happy with the way this is turning out. And yeah I just hope that you guys just continue reading and enjoying and your help is wanted and I do work to fit some of them. (yeah this will be my ending to everything I do I just like saying Ja Ne) Anyways Ja Ne.**


	7. Chapter 6 The Rebels

**Hey guys my test is over so I finally get a chance to do this chapter. Yea, when it is the last day of the semester apparently teachers love to "Make sure your grade is good" A.K.A give you a load of tests. Not fun at all. Anyways I don't really have too much to say so yea so let's begin the story and stay away from useless blabbering.**

**I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. If I did he would know more jutsus **

_**Chapter 6**_

"Regular talk"

"_Regular think"_

"**Demon Talk**"

"_**Demon think**_"

'Talking to demon'

+with the rebel base+

Everyone was starting to wake up when Naruto and company were back in the council meeting. "So, we have thought over each of your wants and have come to a decision." One of the council said then let Mei say the rest. "Okay for your supplies case Yoshiko we have decided that we will need more businesses after we win so we have decided to go with that deal." Mei told a now happy Yoshiko. "You here that Ayaki we have a home!" he told his daughter who was just as happy. Which in turn put a smile on everyone face due to their reaction.

Course after a while Mei continued "As for you Naruto if you join we must know your skills and other information. Also, we will need you to be watched over until we are sure we can trust you. Plus, if you will allow us we will like to ask you a question that you don't need to answer for you to help us; so will you let us?" Mei asks. "Yeah those ideas are fine with me and yes I will answer the question seeing as now that you are the leader of the rebellion I must follow you, eh?" Naruto tells them with a big smile on his face.

"_He is smart. I mean he automatically tries to get on my good side with a bit of clever speech."_ Mei thinks then quickly asks the question they all had on their mind "Quite right so our question is…are you the actual white fox?" Mei asks the question that was on all their minds since they first saw him. "Yes, I am called that by many people but my real name is Naruto not White fox." Naruto tells them with a little bit of a stern exspresion. (_by the way they aren't sure they are going to win they are just that motivated that they think no one can stop their dedication_. So, yea they are just hoping they will win. Just clearing that up)

"_Yea, we need to keep him. Imagine all of the publicity we will get if word "slips out" that he is fighting for us" _All of the council members thought to themselves hoping that more people would support them if they have a hero of the civilian world with them. "As we thought. Now that we need to talk about the fact that you are in the bingo book." One of the council said causing Mai, Naruto Ayaki, and Yoshiko to gain extremely confused looks. "What are you talking about sis?" Mai finally asked Mei. "Well you see Naruto-san here is marked as a B-ranked rouge ninja that is wanted for doing something against the kage we are fighting here." Mei told them. "But why would they be going against Naruto-kun….oh wait of course! It was the ninja he killed to save me!" Mai said suddenly realizing why.

"Oh, so that is why. Then we must thank you for saving our leaders sister than Fox-san" One of the random council told Naruto. "Oh, it was no prob-….wait did you just say leaders sister?" Naruto asked surprised. "Yes Mai is my sister so I must thank you Naruto-san" Mei said happily "_Man I managed to save one of the or the only one that really matters to the leader of the rebels. Man imagine what could have happened if the kage got their hands on her." _ Naruto though when he heard this. (_yea Naruto is still a good guy so he doesn't even think that he could be asking for favors because of it). _

"_Wow, then you are welcome though _I really had no idea it was your family Mei-san. I just helped her because those guys were sickening even to be around. So, I wasn't going to let them over power a girl, that is for sure!" Naruto told her firmly. "_That look could he really mean that I wonder? Maybe he really is a pretty good guy. Not to mention he is a looker. If he really did mean that he did it out of the kindness of his heart he might just be the perfect guy for Mai-Mai. __Though I still need to make sure before I allow it. I mean even she is my sister I can't let just anyone date her. _" Mei thought happily.

"Okay than now we move on to skills. So what would you say your skills are and what do you possibly have to help our cause Naruto-san?" one of the council asked the question they all wanted to know.

"Ah, of course my skills would probably be all at mid to high chunin level but I haven't really fought to much for a while now so you may want to test me on that later on. But as for special things I have Minto Namikaze's two special jutsus. Also, I have been studying in seals for quite a while and would call myself a seal master though I have yet to be tested on that as well. Course the most important thing is that I have a bloodline called rinnegan at my disposal." Naruto told them calmly but still left the council in utter shock.

"W-w-wait you are telling us that you have the legendary thought to be imaginary rinnegan?" Mei stuttered out in completely shocked that someone could actually have it. "No way you gotta be kidding me can you show it to us." One of the council member said in disbelief. Causing Naruto just to shrug his shoulders and activate his rinnegan.

"_Wow it_ _actually exists_!" is all they could think as they saw this. Course even Mai and the others were surprised by it seeing as this was the first time he really used seeing as he never uses it unless he has too.

Eventually Mei got out of her shock and told Naruto his first mission. "Okay than don't take this the wrong way but you will be watched by our other ninja until we can completely trust you." Mei told Naruto. "Fair enough I guess I mean in this world you can't really trust anyone completely eh?" Naruto responds to her. "Yea that is true. But anyways we will test you later but right now I have a mission for you to go on. You see we are running out of food right now so we need to get some villages around this area. Couse they really don't want to help us seeing as they are unsure if we are going to be able to win. But, if the legend of the white fox who is known to save villagers is on our side they might be more willing. So, please go and help the squad we are sending out to go for that." Mei told him.

"Hai Mei-sama" Naruto said and then went with the ninja that showed up to prepare to go with them. Course it didn't take long seeing as Naruto has yet to settle down so he still carried all of his stuff on him. The only thing he really did was make sure his robe was clearly showing the fox on the back so that the people could clearly see who he was. And soon he met his teammates for this mission. Who were a bunch of random ninja with nothing really special about them so they just left quickly to go to a bunch of random towns try and get supplies.

"Hello there people of this lovely village we are here as agents of the group of people brave enough to go against the corrupt kage. We are here today with our newest member and perhaps you have heard of him. Please welcome the White Fox hero of civilians to our cause. Now as you can see our group is fighting for a very noble cause. So, we ask for your support. Though we will not ask for new soldiers to fight for us. Instead we ask simply for supplies you would generously give to support our cause. So, please help us and remember we fight not for just us but everyone in the mist!" one of Naruto's teammate calls out in each village they went to trying to get as many people to donate as possible.

And of course it did work somewhat. But even with the white fox being there the people still were hesitant on showing their support seeing as they didn't want to face the corrupt kage's wrath. Though they still got a decent amount of supplies. "Okay than that is all the spots we could go to that are safe so let's head back. " the leader of Naruto's groups told them and they all nodded and jumped onto the caravan and started back to the base.

When they got there they quickly took stock of all of the new stuff and put it away. Then they went to Mei to tell her how it went. "Mei-sama we are back with the supplies" the leader said then gave her the list to look over. "Okay thank-you. All of you except Naruto may leave." Mei told them and they all nodded and went away except for Naruto. "Okay Naruto we have a tent set up. It is in the western distract of the barracks. Mai will show you where it is won't you Mai." Mei told him then smiled at her sister. "Of course Nii-san" Mai said and they both quickly left and went to Naruto's new tent. "and here it is" Mai said happily and then with a quick thanks Naruto got set up in his tent.

+Two days later+

(_yea Naruto simply went on supply missions because of how he was known as a hero to the civilians for two days. Plus, they watched him during these missions to see if he was really wanting to help them. That is why it took so long for him to get his test)_

"Okay Naruto today you will be testing your skills against one of our chunin so please meet us on training ground 3 in an hour." Mei told Naruto who nodded then left to prepare. "_Ya really seem like you are more than a chunin Naruto. So, without you knowing we are putting you against a jonin instead just so that we get to see your true powers. I mean if you really are a chuning than we will tell you we made a mistake. But, really come on we all know you are hiding something so just show it to us already." _Mei was thinking after he left. "Mai get me Atuski-san please" Mei asked and her sister left as well. "_Huh, why am I getting him he is a jonin? Aww, well Mei will tell me eventually I am sure. I mean there is no way she is trying to not give Naruto-kun a chance…right?"_ Mai thought then ran off to get him.

+Training ground 3+

"Okay than are you ready for your fight Naruto-san?" Mei said when both him, her the council, and a few other people (guards, Mai). "Yes, Mai-sama" Naruto told her. "Okay good then let me introduce your opponent Atsuki" Mei said pointing at the "chunin." Atsuki was a 5'10'' muscular man. He had short straight brown hair that just slightly went past his hair line. His eyes were dark brown as well that showed an eerie mischievous glint. On his chin was a cross shaped scar from a battle of the past. On his back was his favorite weapon two short blades that were on either side of his hip both in deep red guards. Not to mention that his serious demeanor made him a fearsome opponent who earned his rank through pure hard work. "Are you ready as well Atuski-san?" Mei asked him as well only to get a nod as her response.

"Okay then let me explain the rules. You two will be fighting for three hours or until one of you is knocked out, to tiered to continue, forfeit. Though forfeiting will make your chances of joining us slim. Or are put into a situation where you would have died if we were fighting for real. Is that clear." Mei said getting a nod from each of them "Then Fight!" Mei finished chopping the air with her hand.

And then they were off. Naruto and Atuski ran at each other quickly swords drawn. Soon enough the clang of their swords clashing was heard several times. Eventually they slammed into each other neither gaining any ground so eventually they both just jumped away and slid back a few feet.  
"You are pretty good kid" Atuski said with a smirk. "Yea you to" Naruto said happily. And then they both ran back at each other. Naruto slashed at Atuski's stomach only for his sword to be block by one of Atuski's swords while the other slashed at his head which Naruto quickly ducked under it. Course he just barely dogged it seeing as a few strands of hair were cut off his head. They had a battle using their swords while neither one was really gaining any ground in it. So, they both put them away and began to use ninjutsu. So, Naruto quickly went through hand signs and then screamed out **Suiton: Mizurappa [Water Release: Violent Water Wave] **Then quickly shot out a jet of water at Atuski. Who jumped to the side and quickly called out his own jutsu **Kirigakure no Jutsu [hidden mist technique]** causing the entire arena (_not around spectators I should add due to next part)_ to be covered in a thick mist. "What are you going to do now Naruto? You can't see me, and can't even sense my chakra. See how it is to go against a master of our village's arts?" Atuski's voice said from seemingly all directions around Naruto. Course he was slightly surprised when Naruto just laughed a bit "Ah, now what will I ever do there is mist all around me and I can't see. What should I ever do I mean it is not like I can just use it to my advantage can I?" Naruto then said in a voice laced with sarcasm.

Then he quickly jumped out of the mist high into the air and then screamed out **Kangekiha no Jutsu [inspiration wave technique] **causing electricity to be launched down into the mist shocking Atuski who couldn't get out of the mist quick enough. Soon enough the mist cleared showing Atuski on the ground burnt all over with a spark of electricity coming from his body every now and then. "Check mate" Naruto said with a smile.

Until he was launched back by a shark slamming it's nose onto his gut with a Atuski who was not AS burnt holding his last hand sign saying **Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu [water release: water shark projectile technique]**. Said jutsu sent Naruto through two trees and slammed him into a third. "Ow, you sneaky bastard" Naruto complained as he rubbed his back and then stood up to fight again.

"Oh, what is the matter can't take it? Then let's have me end this for you" Atuski mocked then ran at Naruto holding his swords so that they pointed behind him. "Heh, I was about to say the same thing to you." And with that Naruto also charged at him. They were about to collide when.

A bell was heard going off throughout the field.

"Well wasn't that an interesting match. Let me thank both of you for giving us that amazing show. Now what level would you put Naruto at Atuski?" Mei asked happily after she jumped into their arena and began to walk over to them. Course this question brought Atuski into a mental review of the battle for a while until he finally answered.

"From this battle I think we all can say Naruto is a strong ninja. So, here is how I would place his skills." Then took out a marker and paper and started writing. So, they waited for about a minute and then he showed them all what he wrote.

** Naruto Uzikaze skills:**

** Ninjutsu: mid chunin (not exsact due to lack of information)**

** Taijustu: unknown**

** Genjutsu: unkown**

** Kenjutsu: high chunin to low jonin**

** Bloodline Skill: unknown**

Seeing this everone else nearly laughed at how little this actually showed. Course Mei just sighed and then turned to Naruto "Well I guess we will just have to see how you do in various missions" she told him and then left with her sister. "See you later Naruto I hope we can fight again" Atuski said with a smile then left as well leaving Naruto to walk back to his tent to rest up.

+a while later+

It has been a while since Naruto had his first mission and training session. And after that he spent his days training, on missions, or with his friends. All together he worked hard and now was probably closer to Jonin in level but decided not to take Mei's offer of making him one and work through the ranks with his now best friend Mai. Who wasn't even a genin yet due to the war starting on her last year in school. He also had his bounty increased and was now an A rank rouge ninja who is still wanted for attacking the Hidden Mist village's ninja. And right now he was in a tent with his friend Mai listening to what their next mission will be.

"Okay then Mai-chan, Naruto-kun right now we have decided to attack the hidden village directly. Now this will be tough but what I need you to do is very important to the battle okay?" Mei said then continued after getting a nod from both of them "Good, your mission is to infiltrate the genin barracks before the battle begins and block them off from the rest of the village. Now this must be done so we have future ninja to train. Though be careful because not only will you be facing attacks from enemy ninja in the village but also from the very people you are blocking. You see we have no idea how many children are under his complete control. So, you and the other people I am sending to help must be extremely careful. Now here is all of the people helping you please get them all ready and tell the first person on this list that they are in charge okay?" Mei told them making them nod then open the scroll and see about twenty names. After they looked they quickly said their farwells and used **shunshin no Jutsu [body flicker technique] **(_first and last time I will say it this way). _To quickly notify the people on the list. And soon enough they were all at the entrance of the base ready to leave. Then with a quick talk to the rest of the people left for the hidden village a half an hour before the rest of the resistance.

+At Kohona+

At Kohona nothing really was out of the ordinary. Narumi was on yet another D ranked mission that this time required her to get the "devil cat" for the Daimyo's wife…again. "Man why did we have to catch this stupid cat again." Narumi said in frustration. "Now, now Narumi these missions have to be done for the good of the village so be happy you can help your home" Kakashi said not knowing what else to say to her seeing as he never liked D ranked missions either. "….Cut the crap Sensei we all know you hate this as much as us." Sasuke said and then turned to Narumi. "But, if you want to enjoy your days more you could always go out with me and become my first girlfriend." And then gave a lusty look at her still developing body causing the pink haired girl behind them to get jealous at Narumi's "luck." "No thanks teme I would date a dog before you!" Narumi said with a hint of disgust showing in her voice. "_I wish he would stop asking me out I have said no enough. I mean I am one of the few girls our age that realize he wouldn't love us at all and only would use us to breed for his clan then forget all about us. I mean really I still don't understand why the other girls would want to go for that kind of sad life. But there is no way I am going to fall that low to allow that to happen to me." _ Narumi thought remembering exactly why she hates his advances and his fangirls. Then looked up into the air thinking about random things until they reached the kage's room that had a view of the forest beyond the walls of the village. *sigh* "_I wonder what is going on out there past these walls confining me"_ Narumi thought as she was ignoring the mission debrief her sensei was giving.

**And that is a wrap for this chapter. Now everyone should be expecting what is to come in the next chapter and if you aren't than even more surprises for you….But seriously it is close to Veterans Day now and it is a very good holiday. I mean it gives the respect the soldiers we lost and have brought back home the respect they deserve. So, tomorrow please just remember what those people have done for us. And don't you ever forget that they are fighting for all of us right now whether we feel they need to or not. So, all I ask is for you to give a bit of your time up tomorrow to pay respect to soldiers everywhere. So, Ja Ne. **


	8. Chapter 7 war

**Yo guys SuperClaus15 here to start the rebellion. Oh, and just in case you didn't know I don't own Naruto (big surprise there ain't it?). **

_Chapter 7_

"Human talk"

"_Human think"_

"**Demon talk**"

"_**Demon think**_"

**JUTSU **

After a while everyone was situated for the war to begin and were broken up into teams. With Naruto and Mai's team they had a dozen people with a random jonin in charge of them. And with Mei she had only a half a dozen of the best ninja the rebels had seeing as their target was the kage directly. When everyone was ready to leave Mei began her speech.

"Okay now we have gone a long way so far and now it is finally time for us to finish this. Let us attack with all of our strength and we can't lose. So come on let us begin so we can claim our victory!" Mei said to her group then heard them all cheer. And with that they all went as a group to the village then split up to do each of their separate missions.

+Naruto and his group+

Naruto and everyone else in the group entered the ninja school surprising all of the people inside of it. "Okay people this area is now under the rebel army anyone who disagrees with us come forward to die." One of the chunin yelled out into the building. Course most were unsure what to do because they didn't like their kage much but they didn't really think the rebels would win so they just pretended that it was a normal day and ignored the group. Though a few teachers and watchers did come at the group though they were quickly brought down by the team. "And all is set here man that was easy." Mai said happily until they saw that ninja surrounded the school.

"Yea but keeping it is the hard part" Naruto said and then they all went into battle the opponets.

+Mai and her team+

Mai and the rest of their group ran through town avoiding as much of the battles as they could until they finally entered they kage tower which had a few of his guard. "Crap, leave them to me just keep going" half of Mei's team yelled out then started to attack. With that all the rest ran past the battle and started heading up to the top of the tower. Course they had to doge a few traps but finally they entered the kage's room. The kage was known as Yagura who appeared to be about 30 male with a young, child-like face and body structure. He also had a head of messy, light-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He was small in stature and wears a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carries a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. Who was in a dark room with several ponds of water all around and an extravagant desk (_not going to put a description just thing of it as a fancy desk you could only buy when you had a lot of money to burn.)_

(_this person description brought to you by the Naruto wiki)_

"So, these are the rebels that have been pestering me. Well thank you for coming so now I can kill all of you at one time!" He yelled and then attacked the group leaking a demonic amount of Killer Intent (_this will be KI from now on). _ Then they began their fight as well.

+Naruto+

Naruto was fighting two people wielding two kunai. With his team fighting all around him. Which was useful seeing as one of the people died to a random kunai flying through the air. While the other was killed by rubble falling. So, Naruto quickly moved to his next enemy and continued doing this until he finally was held back by a jonin that went through some quick hand signs and then screamed out **Suiton: Teppōdama(water release: gunshot)** then shot a blast of water directly at Naruto at high speeds. Who just barely dogged it. "_damn this guy won't be easy" _ Naruto thought and then began in a large kenjutsu battle with the jonin.

+Mai+

Mai was breathing pretty hard after fighting her tenth person. "_Damn I am exhausted already. I mean I might be around chunin level but expecting me to fight so many ninja is ridiculous. I mean really how am I supposed to kill them when most of them are stronger than me!" _Mai complained but still took a few solider pills and got back into the match. And ended up fighting a female chunin that was rushing to their group. "Come on let's see how well you can fight demon" the chunin spat out at Mai. "Well you will see soon enough" Mai said with a smirk than quickly screamed out **Lava Release: Lava Globs **and tried to melt the kunoichi. And with that they began their match.

+whole village+

All together the village and rebels were about even with neither side gaining much ground. For while the village had more ninja most of them wanted to rebel as well and the fact the rebels have nothing to lose. So, really they were all waiting for the kage's battle to end to determine the winner. So, basically the whole war would be based upon the victor between the head of each groups.

+Mai+

Mai and her opponent were pretty evenly matched with neither side getting too much damage. Though eventually the pure taijutsu fight changed when Mai's enemy screamed out** Water Release: Water Whip **and had a strip of water form starting from two of their fingers. They then slashed at Mai and watched happily as it went straight through her neck decapitating her. "Too easy" she said a bit cockily until she saw the dead body poof away into white smoke and heard someone jump right behind her and was about to turn around until she felt a kunai pierce straight through her heart killing her instantly. "_Thank Kami Naruto taught me that_" Thought a sweating Mai as she stood over her now dead enemy.

+Mei and group+

Mei was having a tough time with Yagura. Seeing as he was a jinchuriki he had insane stamina and chakra. Not to mention all the jutsus he knew he was an opponent who seemed nearly impossible to beat. Though that didn't stop them all from trying.

So, they fought as hard as they could but eventually they found themselves pinned down behind several stone walls they made using a jutsu. "Crap, what are we going to do?" One of Mei's protectors asked Mei. "_He does have a good point. I mean there is not enough of us to face a Jinchuriki. Though we have to! We are all that can be spared from the other areas. So what are we going to do!? Wait….that might just work._" Mai thought then began to tell her team the plan.

+Naruto's battle+

Naruto and the Jonin were in a major kenjutsu battle with both sides bleeding from minor cuts on their bodies. "Heh, kid your pretty good" the jonin said with a sadistic smile. "You too" Naruto tells him. "Wish I didn't have to kill you but you are in our way so see you in hell" he said happily then threw out four explosive notes at Naruto feet.

*BOOM*

"and the kid is done" the joinin said with a evil smile. "Wait w-what? H-how? N-no that is impossible" the Jonin said in total disbelief of what he saw. In the middle of the fire was a boy with his robe with not a bit of ash on them. His skin wasn't black at all but seemed to be steaming. Course the thing that scared him the most was the boys eyes that seemed to change from the blue they were to something much more dangerous looking. Immediately even with all the training he received he cringed back in fear. "_what kind of demon is he! He walks out of the fire completely unharmed with power radiating off of him. This is not good!"_ He couldn't help but think in his mental breakdown. While he was in his break down he didn't notice the boy come up to him and quickly stab him between the ribs hitting the heart for a quick death. "_Dang I gotta be more careful! He nearly killed me!_" Naruto thought as he looked down at his hardest opponent yet.

+How Naruto Did It+

When Naruto sees that there are explosives around him he quickly did a jutsu that he "borrowed" from his "mother" before he left. As he did he quickly whispers out **Water Armor**. Plus, just to make sure he uses his bloodline to push all of the explosion away from him slightly. Reducing the damage he would have got down to the complete destruction of his water armor and some slight burns on his skin. And thankfully his clothing had repair seals on them which kept them from burning up.

Naruto was happy with his win and was catching his breath until he saw something land in the lack leaking KI in a massive quantity.

+Mei+

Mei and her group got prepared for their plan. Each of her guards went to a different side of Yagura forming a triangle around him. Then they started to do a bunch of complex hand signs all perfectly in time with each other. "What are you fools doing? You think I will let you complete any jutsu you are trying to do? Well think again!" Yagura yelled out then tried to attack the one in front of him. But before he could move more than a few feet he heard Mei yell out **Lava Release: Obsidian Coffin**. Then she covered him in a quickly cooling lava ball that burnt him until it cooled into hard obsidian that completely covered Yagura leaving only his face out of it. "I think you will be letting us finish. So, how about you just sit there and let us finish." Mei tells him with a falsely sweet voice. Course Yagura wasn't happy with being captured and slowly began to break free from his confinement. Soon enough cracks began to appear on the outside of the rock. "Mei we still need time! We are only have way through the seals now. Please keep him from moving for a bit longer!" One of Mei's group called out to her while still doing hand signs. "I know but he is to strong I don't know how much longer I can keep the cage around him" Mei told him while sweating from the exertion of holding the now crumbling rock together with pure chakra. Though she was losing chakra fast.

Eventually the strain became too much and Mei couldn't hold the stone anymore and it quickly crumbled releasing a angry Yagura. "Bastards die already!" Yagura yelled out in complete rage then charged at the man in front of him. Who was freaking out because he couldn't move still due to the fact he was still doing the group jutsu. He was about to die with Yagura getting closer and closer.

**Water Release: Destroying Waters Capture Zone** was heard finally and just in front of all of Mei's companions a wall of dense water was formed into walls. Making a cube around Yagura except for half of his right arm which held a kunai mere inches from the man he was attacking. Course he was forced to pull his arm back when he felt the waters start to eat into his flesh. Though the man that he attacked was still completely terrified and fell to the ground shaking in fear of the fact that he was mere seconds from death there.

"It is over Yagura this is your end. You know that this is the hidden mist village's ultimate capturing jutsu. It can't be broken by anything, nor can you go through it or its PH level will destroy everything you are. The only thing you can do is wait for it to kill you as it closes in on you. Good bye you worthless corrupt kage." Mei said and with that all the rebels present began to will the waters to shrink down making the cube smaller. None of them felt any regret as they saw the soon to be dissolved ninja look around in utter shock.

Meanwhile the kage in the cube had many things going on in his mind as he saw the cold eyes of his enemies look down upon him in his final moments of life. "_No! This can't be happening! I was meant to rule the world and finally rid it of all of the evil bloodline users. Why do they stop me? Don't they know that those demons will just kill all you care about just like they killed my life by sealing a biju inside of me? No, I must stop all bloodline users from living. I must have my revenge!"_ 'Biju give me your power I must win!' Yagura yelled out into his mind only to hear a deep laugh come through his mind.

"**You foolish mortal you are just as weak as all the others. Why should I help you when I can now free myself. You see the sealer that put me inside of you only made it so I was held back by your mind. So, as long as it was strong I couldn't break free. But, now that you are weaker and these fools just wrecked your sense of power just weakened the seal enough for me to completely free myself. I can finally squash all of you pathetic mortals like the bugs you are!**" The demonic turtle screamed out then destroyed the seal and leaked all of his chakra out completely taking over Yagura. Which destroyed his very mind and soul leaving only his body which was quickly being morphed back into the turtles likeness.

"**Finally thanks to you pathetic humans I am free to do what I want again. Now as your reward I will make sure you are the first humans I kill**" the biju told Mei and her group scaring them with the amount of KI he was leaking out. Then using all of his force he completely destroyed the water walls by evaporating it with the amount of demonic energy he was using. Then quickly destroyed the room they were in with a loud boom and jumped into the nearby lake. Where by molding the molecules around him he quickly built himself a new body and prepared to destroy the very village that trapped him once and for all.

+Village as a whole+

Every ninja was still fighting until they heard a giant explosion coming from the kage tower making them shiver at the KI that came from the hole. Then they saw something that they wish they never did. A humanoid figure leaking KI and blood red chakra leaped out of the room and landed into the lake. Then after a large burst of that chakra came the thing that they all feared. The three-tailed turtle biju standing in the river with all of its KI filling the air around the village. They were about to die and they all knew it. So, they decided that if they were they would die trying. So, with that in mind they all ran up to the lake and prepare for what could be their final battle.

+Lake+

Everyone rebel and loyalist alike were at the lake looking at the turtle in front of them with fear evident in their eyes. Soon Naruto and Mai saw Mei run up to the lake as well and quickly ran to her as all the ninja began to fight the beast. "Sis what happened. I thought you were supposed to beat him in the kage tower" Mai asked. "We did but that brought out the biju allowing it to come out of the seal and attack the world again. Now the only thing we can do is figure some way to beat it…Like another seal." Mei said then they both turned to Naruto with a questioning look. "Um, yeah I think I could beef up my evil containment seal enough to capture him I just need two things which are both hard to get. Time and a living human body to seal the beast into." Naruto said with sadness evident in his voice.

"W-what you need a human!? No, there must be another way please tell me your joking!" Mai said making Naruto just look down even more in sadness. "I am sorry Mai-chan it is the only way." Naruto mumbled out barely hearable.

"Fine if that is what it takes we can't change it. We don't have another plan. The only problem is how are we going to pick which person will become the jinchuriki." Mei said and then they all thought about it for a bit and couldn't think of any way to do this easily.

"I will volunteer" A female voice was heard. Which made all of them turn to where the voice came from. Where they saw a girl about the same age as Mai was. Who seemed to be a bit small for her age being about 4'10''and B cup breasts. She looked like she was training all her life due to the fact she had the body of a athletic runner. She also had light blue hair that ran to her shoulders. With the bangs of her hair partially covering up her pink eyes that only had a very small pupil. So small it was practically invisible. "And you would be?" Mei asks her suspiciously. Course that was until Mai ran up to the girl and gave her a hug. "Megumi-chan I thought I would never see you again!" Mei called out. "You know her?" Mei asks her sister.

"Yea I know her. She is the youngest cousin of Yagura. She also was one of the only ones that he still remotely cared about. So she saw all that happened to the bloodline users and was sickened by it. Now I know that you don't trust her because of that but she actually is the one that allowed so many bloodline users to escape her cousins clutches. She even helped me escape and I would have gotten away without a problem if I didn't freak out and accidently go the wrong way out of the village. Oh, and just so you know I trust her completely." Mai said with a quick smile.

"What she said is true my cousin was good man until he started having a dream of a man with red eyes. Soon after that he attacked the bloodline users and started this war. Now I felt sorry for them so I wanted to try and stop him but he was too far gone. So, all I could do was help the people he attacked. And right now I have a way for my family to repay the village for all the trouble it caused. No other family needs to carry that horrible burden please let me so I can at least have a chance to repay the bloodline users for all of the crap my cousin did." Megumi said with desperation clear in her voice. She truly wanted to become the sacrafice for this.

"I believe her but it is up to you. Now for the seal to work the demon needs to be weakened so work on that while I start on the seal. Now if you excuse me I want to get this done as fast as I can " Naruto said simply and then sat down took out a scroll, ink, and a pen and began to write his seal. While of course Mei went through the possibilities. "_She really wants to be the one to do it I can see that is true. But can we trust her not to use its power for revenge? Well Mai and Naruto trust her so that says something because they don't trust people all that easily. So, what should I do!? Hmmm…I guess I will just have to go with my gut on this one._" Mei thought "Okay guys Naruto our seal master is working on a seal for this giant turtle so right now we just have to weaken him and not do too much damage to our village. Now I don't care which side you were on right now so unless you want this turtle to beat you I suggest you do the same. Now all troops attack this biju! Show him the true power of the Mist!" Mei screamed out to the entire group and they all began to fight for their home, family, and very lives.

+2 hours later+

"I finally finished!" Naruto screamed out in joy as he went up to Mei and Mai. "Really now do you think he is weak enough for the seal to work yet?" Mei asked Naruto. "Hmm..he does seem weaker but he still could use a bit more but I will do that. But for this I only need the person that is becoming the human sacrifice to come with me. The rest of the people around will just get in the way. So, if you could please get everyone off of the lake so I can begin." Naruto told her politely and waited with the giant seal scroll he had strapped horizontally across his back. "Okay then I have picked…." She tells him and then whispers the name to Naruto so he is the only one to hear. After she finished he nodded and then grabbed the person then walked onto the slowly clearing lake. "You ready?" Naruto asks the person and got a nod of approval in return. "Then let me begin" Naruto said then began the steps to seal the beast.

The first thing Naruto did was send a bunch of shadow clones to pester the turtle. "Now all I need you to do right now is show me your stomach." Naruto told the person who quickly complied. So, Naruto began to write down a complex seal system on the stomach leaving barely any of it not covered with a kanji or mark of ink. After Naruto did this he pumped a bit of chakra into his eyes to activate the rinnegan and walked towards the turtle.

Naruto eventually started running and made it up the back of the turtle to about the center of the beast and began to do hand signs. **Demigod's Pull **Naruto screamed out and then slammed both of his hands onto the turtles back and jumped off. As soon as Naruto's feet touched the water he ran back to the soon to be jinchuriki's position. Soon after he did he slamed his hands together and activated his jutsu. Which brought some of the stones around the lake to slam onto the demon in the water. After a while the demon was covered in a couple layers of stones which only made it madder. "**Foolish mortal you think this small amount of dirt will hurt me?**" The demon said to Naruto mocking him. "No, that was just to slow you down" Naruto said with a smile then took off the scroll and then through it onto the turtles now dirt covered shell and activated it by pumping chakra into it. After it was activated the seals kanjis moved and increased to cover the entire beast and then stopped.

After they stopped the beast started fighting the seals that bound the stone to him and was slowly weakening it. Course while he was doing that Naruto ran over to his sacrifice and slammed his chakra covered fingers into the seal on their stomach while saying **Devil's warriors final burial**. After he did that the demons seals started to turn red and move over to the person. When they made it the seals connected and red chakra started to travel the seal path for what seemed like hours. Till finaly it stopped and the seals separated leaving the new jinchuriki to pass out on Naruto and a barely visible demon. Naruto then looked at his work and saw the truly interesting seal. The seal was a giant circle with a swirl going to the belly button. Around the circle was a bunch of symbols with four of them leading of to smaller circles with swirls. After he was done with looking at his work he walked up to what was left of the turtle and began to talk. "Too bad my seal couldn't take all of you chakra I guess. Thankfully I have a way to get rid of the rest. You see all of it is now going into your drainage seal where it will overload it and explode leaving all the chakra to disperse in the air. So good-bye." Naruto said then activated the seal and shunshined to where Mei and Mai was.

*BOOM*

That noise was heard in villages all around the hidden mist and all there was nothing left of the turtle just water raining down to the ground that was brought into the air from the force of the explosion causing everyone to cheer at the defeat of the turtle.

+Days later+

The council had worked very hard starting up the reconstruction and weeding out the still loyal ninja all around the village but have finally came to the hardest part of the rebuild: deciding a new kage. They thought long and hard on it. And had many meetings about it until they finally reached a decision. So, they gathered all of the village around the still damaged kage tower and told them the news of their decision. " People of the village may I present you your Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi!" one of the council members yelled out and then allowed Mei to walk onto the balcony to give her speech.

"We of the hidden mist village have had a tough time for a while now with the last kage and the war going on. Now while you all know that I was one of the people to start the war I assure you that it will bring in a new era for all of us. With the war over we will rebuild our village and make it even better than before. And soon enough we will become the strongest village of this world!" Mei told the village causing people to cheer for her as she basked in it.

+Next Day+

Naruto, Mai, and Naruto's newest friend Megumi were in the make-shift office on the floor below the original office and were waiting to find out what Mei wanted. "Welcome Naruto-kun, Mei-chan, Megumi-chan I have brought all three of you to my office to give you your ranks. For Naruto we give you the rank gennin just because we have a plan for you that needs you to be that rank." Mei said tossing Naruto a hitai-ate which he accepted not really caring which rank he got. "Now for you two I want you to finish up this years schooling with all the other kids seeing as neither one of you graduated. Oh, and Megumi please don't use your biju's chakra. I am sure Naruto has told you the reason not to." Mei said and they both accepted that and all three were about to leave until Mei called for Naruto to stay. "Naruto I know you are stronger than a genin but we must show that we are still strong. So, you will be on a genin team for the sole reason of doing great in the chunin exsams where you will be brought up to chunin, or maybe even Jonin." Mei said seriously and then gained an angry look that slightly scared Naruto as she continued. "Also the council has voted that your rinnegan is to be made into a village bloodline. So, in order for your clan to increase in size quickly you must take multiple wives." She finished then looked at Naruto checking his reaction to this and was actually surprised by it. Naruto had a look of horror on his face as he exclaimed what he was thinking. "What! How am I supposed to even date one girl when she will automatically think I just want her for breading. This is just great I will never find someone to start a family with." Naruto complained which made Mei laugh a bit. "Well Naruto any normal man would have been really happy with that but then again you never were really normal. Though as for your concern I don't think will be all that hard. Seeing as some girls can be just as….interested…in guys as guys can with them. And I know for the fact that you have a lot of fan clubs already beginning to form for all you have done." Mei said happily but then got her serious face again. "But if you get perverted I will melt your balls" She said making Naruto turn completely white. "H-H-hai" Naruto said then ran out of the room as fast as he could and then went all the way to the house he was sharing with Yoshiko's family.

**And that is a wrap for this chapter. Now for the seal it really is just the seal Naruto had in the show with four smaller ones around it in a H formation with the largest being the center line of the H. Course I wanted to put the grim reaper on it but I don't think that it would be a normal part of a seal (Like I really know what that is…) thought it doesn't really matter. **


	9. Chapter 8 the wave village

**Yo guys Thanksgiving brake is here so I will be writing a bit more but really I am waiting for Christmas brake just because that is a huge one just around the corner. Any way in the story the last chapter was all about the war now I will take it up as Mei is the ruler and the teams and such. **

**Oh, I don't own Naruto because if I did Naruto would get more than one girl for all the crap he has gone through and he wouldn't be so perverted (sexy jutsu(no matter what you try and say he needed 'research' for that))**

_Chapter 8_

"Regular talk"

"_Regular think"_

"_**Demon think**__"_

"**Demon talk**"

**Jutsu (I will not be putting too many non-English ones in)**

It has been a month since the war and everything was rebuilt. All of the bloodline haters have either died or left the village so they went back to a peaceful life. Megumi was happy with being the one who sacrificed seeing as no one was really too bad for her. There was only a few people that resented her for various things but mostly everyone didn't care what her past was or ignored it completely. Also both her and Mai have grown up a little bit more and were looking more beautiful than ever.

Mai who now wore a black version of what her sister with red highlights around the neck, sleeves and bottom rim of the dress. Her figure stayed slim with her constant training and she had C cup breast. Her hair was kept in a simple pony tail that travel half down her back and was tied of with a simple red bow.

Megumi was also looking great with her hair cut short so it just barely touched her neck. She wore a simple green kimono that split at her legs letting her have the mobility she needs while showing of her smooth legs. While she also had a C cup breasts that were just a little bit smaller than her friends.

Both of them were now going to their last day of school so that they could learn which team they were going to be on. So, they happily walk into the class room that already had a bunch of kids happily talking. So, they quickly sat down and began to talk until it was about time for the teacher to come in. So, when they all heard the door open up again they all looked over to see who was coming in and was surprised to see Naruto walk through instead.  
Naruto still had his normal cloak on and looked basically looked the same except for growing an inch or two . The only difference was the two swords he had on his back. The swords were each about three feet long with a dragon wrapping around the sheaths. They also had a guard with the image of a dragon head biting the handle. Plus, both of the handles were wrapped in red leather. They both were called **Twin Dragons** (_I only put it in bold because I can't find a way to put it in different language…not that I really care). _He got them from Mei when she tried getting people to use the special swords again.

**=Flash Back=**

"_You wanted to see me Mei?" Naruto asked her._

"_Yes Naruto I did. You see we had a special group of swordsman who each carried a special sword. Now there was seven of them and eight swords because we never could find someone for one of the swords. Now we already had one of our jonin be accepted by a sword so I want you to try and get one yourself as well seeing as you seem to be quickly gaining power as well. So, how about we go see if we can hook you up with a sword eh?" Mei asked and then lead him down to where they were kept. _

_So, Naruto tried to see if each sword would accept him by pumping chakra into each one and so far he tried and failed with all but one sword. Course this was the one that no one used yet so it wasn't personalized at all it was just a regular looking sword with the creators name etched in the side. Still Naruto wanted one so he gave it a try and this time when he put his chakra into it the sword began to morph. So, Naruto put the sword down and let it do what it wanted. So, both Mei and Naruto watched curiously as the sword finished up by slitting itself in two. So when it was finally done there were two black blades that had two different kanjis. The left one had the kanji for dragon fighter and the other one had the kanji for fox fighter on the it. "Wow these swords are awesome!" Naruto couldn't help but say as he looked at them. Which gave Mei a smile as well saying "Yup, and they are all yours swordsman so let us give you the style you will be using with them eh? Or you could always use your own it doesn't really matter." _

_So, Naruto simply told her that he would use his style seeing as he already knew his fox claw style. And with that Naruto left the room to train more._

**=Flash Back End=**

When Naruto entered the class room several girls blushed a bit seeing the person they had a crush on. Still Naruto took no notice and walked up to Megumi and Mai. "What are you doing here I thought you were already at least chunin?" Mai asked confused.  
"Ah, yeah well you see Mei-chan wants to show that we are strong still so she is going to put me on a team until the chunin exsam where I will then go up to my rank. Though I have no idea which team I will be on seeing as she still wanted it to be a "surprise." Naruto told them. Which of course got both of them hoping that they were on his team . Course everyone else wanted to be on his team as well and wanted to ask but that was the time when their teacher came in.

"Okay than I know you guys are all excited about being gennin but be quit for a while so I can actually tell you which team you are on. " the teacher said that made all of the class pay attention to him completely. "Okay than these are the teams…(_I am only going to say Naruto's team)…_ team 8 is Naruto, Megumi, and Mai; your sensei will be Yoshira…" and as soon as he finished all of the jonin walked into the room.

Course everyone knew about her already. She had big D cup breasts that she hides in a dark red kimono with a black sash around her stomach. She also has dark hazel eyes and long blond hair that was kept out of her eyes using her head band. Though she never holds any weapons on the outside of her outfit everyone knows that she hid weapons all throughout her sleeves using seals. The only thing that some think harmed her good looks was the scar that she had on both cheeks from a swordsman trying to kill her. Course she only got the scar because she was fast enough to move her head just enough to have it not kill her. Still she is in the frozen mist princesses which every guy knows is the scariest group in the village. Seeing as if they even think that you are being perverted around one of them you will be in trouble. Course it is even rumored that the kage herself is a member of it. All in all she is not one to mess with.

"Team 8 with me" Yoshira said simply and then had them all follow her into one of the restaurants in town_. _And after they ordered then their sensei began to talk to them. "Okay then as your old told you my name is Yoshira now usally we would have a test to see if you could actually be a good team by Mei-sama told me to skip it so I will just get to know each one of you. So, just say your name, likes, dislikes, and your dreams. And I will start. I like dango, my friends in the club, and training. I dislike fan girls, Joshio-teme, and perverts. My dream is to live a good life. You next red head. " She finished up then waited for her team.

"My name is Mai. I like Megumi-chan, Naruto-kun, my sister, and training. I dislike perverts, and Konoha. My dream is to become strong and have a family" Mai said happily and blushed while looking over at Naruto when she said the last part. "_okay than so she has a crush on Naruto…" _her soon to be teacher though when Mai said that.

"Okay than it is your turn now turtle girl" Yoshira said.

"My name is Megumi not turtle. I like the turtles that are always friendly, my friends, and using ninjutsu. I dislike evil turtles, my cousin , and perverts. My dream is to heal my family's name and to start a family with a good man" Megumi said and then also looked at Naruto.

Now seeing as both saw this they both though different things. ".._this team is going to be awkward as long as they don't figure things out."_ Their sensei thought. "_She likes him two I guess we will have to fight for him. I just hope we can stay friends after I win"_ both girls thought at the same time. Meanwhile Naruto remained completely clueless about all of this. "Okay then training will be starting every day at noon at training field 6 and now I need to go to a meeting so enjoy the rest of your meal." Yoshira said then shunshined away to talk with Mei like the rest of the jonin teachers.

Course she had to wait for all the others to leave before she could say what she really wanted too. "Mei you never told your sister and her friend about Naruto's CRA did you?" Yoshira asked her with a bit of a sigh. "No, of course I didn't do you think I really have too?" Mei asked. "Yea I am sure that they both like him…the only reason Naruto didn't is because he apparently has no skill in reading girls emotions." Yoshira said with a neutral voice. "….Okay than I will tell them….and get them to teach Naruto a bit" Mei said with a sweat drop on the back of her head. "_A kid that is growing to be one of the smartest people I know in many areas doesn't even have the slightest idea how to talk to girls"_ is all she can think while she sweat drops. "Okay bring them in here tomorrow after you train them Yoshira" Mei told her and then watched as she left the room.

+Next day+

Mai and Megumi went out to try and find Naruto so that they could tell him how they felt together because that is what they decided after hearing what Mei told them. "_If he really has to marry multiple women I guess I can share just as long as he still loves us equally."_ They both thought as they finally saw Naruto. "Hey Naruto is it true that you are under CRA?" Mai asks him.

"Yeah why?" Naruto said while sweating a bit "_crap their going to think I am just a pervert aren't they?" _Naruto thought thinking he would lose his friends.

"Okay than umm…would you mind dating us then.." Megumi asks blushing so much that she looked like a tomato. "W-w-what?" Naruto asks in total disbelief. "You heard her we want in" Mai said blushing just a bit less than Megumi. "_Please say yes already this is embarrassing"_ Mai thinks as she waits.

"Y-yeah s-s-ure" Naruto says still in shock "_I can't believe it I mean yea I liked them but I wasn't going to tell them yet seeing as I just don't know how they would react to CRA but now I don't have to. I mean they already figured it out and are okay with it! This is great I finally get to date the dream girls." _Naruto was thinking as he stuttered out his answer. After that he was hugged by the two girls with such force that he was knocked to the ground. And from that day on the team couple was made.

+Week after+

"Okay than team 8 your next mission is to bring back Zabuza Momochi and his companion Haku back to the mist village. You see he left for failing to kill the last kage so, we could use him back because he is very strong and has basically done nothing wrong." Mei tells them and them and then with a simple nod they run off to try and find them.

+Konoha (week and two days before before)+

All was peaceful in the village until Kiba was heard screaming in the mission handout area. "No! I demand that I get a better mission! These missions are an insult to my power so give me better ones!" Kiba screamed at the chunin giving out missions. Who of course quickly decided to give him a mission just to shut him up. "Okay than here is a C rank mission than Kiba. You and your team are to protect this man as he finishes the bridge he is making. Bring him in please" Minato asked the chunin by the door who nodded and opened the door to show a drunken Tazuna in.

"So, these are the people to protect me? Bah, they don't look like much." Tazuna drunkenly sulured out. Which cause the Kiba to get angry and try to kill him. "No Kiba you can't kill the person we are supposed to protect. And don't worry Tazuna I will be there to protect you as well so no harm will come to you." Kurenai said smilling while still holding Kiba by the back of his shirt.

And after a few moments they were off traveling with him to the wave. They all quickly past a puddle that all Kurenai ignored. "_It is so sad that they think that will trick us_" Kurenai though as she secretly stared at the puddle. Still the ninja attacked and quickly "killed" Kurenai then ran at Hinata. When she saw this she was about to attack when she saw that Kiba beat her to it when he quickly knocked out the missing-nin "Heh, I just saved you Hinata so how about a date with the strong hero?" Kiba say cockily only to be turned down by her soon after "_Damn it! I will have you eventually"_ Kiba thought. And with them done with the ninja Kurenai came back and confronted Tuzuna about his lie. Which only lasted a little bit until they all decided to continue still.

But after a little bit longer Kurenai screamed out "duck" right before a giant sword flew over them and hit the tree behind them. "Well Kurenai the genjutsu mistress of Konoha how about you hand over the old man and I will let you go?" a voiced asked her from the sword and when she saw who it was she began to meantally freak out. "_Crap that is Zabuza the demon of the mist! How will I be able to beat him with my genjutsu!?" _she thought worried but hid it and said no to him. (_Zabuza looks the same as in the anime)_

"To bad now the kids have to die" Zabuza said then quickled went to try and kill them all but thanks to a kunai block from Shino pushed it down so he only smacked them away. So, Zabuza went to the weakest person who looked to be the younges girl of the group. Which of course pissed off Kurenai seeing as she always wanted kids and treated Hinata like one of hers. So, with strength she didn't know she had she launched him into a tree with a well-placed kick to the chest.

"Suffer" Kurenai said then put him into her special anti-pervert genjustu featuring Gai tariffing Zabuza so much that he didn't try to stop Kurenai as she brought a kunai closer to his neck. Thankfully for him his "weapon" through needles into his neck "killing" him before she could then taking him out of the battle area. Course that was one of Kurenai's strongest genjutsu so she was tired as well but was still able to walk to Tazuna's house. "Come on lets hurry" Is all she said and they all went as fast as they could with the old man to his house.

When they got there they were greeted by Tsunami who happily let them in. After they got in and all settled in they all began to train for when Zabuza and his helpers came back.

+(week after)+

Kurenai and her team brought Tazuna to work on the bridge for one of the last days of working on the bridge. Course nothing really happened unusual so Tsunami and her son brought Tazuna his lunch as usual. "Grampa, we got your lunch" Inari said happily as he ran up to his grandpa. "Hey Inari let's eat. Guys half hour break for lunch!" Tanuza called out to his group and they all went their separate ways.

Though right when everyone was situated to eat a heavy mist came into the area. "Crap! Everyone on guard Zabuza is here again!" Kurenai screamed out and her team instantly was on their feet prepared for a fight. Though they weren't expecting the laughter that filled the air. "You guys actually think that you can beat us. We know you skills now so prepare to die!" Zabuza screamed out and then from the other side of them they heard **Ice Shackles**. After they heard that ice quickly spread across the bridge that Kurenai managed to doge but her team was too slow. Soon enough they were covered up to their heads with ice completely unable to move. After that a **Water Clone **of Zabuza landed next to them and put his sword to their necks. "Now don't move or we will kill your team" Zabuza told her coldly while releasing enough KI to show he was serious. So, Kurenai did the only thing she could do she surrendered so she wouldn't see her team die. Which of course got a smile from Zabuza who screamed out "Die!" as loud as he could and charged at with his sword in front of clearly trying to impale her. Course no one expected Zabuza to be blocked by a boy with two swords.

+Naruto and group (minutes before)+

Naruto and his team were running through the forest around Tazuna's village. Yoshira was trying to sense where Zabuza is as they ran around the forest. Course they just came to the village a little while ago and couldn't get any information from the village. So, all they had to go on was that he was last seen around the village. Leaving them to have to search around for him. Though eventually they found his chakra signal around a large bridge that was being made. Course they also saw that he was fighting Konoha as well.

"Crap we can't bring him back to our village if Konoha is pissed off at us. It could cause some trouble for us latter we must stop him" Yoshira said angrily (_Konoha will be mad at losing the clan heirs)_. Course right when she said that they saw he has about to kill them so before anyone of them could notice Naruto ran up to Zabuza and blocked his sword with his two swords.

+Everyone+

"What the fuck? Where did this guy come from!" Kiba screamed out. While everyone else just stood there in shock. "Zabuza the demon of the mist you are asked to return to your position as a ninja of the village hidden in the mist by order of Mizukage." Naruto said simply. "Bah I will never go back to that bloodline hatting bastard!" Zabuza screamed out showing his obvious hatred of the guy. "Not him we killed him our kage is Mei-sama!" Naruto screamed out. Course when Naruto said that the rest of the team showed up and thankfully Yoshira quickly gave him the official scroll that gave him proof before he tried to kill Naruto again. So, of course Zabuza took the time to read the scroll and found it to be legit. "Okay than so the new mizukage wants me to come back eh?" Zabuza asked then received a positive nod as an answer.

"Zabuza-sama what do you want to do?" Haku asks her "Master."

"Well I am going to go see what this Mei gal wants. So, you can go do whatever you want I don't own you anymore so just go live happily somewhere." Zabuza told Haku "_Please do I don't want to break my tough guy act by saying that I think you are my daughter in all but blood" _Zabuza wished as he said this.

"No I will stay with you Zabuza-sama even if I do have to go back to that hell hole." Haku said determined. And with that they both released Kurenai's team and started to leave the area with Naruto and his group until they heard a voice yell at them.

"Well it looks like the great demon is just a big softy. Man am I glad I went with a backup plan. Now kill all of the guys but leave me all the girls for my enjoyment latter, exspecially that ice bloodline demon!" a short pudgy man screamed out causing all of his thug army to charge.

"Shit what are we going to do! I mean there is no way we can kill them all with the amount of people we have!" Kiba shouted starting to freak out. "Calm down Kiba we won't let these weak perverts get-" Kurenai started until she felt a large mass of KI radiate from somewhere near them. So, of course everyone looks to where it comes from and truly get afraid. For right there was Naruto with his rinnegan activated and swords drawn looking down at the thug army. The KI amount that was released from him was so much that the people around him could have sworn they saw the shinigami standing right behind him.

"**You will not touch my friends!**" Naruto screamed out in a voice that was about as demonic as a human voice can get. And with that Naruto charged at the army. For the next five minuets there was what could only be called a massacre. Blood flew everywhere and everyone one of the thugs died leaving only Gato left alive. Thankfully Inari passed out from the KI before he was mentally scared.

"Please don't kill me I will give you anything you want!" Gato begged Naruto when Naruto grabbed him by the shirt. "**So you will write down the location of all you have stolen from these villagers!**" Naruto screamed at him and of course he did exactly what Naruto wanted. After he did that Naruto just smiled sadistically. "**Okay than I won't kill you.**" Naruto said making Gato sigh in relief.

"**They will!**" Naruto told him after a few seconds and then threw him to the villagers that gathered with weapons at the ready. And with that Gato's screams of pain were heard all over the town. And with that Gato's army and life was destroyed by a single boy.

+next day+

Tazuna let the mist ninja spend a few days in his house to recover so that is what they did. Course that was until Kiba decided to flirt a bit. So, he walked up to Mai, Megumi, and Haku to try and get one of them. "Hey girls how you doing?" Kiba asked making his voice sound as strong as possible. "Hey" They responded and then went back to their conversation.

"So, what is your names ?" Kiba asked them simply which they all answered truthfully seeing no reason to lie. "Ah such beautiful names for beautiful girls" Kiba simply asked them trying to get them to like them. "Oh, thanks but we are already dating someone" Mai and Megumi answered immediately which was the exact time said boy and all the other ninja walked in and Naruto immediately gave them both a big hug making them blush as they felt his muscular body. "Hey princesses how is it going?" Naruto asked both of the girls who both smiled when they heard the nickname he gave them.

"What you are both are dating…um what is your name?" Kiba says in disbelief and then remembered they never got his name so of course all of the ninja besides his team listen closely to him. "Oh, well you guys can call me the white fox I guess seeing as my real name is unimportant." Naruto said simply shocking all of the people there. "You mean you are the White Fox! Also known as the youngest traveling ninja!" Hinata said in disbelief.

"Yup" is all Naruto tells them just because he still isn't used to people being surprised by his nickname. "Wait you mean the person most respected by the civilians is a pervert!" Kurenai said while her and Hinata began to get there anti-pervert jutsus ready.

"Wait, wait , wait" Yoshira quickly said then pulled the two other girls out of the room. "You see he is not a pervert. I know that for a fact. The only reason he has multiple girlfriends is because our council decided that he needed to replenish his bloodline quickly. And neither girl was forced into it they really do all like each other." Yoshira said trying to calm down the two angry women.

"Stupid council making it so men get to live out all their perverted dreams but if you say so we won't kill him but he is your villages problem if he becomes a pervert and tries to rape all of you" Kurenai said and then walked out of the room.

"Oh,….well are you seeing anyone Haku-chan?" Kiba asks hoping that he at least gets one. "Sorry I am a boy" she said simply while thinking "_Yes anti-pervert sentence always works. He thinks I am a weird guy not a girl"_ Course this also depressed Kiba so he left the room with his head down.

"Hey Naruto why didn't you tell them your real name?" Haku asks him when it was only their team around.

"Well Mai-chan told me she wanted to keep the "White Fox's" name a secret from the world until she feels it needs to be released. Which was a good idea for her because could you imagine all the crap that Konoha would put her through if they found the "Kage's son" was a ninja in a diffrent village. (_His name will be kept secret from everyone besides his village until it seems a right time to reveal it. Also, all his village already knows I just don't want to fit him telling them into a chapter)_

+Two days after+

The bridge was finally done so both teams leave in their separate directions thinking different things. '_I have to tell everyone about the white fox" _ all four Konoha ninja thought as they ran back home.

"_Hmm so Naruto is still available even if he is dating someone. Maybe I could date him as well I mean he does seem great. I mean he protected us and obviously cares for both of them"_ Haku thought then realized she was staring and turned away with a blush on her face. "_Hmm, my daughter has her first crush. Well I guess she picked someone that seems good. But if he hurts her I will personally kill him in the most painful way possible" _Zabuza though as he saw his daughter start blushing. Meanwhile all the rest of them were just happy they succeeded and wanted to reach home as quick as possible.

+Wave village+

"Hey what should we name the bridge" Inari asked his grandpa. "You know I have no clue….wait what about the great Tanuza bridge?" He asked the village hopefully only to get everyone screaming no at him. Course that was the time that Tsunami decided to try to name it. "Hey what about the Bridge of peace? I mean that is what those ninja brought to us with it" She said then waited for the answer. Which surprisingly was all yeses. So, from that moment on the bridge was called that.

**Okay and that is the end of this chapter now I wanted to bring the chunin exams in but I was already close to my usual so I just left it off here. Oh, and happy belated Thanksgiving because I posted this slight after the time I wanted. But oh, well it is now black Friday. So, stay inside if you don't want to be trampled. **

**Oh, and I am not sure but seeing as I am feeling a bit sick right now I might miss a few days of school giving me more time to focus on this but no promises. Ah, well that is all my diseased self (common flue nothing serious but really rare to happen to me) signing out Ja Ne.**

**~SuperClaus15~ **


	10. Chapter 9 The Chunin Exams part 1

**Hey guy….at a blank here for things to say so enjoy the chapter I guess. Oh, and I don't own Naruto in any shape or form.**

_Chapter 9_

"Regular Talk"

"_Regular thinking"_

"**Demonic talk**"

"_**Demonic thinking**_"

'Talk to demon'

**Jutsu**

Kurenai and her team just finished with their mission debrief and went their separate ways. The three genin went to the meeting grounds to tell all of them more about the mystery that is the white fox. When they get there they find all of the genin already there enjoying a small meal of rice balls as they talked about random topics.

"Hey guys bet you can't guess who we meet on our last mission." Kiba said mockingly when they reached the rest of them. "Should we actually care Kiba? I mean it was probably just some random ninja anyways." Sakura said vocalizing the whole groups lack of care.

"No actually Sakura-san we meet the white fox on our journey and it seems that he has joined the mist." Shino said calmly but yet still surprising the whole group. "Wait you actually met the fox!" Ino said in disbelief and got approval nods as her answer. "Oh, wow so what did he actually look like? Why was he there?" She asked the entire team wanting to know everything she can about the enigma called the white fox.

"Well the white fox seems to be a man who loves to be mysterious seeing as he never removed the cloak he wore to keep his identity secret. Though we can see that the description matches the one in the book except he is not wanted by the Hidden Mist instead it seems he is a member of them instead. I mean he brought Zabuza and his helper back to them saying that it was a mission for them so it is safe to say that he is one of them." Hinata tells her friend making sure they all knew the same information.

"Ah, so the fox settled down then. Shame he didn't come here then I mean could you imagine being able to actually find out who he really is so much easier. Now if we want to find out more we will have to actually see him in various places." Ino said a bit saddened by the news.

"Bah, why do we want to know about someone who can't even enter the village anymore. We know he is real now so what does it matter there is nothing more reason to find out about the fox." Kiba says to them a bit annoyed. "_I mean really all of you girls should be focused on the alpha male here, me. Not some other guy that you can't even get around._" Kiba thinks after he tells them that with a perverted smile on his face. Still they all felt he had a point and just focused on training seeing as they all wanted to get to be in the chunin exam. Meaning that they needed all of the training they can get to be prepared for it.

+Naruto and gang+

Naruto's team reached the Hidden Mist with Zabuza quite quickly seeing as they weren't searching for anyone on the way back. Course when they got there they immediately went to Mai to do their mission debrief.

"Sis we have completed our mission" Mai said happily as she walked into the room. "Well first of will you two be joining our village again. Seeing as the cause of you leaving was only attacking the last kage so do you wish to join under me?" Mei asks both Zabuza and Haku then waited for their answer.

"Yes we will join you but if you ever become like that bastard was it will lead to the same fate." Zabuza said then quickly felt a large amount of KI focusing in on him. So, of course he looks around and sees the kage with a sickly sweet look on her face. "If you threaten me again then there will be nothing left of you except a puddle of lava." Mei said calmly in a voice that sent shivers down Zabuza's spine "H-hai" Zabuza says obviously a bit afraid of the woman in front of him. "_Geez why is this scaring me so much it is just one girl. But, for some reason my body is telling me that it would be best for my health to keep on her good side_" Zabuza thinks as he looks at the kage in front of him.

"Okay than we will be giving you the rank of jonin again though you must tell me a good position for your partner." Mei says simply.

"Ah, yes young Haku should be right around a chunin in skill." Zubaza said calmly thus seeing Haku being thrown a chunin vest. And with that they left the room to go get Zabuza situated in town again.

+Week after+

"Okay then are you guys ready for the exams?" Mei asked Yoshira's team as they all stood next to the village entrance. "Yes Sis we will make sure that everyone knows just how strong the mist is." Mai said happily.

"You better or else we won't be able to come see your matched in the final round." Haku said semiserious as she watched her friends preparing to leave. "You be we will make it Haku-hime" Naruto said determined. Course that brought back the memory of how he first learned that Haku was really a girl.

=**Flash Back**=

Haku was happily walking with two of her friends Mai and Megumi. All three of them were focused on buying all the stuff Zabuza and her needed seeing as missing ninja always have money but usually lack anything else except for the bare minimum.  
"Okay then Haku what do you want in terms of clothing?" Mai asked Haku seeing as they promised that they would help Haku get situated. "Well Mai I don't really need anything to fancy. Maybe just some regular kimonos, casual dresses, undergarments and such. Only enough for little while then I will buy other stuff when I can actually enjoy myself in carefree shopping." Haku said calmly.

"Okay then that should be good….wait did you just ask for female clothing? I thought you were a guy." Megumi asks causing Haku to blush a bit in embarrassment. "W-well you see I find it so much easier just to say I am a boy than to deal with perverts. Plus, Zabuza-sensei told me that it would be easier to not attract attention if I didn't look like a girl. Which makes sense because if you looked like a guy no one will try to flirt with you." Haku said still blushing at having to tell her friends.

"Oh, well I guess we can understand that but why didn't you tell Naruto? I mean he is a pretty good guy he wouldn't try to do something to you." Mai said.

"Ya, well I didn't want that Kiba kid having a chance of over hearing me." Haku said happily and with that they all just continued buying random things for Haku's new home. "Thank you for helping me set up our home" Haku said truly thankful for her friends help.

"No problem now make sure that you and Zabuza come to the restaurant for the celebratory meal after our first real mission success" Megumi said and with that they all left to prepare for the meal they were going to have.

~later that night~

Naruto, Yoshira, Mei, Mai, and Zabuza were all at a random restaurant waiting for Haku to show up seeing as she was the only one not there. "Okay than Zabuza do you know what is taking Haku so long? Mei asked only to see Zabuza shrug.

"Haku didn't tell me anything except that he might be late for some reason." Zabuza said simply. Though right after he said that said person walked through the restaurant door surprising a certain blond.

Haku walked up to them with her hair flowing down her back. She had red lipstick and just a slight amount of make-up to show of her faces true beauty. She was also wearing a pink kimono with sakura flowers and a dark red sash tied around her stomach. Which showed of her figure perfectly. All together she was looking absolutely beautiful. Especially with her checks slightly red because everyone was looking at her.

"H-haku I thought you were a boy" Naruto said in total surprise. "Does it look like I am a boy now Naruto-kun" Haku asked while walking up to him. Which of course made Naruto blush even more until she finally sat down next to the still shocked Naruto. Course everyone else was laughing at the way Naruto reacted seeing as they all knew that Haku was a girl they just didn't expect her to do something like this to tell Naruto. Course after that they enjoyed the rest of their meal while still picking on Naruto every now and then. Course after that day Haku became one of Naruto's girlfriends. Course she only became one because she grew to like him from when they talked as they came to the village. Which of course was completely fine with Mai and Megumi because they both knew she was going to be with them eventually.

=**Flash Back End**=

"So, now that you guys have finally finished saying goodbye to us then just leave so you don't miss all of the exam because you couldn't stop saying goodbye." Zabuza mockingly said. "Stop acting like you won't miss us" Naruto told him in a sarcastic voice.

"In your dreams kid" Zabuza said with a tick mark beginning to appear on his head.

"Nope my dreams aren't about you so sorry" and with that Zabuza began to chase Naruto around the field.

"Well we better go before we lose a teammate" Yoshira said and with that they all left to go to Konoha.

+Near Konoha+

"Okay then now that we are so close to the village let me remind you of two things. One remember that we aren't here for you to become chunin. You more than likely will become chunin no matter what. And two Naruto will be known as Yuto Rustoshi. Oh, and Naruto please where this mask to hide your whisker marks." Yoshira said handing Naruto a white mask which he clamly puts on his face. Then they walk to the entrance.

"Halt and state your business" a random Konoha chunin at the gate asked them.

"We are here for the chunin exsams I am the sensei Yoshira, and this is my team Mai, Megumi, and Yuto." Yoshira said as she pointed to each member of her team who nodded when their names were called. And after a while they were allowed to enter the village. After they got situated in their hotel they all went to just walk around the village a bit. So, they all went their separate ways with Yoshira going to get food, Naruto to do some training, and the girls went shopping.

+Hinata, Narumi, Ino+

"So gals where are we going next?" Ino asked happily as she and her friends went around shopping. "Doesn't matter we are just celebrating the fact that we got nominated to be in the chunin exams." Narumi said just as happy because of the chance of meeting strong opponents. And with that they all entered the next store only for Hinata to see two people she didn't expect to see again.

"Is that you Mai? Megumi?" HInata asked surprised when they saw each other in the store.

"Oh, hey Hinata haven't seen you since the mission" Mai said neutrally when she saw the Konoha genin. "Hinata? You know them?" Hinata's friends asked.

"Ya I do this they are Mai and Megumi. The teammates of the guy I was telling you about." Hinata said with a bit of annoyance in her voice because she remembered that he had CRA.

"Hello" both mist girls said normally receiving the same from Hinata's friends. Course with that they all went on shopping till for quite a while until they finally stopped and just sat down and talked for a bit.

"So, are you guys nervous about the chunin exams?" Narumi asked her new friends.

"No we are excited I mean we both are completely ready and we know our teammate is as well." Megumi said confidently while Mai nodded her head agreeing.

"Wow, pretty confident but where is your teammate anyway? I mean you guys have been relaxing all day yet we haven't seen your sensei or your teammate." Ino asked hoping to see the famed white fox.

"He is right behind you." They all hear right behind the bench they were sitting on. Which of course surprised all of the Konoha kunoichi. Who both jumped away from the voice only to see the person they were asking for.

"Don't do that!" Ino screamed out at him and then saw the person their group was talking about for the first time. She saw a tall boy that seemed to be about her age wearing all white with a white cloak that had the kanji for white fox on the back. He had bright blond spiky hair, shinning blue eyes and the most noticeable thing about his face was the mask that covered the bottom half of his face. (_same as Kakashi's mask)_. Course she couldn't help but notice that he was a good looking guy.

"So, you are the white fox?" Narumi asks while looking closer at Naruto. "_Shit it had to be her didn't it. Kami couldn't keep her away from me nope I have to meet my so called sister right away. Hopefully she won't realize who I am. I mean it has been a while since I saw her."_ Naruto thought sweating a bit when he saw her.

"_Hmm, could he really be my brother? It is hard to tell seeing as he is barely showing any of his features and it is not like I can just ask if he is Naruto and expect a honest answer. I mean when he left he still hated me. I guess I will just have to observe him and find out for myself. Besides Ino and Hinata will probably will help me seeing as Ino already seems to like his looks."_ Narumi thought as she looked at the white fox trying to figure out who he really was.

"_**Naruto-kun could that really be you? Damn it if I was out of this seal I could just sense your chakra. Oh, well I guess Narumi will find out eventually if we get lucky.**_" Natsui thought as she saw the fox through her cages eyes.

"Well hello there ladies allow me to introduce myself. My name is Yuto Rustoshi otherwise known as the white fox." Naruto said kindly hoping that his "sister" would take it as the truth. Thankfully due to the time they only talked for a bit more before they had to leave for their homes/hotel rooms.

+Next afternoon+ `

Naruto was just walking around town until he heard a little kid screaming out for help. So, Naruto quickly went into the forest where he saw a boy about his age wearing way to much make-up holding up a little boy that seemed to be struggling to escape. Course it was not his village so he decided to watch for a bit seeing as the boy wasn't going to be injured at the moment. "Hey let me go!" the boy complained.

"Shut up you brat you need to learn what happens if you rudely bump into someone" the boy with make-up said clearly mad at the boy and prepared to punch the young kid. So, Naruto prepared to come in and stop it until he heard a voice telling the make-up wearing to drop the boy. So, both the boy and Naruto look over to see Narumi standing there glaring at the boy.

"No, this brat needs to learn a lesson about hitting their superiors." The boy told Narumi.

"Kankuro don't do it" the girl standing beside him warned him quietly while she nervously looked around the area.

"Shut up Temari I don't care Gaara isn't around so I have nothing to fear." Kankuro said and then was about to continue with his punch until he saw a red flash and Narumi had the kid near her. Which

"I suggest you don't attack a member of the village agian or else I will be forced to protect him thus killing to do it" Narumi told him coldly. Course they were both surprised by her doing the flash that they didn't even notice her glare.

"Oh, great the first Konoha ninja we see is the kage's daughter." Kankuro says sarcastically to the Temari.

"Do not involve me with that man! My name is Narumi Uzumaki not Namikaze!" Narumi screamed out furious with the sand ninja. "_wait what is going on between those two? I mean they were just fine before I left what happen? Hmm, I have to say I am curious about it but really it doesn't matter to me."_ Naruto thought when he saw her reaction.

Course right after she said that a voice was heard "Don't worry your name won't matter when you end up proving my exsistence" a red head says creepily .

"G-gara how long have you been there" Temari said nervously when she saw her brother.

"Long enough to see that my brother is a disappointment to the village and to see the perfect victim to prove I am alive. See you at the exam." Gara said with sadistic smile that showed just how blood thirsty the boy really was. (_they all look the same as they do in anime show so I feel no need to do a description of them). _And with that went their separate ways.

+Ninja Academy+

Narumi and her team was walking up to the room 301 for the first part of the test course they went into a genjutsu zone as they walked onto the second floor. On this floor they see a bunch of genin huddling around a door that was being blocked by two people. "Wow look at all those fools that can't even see through this weak genjutsu" Sasuke said when they were still a ways away from the group. Course when he said that he was going to go and tell them so Narumi quickly grabs the back of his shirt and dragged him up to the room leaving the kids to their fates.

When they got into the room there were a bunch of kids already there but they still had about fifteen minutes till the test actually started so they went to keep themselves occupied for the time.

~10 minutes later~

(_same teams as in anime except for Naruto's team and Narumi) _

Basically all of the teams were already in the room that were going to be there. Though there were only a few minutes until the first testy actually started. So, people were now just trying to intimidate the other teams or hide away becoming less of a target. Which is why when Naruto and his team showed up a couple of kids tried to intimidate them by leaking their KI into their suroundings.

"You guys think we should show them what real KI is?" Megumi whispered to her two teammates. "Yea, sis did say she wanted us to demonstrate our village's power" Mai whispered back causing them all to get an evil smirk as they let out their own KI which not only destroyed the other kid but to also increase it so much that the kids were visibly terrified by the team. Though after a few moments the Konoha ninja began to talk until an older boy with grey hair came up to them offering information on their opponents which Sasuke quickly took.

"Give me information on Gara and the white fox." Sasuke said hoping he had at least some information on each of them. "_Those two seem to be the strongest/most known ninja here. So, if I beat them it will show just how great I am. Plus, it might even show Narumi why she sould be one of my wives so the Uchia can be even stronger than before. I am glad I actually listened to the council I mean they had a good point. Getting her will allow me to get more jutsu from their clan so I can have even more jutsu to use against Itachi." _Sasuke thought as he asked for the names.

"Okay than let's see what I have on them." The genin said shuffling through his info cards. "Ah, Gara from the Sand village. Also, the kage's kid with his brother and sister as his teammates. They have done four D ranks, 15 C ranks, and two B ranked missions. Though the most notable part of those missions is the fact that he has never got injured in any of his missions." The genin told them scaring them a bit. "That has to be a lie no genin can even do a B rank mission but never getting injured that has to be even more impossible." Kiba asked just getting a shrug from the boy. So, without saying anything else about Gara instead he just started talking about the next person they asked for.

"Now the white fox. Otherwise known as Yuto. He was a wandering ninja until he suddenly joined the mist village. His teammates are Mai the sister of the Mizukage and Megumi the cousin of the last Mizukage. He has completed 15 C rank missions and a B rank." The genin finished giving them just only a small amount of information. Course after he read the card another man came into the room right behind the desk everyone was talking near. Though Sasuke was still thinking about what he was told. "_Hmm, both of these two seem to be really strong. They should be excellent opponents to prove my clan and my strength to everyone. Especially Narumi! I will finally show her that she should be with the strongest Uchia alive." _

"Attention maggots my name is Ibiki Morino and I will be the examiner for the first test." A man sternly called out. Course everyone listened to him quickly just becauce of his appearance. Ibiki was a tall man around 6' with a black trench coat covering up his grey shirt and pants. He wore his forehead protecter as a bandana which covered all of the top of his head. Though his face was the thing that really scared the kids. His face looked stern with cold black eyes that seemed to look through you and a permanent scowl on his face. He also had two scars that went across most of his face diagonally. Both of which were close to his eyes.

So everyone quickly sat down in their designated seats he began to explain the rules. "Okay this is how the first test will work. You have an hour to complete the ten question test in front of you. Though you have ten points to begin with each time you are caught cheating we subtract two points from you. If one of your teammates loses all their points the entire team is out. So with that being said begin begin" Ibiki says and then all of the chunin hopefuls began their tests.

"_Hmm these questions seem to be too hard for the average genin to answer. So, there must be a few people here with the answers that we are supposed to copy off. They are practically telling us to cheat! Well if they really want us to." _Naruto thinks and then wrote down a scroll copying seal on a corner of his paper and then tore the seal off. After it was off the paper he put a protection seal onto the back of the seals paper so that it couldn't get wet. He then mumbled **Water Snake Jutsu** putting a small amount chakra into it so that it was small enough to slither threw undetected.

When it was formed he gave it the seal and then sent it to one of the clamest looking "genin" in the crowd. Which took a while seeing as Naruto needed to make sure it wasn't caught. And thankfully no one noticed it as it the seal was placed onto another persons test where it began to slightly glow blue showing it had copied all that was on the paper, then Naruto slowly brought it back to himself. When it did Naruto took the seal and placed it onto his own paper and sent more chakra into it so it would place all the answers onto his own test.

"_And that is my test complete but what about the tenth question? I mean all they put on the test for it is 'will be told at latter time'. Oh well I guess we will have to just wait for them to tell us this oh, so secret tenth question." _ Naruto thought until he discretely looked at his teammates/girlfriends who looked to be extremely nervous about their test.

So, with a sigh he figured that they didn't want to chance cheating so he quickly sent out another water snake to give them the seal confident that Mai and Megumi would know what to do with it. Course they both did so with a half an hour left all three of them were happily waiting for the time to end or the tenth question.

+Narumi+

Narumi was surprised about hearing both of the guys information. Even if it was just their teammates and their mission count it was still surprising that both of them did B rank missions. They both were people she had to keep her eyes on. Course soon after she heard about them the exam started and she had to focus in onto the actual test.

"_Why are these questions so hard! How do they expect us to do these question!?...wait they want us to cheat don't they?" _Narumi thought freaking out until she realized the point of the test and looked around to all her friends who all seemed to be doing fine. So, she just spent her time either worrying about what she was going to do and cursing herself for not learning recon jutsu or tactics. Course that was until she heard a voice in her head call out her name which worried her until she heard the tone of Ino's voice. '_Ino what do you want?_' Narumi asked her friend.

'_Well I figured you wouldn't have all of the answers so how about I just give them to you okay? Now the answers are_…' Ino began and then started telling Narumi all the answers who happily started writing them down. "_Okay then all Konoha genin have all the answers and judging by the looks of the white fox's team is done as well so I wonder what will happen with the tenth question. Oh, well I guess I will just use this time to try and figure out the mystery that is the white fox. I mean even though his name was said I can't help but think that is my brother but I have no proof. Wait that is it I need to get that mask off and if he has the whisker marks I will know it is Naruto-nii."_ Narumi thought hoping that it was her brother.

"**Yes kit that has to be Naruto-kun but like you said we need to be sure so it would be best if we can either take that mask off, see if Hinata remembers his face, or learn it from his teammates slipping up and telling us themselves.**" Natusi told her container to get a physic nod in return.

+everyone+

The time for the first test was running out there was only about two minutes left when Ibiki began to speak again. "Okay than seeing as it is getting towards the one hour mark I will ask the tenth question. But you must choose if you want to take this question. For if you answer it wrong then you will fail the test and never be allowed to take it again. But, if you give up now I will let you and your team go and you could always take it next year" Ibiki told all of the genin shocking them.

"What but there are kids here that have done the test several times already!" One of the genin complained.

"So, what? They didn't have me as the examiner so just decide whether you want to continue or not. " Ibki said with an evil smirk.

So with that everyone watched as a couple of teams quit. Though eventually began to slow down so Ibiki tried to thin out the genin just a bit more. "Oh come on there are so many genin here that are taking it for the first time. A lot can happen in these test and you might die so young. So, trust me you are going to want to just give up this year and try again when you have a few more years under your belt eh?" Ibiki told them trying to act sincere.

Ibiki managed to get a few more to quit and was going to try again quickly before he had to give the question but he was interrupted by one of the mist ninja.

"Would you just give the question already! Your scare tactics aren't going to work anymore so just give the question and let us continue with this test. I don't want to waste time having to sit here listening to an old man try to scare us." Naruto told him trying to get him to continue the exam.

"_I don't want to stay in Konoha any longer than I have to. I don't want to deal with all the bastards here."_ Naruto thought after he complained to Ibiki. "_Damn kid now that the mood is gone and all the brats got their confidence again it is pointless to continue this anymore. Damn gaki I will be hearing Anko's commets about leaving so many already." _Ibiki thought to himself and then said "Okay than so are all of you sure you want to continue?" Which received approving nods from all the kids.

"Then all of you have…passed the first exam." Ibiki told them confusing all of the genin. "Wait what about the last question?" Kiba asked confused. So Ibiki removed his head band showing a bunch of scars on his head.

"Ninja are meant to be able to get and hold information secretly. Course sometimes you must pay for the information or have to deal with a question that could have many possible answers. So, that is what this test was about. Now all you have to do is wa-" Ibiki told them until a ball crashed through the window.

Soon after the ball came through a woman who seemed to be in her twenties or thirties stood up. She had purple hair that was put up into a pony tail that made it look like a pineapple. She also was pretty good looking for her age which was clearly shown by her coat that just barely covered up her breasts. Course she pined up the sign with a few kunai when she entered which read 'the sexy Anko Mitarashi second examiner of the chunin exsams'. "Wow look how many teams are left you are losing your touch Ibiki" Anko told him as she looked around at all the genin.

"Or maybe these kids are just all a strong this year" Ibiki suggested to her causing her to laugh. Thus causing all genin around her to get a little mad at the woman.

"Okay all you brats meet at training ground 44 for part two of your test. If you aren't there in ten minutes you automatically fail." She told the genin and then shunshined away to it leaving a few leaves where she stood. Course all the genin started freaking out except for Naruto's team who just shrugged and shunshined away leaving behind water mist were they were before. Which surprised all the other genin around. "_Who ever heard of genin being able to use that jutsu"_ was all that was going through their minds for a bit until they realized they were being timed and quickly ran out of the room trying to make it to training ground 44.

**And that is the end of this chapter. Now sorry for not sticking with the schedule I had which was every Friday night but I have my 15 week report coming in soon and all the teachers have been swamping us with work to bring grades up quickly. (Well except BOCES but it is just cool like that). But yeah I have been swamped with it. And I doubt they will stop giving us a load of work until the end of next week. But oh well I will continue the chunin exams part as soon as I can. So, yeah now that I have told you that even if you didn't want to hear it. So Ja Ne. **


	11. Chapter 10 chunin exams part 2

**I don't own Naruto I just write stories**

"Regular talking"

"_Regular thinking"_

"**Demon talking**"

"_**Demon thinking**_"

**Jutsu**

_Chapter 10_

When Naruto and his team finally got to the training ground they saw Anko just starting to open a pack of dango that she apparently was going to eat while waiting for the teams. Though right before she was going to eat the first piece when she noticed Naruto's team. "Oh come on how are you brats here already. There is no way a team could find this place that quick while running." Anko wined childishly at them.

"Yea you're right it did take us a while but we shunshined around till we found you which saved us some time." Mai told her like it was completely common for genin to know that jutsu.

"…_Wait how do genin know that jutsu I mean I didn't learn it till I was a chunin for quite a while. Hmm, perhaps Ibiki was right about these kids being an excellent group. Though something tells me there is more to this team than meets the eye. Especially that blond one. Though why does he seem so familiar?.." _ Anko thought until she saw all of the genin were finally there so she needed to start the exam.

"Okay than brats this is how the second exam is going to work. We are going to throw all of you into training ground 44 otherwise known as the forest of death. In this forest you will have to survive until you get two of these scrolls from your fellow genin. Now of course there is a seven day time limit for when you need to be at the tower in the middle with the scrolls. If you are not there on time, lose a teammate, or open your scroll before entering the tower. Now each one of you need to sign this pamphlet saying that we are not responsible for your deaths if you die. And after that you and your team will go to that tent to receive one of these scrolls." Anko explains to all of the genin who got slightly nervous just by hearing what the second test had in store for them.

Course they were all surprised by a voice in the crowd sarcastically saying "Oh, the forest of death I am so afraid. What is it going to do wrap me in vines? Please we can easily survive in a regular forest."

So, they all look at where the voice was and saw Mai standing there after saying with a confident smirk on her face with Naruto and Megumi standing behind her with the same smile. Though Narumi and Sasuke were thinking along the same lines except they were a bit more fearful because of the stories they heard about the forest. Course Anko decided to try and scare the kids that were trying to act brave by throwing a kunai at the one boy of their group. Course she could have attacked one of the girls but she had the best angle on the boy and due to her dedication of trying to a certain Konoha jonin's mask off helped that decision as well. Though right after throwing the kunai an event happened that surprised everyone. When they both were in the vision of the other genin they saw the kunai that was thrown in Naruto's hand pointing behind himself at the throat of Anko. "You need to be careful with kunai you might just hurt yourself." Naruto told her just making her more angry then surprised.

"Yeah Gaki but it might hurt you as well." Anko told him with a sadistic and then moved the kunai that she had closer to his back. Course no one saw but she only grabbed it when she saw that he caught the first one.

Course they separated soon after she said that and she walked back in front of the genin. Though no one noticed the glare that Mai and Megumi was giving Anko. Though all the teams got prepped for the forest after that.

"Okay than now that everyone is all situated have fun killing...I mean fighting each other an—d let the second part of the exam begin" Anko said happily over the speakers that went over to each of the gates. And then all of them open allowing them to begin to try and get their scrolls as soon as possible.

+Naruto's team+

"Okay so what is the plan?" Naruto ask's his teammates.

"Well we have seven days but seeing as there will probably be people setting up traps near the center eventually . Though we could also wait for them to get what they need so that we don't bother us or we could just take care of them so that we can loot the looters. But for now we might as well explore for a bit because I am curious why Konoha ninja are so nervous about this place." Megumi told them completely serious about the task on hand.

"Okay than so how about we just hunt down a team or two while we look around then." Naruto tells them and with a nod they all go out into the forest to hunt for other teams and for what might be lurking in the forest.

+Narumi and her team+

"So Sasuke-kun what should we do?" Sakura asks her crush.

"Well, right now we should hunt down one of the strongest teams here so I say we go for either the team from sand or mist" Sasuke says and then gets back to looking for an opponent. "_Soon I will prove to everyone just how superior I am" _He though as they continued on.

"What!? Are you kidding me? We should go for a weaker team so that we can easily get the scroll we need. Why would we bother trying to go for a stronger team when we don't have to?" Narumi says in disbelief.

"Oh, shut up Narumi-baka you are just too weak to like Sasuke's plan " Sakura spat at her. Course that caused Narumi to sweat drop at her hopeless teammate "_You are weaker than me Sakura_" Is all she could think as she then ignore the ranting of her teammate as they traveled through the forest. Though she couldn't change Sasuke's mind so she just went with them and hoped that they didn't find anyone too strong. Seeing as it is never good for you to show off your true strength before it is necessary.

Course they never expected that a single genin would show up and launch Narumi using a wind jutsu which caught her by surprise.

"Well hello there Sasuke-kun" the genin said in a creepy voice.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asks angrily.

"I want something simple…A fight for the scroll" the genin said happily and then took out her scroll wrapped her tongue around it and swallowed it.

"…eeww"is all the rest of the genin could say when they saw that. Course they couldn't think about it because the genin attacked them soon after she swallowed the scroll. They tried to fight back but she was so fast that they were unable to fight back.

So, Sasuke quickly activated his bloodline and managed to hit the genin with a fire jutsu so the genin fell to the ground burning for a bit until it finally went away. "There I think we got the bastard" Sasuke said as he breathed in relief. Then they both began to walk away from the smoldering ground where the "body" was, which was hidden under a smoke cloud. So, neither one of them expected a head to come out of the smoke quickly on what appeared to be an elongated neck. The head quickly bit Sasuke between his neck and shoulder blade and retracted just as fast as it extended.

"Kukuku, keep the gift I gave you and remember who will be able to give you more strength then you could ever dream about" the "body" that was now standing up told them allowing Sakura to see exactly who it was but not Sasuke seeing as he was currently withering on the ground in pain. Course that made Sakura pale when she saw the face of the rouge sannin Orochimaru beneath what looked like charred flesh. "Sorry brat but I can't have anyone tell everyone about my gift yet so I have to kill you" Orochimaru said with a smirk that showed that he was not truly sorry about . And with that he began running towards the still shell shocked girl.

Though neither expected a water whip to come between the two of them. "So sorry but I can't let you get rid of them. Even if they are annoying. So, I guess I have to stop you." Narumi said and then got into her stance prepared to fight and hopefully beat the sannin. Then they quickly began their battle.

+Naruto and team+

Naruto, Mai, and Megumi were all running around trying to figure out the forest. And so far they were finding weird things everywhere they looked. "_It seems that this forest is the perfect grounds for animals and plants to grow. Seeing as few people come into this place due to ninja not wanting to be in the testing area. So now everything has nothing but its natural enemies to worry about. And even then it is minimal because of all the food around. Allowing everything to flourish…It is actually kind of nice to be in this perfect forest if it wasn't for the fact that someone fucked up the forest making it want to kill anything that isn't natural to it." _Naruto thought as he ran with his team. Or at least he was until he saw one of the saddest traps he ever saw. It was a steel wire tied between two trees..trying to decapitate them using their own speed. Which probably would have been smart if it wasn't for the fact that you could clearly see the wire. So, of course all his team just stopped to just stare at the traps stupidity. But of course they eventually looked up into a tree by the trap that was making a noise that seemed like snoring.

"How can they be sleeping with only this pitiful trap as a defense…and in the middle of the day" Mai asked her team who just shrugged clearly wondering the same thing. So of course the entire team was trying to hold back their laughter at possibly the worst gennin team in history. But they only stayed for a few short moments and were about to just search the team and leave when they saw them start to wake up.

"Ah, what a good nap!" one of them said happily as he stretched out and then saw the team just looking at him and his team. So of course he quickly woke up his other teams and they all jumped/fell to the ground below.

"So, a team finally gets the balls to face the strongest team here. Beware for we are the only team here composed completely of Konoha's councilors kids" They all said together cockily and striking a pose. Which is when Naruto's team saw all of their expensive weapons and armor. Course they were also clearly shown to be from rich families just because it seemed that they felt that ninja could still wear jewelry because they looked to be covered in as much jewelry the could manage to fit on themselves. All together they looked like three shinning gold metal cans. "_Wow how can they call themselves ninja if the not only where enough armor to block their moment but also make themselves noticeable by wearing shinning jewelry ."_ Naruto and Mai couldn't help but think looking at the one of the weirdest teams in the exam.

Course Megumi felt no need to wait for them to attack and ended up just running behind them and slamming their heads together instantly knocking them out. Though when she looked at her friends she saw their questioning looks and simply said "What you would do the same thing if you two weren't too busy gawking at them" which of course was completely true. So they all got started trying to search for the scroll that team had and eventually found a earth scroll which they needed meaning they were done with the test already and it was only sunset of the first day.

But all of a sudden they felt a spike of foul chakra in the air and a girl screaming. So, they decided to check it out seeing as they couldn't help but want to help and then began racing to what seemed to be the direction of one of the biggest trees in the forest.

+Narumi and her team+

She and Orochimaru were fighting for at least ten minutes and it seemed obvious that he was just toying with her. "Well my dear Narumi-chan I think I had enough fun with this fight so how about I just take you out of the equation for a while" Orochimaru told her then brought back one of his hands which soon had fire and kanji's on all of his fingers except his pinky. And when he felt it was ready he slammed it into her already existent seal and simply said **Chakra Suppressing Seal **which screwed with her chakra system thus knocking her out for a while. And as soon as she fell Orochimaru saw that the pink haired girl was beginning to come out of her shock so he took one last look at the team and melted into the ground under him not leaving any trace of himself being there.

"_Oh, crap I am the only one able to move right now but we need to get away from here seeing as all the noise must have called someone._" Sakura thought and then began to pick her teammates up and brought them both to a nearby pine tree that had its branches low enough that it made a tent.

~two hours later~

Sakura had a bucket of water and bandages that she was currently putting on her sweating teammates heads. She was trying her hardest to give medical care to them but she didn't know exactly what to do but she did manage to set up a few traps around their "tent". Which was good because she soon heard one of the traps being set off launching a few hidden kunai.

So, she grabbed her weapons pack and rand out of the tent and saw Ino and Hinata's teams standing there. "Hey Sakura how are you doing?" Ino asked happily to the girl she thought of as a friend. Who of course just stood in her stance until Ino finally told her that the Konoha ninja should be sticking together. Which of course lowered Sakura's suspicions but she still was tense until she finally decided she couldn't beat them all anyways so she just lowered her defenses and greeted her fellow Konoha ninja. Who turned out to be actually peaceful. So, they began to talk about how they were holding up in this part of the test until they heard another trap going off and then they immediately went out to try and fight the intruders.

"Okay than just give us the Uchiha and we will let you live" one of the gennin from the sound village told them coldly.

"Never" Sakura screamed out and then raced towards them without thinking about her odds and was almost instantly caught by the only female on the other team who smiled sadistically at her.

"Get ready to die you annoying pinky" the girl said and then began bringing a kunai to Sakura's through completely intending to cut it. Course that was until she was hit by a large mass of evil chakra.

So when Sakura looked up she saw the person she loved standing where her almost killer was and cried happily "Sasuke-kun you came to save me" she said happily through sniffling which was completely ignored by said guy.

Instead of listening to her he beat the crap out of the team they were facing and planned on killing them until he took a look at all of the people around him. Though mainly looked at the girls and instead just told the sound ninja to leave and kicked them away from the area. Then he looked back at the females in the Konoha teams with a lustful look. "Come with me all of you girls you have the honor of being the first of the many girls I will have to restore my mighty clan." He told them and without waiting for an answer brought them all back to the "tent" and put a barrio of evil chakra around it which left the other males unable to do anything to stop the Uchiha.

"_Yes Sasuke finally noticed me"_ Sakura though happily as she was dragged into the tent for whatever the Uchihia wanted while the rest of them were having different thoughts.  
"_Crap, with this chakra level we probably can't beat him. Just great not only are we going to get raped, we are also going to have to give our first time too this sleaseball._" All the others were thinking completely afraid of what was going to happen.

Course what they didn't expect was Sasuke to leap at Hinata first and rip open her hoody and shirt with a kunai causing her to scream out in surprise and despair which was probably heard throughout the area. But if Sasuke wanted them then he would have to overpower them. And that was the start of their battle as all of the male teammates were trying to get through the shield.

+Naruto and team+

When Naruto and his teammates got to where they thought the sound came and saw all of the male teammates of Konoha attacking a weird looking mass of chakra that was dark purple showing just how rotten the chakra was. And even though they didn't care for Konoha ninja they still felt they had to deal with the producer of the chakra.

"What should we do?" Naruto automatically asked Mai seeing as he didn't want his ideas of Konoha to get in the way of the team. "Well I think we should send Yuto in to get rid of that chakra while we hold back the other teams. Sound good?" Mai tells her teammates getting two quick nods in return and then set off to do what they were supposed to do.

So Naruto soon jumped down to the ground and started writing seals in the air using chakra completely ignoring the other gennin who were getting ready to attack him as well seeing as he trusted his teammates. "What are you doing! **Partia**-" Choji started saying until two girls got in their way.

"So sorry but we can't let you attack him. But don't worry we only want to get rid of this evil chakra we don't have any reason to fight you guys" Mai told them honestly.

"You don't get it the bastard Uchiha brought all of our female teammates in there and locked us out. I don't care what you do just make sure you find a way to stop the bastard from doing whatever he wants to them." Kiba growled out while staring at the force field of chakra.

**Evil Destroyer Seal** was heard from Yuto and the seals he wrote turned white and attached to the chakra chamber which tried to cover them up. But the seals won over and made a hole in the center of the seal big enough for a man to walkthrough but it was only temporary seeing as the seal was already starting to turn purple showing how the chakra in it was being corrupted. Still Naruto ran through the hole without hesitation and saw a sight that made him blush and shake in rage.

When Naruto entered the zone he saw that Sasuke had just finished ripping all of the girls' clothing and was about ready to rape them all when he finally noticed the newcomer in his area. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke angrily asked Naruto.

"Don't worry about how I got here just know that I am going to kick your ass for trying to rape these girls." Naruto growled at him realizing enough KI that everyone in the area had a shiver of fear run down their spines. Course Sasuke seemed to be able to ignore it and just started laughing while still showing just how much evil chakra he still was using to subdue all of the girls in what looked to be chakra whips. Whips that were tied around their hands and feet. "Hah, you think you can beat me not only am I an Uchiha but this chakra makes me invincible now die" Sasuke told him angrily and then lunged at him.

Course Naruto expected that and quickly dogged Sasuke's fist and attached an evil containment seal onto his back and let him pass by. The seal worked immediately and got rid of all of the putrid chakra in a matter of seconds. Which of course freed the girls and opened up the chakra field. Course the guys were still being held back by Naruto's team just in case so instead the girls in the zone got out of their shock and began to beat up the Uchiha as punishment for being a pervert. Well all of them except Sakura who seemed to still be in a fantasy of some sort.

Course they only beat him up for a few moments until Naruto gave the boy a little bit of mercy by kicking him out of the tree…into another trees trunk..hard…putting him in a near death state. So with Sasuke taken care of Naruto looked over to the girls and blushed again when he saw them.

"S-sorry a-about taking away y-your prey I will send my teammates in to see if they can help you with all of your p-predicaments." Naruto told them and then began to walk away.

"What not feeling perverted today?" Hinata asked angrily remembering that he already had more than one girlfriend.

Course Naruto just stopped walking for a moment and without turning around responded to the still irate girl. "I understand why you feel that way but I am not a pervert I only date the girls that accept my unique situation and still love me. If you feel I am lying then so be it but I tell the truth." And then he continued walking to his teammates.

When Naruto got outside he saw everyone at a standstill. So, he walked over to his girlfriends who both seemed happy to see him again. "Hey Mai, Narumi the Uchiha was the source of the bad chakra. Oh, and umm there are a few girls that could use your help in there I suggest you go I will hold off the Konoha shinobi." Naruto whispered to them and then sat down next to the tree and started shinning his sword.

+Konoha's gennins POV+

All of the genin were confused what to do when they heard a girl scream in the barrier they knew they had to get in there. Course anything they tried failed and they were running out of ideas and were about to all try using their strongest move when two girls jumped in their way stopping them. After they saw the girls they saw the white fox jump down as well, write a few seals in the air somehow and then jumped into the portal. Course they were all surprised by that and then were even more surprised that the chakra soon went away and Sasuke flew out hitting a nearby tree. Though that didn't matter to them all that much instead they looked the blond now walking out of the trees as well. They all prepped for a fight but he just quickly talked to what could only be his team for a bit and then the two girls went into the tree fort as well. Course they felt they should now be able to get to their teammates so they all got a bit happier.

"Good that shield is gone now let's go see how our teammates are doing" Kiba said happily and started walking towards the tree until a kunai landed in the ground right in front of him. "Wait what the hell do you think you are doing bastard" Kiba yelled at the blond who was sitting down on the stone.

"You will not be welcome in there right now." The blond said simply then went back to shinning his sword.

"Bah, they are Konoha gennin you don't know anything about them so get out of our way. Or we will make you" Kiba told him getting even more angry. Course he was surprised that it was one of his friends who talked next. "Kiba perhaps you should be more careful we have no idea what these guys are capable of. In fact we only know that he is very good at fuinjutsu. I don't think we should rush into battle stupidly." Shino told his friend who was about to respond until they heard the blond again.

"Very smart bug user. I thought I sensed something moving about the room and apparently it was your idea, smart, real smart. But anyways even though I think my teammates were already told you this but we have already got what we need for this test and mean you no harm. Even if I don't really like Konoha for my own reasons. Still just give them ten minutes and I am sure that they will all come out. But if you try and go in I will have no choice but to stop you." the white fox told acting like he was talking about something unimportant.

"_Even if he doesn't say it threateningly he still sounds completely serious."_ All of the genin though as they looked at the man with a little bit of fear. So, it was a standstill with neither side wanting to move first.

+Girls+

"Gah, I don't believe what that teme was trying to do with us. That is why it sucks to be a girl in this world. Ah, well what are we going to do because I am so not wearing this destroyed piece in front of any of those guys." An angry Ino complained until they all heard someone entering the tree tent. "Who are you?" Narumi asks hoping it wasn't one of their friends.

"Calm down it is Yuto's FEMALE teammates. He told us you might need some help heeerre oh I see why he was embarrassed." Mai said as they got a good look at them. Then they started unsealing clothing for the girls from seals they asked Naruto to put on them.

"Oh, um thank you Mai-chan, Megumi-chan. But tell me where did you guys get those seals? I mean seal masters are really rare." Hinata asked truly curious as she put on the new set of cloths. "oh, well Na-Yuto is pretty good at seals so he put them on us." Megumi said then silently berated herself for nearly saying Naruto.

"Oh, wait about him why do you BOTH want to date a pervert like him anyways. I mean you two are both pretty enough to get a better man than that." Tenten asked then was surprised by a large amount of KI coming from the two girls she asked.

"Never say that about Na-YUTO-kun. We liked him before he was even FORCED to get CRA placed upon him. Besides he is a good man I mean he always is helpful for everyone he meets..I mean he has to be one of the most kind people that are on the market. For exsample he helped us in the rebellion even when he didn't have too. Besides we asked him not the other way around and he even told us about it before he accepted. So never say he is a pervert I mean if he was you think he would have just gawked at you instead of getting us to come in here instead!" Megumi angrily said than calmed herself down figuring they asked due to ignorance.

"_She has a point he didn't stare at us at all I guess he might not be…but I still am keeping an eye on him. Wait did she just say he helped in the rebellion when he didn't need too does that mean he wasn't from the mist originally?" _ all of the Konoha girls there though except Narumi added the last sentence. Course before she could ask about it they all were changed and walked out to see the guys looking ready to kill each other.

"What is going on here!" Narumi asked all of them trying to figure out why they were so mad at each other. "Well we are just trying to get by this bastard to go see our teammates who were just brought in there for who knows what by Sasuke-teme." Kiba said annoyed with the blond who still seemed calm as ever.

"Well it is a good thing he did because if you came in we would have had to punish you" Hinata told him with all of the girls nodding their heads in agreement. "_Damn it he was actually right oh well I still won't say anything to him. I don't trust him at all…but his smell it seems kinda familiar…I mean it wasn't from anytime in the present but I think I have smelt it far before when I first met him. Hmm, must be my imagination."_ Kiba thought right after Narumi snapped at him.

"Okay than team lets head to the tower now" Mai said hoping to get out of the forest already. Course her teammates wanted to do the same thing so they said good bye to the Konoha ninja and ran to the center.

+Tower+

"We finally made it" Naruto said happily as they walked leisurely into the place. Course they quickly opened the scrolls, saw the seals, and threw them to the floor to see a large amount of smoke come from them. Then all of a sudden they see the second exam proctor standing on their scrolls. "Congrats on coming here gaki's now you just have to wait in here until it is time to go too the third round" she said simply then left the team just as fast.

"Ooookaaay who is up for finding the mess hall" Naruto said when they all heard his stomach growl. Which of course made his girlfriends laugh a bit then walk with him hoping to find food, seeing as they were a bit hungry as well.

+Third exam start+

(_all teams there are the same except for Naruto's team who is also there just not the same as anime)_

"Okay gakis you did good getting here. And I must say I am surprised how many of you made it here and I would like to tell you to be happy that you made it to the third part of the exam" Anko said then paused for a moment then continued. "But, seeing as there are so many of you we must hold a pretest to get rid of some of you. So, with that said let the second part of the second exam begin!?" Anko finished happily which gained a completely different reaction from the genin.

Which was simply being almost every single one of them there screaming out what.

**Hey guy I am done with this chapter which yet again was all about the chunin exams but I think I showed off the true Sasuke quite well in this. Oh, and I was late this time due to my American History Teacher's decision to give us a DBQ. Anyways I still am enjoying writing this story. And I think I will probably write more stories of fanfiction in the future. When this one is done of course. Well Ja Ne. **


	12. Chapter 11 chunin exams part 3

**It is getting to the holiday time (I celebrate Christmas but who knows what you guys celebrate). Anyways happy holidays…Hmm I don't really talk all that much anymore in the beginning….probably because of the way I write these but anyways that is enough rambling on my part so on with the story….wait before I forget I need to say one thing: I don't own Naruto (**_**and it gets annoying to have to write this each time)**_

_Chapter 11_

"Regular talking"

"_Regular thinking"_

"**Demon talking**"

"_**Demon thinking**__"_

'talking to demon'

**Jutsu**

"You brats heard me correctly. Due to the fact that there are too many of you here we need to thin the ranks even more. Now Hayate explain the rules of this part." Anko said then looked at a sick guy in the corner of the stadium. (_By the way his name is completely unimportant to me so don't complain if I got it wrong I just don't see the point of searching for it. I mean I will only mention him when the fight begins so really who gives a shit about him. Sorry if I disappointed anyone)_

"Okay than I will be the proctor for this part of the examination. Which is really a simple one all you have to do is fight and defeat your opponents. Teams don't matter here you only have you to watch your back. Oh, and killing is allowed but frowned upon here. Now when you see your name on the board above come down here to fight. Now the first people are…." Hayate said then started the competition. (_All of them are the same so I am only going to do Narumi's ,Naruto's, Mei's,Sasuke's(he deserves to fight someone other than a chakra stealer) and Megumi's all of the other ones are the same so there is no point for you to see them. Well Hinata doesn't get hurt as bad but still loses.)_

… The boards eventually turned on again showing the next match: Yuto vs. Kiba. "excellent now I will be able to show all the girls exactly what a strong guy is!" Kiba said happily and then gave a lust filled look at the girls left the arena. Meanwhile Naruto just quietly walked down to the arena floor after being wished good from both of his girlfriends/teammates.

When they both reached the floor Kiba's trash talk began . "You might as well give up now so you don't have to see me beat the crap out of you. I mean sure you might be pretty good at beating thugs but I bet you have never even faced a true ninja. But don't worry as soon as your girls fall for me, a real ninja I will treat them good. I mean they are clearly worth keeping with their looks" Kiba said then sent a lust filled glare at Naruto's girlfriends failing to notice the glare he was getting from Naruto.

"Okay than participants ready?...Then begin" Hayate called out starting the match. Almost insentiently Kiba ran away from his opponent to prepare his attacks while Naruto just stood there calm as ever.

Soon Kiba called out **Fang over Fang** and started spinning rapidly at Naruto landing a blow that caused a dust cloud to formed blocking everyone's vision. Course that only lasted a few moments until it cleared up showing Naruto standing over Akamaru who sat in the center of a crater.

"Akamaru! You bastard I will kill you with my new jutsu!" Kiba yelled furious with Naruto. Then he quickly called out a few earth clones and they all yelled out **Ultimate Fang Cloud **and they all started spinning and speed towards the still unmoving Naruto. When they all got within range of him they attacked blindly making a circle with a diameter of about twenty feet filled with spinning Kibas. Course the attack quickly filled the entire stadium with dust making everyone there barely able to watch and breath. Though when it finally cleared the only saw a heavily breathing Kiba standing in the center of a deep hole in the ground. "There I avenged you my friend…wait crap I got him with that attack too! Now we won't even have a proper burial for him! What am I going to do!?" Kiba says when he realizes his mistake.

"Hmmm, I don't know how about you live with him for a few more years." A voice said from the side of the stadium said calmly so of course everyone looks over at the voice and what they see surprises them. "_How did he manage to survive that?"_ Most of them thought to themselves as they saw Naruto sitting down with Akamaru in his lap enjoying the petting he was getting from the blonde.

"W-w-wait how did you survive that! I should have killed you!?...I can't believe you are alive boy I thought Yuto got you." Kiba said still shocked until he saw his dog and immediately forgot about everything else.

"Well Kiba it is simple really I don't feel the need to kill friendly dogs. Especially when they are this friendly so I didn't want his life to end just because he had a stupid owner. And as for how I am alive….well I just don't feel like telling so how about you just surrender now and I will let you and the puppy go away. But if you don't surrender then I will have no choice to start breaking your bones until you do." Naruto told him calmly ignoring the growl he heard from the dog in his lap.

"I surrender" Kiba said unhappily until his dog ran up to him and they instantly began talking to each other. "Winner Yuto!" Hayate said in the same neutral voice. And with that Naruto and Kiba went up to their seats while Akamaru was taken by Kiba's sister Hana for a checkup.

Course Minato, Narumi, and Kushina all didn't really think about the match after Kiba's attack seeing as they were all busy thinking the same thing. "_Was that a Hiraishin he just did?"_

_+What they saw+_

_Kiba was just a few inches from actually hitting Yuto when there was a bright flash and he was gone. Though right after that flash happened Yuto came right back and quickly teleported out of the way again with just a few seconds left before he got hit. Which was clearly seen by the rips in his cloak. 'the Hiraishin? But there was no seals. It couldn't have been…could it"_

+Smallest Flashback in the World done+

Still all of them were in shock trying to figure out exactly who and what is the white fox. Course eventually everyone noticed the board moving again showing the next match Mai vs. Megumi was called out and both of the girls happily walked down to the stadium floor. "You ready for me to kick your ass to show N-Yuto who truly is the stronger one of us?" Megumi asked with a smile. "Yea I am and don't worry I will be sure to tell him you tried your best before you got your ass kicked" Mai returned and then they both waited for the examiner to start the match.

"and begin" Hayate said simply and then both of them began to fight.

They started off with their basic taijutsu moves managing to block each other keeping in pace with neither side getting off to many good hits. Still they continued on until eventually Mai managed to kick Megumi into one of the walls. Still Mai wanted to make sure she Megumi lost so she quickly went through some hand signs and called out **Earth style Mud shot** and then spat out a glob of mud at the wall. "Aww, why did you have to doge that. I was hoping I could get this done quickly." Mai said childishly to seemingly no one until everyone saw Megumi appear behind Mai. "Sorry but I am not one to do something just because a bratty girl wants me too." Megumi said with a smile then quickly whispered **water whip **and created her favorite weapons two whips that were long enough to reach about 30 feet out from her.

"Oh, so you want to play with weapons eh?" Mai said then jumped to the other side of the stadium then she pulled out a single scroll from a hidden sleeve and quickly opened it while spreading blood over a seal it had on it. Soon after she put her blood on it; summon smoke came from the scroll that quickly vanished showing a two kamas with chains on the bottom of them. Course the most interesting part of the kamas was the fact that it was a dark red that seemed to be changing to different shades of red. Almost like it was made of captured lava. "let's get this party started they both said happily and then both began to run at each other after screaming out **Kai**.

The battle to the untrained eye was just a bunch of random sparks and the sound of metal hitting metal. Though if you could actually see it you would see the two girls doing everything they could to land a blow on their opponent/teammate.

"_These two are gennin!? Geez these two should be at least chunin by now. And how did they manage to get seals for stuff? I mean I am pretty sure that seals are rare in any villages. Oh, well that is something to worry about latter but for now I will just enjoy the show of power." _ Kurenai thought as she watched the girls fight.

Course the fight lasted for a good half an hour before both of the girls returned to their original places at opposite sides of the arena both breathing heavily. "Well I guess we will have to end this pretty soon" Mai said between breaths. "Yea, I guess it will all be brought down to this last attack, let's make this look good with the mist signature eh?" Megumi responded getting a nod from Mai."_Yea it would be the best seeing as we don't want the other villages to know too much about us so our own dragon jutsus should still show the strength of the mist."_ Mai though as she nodded knowing that is exactly what her friend wanted to say. So they both began to do the long strings of hand signals until they were both finally ready. And two calls were heard **Water style steaming water dragon** and **Lava style molten dragon**.

Both of these forming two giant dragons that were both steaming hot causing everyone in the arena to start to sweat. Course all of these attacks impressed all the people in the area seeing as no one expected genin to know these kinds of jutsus. Still the dragons were there and began to collide causing lava droplets and steam to spread throughout the area for a few moments until no one was able to see the actual match due to the amount of mist.

Which of course took about a minute to clear up showing two girls standing still on opposite sides of the arena with a pool of lava at the center. Course neither side was moving so the referee came up to check up on them and found an interesting sight. Both of the girls managed to stay standing even after they passed out from chakra exhaustion. "Seeing as both genin are unable to fight anymore due to chakra exsaution neither one will continue on due to no clear winner being formed. Now we will wait for the jutsu's remainder to be cleaned up before we start the next match." Hayate called out as Mai and Megumi were brought to the hospital. So, of course Naruto wanted to go see them but his sensi stopped him with a bit of reasoning making him stay until all of the matches were done before he could go see them. Which she only did because he needed to make sure he got into the finals now and couldn't risk getting in trouble for leaving earlier than he was supposed too. "_They better be fine when this is over. Gah, I should be with them I don't trust anything about this village. Oh well I just hope this doesn't take too long. But if something happens to them I will make sure the people who did it get the punishment they deserve"_ Naruto thought as he watched the final two people start their match: Narumi vs Sasuke.

+Arena Floor+

"How about you just give up and hand yourself over to me like you did in the forest" Sasuke told her just like an order.

"Fuck you Uchia you only were able to do that because you gave Sakura a "chakra pill" I asked for. What a surprise I had when I found out it was a date rape drug. I am telling you that as soon as this is over I will tell the officials and put your ass into jail." Narumi growled at Sasuke leaking a large amount of KI.

"Bah, I can't get in trouble I have all of the council on my side…well all of the civilian mostly but still I am untouchable. Now I will beat you down and take you as my first baby maker as soon as this is over" Sasuke said cockily.

Course Hayate having ignored their rambling simply started the match as soon as they stopped talking. So, Narumi quickly called out **Water Dragon **to try to kill the Uchia as fast as possible course Sasuke had his Sharingan activated so he managed to use a fire justu just in time for him to escape its reach. After he dogged the dragon he came in to start the taijutsu battle with him trying to hit her in the face with a side kick which was quickly blocked. So after that they both went into their own fighting style. Narumi with her water dragon style and Sasuke with his modified version of the Uchia's style that he simply called the killer style. They went at it for only a few minutes until Sasuke over extended his fist allowing Narumi to quickly take out a Kunai and stab it into his stomach utterly surprising Sasuke.

She then slashed him across the chest and launched him into the wall with a vicious kick to the kunai in his stomach, thus piercing him even more. Course Sasuke was starting to worry after he felt the kunai stab so far into his stomach that you could only see half the handle that was now covered by blood running down it. He also had a few broken ribs that probally punctured a lung and his chest was still sore from the slash she gave him across it. "_Shit she might just kill me…No! I refuse to die. I am the Uchia not her meaning I always win. I can't die here I need to kill Itachi and restart the clan in my own image. Come on body work!"_ Sasuke screamed in his mind and he soon felt his curse seal act up giving him the same feeling that he had in the forest. The feeling of power coursing through his entire body as the black marks moved to cover his entire body. Also, the amount of chakra also seemed to heal his wounds as well seeing as he could no longer feel them.

"Hahaha you can't kill me now die you bitch!" Sasuke screamed out and charged at Narumi with inhuman speed and slammed her into the other wall keeping a hold on her throat the whole time. "So, what are you going to do now Narumi? You see this is true power now you can't do anything to stop it can you? No, of course you can't so any last words?" Sasuke said as cocky as ever.

So still strugiling to breath Narumi spat out "only one **Rasengan**" and then slammed a swirling mass of chakra into Sasuke's stomach. Sending him flying back into the wall he was in previously except he was now upside down. Course with the curse seal still on he began to try to get back onto his feet so Narumi quickly started anther jutsu calling out **Water Spear ** making a cone of water come from the ground in front of Sasuke stabbing him in the gut again. "Winner Narumi" Hayate called out before it got any worse. So, Narumi happily released her jutsu causing his blood to quickly come out meaning that he would die if he didn't get medical attention and maybe even if he did.

"good by bastard" Narumi said simply then walked away. "_He so had that coming"_ most of the genin there were thinking when they saw the could be fate of Konoha's precious Uchia. Though the other few spectators were mainly annoyed with their Uchia stock was damaged. Still the exam continued so after a small break all of the remaining gennin were called up to the area.

"Okay than here is how the third exam will work. For this you will have a tournament mod of fighting with basically the same rules as the second part of the second exam. Now you have a month to train before the exams now tell come up and grab a number to figure out who you are going to be fighting for the third round." Hayate told them and then they each went up and grabbed a number.

"Okay than this will be the matches:

Round 1 Yuto vs. Narumi

Round 2 Temari vs. Shikamaru

Round 3 Neji vs. Kankuro

Round 4 Gaara vs. Shino

Meet back here in one month at 11:30 so we may begin the matches." Hayate explained and with that the preparation time for the final part of the exam began.

**Okay than it may be a bit shorter than usual for my chapters but I wanted to get one out today seeing as I will start celebrating with my family and friends so I don't know if I would find time to post this. So, that being said I don't know if I will do one next week because I don't really wanna work on anything besides having fun on the holiday. So, Happy Holidays people from your friend SuperClaus15. Ja Ne **


	13. Chapter 12 war in Konoha begins

**Hello people sorry again for cutting last chapter off at the first part I just ran out of time and wanted it to be made before the holiday season. Oh, well it is time for the story to start again. But one last thing I don't really want to spend TOO much time on clothing looks and such so if not said assume they would be in what they normally are in (Mai-dress like her sisters, same with hair; Megumi- green kimono, hair tied into a pony tail down her back; Naruto- white fox cloak and/or white clothing, hair same mess as anime; Narumi-red T-shirt with Uzumaki symbol on it, black pants, hair straight down back; rest are same as anime) **

**I dOn'T oWn NaRuTo In AnY WaY. i JuSt WrItE**

_Chapter 12_

"_Regular Thinking"_

"Regular talking"

"**Demon talking**"

"_**Demon thing**_"

'talking to demon'

After Hayate released all of the genin Naruto quickly ran to the hospital to see his girlfriends. So he quickly went up to their rooms and saw that they both were awake in their room which wasn't that surprising seeing as they both always seemed to recover from training fights rather quickly. The thing that was suprising was the fact that he wasn't the first person to go and see them.

"Hey Mai, Megumi How you feeling?" Naruto asked his girlfriends ignoring the company for a moment. "Yea we feel better now. Oh, sorry for not coming back sooner but the doctors decided that we have to stay here for a bit longer to make sure we are okay. But thankfully Ino and Hinata were here already to talk with us a bit to keep us from getting too bored. So, who are you fighting for the next round?" Mai told him then asked clearly curious about what she missed.

"Ah, well you didn't miss much just that Narumi girl destroyed the Uchia. I mean he probally will die if he doesn't get help he will probally die, serves the bastard right if you ask me. Anyways after that they gave us a month off and I will be fighting the first match with Narumi apparently." Naruto explained to them.

"Oh, well then we will have to whip you into shape after this so you can win for us then right. Now can you get a doctor or something so we can actually get out of this damn place." Megumi ordered with a small pout making Naruto chuckle slightly at his girlfriend's impatience at it.

"Yes I will get one of them. I mean how could anyone forget that you hate hospitals nearly as much as I do." Naruto told them then left the room still smiling at his girlfriend's antics.

+Still in room+

"Umm, we are not trying to say your friend is weak or anything but I am not sure if he will be able to beat Narumi I mean she is the strongest genin I have met." Hinata told them.

"She might be strong but Yuto is stong as well. I mean he has a lot of secrets you guys don't know about still. So, you better tell Naurmi to prepare for one hell of a fight because Yuto won't be taken down so easily. I mean we don't date weaklings after all!" Mai screams out happily clearly confident in her boyfriend.

"Sure we'll tell her but actuall about your boyfriend…we are sorry for what we thought about him. I mean he is nothing like what we thought he would be. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover.(_really, really old saying just seems to fit.). _" Ino said staring down at her feet in shame. "_I mean we all though he was a perverted bastard like every other guy but he still save us from the asshole of an Uchia. Ugh, I don't even want to think what would have happened if he didn't show up. Though we girls probably should help Sakura with her mental problems seeing as she is STILL going after him even though he nearly raped her and us!" _Ino though as a continuation but decided not to say it out loud.

"It's okay I am sure Yuto doesn't mind that you thought of him like that. I mean it does look that way. Though if you really want to apologize you should tell him not us." Megumi told the girls trying to cheer them up.

"Yea you're right we will do that eventually..Ne, why don't you two come to an all-girls sleep over at Narumi's? I mean we will have to ask her but I am sure she won't mind." Hinata asked them hoping to make more friends.

"Umm..yeah we probably could just let us talk it over with our sensei." Mai said a bit nervous. "_Should we? I mean they are Konoha ninja but they do seem nice. I guess we will just have to figure it out as a team seeing as we already know what ninja from this village are capable of so we shouldn't take any chances."_ Mai thought as she gave smirk.

Course they both found that answer acceptable and gave them a slip of paper with the address on it and left the room just as Naruto entered with a nurse. The nurse quickly gave the girls a check over and then signed there slip giving them permission to leave so all three of them left at the same time to go find their sensei.

"Okay than sensei what is the plan?" Naruto asked to seemingly no one in an empty training field that was surrounded by a large forest. "The plan is simple we send Haku and Zabuza over to train you for a month here Naruto while I help out Mai and Megumi. Oh, and as for you match don't overdo it. We still want to be on friendly terms with this village and your style on the kage's kid won't help that." Yoshira told them simply which got nods from all of her students. "Okay than sensei I won't make it too bad." Naruto told her with a monotone voice making it hard to figure out what he was thinking. "Hey sensei we were invited to a sleepover with a few of the genin that were in the exams. While it seemed like a friendly invitation it might just be for information. Should we go?" Megumi asked her sensei kind of hoping that she could go.

"Yes I think it would be a good idea for you to go. I mean you already seem interested in it and you could gather information on them too. Course you know exactly what information would be good for us so if the situation arises grab it. Oh, and I am sure you could let out MINOR facts on Yuto-kun if needed as well but be careful because I think they already suspect something about us so don't give them more reason to look into it. It would just become….troublesome" Yoshira told them which brought a smile to both of their faces seeing as this would be their first sleepover.

+Later that day+

All of the girls were at Narumi's house except Mai and Megumi. "Do you think that they will be coming?" Ino asked all of her friends that were just getting situated for the sleep over. "I don't know but either way we are going to have fun after all of the exam crap." Tenten said rubbing her back. "I mean that sand girl did a number on my back and even with it being healed it still stings." She continued to complain.

"Yea she did a number on you didn't she but that was only because of that stupid fan." Narumi said told her friend trying to make her friend feel better. Course after she said that there was a nock at the front door so, they all went to see that Mai and Megumi finally came.

Mai had her hair tied up in a ponytail down her back with dark red night shirt and pants. While Megumi had her hair down as she normally had it and had a white night shirt and pants with turtles on them.

"Hello we are ready for the sleep over…I think" Mai said a bit nervous seeing as it was her first one. "Good to see you two. Now come in you two don't be shy." Narumi said happily. "Yea we will but umm, just woundering why did you invite us. I mean we're happy that you did it is just the fact that we were enemies just a little while ago." Mai said with a little bit of distrust in her voice.

"Well you did help us in there and never really attacked us so I was just thinking that we could try and become friends okay?" Narumi said with a bright smile while all of her friends did the same which of course surprised them.

"Okay than girls how about you come in and enjoy yourself now before you catch a cold outside" Kushina told them while she herded them all inside of the home. So, when everyone was set up they all began to enjoy themselves with a party like event. "Okay than so what do we do at a sleeping party" Mai asked when they finally were all prepared. Course the set up was simple with basically all of the sleeping bags in the middle of the large living room. "What!? You don't know what to do at a sleepover!? Haven't you gone to one before" Ino asked in disbelief.

Course that question quickly depressed Mai and Megumi. "Well you see due to the rebellion we were unable to relax like actual young kids. You see Mai was constantly worrying about staying alive in it while I was busy trying to sneak information to the rebels from the inside. So, we truly only got to be happy when we finally finished the war by a mass effort to capture the three tailed turtle biju." Megumi said sadly.

"Oh, wait how did you manage to beat the biju? I mean when we had to get the Kyubi it nearly killed or kage sealing it and he was a master sealer. Is the sealer you used okay and what happened to the holder of the beast?" Tenten asked the question all of the Konoha girls were wondering.

"Well our seal master must have been better or something seeing as he didn't die sealing the beast. In fact all that happened to him was a bit of chakra exhaustion. Though maybe that was because he was younger perhaps. Seeing as it was Na-Yuto thatdid it." Megumi said in a somber tone.

"Oh wow than he must be really good at seals! Do you think he could make a few for me?" Tenten asked hoping that she could get more seals to play with. "…Still that doesn't explain what happened to the Jinchuriki. I mean for us there was two of them and only one of them was treated fairly." Hinata asked trying to bring the conversation back to learn as much as possible.

"Oh, well we only had one and she was and still is treated fairly seeing as all of our village trusts Yuto's work so I was treated just like any other ninja in our village. But what do you mean they treated one fairly and the other badly? How is that possible?" Mai asked them faking confusion. "_Yea I know exactly why that happened and it is why we hate this village. Though it would be nice to see if she changed her ways after all this time. I mean I don't know what Naruto would belive if he heard her but I really want to see if she changed. Even if he doesn't believe she can."_ She thought as she said it but still managed to not show how much this question actually was answering.

"W-well see I had a brother a while ago who shared in the keeping of the Kyubi. Me taking the chakra and him taking the soul. But, while I was liked by everyone and trained by my parents. My brother was sitting on the side lines all alone. Though I was too much of a brat to realize it at the time but he slowly began to hate the very thought of being a part of our family and very village. So, eventually he decided to leave the village for good. Course before he did that the Kyubi which he apparently made friends with gave him a gift using all of the chakra it had. Thus, bringing her completely under my seal. But, after that no one has seen him again. We don't even know if he is alive anymore." Narumi said sadly then released a depressed sigh.

"What? Oh, I am sorry to hear that but it seems you have developed different feelings for him now…" Megumi asked trying to pull out more information. "Oh well I have grown to regret the way I treated him. I mean not only was he my own brother but he gave me the hint I needed to figure out my bastard of a dad was up to an evil plan. So, one of my life goals is to hopefully find him and bring him back to a loving family" Narumi responded with determination in her voice. "**Ha more like you want to make a family with him**" the Kyubi teased her container. 'N-n-natusi-baka I don't want him like that!' Narumi denied only receiving a chuckle from the fox.

"Anyways let's get this sleepover stated eh?" Narumi told all of them getting a cheer in return.

+Week later+

"Okay than we finally made it here now where is the brat" Zabuza complained as he took his first steps into Konoha.

"I don't know where Naruto-kun is Zabuza sensei so how about we start off by traveling to the training grounds here. I mean he is probably still training as hard as he can." Haku responded as she walked in after her teacher. Course Zabuza just nodded and they sped away to the outmost training fields hoping to find Naruto as soon as possible.

So, of course they went around until they found Naruto and a group of people in a training field that seemed to be farthest away from the village as possible. "Hey Na-" Haku called out until Mai grabbed her around the mouth silencing her.

"Shh, his name is Yuto in this village. We don't want him to get caught. That goes for you two Zabuza-san" Mai whispered to them. "Bah, don't worry about Haku saying the brats name. For me his name will always be gaki" Zabuza said simply.

Course after that they walked into the group again. "Zabuza-sensei, Haku-chan you are finally here!" Naruto said happily. "Yup gaki we are here to kick your ass in shape for this test…well I am at least. I am pretty sure Haku only came here to try and get personal time with you and probally heal the future wounds I will be giving you" Zabuza said smiling at his blushing student. "Z-zabuza-sensei" Haku yelled at the guy who was practically laughing at the fact that she was embarrassed due to him.

"Wait what is going on here?" Tenten asked in complete confusion. "This is Zabuza Yuto's second sensei. He is here for Yuto to train in his swordsmanship skills. Also, next to him is Haku who is Yuto's third girlfriend. She is one of the kindest people you could ever meet and decided to become a medical ninja instead. Though if you mess with one of her precious people she will kick your ass." Megumi said simply feeling no need to keep it a secret.

"Oh, so he is going to train now?" Tenten asked getting an approving nod as a response. So, Tenten then calmly walked up to Naruto and kicked his feet out from under him making him fall on his but.

"Hey what was that for!?" Naruto called out annoyed with the girl.

"I am just giving you a taste of what will come if you forget to make a few more seals for me to play with by the end of the week!" Tenten ordered him and then walked away from the field.

"Um…what just happened?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I…don't…know. Bah, who will ever get how a girl's mind works." Zabuza said getting glared at by all the girls around him.

"What you all know it's the truth" Zabuza insisted but still was being glared at so he just pretended he didn't notice the glares anymore.

"Anyways kid lets get started now"…

+2 weeks until matches+

"So, Narumi you sure you can spare the time from training" Ino asked as she and her were sitting down at Narumi's favorite ramen stand (_Do I even need to name it)._ "Yea it is fine, I mean I have been training my ass off for quite a while. I think I deserve a little bit of time off. Besides there is always time for ramen" Narumi said happily. Course that just causes Ino to sigh. "You Uzumaki can never get away from that ramen addiction can you? Though I do have to wonder how you and your mother aren't fat yet. I mean you eat more than Choji does when it comes to this stuff." Ino asked as she watched Narumi quickly eat several bowls of ramen already.

"Hmm, I guess we can eat so much because of high metabolism or something." Narumi told her friend not really caring. "Oy, Ayme-chan can I get another few bowls of miso ramen?" Narumi called out to the stand owner's daughter who was practically family to her.

"Coming up Narumi" Ayame said happily then started cooking. So, they all enjoyed their meal until they heard two loud voices come close to their area.

"Why do I have to pay for your meal!? I mean you eat way too much for my budget!" one of the voices said as they were about to enter the stand. "You have to because you decided to wreck my cloths again in our fight! This is payback for all of the money I have to spend thanks to your training methods." A second voice said then they came into the stand completely showing Zabuza and Naruto coming in. Course Naruto was currently missing his shirt and the rest of his cloths were torn in several places. Even his mask was torn in places.

"Hello can I get four miso ramen to start off with please" Naruto asked Teuchi. "Oh and a shrimp ramen for Zabuza" Naruto continued.

"Right away" Teuchi said happily seeing as he found another big spender.

"Oh, hey you are the one I am going to be fighting in the first round right?" Naruto asked when he saw Narumi.

"Yea. So, I take it you were training pretty hard judging by your…dress" Naurmi said with a light blush seeing his muscles. "_jeez he diffidently is a heavy trainer."_ She thought as well quickly hiding her blush. Course Ino was thinking differently about seeing his state of dress. "_Damn he is hot…why couldn't I have a guy like him on my team instead of a lazy Shikamaru and the "heavy boned" Choji"_ She thought with a heavy blush clear on her face.

"Okay than here you go Narumi and here is your order sir" Ayame said and like the other girls got a blush when she saw Naruto. "Ah, thank you for the ramen and for letting me see your beauty miss…" Naruto flirted with her. "_Ah, it is good to see you again Ayame. I mean you were one of the only people in this crap hole of a village that were actually nice to me…and my first crush. Though thankfully I can finally see if I can date you seeing as I have already asked my girlfriends….course this will be awkward for that reason as well…wonderful"_

"It's Ayame" Ayame stuttered out with her blush increasing. "_wow why am I falling for a guy that has to be two or three years younger than me. Oh, well he is pretty handsome."_

So, everyone one there just ate their food while chatting and flirting a bit. (added to get interest in Ayame known. She deserves a part in my story as well.)

+Arena+

"Okay than I welcome everyone to the final part of the chunin exams. Were you get to see genin from different areas face each other for the chance to become chunin. Now let me introduce the special guests we have here today. Please give a warm welcome the Kazekage and Mizukage who have come to see their own genins progress in our exam. Now Genma would you please start the first match" Minato said loud enough for everyone in the stadium to hear.

"Yes Hokage. Now will Narumi and Yuto come into the arena." Genma called out then waited for both of them to arrive. "Okay than now the first match between Narumi and Yuto…Begin" He called out while slashing his hand through the air officially starting the last round of the chunin exam.

Course when he did a large amount of KI was felt around the arena making most people shiver at the sheer power of it. "Narumi I have finally figured out that you were one of the ones that ruined my friends childhood!" Yuto said annoyed with her. "Wait I didn't do anything like that what the hell do you mean?" Narumi asked clearly confused.

"I mean Naruto Uzumaki! Your brother, the one you guys treated so horribly that he felt that he had to escape his own family!" Naruto screamed out happy to finally be able to say what he wanted to at least one member of his family.

"Wait you know where he is!? Tell me!" Narumi yelled back at him. "_Will I finally be able to find you Naruto-nii?" _ She thought happily. Course that was quickly changed as she heard him laugh in her face. "Ya, because I will tell you just so that you can torture him again! No, I won't tell you! He is happy now away from you and I won't wreck his life again by telling you!" Naruto yelled out at his own sister.

"_Crap, Naruto don't get too mad at her. I mean we told you that we thought she was actually wanting to rebuild her relationship with you again. Why are you not listening to us about this! Do you not trust your own family that much?" _Mai and Megumi thought sadly as they saw their boyfriend yell at his sister.

"Grr. Fine if you won't tell me then I will beat the answers out of you!" Narumi yelled then pulled out two kunai and ran at Yuto. "bring it on!" Naruto yelled and then pulled out his swords and ran at her as well.

So, their weapons clashed onto each other several times with loud metallic screeches being heard across the area. "Holy crap I have never seen Narumi so vicious before..well except for the Uchia match of course." Kiba yelled out from his seat around the Konoha twelve.

"She usually isn't like this but she really wants to find her brother. So, I guess she is just trying to force Yuto to give her the information." Hinata said simply then they all turned to look at the match again.

"_Damn she is better than I thought she would be" _Naruto thought as he recovered from a vicious right hook she gave him. "how about we pick up the pace a bit?" Naruto called out than brought one hand above his head and one below his waist whispered **Hidden Mist no Jutsu** then disappeared into the mist that appeared.

"_Crap he is too good to beat easily. Now he has took away my vision. Crap this is going to be a hard fight even if I have Natsui's help."_ Narumi complained in her mind. "**Calm down kit we need you to be focused if we are going to win. Now I will give you some of my chakra so we can overpower him already and start asking about Naruto-kun. I mean I really want to hear what he knows about Naruto-kun.**" Natusi told her container and then practically forced Narumi to use her chakra.

"_Now how should I do this? I mean just because she can't see me doesn't meant that she can't still get me. I mean I bet she has more chakra than me still due to Natsui."_ Naruto thought as he began to make a plan. Course it only took him a few moments to realize that Narumi was starting to look more animalistic and her chakra was getting slightly familiar. "_Damn it she would have to use Natsui's chakra. Crap this just got a hell of a lot harder." _Naruto complained then quickly formulated a plan. So before the mist dissipated Naruto quickly made a shadow clone and hid him behind a piece of rubble and had it start on the only seal that would help him win.

Though after he hide the clone Naruto quickly dropped the mist and created a few mist clones using the water before the Kyubi chakra vaporized all of the moisture. "**This is the last chance you will get Yuto. Surrender and tell me about Naruto or I will have to beat your ass until you do tell me!**" Narumi/Natusi said in a demoic voice that seemed to radiate power.

"Well then I guess I will just have to test my luck then" Naruto said simply then immediately had all of his water clones attack her. Course Narumi soon was covered with one tail of biju chakra and was exuding So much chakra that it was impossible for the clones to touch her without being boiled to nothing. "Well that ain't too helpful" Naruto said in a neutral voice but really was sweating on the inside. "_Shit I can't use the __**Rasengan**__ versions. Though right now that would be one of the only things that would actually be able to pierce her chakra cloak. Damn it I don't know what other jutsu would work now and I really shouldn't waste chakra on something that won't even work. Oh, well I guess I just need to wait the two or three minutes it will take my clone to finish. Though I guess I could keep her talking for a bit so I don't deplete too much chakra in this match." _

Course the only reason Naruto was worrying about his chakra was because he would have to fight a few hours after this match as well if he won. So, he would quickly lose if he doesn't manage to keep a good amount of chakra.

"So, tell me what would you really do if you found Naruto?" Naruto asked hoping that she would talk for most of the time he needed. "**What I would bring him back to his home and make sure he got the family he didn't get when he was younger**." Narumi told him still in her demonic state making it still sound kind of evil.

"Bah, what proof do I have that you won't just lie to me to get to him." Naruto told her still believing that she just wanted to wreck his life.

+Konoha 12 and Naruto's team+

"Hmm why is Narumi so interested in finding her brother. I mean if a person from the mist is friends with him then he probally is already a part of their village or something. And judging by the way his friend is acting he doesn't want to meet her again." Shikamaru asked the entire group.

"Wow Shikamaru why do we even need to tell you why? I mean how would you feel if you lost one of your family members? I am pretty sure you would want to find them. Plus, for Narumi she found a family secret that caused him to live such a crappy life so, she wants to pay him back for it or something. I mean that is how she told us but I am pretty sure that she is hiding a part of that plan from us." Ino told them all.

"Oh, so that is what she want…well I will tell him what she thinks but I can't promise that he will listen to me" Megumi told them. "Oh, that would be good seeing as that is all she really wants; a chance" Hinata said happy that her friend might have a slight chance at reuniting with her brother.

+Arena+

"**No you are wrong I just want a chance to start over. Please just tell him that I just want to talk with him at least one last time**" Naurmi told Yuto with desperation in her voice. Course at that moment a clone ran up at Naruto handing him something before running back to his hide-out to destroy himself without letting everyone know it was a shadow clone.

"Fine I will tell him that at least I guess. Though don't get your hopes up. Now let's finish this." Naruto called out then ran at her.

"**Thank you but I must defeat you now to become a chunin seeing as I don't want to be with the annoying screamer monkey named Sakura or the hopefully deceased Sasuke.**" Narumi told him as well and raced at him as well thinking that he didn't know what the chakra cloak she had was giving her a major edge in this fight. (_I decided to have a little family talk here. Any yes she still is in her right mind seeing as she only has one tail it doesn't corrupt her that much.)_

So Narumi didn't expect Naruto to smile wildly then quickly slammed his hand that held the seal onto her head and loudly said (_could have had a V8….don't judge you know you would have said it as well) _**Demonic Suppression Seal** causing Narumi to soon feel a major headache as all of the demonic chakra was sealed away again. Course Naruto did notice that one of the chakra claws cut his cheek diagonally slightly. Really just enough to show a little bit of what looked to be a weird line birthmark that Narumi was shocked to see "_Naruto!?"_ she thought until she noticed Naruto move.

Course after all of the demonic chakra was gone she couldn't do anything to stop Naruto as he quickly pulled out his sword and put it to her throat. "Don't bother trying to escape that seal will mess with your chakra for a few moments so you can't do anything. Just surrender now and save yourself from death" Naruto said "_for now anyways"_ Naruto added when he said that. So, of course Narumi just stood there for a few minutes until she finally sighed and called out "I surrender" so that everyone in the crowd could hear it. "Winner Yuto now will Temari and Shikamaru come down to the arena floor. " Genma called out.

"Nice job Yuto-kun" Mai said happily with Megumi and Haku gave him a bright smile. "Thanks my himes. Naruto said happily as he gave a quick kiss for each one of them. Course after that Naruto sat in an empty seat behind his girlfriends and began to just chat with them about random stuff.

(_Shikamaru's fight is same as the anime)_

"Will Neji and Kankuro come down to the arena" Genma called out bringing both of the genin only for everyone to be surprised by Kankuro quickly forfeiting almost immediately after he called out the start of the match.

"Okay than…will the final two contestants of tier 1 Gaara and Shino please come down to the arena floor. "Then let the final match begin!" Genma called out when they both were on the ground Shino looking as calm as ever and Gaara with a bloodthirsty gleam in his eyes. So, all most immediately Gaara's sand came out trying to engulf Shino.

Who of course quickly dogged the sand then released his bugs to go towards the unmoving Gaara. Course right before they touched him the sand went up and crushed them. Course that didn't seem to faze Shino at all. Instead he just sent out more bugs to suffer the same fate. This happened for a couple more times until Shino finally cracked one of his ghost smile and sent out a smaller group of bugs to go at Gaara who was getting annoyed. "Oy, bug boy stop feeding mother with these small bugs. Just hurry up and let me give her your blood." Gaara ordered Shino is a crazed voice. Course he still brought his sand up in front of his face to kill the bugs until at a random moment his sand receded and a paper bomb blew up throwing him back a few feet. "You may have a good defense but some bugs actually prefer to burrow so I just let them use your sand as a temporary home. Course they were also eating the chakra you put into your sand making it weak enough for the rest of the colony to bring in a few paper notes to put on you. Now surrender or die." Shino said as bloodthirsty as he could without changing the tone of his voice.

"Never mother will have your blood!" Gaara told him and then tried to have his sand kill Shino except it just moved a few feet before it fell to the group unable to move anymore. Course Shino quickly took advantage of the opening and threw three kunai with explosive seals on them right at Gaara then activating them all causing him fly into one of the arena walls causing a large amount of dust to cloud the area.

"bug boy. Mother wants your blood all the more….wait what is this warm feeling on the back of my head?" Gaara said insanely until he felt blood dripping from a cut on the back of his head. "I am bleeding? My blood is not meant to come out Mother wants other peoples blood not mine!" Gaara said freaking out until eventually a sphere of sand completely surrounded him.

So, Shino not knowing what else to do used the same trick he did before except he had to use his entire nest of bugs. Though all they could do was make a small hole where a large dark yellow eye was seen staring back at him. Course at that time a mass genjutsu effected the entire crowd that seemed to start from several locations and made feathers fall onto everyone's head. Then after most people are sleeping a large amount of sound and sand ninja came pouring into the stadium to fight the jonin and chunin that dispelled the genjutsu. Though Shino's focus was on the now crumbling. Though thankfully he had a few of his friends/teammates show up to help fight whatever was coming. "Narumi what is going on here?" Shino asked still focused on the sphere of crumbling sand. "That my friend is the one tail biju's container. Though it looks like his seal isn't as stable as mine though. Meaning that we are going to practically be fighting against the biju itself right now seeing as he is drawing out a large amount of it's chakra." Narumi said simply ignoring the visible shiver of fear all of the other had. "Okay than it would be best if we have Yuto use that seal again for us. Wait where is he?" Narumi asked not seeing him with all of the other genin.

"Um, he left when the feathers came like a coward." Kiba told them. "What but how could he just leave? Now Ino go find him and ask for the seal please. Whether or not he comes or not just get that seal we need it." Narumi said desperately as they finished their preparations for fighting the beast.

+Flash back+

_All of the hidden mist ninja saw Mei and the other kages be brought to a tower and locked in a shield away from them and immediately went to try and get in. Course when they got there the saw a few poor ANBU who tried jumping into it burn to death they decided to try and use seals so Naruto tried to get to work until his sensei stopped him. "Sensei?" Naruto asked confused when he felt her hand at his shoulder. _

"_Yuto, I can handle this one. I mean I am pretty good at seals after all. Anyways for right now I order you to help seal the one tail back to its container again. Oh, and you girls will help stop the enemy ninja from coming in. Understood?" Yoshira asked and got a few nods and a glare from Naruto which caused her to sigh. "Naruto I need you to help them so we can look strong remember. How would it look if we just ran at the sight of it. No, we must show that the mist have nothing to fear. So, please do it for me okay?" She asked again and eventually got Naruto to agree when she used the puppy dog eyes. _

"_Good luck girls. I will take you on a date when this is done" Naruto said happily which the girls all agreed to go to seeing as this was Naruto's way of saying 'please stay safe and don't worry about me I will survive' and with that they went their separate ways._

+End Flash Back+

(_Gaara's siblings are still their they just don't want to get in the way of their brother so they are staying on the side lines unless they have to do something)_

So, Naruto quickly made it back right when one of the genin were about to leave and he quickly made his presence know. "Ah, Yuto can you please give me that seal you put on me. I mean I think he needs one as well." Narumi asked hoping to end this quickly.

"Nope sorry" Naruto said happily shocking all of them. "W-wh-what? Why? we need it to beat this guy!" Ino asked starting to get annoyed with the fox. "I can't do it because it won't work. He is so far along that his entire seal will need to be improved. Which I can do I just need all the sand to be moved so I can get to the actual seal." Naruto then told them makng them all breath a sigh of relief.

"Wait so how are we going to get the sand off?" Kiba asked hoping they didn't have to fight the creature that was giving off insane amounts of chakra. Course he didn't expect his answer to come after two pretty good sized swords came into existence right in front of his face. "Well we simply have to beat him till he doesn't get back up." Naruto said like it was obvious.

"What! How are we supposed to do that! I mean we are genin and that is a biju. Your strong I will give you that but not THAT strong." Kiba yelled in disbelief. "Well so sorry to disappoint but right now we are all we have so let's make the best of it. Okay" Naruto said then took out a small scroll from a hidden slot in his cloak. "Hmm, and what is that for?" Tenten asked curiously. "This is what will stop him when we get rid of some of his chakra." Naruto said simply.

**Hey guys I have to say I am surprised this story is coming along so fast. I mean the words add up fast! Anyways thanks for reading again and don't worry after one more chapter this exam will be over for all of you that are sick of it. Oh, and I took the Christmas break as a breather with writing at a minimum because of all of my family being here. But I will be going back into routine hopefully soon. Ja Ne. **


	14. Chapter 13 the battle ends

**Well here is the next chapter. Oh, and I don't own Naruto at all. **

_Chapter 13_

"Tallking Regular"

"_Thinking Regular"_

"**Demon talking**"

"_**Demon Thinking**_"

'Talking to Demon'

"Okay than get prepared for a large battle now before he comes out of that." Naruto ordered all of the genin behind him. "Hey, you aren't a higher rank than us or someone we even know. Why should we listen to you? Besides if anyone would know what to do it would be our strongest namely me" Sakura told them with a smug smile.

"What the hell are you talking about forehead? I mean Narumi is probably the strongest person here" Ino tells her starting an argument that made everyone sweat drop. Perhaps we should just listen to Yuto for now seeing as he seems to be the only one with a plan. Besides it is illogical for us to argue when we have to fight this abnormal guy." Shino told the group truthfully.

"Thank you bug user. Now are you going to prepare for a fight for our very lives or are you just going to let him kill you?" Naruto told them simply. So, all of them got prepared and were just about ready when Gaara finally came out of sand sphere. Course he looked different seeing as half of his face and one of his arms were covered in dense sand that was oddly looking like the one tailed biju's.

"Mo**the**r wan**ts al**l **of** you**r **bl**ood.**" Gaara told them sounding even more blood thirsty which of course sent shivers down everyone's back; even his siblings. "**Narumi, even if the one tail is the weakest he still is one of the more dangerous ones of us. Not due to power but just because his only wish is to kill every human he can. Be careful here or even with you being able to use SOME of my power he still will be a tough one to fight. Even if you have another biju on your side.**" Natsui warned her container.

'Yes, Narumi I will be careful…wait two biju on our side what do you mean?' Narumi questioned as she took out a few kunai. "**I don't know why I didn't feel it before but that Megumi girl that is in the white fox's group contains the three tailed turtle. Though judging by the amount of its chakra she is exuding that is actually the turtle's I don't think she knows how to use it or just doesn't want too.**" Natusi said.

'Oh, well then it doesn't matter all that much then seeing as I doubt she will be able to learn how to use it before we need it in this battle anyway.' Narumi told her then got into her taijutsu stance ready for anything that Gaara might try.

Course no one expected Yuto to begin the fight by trying to talk Gaara out of fighting. "Gaara I know what you are. But it doesn't make you a monster; I mean does Megumi look like a monster to you?" Naruto told him then pointed at the girl he was talking about that seemed a bit nervous to be under the gaze of the demonic Gaara. "No, of course she doesn't because she doesn't act like the monster inside of her. Now come on don't fight using it's chakra anymore become your own person, make your own name. So, how about it? Will you try to be Gaara instead of possessed kid? I saw it before, if you rely too much on its chakra you will lose yourself too it." Naruto told him trying to sound peaceful. Which seemed to stop Gaara in his tracks for a few moments until a ball of sand came out of the ground slamming the surprised Naruto away.

"Fine then we will just have to settle this the hard way!" Naruto called annoyed then summoned his swords preparing for a big fight. Course Gaara didn't seem worried as he finally began to attack them. **Sand shuriken** he called out launching several dozen small balls at the group of genin who quickly jumped out of the impact zone. Course they all took that as the start of the fight and began to attack back. So, trying to finish it early Narumi, Mai, Megumi, and Ino all threw several kunai with explosive notes attached to them which quickly detonated after hitting Gaara. Course when the smoke cleared Gaara didn't even appear to have a scratch in fact instead he just had more of his body covered in even more sand. "Well that didn't work" Ino said a bit annoyed and then quickly moved when one of Gaara's sand arms came at her. **Fang over Fang **was heard and then Kiba and his dog spun into Gaara which worked for a while until the sand started coming back and kept on trying to wrap around them forcing them to jump away. "Damn that sand. Oy how are we supposed to beat him down if this stupid sand keeps on stopping us. Figure that one out smart guy?" Kiba sarcastically asked Naruto.

"I told you we had to beat him till he stopped getting back up and I meant it. Course that only happens if he runs out of enough chakra. Which means that this will be a very long battle here dog boy, so don't complain just fight." Naruto told him then breathed in a large amount of air and called out **Air Bullet **then blasted out a ball of air at gaara making slide back a few feet.

"Troublesome… So, how much chakra does he actually have?" Shikamaru asked hoping it wouldn't be that much. "Well if he is anything like me then possibly around a kage or two's worth in chakra." Narumi said clearly not happy with what she just said. "_Well that is just troublesome…Sigh… I knew I should have just slept through today"_ Shikamaru thought as he dogged yet another swipe of Gaara's claw like arm.

+Mei, Orochimaru, Minato+

"Kazekage what is meaning of this!" Mei asked him annoyed as he forcefully brought them both up to one of the tallest buildings in Konoha then quickly had his minions put up a barrier. "Ku ku ku so sorry Mizukage my target was only going to be Minato-kun but you just had to have your brats come into the finals."Orochimaru said with the creepy smile he always has.

"And what would you want with me Orochimaru? I mean besides allowing me to kill you one of our worst missing ninja." Minato asked clearly not happy with Orochimaru being back in the village. "Nope so sorry but instead I am here to kill you and maybe even taking Sasuke-kun and maybe even your daughter for my exsperiments. Though now I have a lava user from the mist to…play with as well" Orochimaru said happily. Then quickly jumped away when a ball of lava hit where he was before. "Well if you want me or the other girl then you will have to get through us first. " Mei said and then got into her fighting stance right before the other two did as well. **Smoke screen ** Mei called out then blew out a cloud of sulfer that she then ignited by clicking her teeth making a large explosion where Orochimaru was standing. Course he simply shed his skin and slithered out of the way leaving the sheded skin to burn. Course Minato quickly started using his **Hiraishin **to teleport around Orochimaru quickly going for his vitals with his kunai which were just barely being blocked by Orochimaru. "_Damn it if it wasn't for that stupid move of his I could easily beat them. I really should have just taken him. I mean without her long range attacks I would find some way to beat him but they work as a team too well."_ Orochimaru thought getting a bit worried about his chances of winning this so, he decided to put the odds back on his side and quickly slammed his hand down calling out **Impure World Reincarnation **causing two wooden caskets to come out of the ground. "Well Minato how about we see how you do against the kages of the past." Orochimaru told him then the coffins opened up showing two of the kages that were before Minato. "Minato you handle Orochimaru I will take care of the other two. Just hurry up because we have no idea what he…added to them." Mei said getting a simple nod as an answer.

+Zabuza, Haku,Yoshira+

All three of them quickly discovered that there was no way for them to get into the force field that had Mei was in. So, they decided to actually make themselves useful. So, they went to one of the weakest entry points of Konoha and helped protect it. Course they really acted as a three person army with Zabuza cutting through countless enemies using his massive sword. Yoshira using her special taijutsu style that easily dealt death blows by chakra infused punches and kicks. While Haku was throwing countless ice needles slowing down the enemies for her teammates. Though all together they were quickly decimating the people they were up again stunning the Konoha ninja around them. "_Holly shit remind me not to go against these people when they get mad" _they all thought a bit afraid of the mist ninja in front of them.

+Kages and Orochimaru+

Mei was having a bit of trouble with the zombie kages seeing as they never seemed to die or lose chakra and whenever she used a lava jutsu it was almost immediately countered with a water jutsu. "_Great that bastard Minato better hurry up I can't hold off these two forever." _ She thought as she dogged another wooden spike.

Meanwhile Minato was having trouble as well with Orochimaru who managed to put a seal on him that made it impossible for him to teleport. Still he managed to make Orochimaru drop his sword and they both had several wounds though none of them were serious. "Ku ku ku you are pretty goot Minato I mean you actually managed to harm me but sadly I must finish this now" ORochimaru said then quickly got close to him and used a chakra string that was attached to his sword to have it come flying back to him piercing Minato threw the stomach with a sickening squeltch.

+Mei+

After a while Mei was getting sick of waiting for Minato so, she decided to try a plan of her own. So, she quickly used **Head hunter Justu** to go underground making several tunnels that she soon filled with lava course she only made a few tunnels before she had to go up so the kages wouldn't notice. After that she quickly brought the kages around to where she thought one of her tunnels would be. "_Well let's hope that _ luck _is on my side"_ Mei thought to herself hoping that her plan could work on undead kages. So, she just threw a kunai with an explosive note at right under the kage's feet "Well this is good bye then" Mei told them then activated the seal.

Course they didn't say anything they just tried to run at her again but they were too late. The seal exploded and they both fell into a lava trap that burned away any progress they were making in regenerating their bodies. Thus putting them into cycle of destruction until the lava eventually cooled. Course Mei wasn't going to wait for that seeing as she was quickly running to where she felt Orochimaru and Minato's chakra signatures to see if she could help. Though she got there just in time to see Minato be stabbed completely through by a sword.

+Gaara , gennin groups, Gaara's siblings+

So, the entire group spent a while fighting a seemingly endless battle where they were just getting more and more tired while Gaara just grew more and more demonic until finally he was nearly completely covered in sand.

"Great this is getting us nowhere. Why don't we just let the jonin take care of him?" Sakura asked clearly worried about her own life. "It is not possible for any other to help us seeing as they are all busy fighting the other enemy ninja in the village. We are lucky we got the mist ninja even came to help us seeing as they don't have a peace treaty with us." Shino told her logically. "Sadly that is right um.. Shino was it? Anyways he is right we aren't going to be getting help anytime soon so we better just hope for the best. Though I wonder what will happen if we take out a large mass of sand at once" Naruto told them making them all wonder what he was about to do.

Naruto then looked at Gaara with his sword held in up pointing at Gaara and called out** Dragon Claw Impact**. When he said this his swords gained a blue hue until eventually the hue launched off the blade forming a mass of chakra shapped like a giant claw that slammed into Gaara. That claw was quickly being attacked by sand though it moved too fast and still managed to slam into Gaara's stomach leaving a large dent in the sand that slowly filled back in. "Ah, it appears he can only heal at a certain pace. Okay than everyone prepare your strongest long range jutsu and we will see what kind of damage we can do." Naruto said getting nods of agreement and they all began to prepare.

Course they didn't get a chance to try it because right after Naruto said it Gaara put himself in artificial sleep allowing the biju to take over increasing his size until he just barely fit on the arena floor. "**Oh, yea I am finally free to destroy again! Hmm I think I will start with you little bastards**" the demon said then started to try something until there was a large burst of smoke behind them that quickly disappeared showing a giant toad. "**So it is you again gaki…Oh, great I have to fight the one tail eh?**" the toad said to Narumi who was now on the top of his head. "Yes if you would please fight him Gamabunta-sama. He really is a jinchuriki like me but he put himself into a false sleep form and turned into that" Narumi told him. "**Ah, well then we will just have to wake him up rather quickly because even I don't want to fight a biju if I don't have too.**" Gamabunta told her and with that he quickly blocked a few **air bullets** from Gaara with a few **water bullets**.

"**Gah, if we don't want Konoha to be destroyed we must hold him down while one of the others beats that sand gaki awake.**" Gamabunta said after he got hit by one of Gaara's attacks. "Okay than you two "**Okay then boy you better be ready. Okay than Narumi get ready for a double hendge**" Gamabunta told her than focused his chakra with hers and they both said **Henge** at the same time causing a massive amount of smoke to appear.

+Mei, Minato+

"_Shit"_ as all Mei could think as she saw Minato get injured . Though she didn't like him all that much but she he would have helped defeat the snake bastard. "_Damn this wouldn't be so hard if he didn't have that weird shed skin jutsu…hmm what are we going to do?_" she thought then noticed that Minato wasn't actually dead yet. "So..Orochimaru..even if I fall..you will too!" Minato told Orochimaru between painful breathes then put a seal on Orochimaru "Let's..see..how you do..without being able to shed your skin" He continued with a painful smile. Course that was more than enough to annoy Orochimaru who quickly let go of Minato thus having him fall to the ground pushing the hilt further into his stomach.

Course after hearing that Mei quickly took advantage of what Minato did and surprised Orochimaru with a lava ball to his hand which quickly hardened making it impossible for to do jutsu. "Prepare to die Orochimaru" Mei said angrily as she jumped down in front of Orochimaru. "_Damn this isn't good there is nothing left I can do. I guess we will have to retreat…for now."_ Orochimaru thought then called for his minions to drop the barrier and quickly fled with a few ANBU chasing him. Though they were more focused on saving Minato as they soon did all of the medical jutsus they could though it just wasn't enough. "Hokage-sama we are sorry but we can't do any more until we get the medics here." One of the ANBU said sadly.

"It..is..okay I did..my job just make..sure that the..next kage will…be good for the ..village." He told them with a smile. Though at that time they quickly felt two chakra signatures come towards them and prepared for protecting Minato. But the three people soon jumped over them and went in front of Mei. "Mizukage-sama we helped with the protection as you told us too." Zabuza told her and got a small nod of approval.

"Good job. Now Haku please heal the Hokage. You are the only one of us who can help him." Mei told her surprising here shinobi. Though Haku paused for a few moments and gave Mei a questioning look which Mei just nodded to her as a response. "_I know he is a bastard but right now we need to be on the other villages good side…for now. We will wait until we are back to full strength before we make any plans ourselves. So please understand." _ Mei thought as she watched Haku walk over too Minato with a small frown. Course anyone else would think the frown was at the injuries he received though her friends all knew that she was frowning because she felt like she was betraying her boyfriend.

+Naruto and others+

Everyone that wasn't on or in the two giant beasts quickly fled to a safe distance as the smoke cleared showing a full sized Kyubi that charged at Gaara digging its claws into the sand deeply. "**Now boy**" Gamabunta told Naruto who nodded and jumped off the fox/toads head and landed on the snout of Gaara's sand form that quickly tried capturing him. Thought before it could stop him completely Naruto **shunshined** toward Gaara and slammed his fist into Gaara's unprotected head waking him up. Course when he did wake up the sand quickly fell away dropping Naruto and Gaara all the way to the ground. Course Gamabunta disappeared as well seeing as he was low on chakra dropping Narumi as well. "_Great a forty foot fall…this is going to hurt._" Was all Narumi thought then she closed her eyes and waited for the unavoidable pain.

Though instead of feeling that she felt someone grab her between their arms so she quickly opened her eyes and saw the person that was holding her. "Y-yuto what are you doing!?" She asks with a small blush due to the fact that he was still holding her. "What you are almost out of chakra. So, don't worry about the fall I have a plan." Naruto told her with a smile that made her blush even more. So, when they were only a few feet from the ground Naruto quickly did a sealess **Water bullet **that indented the ground into a small pond then Naruto quickly used a little bit of wind chakra to slow them down just enough so that they didn't still die from hitting the water.

Course Gaara also survived the fall without too much damage due to all of the sand that was already piled up even if he couldn't move due to severe chakra depletion. So, all he could do was watch as Naruto came over to the ponds edge where he put down the tired Narumi and then walked towards Gaara. "N-no! Go away! I refuse to be erased from exsistence!" Gaara yelled at him as a desperate attempt at stopping Naruto from coming towards him. Though it didn't work and soon Naruto was right next to him.

"What are you going to do to my brother!?" Temari screamed at Naruto from the side of the arena where she was pinned down by the rest of the gennin right next to her other brother who was in the same predicament. Though Naruto didn't answer her and just walked down the crater that Gaara was in blocking him from everyone's view. Course no one saw what happened but all of a sudden they all heard Naruto call out "seal" then walk out of the crater without showing any emotion. "What did you do to him!?" Kankuro called yelled out at Naruto. Who instead of answering him he just told the konhana ninja to let them go which they of course did when they saw how serious Naruto looked.

When they did both of the siblings ran up to the crater to see what happened to their brother. (_They still love him as their brother even if they are afraid of him) _ Course when they saw they were too shocked to do anything. Course by that time all of the other genin came to the craters edge as well just to see Gaara who seemed to be sleeping in the middle of the crater. "I fixed his seal. Now he will never again be tormented by his biju. Now go. Take him back to your village. I think it is about time you guys start to become an actual family." Naruto told them as they ran up to their brother. Course all they could say in return was a small thank you seeing as they were still shocked that Gaara was actually sleeping without being a demon. Though eventually they shunshined away with their brother.

"Wait we did all that work just to let them get away!" Sakura yelled out ruining the touching moment and was soon glared at by Naruto making her slightly afraid due to the small amount of KI he was releasing. "Listen girl that boy there was not our actual enemy. No, the monster that tormented him due to a horrible seal was. There is no reason to fight the innocent people that are being controlled if we don't have to. So, just let them go and actually restart their lives and hopefully enjoy it this time." Naruto told her. "_wow who knew that the white fox was such a good speaker"_ was all the others could think when they heard Naruto's words. Course at that time they noticed the barrier was gone and quickly went to where it was to see what was going on seeing as the enemies were retreating all around them now.

+On the tower+

Haku was nearly finished healing Minato when all of the gennin came up to see them. Course the Konoha genin except for Naurmi were all worried about their kage until Haku told them he was going to be fine. While Mai, Naruto, and Megumi all went over to Mei and knelt before her. "Mai-sama we have helped our fellow genin as you requested." Naruto told her respectfully. "Ah, very good you three now wait here with me until we figure out what we are going to do to finish the exams." Mei told them getting three voices saying "Hai" at the same time. Course they didn't have to wait for to much time before Minato began to come out of his near death state and slowly begin to wake up. When he did fully recognize where he was he noticed a girl with a mist Hitai-ate looking down at him. "Hokage-sama I have healed your wounds to the best of my ability but it still would be good for you to take it easy for a few days and go to an actual hospital for a checkup as soon as you can." Haku told him simply then quickly moved back to where the rest of the mist ninja were.

After Minato heard her he slowly got up much to the displeasure of the ANBU trying to keep from hurting himself. Still he eventually stood up and looked over to where Mei was. "Mizukage-sama I thank you for all that you and your ninja have done for my village. Now it would please me greatly if you would stay a bit so that we may talk about a treaty for our two villages." Minato told her respectfully as he could. "Thank you for the offer Hokage-sama we will talk about it as soon as you are ready." She told him with a small smile while ignoring the slight amount of KI Naruto began releasing.

+Later that day+

Minato was now with his civilian council talking about several things as they waited for Mei and the ninja council to come. "Now while it is good to hear that you are feeling well enough for this meeting I have to bring you some bad news." One of the council members told him. "what is it Sakio?" Minato asked hoping it wasn't anything too bad. "Well you see now that Narumi has….um…denied Sasuke's advance in such a manner that put him in the hospital he has decided that he doesn't want to pursue a relationship with her at this time. Plus, it is hard to say if he will try to go for her again in the future or not." He continued.

"Damn it. Why did she have to react so badly to him." Minato complained slamming his fist down on his desk then he sighed and continued "So how does this change the plan?"

"Well I suggest we just wait for the next generation seeing as this one has failed us. So, we should just use her to strengthen the peace treaty and get the white fox on our side." Another one of the council members said. "wait what do you mean?" the person sitting beside him asked confused.

"Well this treaty is usually held on word alone. Though if we ask for a political marriage and use the basically useless Uzumaki to marry the white fox. Now seeing as she is so loyal if we were to be attacked while she is married to him he would also help us seeing as he would want to help his wife's village." He explained and then they all went for a vote over it and eventually agreed that would be the best choice. Course right after they agreed the rest of the council and Mei showed up not knowing about the plans that just went on.

"Okay than I we will begin the talk of the peace treaty now but know that I will have to have my council agree to it after we both agree just to make it final." Mei said then they all sat down for the treaty talk.

+Arena+

All of the Konoha genin and Mist genin were now in a room where they were about to receive their ranks. "Will Yuto Rustoshi, Mai Terumi, Megumi, Narumi Uzumaki, and Shikamru Nara please come to up" Hayate asked them which they all quickly did. "Okay than seeing as our kage is preoccupied I will be giving you your rank. Now Narumi Uzumaki and Shikamru Nara for your abilities shown in this chunin exam I happily give you the rank of chunin. " Hayate said then tossed them both a chunin vest.

After that Yoshira came up. "Yuto Rustoshi, Mai Terumi, and Megumi seeing as the Mizukage is busy I will give you your rank. For the abilities you have shown in this chunin exam I give you the title of chunin" Yoshira said then tossed them all their vests as well. After that everyone they both said congratulations left while all of the gennin/chunin left to go to one of the restaurants owned by the Akimichi clan to celebrate. Course Naruto, Mai, and Megumi all sat next to each other and didn't really talk too much while all of the Konoha ninja were all chatting happily as the meet was being cooked. Though all in all everyone was having a pretty good time until eventually they had to leave for their own homes.

"Well it looks like we will finally get to leave this place" Mai said happily. "Yea, oh and I am sorry I had to heal Minato but Mei told me too." Haku told Naruto. "don't worry about it Haku. I mean you are a medical ninja it is your job." Naruto told her happily. "_besides I am happy that we are leaving so nothing else really could ruin my mood."_ Naruto thought. Mainly because he could stay mad at his girlfriends. After talking for a bit more they made it to their hotel where they said good night and went into their separate rooms.

Course Naruto got a surprise visitor as he was changing. "Hello?" Naruto asked as he answered the door clearly tired. "Umm..hi" Narumi asked blushing a bit seeing as Naruto opened the door without his shirt on. "Oh, hi Narumi what do you want?" Naruto asked her. "Well.. I just wanted to thank you for catching me when Gamabunta went away" Narumi said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh, you are welcome then Narumi. Well goodnight" Naruto told her happily. "Yea..good night." She told him and with that Naruto shut the door and Narumi began waking to her mother's house with a blush still on her face.

"_Why was I so nervous about talking to him?"_ Narumi asked herself and then heard a laugh coming from Natusi. 'What is so funny Natsui?' Narumi asked annoyed. "**Oh, I am just happy you finally got your first love intrest…or should I say second**" Natsui said with a foxy smile. 'S-shut up Natsui' was all Narumi could manage to say making Natsui laugh even more.

+Next day+

Naruto, Mai, and Megumi quickly said their good-byes and then quickly left for the mist village again. "Well we are finally going back to the mist" Zabuza said happily with everyone else smiled in agreement.  
"So, Mei-sama how did the peace treaty go?" Haku asked trying to get more information.

"Ya, it went pretty good but actually if my council can't find a way to avoid it I am going to need you to do something Naruto." Mei happily said in a softer voice that they all could just barely hear just in case they were being followed out of the fire country. "Really what could Konoha possibly want from me?" Naruto asked her hoping they didn't find out about who he was. "Oh nothing they just want the white fox to politically marry Narumi Uzumaki" Mai told him and then her and the rest of the group counted down in their heads knowing how Naruto would react. "_5..4..3..2..1"_ and then they all saw the reaction they expected.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed out in shock after he fully understood what Mei told him.


	15. Chapter 14 Trip to the hidden mist

**Hey guys here is the next chapter coming up.**

**I don't own Naruto**

_Chapter 14_

"Normal talking"

"_Normal thinking"_

"**Demon talking**"

"_**Demon thinking**_"

'talking to demon'

**J**utsu

"You heard me right. Apparently they want you tied partially to their village. So, while I know that you don't really like Konoha all that much but we need this until we are back to full strength again. Besides she might have changed." Mei said quietly trying to get him to understand her.

"Well I understand that I guess. I don't like it but if I have to. But what about the special problem we have with each other?" Naruto whispered back to her though he seemed to force himself to agree. "I am sorry Naruto but it might be the only way we can get the help we need. Besides you are the last male Uzumaki so you have to make sure the clan continues anyways. Which of course means you will have to date someone in your family so you can have at least one person with pure Uzumaki blood…even if your DNA was slightly changed it. I mean it is the closest there is going to be." Mei explained course Naruto just got mad at the explanation.

"My clan name hasn't been Uzumaki for years Mei-sama it is and always will be Uzikaze." Naruto softly growled out to her. Course Mei just sighted hearing this "Naruto you can't change your blood. Even if you want it too." Mei simply told him just making Naruto even more annoyed with what he heard from his kage.

After that the walk home was basically simple with no one really wanting to speak too much after what the news they just heard. So, they basically quickly went home quietly. When they finally got home Naruto quickly said his good bye to his girlfriends and went to his shared house so that he could just think about the problem just learned about.

Course Naruto right when Naruto got home he was greeted by Ayaki who quickly ran up to him giving him a hug "Onii-chan your home!" she called out happily. "Yup it is good to see you again Ayaki-nee and you to oto-san" Naruto said happily to her then nodded to Yoshiko. "Hey Naruto good to see you again. How does it feel to be a chunin?" Yoshiko asked curious. "Eh, it is just like normal I mean my team was practically doing chunin and jonin missions already." Naruto said after he sat down in their living room. "So, how is the shop doing?" Naruto asked as he started to unpack his bag.

"Well, we are doing very good for all of our basic stock but we could use some more seals when you get a chance. I mean your seals are always our fastest sells. Hmm, maybe you should teach one of us how to make the seals eh?" Yoshiko said then laughed.

"Yea Oni-chan how about you teach me them eh?" Ayaki asked her adopted brother. So, Naruto just walked to his room and came back down holding a book that quickly found its way into her hands. "Okay than if you want to learn how to make one you must learn what is involved in a seal." Naruto told her making her look at the book itself.

The book wasn't all that big though it was obviously a long series of books seeing as the title was 'The art of fuinjutsu Book 1' So, when Ayaki finished looking at the book she looked back up at her brother with a questioning look. "I am going to have you read the basics then I will test your knowledge before I begin to teach you the more difficult parts of fuinjutsu." Naruto told her and she quickly opened up the book and began reading.

"Well Mei gave us a week off so hopefully we can get you a good start on your seals. Oh, and I will probally will work at the shop for a bit this week. Now if you excuse me I am going to finishing unpacking and meditate in my room for a bit." Naruto said then went to his room.

*sigh* "what am I going to do? I mean I am betrothed to my sister!" Naruto thought and then just sat down on his bed to think about the weirdness that he learned about that day.

+Narumi (_right after the treaty meeting)+_

"So, Narumi when do you think you will get to lead your first mission" Ino asked.

"I have no idea though right now I am just happy that we all made it out of that crazy battle alive. I mean really who would have expected that the sand would turn on us and the mist would help us?" Narumi says as she starts sharpening the Anbu style sword she just got. Course at that that time they heard the front door shut and saw Kushina walk through looking tired and annoyed. "You okay Mom?" Narumi asks as Kushina sat down on the couch.

"Well the treaty went well but the civilian council and the elders wanted there to be a political marriage and no matter what I did they always managed to focus in on marrying of one of the clan heirs to make sure that the marriage bonds the villages strongly." Kushina told them still sounding annoyed about it.

"Oh, so who is the person being married?" Ino asked . "_I mean I want to do the best for my clan but being married to someone I don't know..I would prefer to actually fall in love. I mean who knows what the other person is like! They could be a perverted ass for all we know." _ She thought a bit nervous about who it would be.

"Yes they only wanted to marry of one person the entire time and unless the mist council changes it Narumi will be married off to the white fox." Kushina said shocking Narumi.

"Wh-what! I am being married off to Yuto? With no chance of seeing if I actually like him or not!" Narumi said still surprised about what her mom said. Course her mother just nodded sadly at her.

'So, in the end I am just married off by my village to Yuto. Great no chance of finding someone I actually love' Narumi said in her mind.

"**Oh, I am not so sure that you haven't already done that. I mean I know that you have been thinking about someone more ever since the chunin exams**" Natusi told her with a smirk.

'W-what are you talking about Natsui!' Narumi said blushing causing Natsui to start laughing. *sigh* "Then I guess I know who I will end up with then." Narumi said still not completely sure with her feelings about this.

+few days later+

"Narumi you are wanted by the Hokage" an Anbu member told Narumi then quickly shunshined away. So, Narumi quickly went to the Hokage to see what she was needed for.

"You needed me Hokage-sama." Narumi asked as she entered his office.

"Yes Narumi I feel it is time for you to lead your first mission. So, you will be leading Ino, Tenten, and Sakura along with Kurenai. Now normally I would just have you lead a squad but for this mission there is need for carefulness. For this mission is to get a rare scroll owned by a rich merchant back from a wandering band of bandits. Now bandits normally wouldn't be a problem for gennin but there is a chance that they have a few trained samurais which will give you some trouble. So, here is the mission scroll. Oh, and don't worry about them being in the mist now I have already sent word why you are going there." Minato told her and the rest of the people he was sending.

"Okay than team prepare for at least a month and meet me at the gate in a hour" Kurenai said simply then left the room with her team. "My team please do the same" Narumi said doing the same as Kurenai.

+Gate+

"Okay if everyone is ready then let's go." Narumi said happily then they all started traveling to the last known location of the bandits.

+Bandit camp+

It took a few days for them to reach the camp that was situated rather close to a village known for their market so they apparently caught the bandits right when they were about to sell the scroll. "Okay than are you guys ready?" Narumi asked her team getting simple nods as their answer. "Okay than Kurenai you and your team take the North side of the camp and we will take the south side." Narumi said simply and then they all left to take care of the bandits while getting the scroll.

+30 minuets later+

"Well the Hokage was right there were a few trained bandits but that was still really easy because we had so many people. Though now we have to travel all..the..way….back…Well this will be boring." Kiba complained after he realized that all the action was done. "Yea but we could always go through the hidden mist village and see what it actually is like." Narumi told him "_and maybe I can see my the white fox and my brother if they are there"_ She added silently.

"Yeah, we might as well seeing as it is on our way. Oh, and by the way good job for your first mission Narumi." Kurenai said happily then they all quickly cleaned up the area then left for the hidden mist.

+Konoha ninja at the Hidden mist+

"So, this is the mist eh? Wow, it really doesn't look all that different from Konoha." Ino states simply as they walk through the front gate and begin to look around. "Ya, well looks might be deceiving. Anyways we are stopping here for the day so feel free to look around but don't get in trouble okay." Kurenai said giving a warning glance Kiba specifically. "Yes sensei" Kiba, Hinata, and Shino all say at the same time and begin to look around while Narumi's team gives a begging look to Narumi. "Yes we can look around as well." Narumi said happily making her team cheer happily as well.

So, in the end Narumi, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten all were walking down a random street in the shopping district trying to find a weapons store. "Hmm, we need more supplies but where could a weapons shop be…" Narumi said looking from store to store. "Well I guess it would be best if we just ask someone that is from around here. I mean I want to hurry up and see all of the magnificent weapons from a store inside of the village of the seven swordman." Tenten said with stars in her eyes thinking about the 'super swords.'

Course her friends just shook their heads at Tenten's addiction to weaponry. "You and your fetish for weapons." Narumi said with a smile. "Ano, sir do you know where a good weapon shop? This is the first time we came to this village and need to restock." Hinato asked a random ninja she found walking around the village.

"Well, yea Yoshe Market is where a lot of us ninja go to seeing as it has the best seal maker in the village there. If you want to go check it out the store is at the end of this street." The guy said then walked away with Hinata telling him thank you as she watched him leave.

"Well then let's go see this shop eh?" Ino said happily then they all quickly went to where the guy said the shop was. Course it wasn't what they expected when they actually saw it. Yoshe Market was a two story building that seemed to be about the same size as a regular shop and apartment. On the outside all there was to identify the shop was a wooden sign with the shop's name painted on with red paint.

On the inside of the building there was only one room with several sections that seemed to be for separate stuff. Sections like seals, weapons, clothing, scrolls, and other stuff all around. Finally there was a wooden counter in plain sight of the front door where a young girl that was reading a book was sitting. "Hello to Yoshe's market how can we be of service?" Yoshiko said when he got up to the new customers. "Umm, we just came to replenish our weapon stock and look around" Narumi said then they all of the girls went over to grab a few sets of kunai and shuriken and then went to separate sections of the store. Though they eventually all went to the seals after getting several items they found. The stand it's self was basically an area filled with various papers, inks and brushes. Though the most interesting thing about the area was that there was a small mail box like object that had a different seal in each stacked up into stacks. Under the box was a small paper that gave a description about what the seal was and how it was used. Plus, on the side of the box was a sign that simply said

'If you are looking for a seal that isn't hear ask the person at the front desk if the seal master is in and they will bring the master out to talk to you about what you want if he is here.'

"Wow these seals are amazing! Is this what a true seal master can do? Oh, I just gotta get a few seals. Though I think I will ask about getting a specific seal if they can do a few special seals for me before the end of the day." Tenten said happily then went up to the girl at the front counter who now seemed to be trying to write a small seal.

"Oh, so you are in does that mean I can talk about making a few special seals?" Tenten asked the young girl who looked up to her and giggled a bit. "So, sorry but I am just being trained by him at the moment right now I can't make any real special seals for you but the guy who can is. Should I call him for you?" Ayaki asked polietly. "Yea that would be good thank you." Tenten said still happy. "_Of course a little girl can't be a seal master. I mean that has to take years of training."_

"Oy, Out-san can you please take these out to see Oni-san? He should still be meditating in the back" Ayaki asked her father. "Okay than come on girl I will take you to my son then." Yoshiko said and began to walk out the front door until he was stopped by his other customers. "wait we want to see this master sealer as well." Ino called out and then followed as well when Yoshiko just nodded his head and walked out the door with them all.

Yoshiko took all of them around to the backyard where there was a small training field that had only a few straw dummies obviously meant for testing weapons seeing as it had multiple marks in them. Then they saw a blond kid sitting quietly with a sword on his lap. "What is he doing?" Ino asked quietly then barely heard a few bushes rustle then kunai came flying at the boy. "Look out!" Ino called out to the boy who seemed to take no notice to her.

Though at the last second they heard the kunai clang against something and saw all of them hit the ground around the boy with the only hint that the boy moved was that there his hand moved to his sword. "Wow" Hinato whispered out as they saw them though the rest of them were shocked as well except for Yoshiko.

"Oy,oy,oy you can train later we have a customer that wants seals okay?" Yoshiko asked completely unsuprised by what the boy did.

"Yes father. So, what do you want?" the boy asked as he looked at them for the first time. "_Shit! Konoha again! I mean really why do they keep following me?...Crap! I am not disguised what if Narumi recognizes me?" _Naruto mentally freaked out when he saw the group of girls.

Course the girls were surprised when they saw him. When they saw him actually look at them they saw that the blond haired boy had bright blue eyes that reminded them of someone. "Wait you're the white fox aren't you!...and a seal master!" Ino said finally realizing where she saw him before suprising all of the girls there especially Narumi. "_Hmm, I get the feeling that I have seen this boy before far before the exams…I guess I will just have to think about this later. Right now let's see how good my fiancé is a making seals."_ She thought as she looked at Naruto who was just getting up to help them.

"So, how long have you been doing seals for?" Ino asked as they started to walk towards the shop again. "Well I have been doing seals for a while now…hmm I guess I have been doing seals since I was a kid and have gotten pretty good at them." Naruto said obviously happy about the his skills.

"Pretty good? You are our village's seal master. I mean you practically train all the rest of our sealers." Mai said to them as she walked up to them. "Oh, Mai-chan how are ya doing today?" Yoshiko asked happily.

"I am pretty good for the most part…though there are some things that I am not too happy about." Mai said then sent a quick glance at Narumi. Course Narumi noticed this so she quickly excused herself and took Mai outside.

"Do you have a problem with me or something!?" Narumi asked Mai as soon as they were out of everyone's hearing range. "My problem is that you marrying a guy that you know nothing about. I mean you don't even know his real name! I don't want someone to marry just to help their village. So, if you don't like him then make sure you get out of this and leave marrying him to the people who actually love him!" Mai said venting her anger out until she realized what she said and covered her mouth in vain. "_Crap I let out a bit too much but I can't help but try and get her to help us get rid of the political marriage. I mean they are just so stupid. People should marry out of love not just because some asshole in the village wants to make an alliance." _Mai thought soon after she stopped talking.

(_Naruto's closest friends know about Narumi's relationship with Narumi. Now while I am having it so that they don't hate each other. It is just that no one really can have a political marriage without being pissed off about it I amagine. (even if I don't think they actually do them in real life.))_

"I don't know his real name? Then what the hell is it! Because you are just giving me more reason to suspect that I have seen him far before the chunin exams. I am right aren't I!?" Narumi said trying to get even more information out of her. "Well umm, we know his story but we promised we won't tell it so he will have to tell you if he wants but not before. Now just give this to my boyfriend and don't even bother trying to open it. I know enough seals to make a blood seal so only he can open it." Mai said then quickly went away so she wouldn't let anything else slip.

"_Hmm, now I really need to figure out who he is now he has to be someone I know from long ago!" _Narumi thought annoyed with being unable to figure it out who he is. Course after Narumi thought about it for a bit she gave up for the moment and then went back into the store where Tenten was trying to get a few new seals still.

"So, what about a gravity seal for training? Tenten asked hoping he would be able to make one. "_Please I need a way to get stronger and I am not going to wear those stupid weights. I mean even though I don't care about appearance all that much I still don't want to look stupid with those giant blocks Lee uses"_ Tenten thought practically begging Naruto to have a seal like that.

"Well, umm I can do those seals but you may not want them." Naruto said trying to not tell her the reason but he still was blushing a bit. "Huh, why?" Tenten asked making Naruto yell out damn in his mind. "It is just…well it is just that they kind of have to be one large seal..and the seal needs to go to your legs and arms till it finally connects to a control seal on the shoulder. Meaning…" Naruto told her blushing even more but stopped his description hoping that he wouldn't have to finish the statement. "_Man I really hate putting these seals on. I mean when a girl comes in and wants one I have to see them making me feel like I am cheating on my girlfriends. But if it is a guy that wants one….well it is just weird for everyone."_ Naruto thought to himself not really liking his gravity seal work.

"Oh, well then…Ah what the hell I will get it anyways but my friends come with me and if you try something we will kick your ass." Tenten warned him with a small blush as well. "Very well then. If you will come with me I will begin to do the seal which will probably take about one or two hours to complete." Naruto told her simply then brought them to the sealing room which was basically just a large dark room that already had several seals and weird markings. "Jeez it is creepy in here." Ino said as she felt a shiver of fear come down her back.

"Huh? Oh yeah I used to think that as well but I got over it seeing as I put my own touches on it." Naruto told them with a small smile. "Anyways just sit down in that chair and strip to your undergarments and I will begin." Naruto said pointing at a chair in the middle of the room.

"O-okay than" Tenten said blushing quite a bit. "_It is so I am not the weak link, it is so I am not the…"_ she kept on repeating in her head as she did it focusing on the reason rather than what she was actually doing. Course eventually she was down to her dark red undergarments with a blush that matched them. "I-I am ready just get this over with already" She stuttered out embarrassed to Naruto who just nodded and started to stir the ink he was about to use.

After that Naruto spent the next hour and a half Naruto put a gravity seal on Tenten blushing every now and then even though he was trying to remain professional. "Okay than I am done. Now these seals run of you putting chakra into the main seal on your shoulder. To activate all you do is put your finger on it while putting chakra into it and say the number you want the gravity to multiply on your body. Now don't worry about the effect on the environment seeing as there is a seal that counters the gravity effect on everything around you so only You feel it. Anyways to decrease the amount you do the same but if it needs to be done quickly just put chakra into the seal and say Kai to release all of the effects of the seal immediately." Naruto told her. Then finished off by asking if she had any questions.

"Umm, wow these seals have much more detail then I thought." Tenten said still blushing from what she just went through. "Yeah, but that is the art of seals for ya" Naruto said with a small smile while he rubbed the back of his head. "Well anyways let's get out of here seeing as we are done and I won't tell anyone about your seal either so don't worry." Naruto said blushing again. "_there is times when I really seal masters are all just a name for pervert in disguise."_ Naruto thought simply but didn't ever say it for good reason. "Yea thanks" Tenten said now looking like a light colored tomato then they all went back out to the main area of the shop.

So, the girls then looked around a bit more before finally checking out and were about to leave when a young boy that seemed to be about Ayaki's age. He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes that seemed to shimmer with mischief. Plus he wore a white t-shirt and black pants. Not to mention that around his head he tied a white headband that had the kanji for shadow on it in red. Course he paid no attention to anyone in the store except Naruto who he ran at screaming "This time victory will be mine!" with his wooden sword prepped for a diagonal slash. Course Naruto didn't seem worried about the boy seeing as he let the boy come close to him and then simply stopped his slash by grabbing the sword between his fingers easily catching the slow moving wooden blade. "Oy, Toshio would you stop doing this when we have customers please?" Naruto asked the boy in a normal toned voice meaning it probably happened several times already. "No, I will beat you and take your title as being the youngest member of the seven swordsman!" Toshio said trying to push his sword at Naruto still.

"Really, how are you going to do that when your mother won't even let you have a real sword yet?" Naruto asked him with a small smile. "Hey, she just wants me to need only one sword and that is one of the name blades." Toshio said angrily at Naruto. "Yeah, yeah just remember to come here tomorrow for a lesson okay?" Naruto said then let go of the wooden sword. "Hai-sensei" Toshio told him then with a bow making everyone sweat drop at his change of plans.

"Wait for how long have you been a member of the seven swordsman? I mean they all are said to be extremely strong and each have a named blade. And while we saw your strength at the tournament it wasn't exactly above Jonin. Plus, we haven't seen you even touch one of the seven blades. " Hinata asked simply curious.

"Yes you are right I only used that much strength and as for the named blade part you are right when you say I don't use any of the KNOWN named blades. Seeing as mine swords are very picky, and never really had an owner before." Naruto said simply.

"_Yeah that makes sense I guess I mean he might have trained or some…wait he said strength SHOWN does that mean that he was toying with us or something?" _Narumi, Hinata, and Ino were all thinking while Tenten had other things on her mind. "_He said there was another one man I hope I get to see it I mean getting to see one of those pieces of art is rare and I am not passing up the chance of seeing one of them!"_ "So, what do your swords look like anyways?" Tenten asked almost drooling about seeing one of the named blades. Course Naruto just shrugged and brought out his swords. "Wait weren't these the ones that you used against Gaara?" Ino asked remembering that fight. "Yea well you need something strong to beat someone like him eh? I mean those biju are just as annoying sealed as they are unsealed." Naruto told them simply.

"What! You have seen a biju and lived to tell about it!" Narumi asked shocked.

"Well yeah but I couldn't do much. I mean all I could do was seal it away after it got tired out." Naruto said trying to be modest and not let Konoha know too much about his power. "Oh, so what do you think of jinchurikis then?" Narumi asked making Naruto tense up when they heard her and waited for Naruto's answer. "Well seeing as I am dating one I guess it is pretty obvious that I don't mind being around them." Naruto said with a smile.

"Wait you mean you already know Narumi-chan is one?" Tenten asked. "Huh, no I didn't know that I was talking about Megumi who is quite proud about protecting this village by holding it. But now I guess I get to know another jinchuriki then." Naruto said with false smile. "_this is wrong on so many levels. I mean one she never liked me. And two we are brother and sister…well not by blood anymore thanks to Natsui but still she is my sister whether I like it or not. Plus, I still don't trust her even if Mai, Haku, and Megumi sort of do." _Naruto thought as he looked at his sister. "_Course she is family…No! she still is one of the ones that hates me! If she knew who I was then she wouldn't even bother coming here. I mean she probably only wants to see me again to rub her so called strength in my face."_ Naruto told himself as he stilled focused in on the Konoha ninja not sure what to really think of them.

"Anyways is there anything else we can do for you" Naruto asked them with another false smile. Course they all the girls decided to look around the village some more so they said their good byes to the three and went out again.

"Well that was an interesting stop so, where should we go next?" Hinata asked seeing as they had quite a bit of time left to explore.

"Well I say we should go see if I can get some new flowers for my families shop..and hopefully manage to go for some more clothing." Ino said with a happy smile on her face thinking about the new stuff she could get. Course the others didn't have any other better ideas so they just decided to go with their shopping loving friend.

So, they quickly found a small corner shop that seemed to sell flowers. So, they entered the stand where they saw a young teenager sitting at the front desk looking down at a random magazine. Course she looked up at the new people coming in for a few moments and then focused back on her article with a heavy sigh. Taking no interest in the girl Ino quickly went over to the seeds section to see if she could help out her parents with finding another type of flower. "_Yes they have a new one! That means more shopping money for Ino!"_ She thinks happily as she looked down at a random packet of seeds. Course the only reason she did this was because her father decided to give her a little reward each time she brought back a new plant seeing as she was traveling a lot more than he is now. Still they all looked around enjoying the other plants even though they didn't plan on buying anything else. Still they eventually went up to the girl at the counter who put her magazine down while she helped Ino wallowing them all to see the article she was looking at. Surprisingly it was a giant two page article all about the white fox if reading the title was anything to go by 'The white fox in the mist.' "Geez Yuto is pretty popular around here" Tenten said when she saw the article only to get a confused look in return.

"Who exactly are you talking about?" the girl eventually asked them. "we're taking about the white fox whose the article is about. " Hinata told her simply confusing the girl even more.

"Um, I am sorry but you must be new around here because the white fox's name isn't Yuto it is Naruto Uzikaze. And it always has been. He also still is one of the most wanted bachelors around even though he is dating a few girls already thanks to the CRA option he has to take." The girl said then gain a glazed over look in her eyes and a bit of drool appearing at the corner of her mouth.

'Wait Naruto! Natusi do you think that it could be my brother?' Narumi asked hope that she finally found him. "**It is quite possible I mean I did give him a lot of power before I left. And I know that he was already very good at fuinjutsu before he left. But that means that you are betrothed to your very own brother even if his DNA is slightly changed due to the blood line I gave him.**" Natsui said happy that she is with Naruto again.

"Wait are you sure his name is Naruto?" Narumi asked the girl suddenly completely serious.

"Yes everyone in this village knows that. He is pretty well known here." The girl told Narumi who then quickly turned around and left the store going back in the direction they came from leaving her confused friends to try and catch up with her. "Oy, Narumi what is the problem?" Tenten asked when they finally caught to Narumi who was still quickly going somewhere.

"You know how I have always been looking for my brother right?" Narumi said without looking at them. "Yeah. And you haven't had any leads for a very long time so what does it matter?" Ino said while trying to understand what the matter was with Narumi. "Well seeing as you forgot I once told you that his name was Naruto. Plus, I felt like I saw the white fox before and now I know why. He is my brother I have no doubt about it." Narumi growled out.

"Now wait if he was your brother don't you think that he would have told you already. I mean once a family always a family right?" Ino told her friend trying to stop her from what she suspects could be a really awkward situation. "_Come on Narumi I know you want to find your brother but there is no way it is going to happen. I mean he could be dead already seeing as he left before we even finished at the academy and wasn't even close to the top of the class. There is no way he could have survived all the way to another village and done all these amazing things like fight biju when he never even finished his schooling. All you are going to do is make your future with him even more awkward due to him thinking you are crazy."_ Ino thought as she said this.

Course Narumi wasn't listening she ignored her friends who were now trying to stop her from making a scene and kept on going until she finally reached Yoshe Market again. "_Well it is either he is my brother and this stupid marriage thing gets a little bit strange. Or he is not and he thinks that I am crazy. Well I don't really care seeing as this stupid marriage is already weird enough." _ Narumi thought then opened the door wide open to see Naruto talking with Mei.

"Hello Mizukage I wasn't expecting to see you around here. I was just came to talk with Yuto for a bit." Narumi said respectfully to the kage and then walked over to Naruto. "_Crap did she figure it out?"_ Naruto thought as she came closer to him. "_Hmm, it looks like she needs to tell him something important. I wounder if she finally figured it out? _Well if she did then good for her I already talked to Mai and Megumi who have already _told me that she isn't that bad. So, let's see how this turns out." _ Mei thought with a smile. "_Damn it we are too late to stop her now." _ All her friends thought as they went in soon after Narumi did.

So, Narumi quickly brought Naruto to the side of the store to talk privately. Or so she thought seeing as everyone except Yoshiro and Ayaki who didn't want to nose into their son's/brother's private talks but yet couldn't stop the kage of their village.

"So, Naruto tell me which do you like better the mist village where you have only been living for at since their rebellion. Or the Leaf where you grew up at?" Narumi asked trying to get him to talk without having to look too crazy. "W-what d-do you mean? The first time I was in Konoha was for the chunin exam." Naruto told her extremely nervous and starting to sweat a bit. Course this wasn't the answer Narumi wanted so she started to glare at him a bit releasing a small amount of KI.  
"You know exactly what I mean ONII-SAN" Narumi practically yelled at him while emphasizing on the brother part.

"U-u-um I don't know why you would call me that. I mean the first time I saw you was at the chunin exam where you were talking to your best friends." Naruto stuttered out still nervous. "_Damn I don't know why I am so nervous with this I mean I have calmly faced much worst things." _ Naruto thought as he rubbed the back of his head. Course Narumi just smiled at his answer. "I never told you or your girlfriends that they were my closest friends." She told him knowing that he was caught.

"_SHIT_" Naruto thought cursing his foolishness. So Naruto just took a moment to breath and then began to talk to her in a neutral tone of voice. "So, you found me out. Now what do you want?" Then Naruto quickly tensed for the attack he thought was going to happen. Course it never came instead Naruto got a big surprise as did the rest of the people watching.

+Narumi's action+

After Narumi heard him accept that he was her brother Narumi quickly jumped at him wrapping her hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Then after a few moments she looked into Naruto's eyes and answered him. "Because I want to tell you what I truly think about you." She said with a happy smile.

++++++++++  
**Well that is the end of this chapter and the second cliff hanger in a row for me. Though this one isn't as good as the last one. Anyways I just want to thank all of you guys for sticking with this story. I mean I never expected this to have so many favorites and followers. To tell the truth I only expected one or two people to read it not over two hundred. So props to all of ya for the support. Ja Ne.**

**New Poll on my wall: I recently thought of a snippet of a Naruto bloodline story though have no real idea what to do with it yet. So, I will give you guys the option. If you want to read the snippet vote 'I want to see it' and me to wait until I actually have a story line with it vote 'wait'. If the people who want to see it win it will put as a one shot next Friday. If there is a tie I will wait until another vote comes in then that vote decides. And if the waits win…well the idea probably will remain dormant on my computer for a while. It is up to you guys so happy voting. (By the way the poll has nothing to do with this story just wanted to tell all of you about it. So, don't worry either way it won't effect this story in any way.) **


	16. Chapter 15 Time at mist and new missions

**Hey guys I basically don't have anything to say in the beginning except that I don't own Naruto.**

…**.actually one last thing for all that use guest I am happy that you read my story but if you are going to just flame without any real good point to your comment at least have the a account so I don't have to do stuff like: ~Guest: while I …..~ and say something to you accidently making some other person who actually reads to read get pissed at me if they read the comment and think it is for them. Ya don't have too I was just saying it to speak my mind. So, anyways enjoy (or hate) the read…**

_Chapter 15_

"Normal talking"

"_Normal thinking"_

"**Demon talking**"

"_**Demon thinking**_"

'Talking to demon'

"Wait what?" Naruto asked not understanding what happened. "Naruto I said what I meant. After you left I figured out what you mean to me." Narumi said still holding onto her brother tightly.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked nervous and still not completely trusting her. Course this when he asked this Narumi simply started blushing and acting a bit shy.

'Damn it I can't say it to him' Narumi complained to Natsui as she tried to tell her brother.  
"**Come on we waited so long for this. Narumi you can do it all you need to do is say it. Just girl up for this one moment. I mean no matter what you guys are going to have to be together due to these villages treaty so you might as well say it and get it over with**" Natsui told Narumi hoping that she would actually tell him already.

"W-w-well Naruto you see after you left I found out that I l-l-l Iloveyou" Narumi finally quickly said making it sound like the last three words were really one.

"_Why is she having so much trouble? I mean even though I don't really like my old family I still can say that I originally loved them. So, why is she having so much trouble saying it? Hmm, come to think about it what was that kiss about too. I mean that wasn't exactly how people should greet each other but whatever she just must be used to greeting her mother with a kiss on the cheek or something and I just turned. "_ Naruto thought confused enough till he finally asked about it. "Yes of course you do. I mean even I originally loved that family as well. So, why are you having so much trouble saying it?"

Course that just made Narumi nervous again. "Well umm.." Narumi simply said trying to work up the courage to explain again.

+With onlookers+

"Is she always this shy?" Mei asked the other girls who simply shook their heads no. "She usually is the most forward person of our group. If she wanted you to know something then she told you so I have no idea why she is acting like this" Ino told the kage never looking away from the show.

"_Sorry for snooping Narumi but it's your fault for making us worry about you. But I wondered why you never told us the real reason why she wanted to see her brother. Though now I think I know the reason.. you love him just not in the family way don't you?" _ Ino thought as she watched her friend. "_Don't worry even though it is a bit strange I won't hold it against you. I mean with his looks what is not to like?" _Ino continued to think with a small smirk as Narumi started to fidget in nervousness.

"_Wow, so this is what happens when you are in love. Well I never thought that one of us would actually find someone though apparently you did Narumi. I am happy for you..though I wonder if I will ever get to experience this"_ Hinata thought happily watching her friend try to speak her mind.

"_Wow, I am surprised that Naruto is actually listening to her without getting mad. I mean it is well known that he doesn't like his old family. Hmm, he must be trying to forgive seeing as Mai and Megumi like her. You know at first I thought that this would have gone badly but now it just might work. I mean Naruto doesn't completely hate her anymore and she is obviously in love with him. Now all she needs to do is just regain his trust and they should be fine."_ Mei thought with a small smile.

+Narumi and Naruto+

"Well I have decided that I love you even more than a sibling should. I mean you have been so nice even when everyone else was acting like asses. I mean like that one time when you saved that little girl lost in the forest when you thought that no one was looking. So, please I know I was a as to you before but I have changed please just give me a chance." Narumi told him hoping that he would forgive her. "_There now I told him now it is just up to what he decides." _ Narumi thought happy that she finally told him.

"Narumi…while I don't exactly hate you because Mai and Megumi both told me you changed I still don't know if I can trust you. I mean you know my story now for the most part but I don't know yours. If this is going to work then it will take time. I mean you never know we might learn how to stay together." Naruto said giving her an awkward hug.

"I…understand" Narumi said accepting the fact that she would have to work for Naruto's love.

"Okay than let's go get something to eat now with our friends okay? I mean you need to meet Haku, Mai, and Megumi as well today right?" Naruto said happily then walked to the main area with her only to catch the people that were listening in on them.

"Tenten, Hinata, Ino what the hell?" Narumi yelled at her friends at the same time Naruto screamed the same thing to Mei. Course they all just stood there embarrassed thinking the same thing "_Busted." _"Well you see we were curious about what you guys were doing and kind of ended up just listening to the whole thing….sorry" Mei said with a childish smile as she rubbed the back of her head making everyone sweat drop at the fact that the mist had such a childish attitude.

"Same for us. So when did you save a kid anyways?" Ino asked trying to change the subject.

"Well it wasn't anything really. I mean all I did was bring them out of the forest." Naruto said embarrassed rubbing the back of his head. "anyways Narumi let's go get the other girls and get something to eat." Naruto said then rushed out of the building dragging her with him.

+at the restaurant+

"Well isn't this nice" Haku said with a small smile as she, Megumi, Narumi, Mai, and Naruto all sat around a small circular table at a fancy restaurant.

"Yes it is I mean we all get to see the newest member of our family and we don't usually do too much stuff completely together." Megumi said as she sat down next to Haku.

"Umm, yeah so we are still going through with the political marriage? I mean you do understand that he is related to you still…even if it is only by actual name right?" Mai asked.

"Yes I realize that but I still love him. We just need to rebuild our relationship. Besides if you guys can handle a relationship like this then so can I" Narumi said happily.

"And as long as you girls are happy than I am as well." Naruto said as he walked over to them with a smile. "And we are Naru-kun" Megumi said sharing his smile.

Course after that they all sat down and enjoyed their date. Though it was cut short by Narumi needing to get back to her team seeing as she was their leader.

+Next Day+

Both Konoha teams were at the main gate again about to leave when they saw Naruto, Mai, and Megumi running up to them. "Hey guys come to see us off?" Narumi asked happily when she saw them.

"Yup it was nice to see you again Narumi and now we don't even need to hide Naruto from you anymore." Mai told her.

"Too bad you have to leave so early I mean we could have spent this time actually getting to know each other." Mai added in a little bit sad because of this.

"Ya, but don't worry we will see each other again a lot more now. I mean we all are a big family right?" Narumi said with her smile never leaving her face. This of course made all of them smile some more.

Then Naruto walked up to her and awkwardly gave her a hug then stepped back a little bit. "It was nice seeing you without all the disguises. Oh, here I think you might like this." Naruto told her with a small smile then threw a unmarked scroll at her.

"Okay than by" Narumi said then turned around with her team and started on their trip home with Naruto and friends waving good-bye to them.

+With Narumi and group+

"So that was who you are being married to huh? Well he doesn't seem that bad." Kurenai asked after they were a good distance from the mist.

"Yeah now that I got to know him it really isn't that bad. I really think I could get used to my life with them really." Narumi told her happily.

"Bah, it is still stupid that they are making you marry that loser anyways. Wait I heard that you wouldn't have to go through with the arranged marriage if you are already with someone. So, how about you just start going out with the most handsome man our age; me. Now doesn't that sound great?" Kiba asked her. "_Come on I refuse to give up a girl with that kind of a body to some hopeless loser from another village. Though he did seem familiar…hmm maybe I should check out some old memories to see if I met him before."_ Kiba thought trying to figure out who the fox was.

"No thanks Kiba. I would rather be with a guy who actually cares about me rather than someone looking for a just a body to lust after." Narumi said coldly to him without looking at him.

"Bah, you will turn around…though I can't help but think that think I knew that kid from somewhere…wait didn't you have a brother that looked kind of like you?" Kiba asked causing Narumi to stubble a bit.

"Yeah I did but he left long ago remember. I mean I bet he didn't even make it or is a civilian somewhere." Narumi lied hoping that he wouldn't figure it out.

"Yea, I know he left a while ago.. though if I remember correctly that sent is a lot like his. Wait it has to be him I mean there are too many similarities between the two of them to be noted. He thought he was so smart but he forgot that my family never forgets a sent… Eww that sick bastard actually agreed to marry his own sister!" Kiba yelled out in realization not noticing Narumi flinching at that comment.

Course when Kiba said that all conversation was lost so they all went home without talking too much more.

+At the village+

"…and that is our verbal report. Now if you have no other need for me then I will leave" Narumi said then everyone except Kiba left.

"You have some reason for staying Kiba?" Minato asked curious why the kid stayed for no apparent reason.

"Well nothing really it is just that I learned where your other child went." Kiba said with a smug look.

"_They saw...umm…Naruto I think his name was? Where is that kid I mean he still needs to be punished for taking some of Konoha's knowledge from Konoha. And for pissing off me and most of Konoha"_ Minato thought but quickly asked for Kiba to continue acting like the news didn't really matter to him.

"Well we just saw that the white fox without his costume on and he looked a lot like Narumi. Plus his smell was similar to the smell that Naruto had before he left. So, I am pretty sure that Naruto is the white fox." Kiba told Minato who only looked surprised for a few moments.

"_The brat was right in the village I didn't even notice. Damn that sneaky brat!" _ Minato thought as he thanked Kiba for the information then quickly got back to work.

Course that didn't last too long until he was interrupted by a shell shocked chunin running into his office. "Hokage-sama the Akatsuki attacked us looking for Narumi! They were repelled but now Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and Kakashi all were injured far beyond what our healers can fix! I am afraid they will be out of commission unless they manage to heal by themselves or if we bring in a better healer." The man called out infuriating Minato even more.

"Damn it fetch me Jiraiya." Minato told the guy who quickly ran off to find the old pervert.

(_there is no need for the fight to be written it is the same as the anime)_

"You wanted me?" Jiraiya said as soon as he entered the room.

"Yes I need you to find Tsunade and bring her back to heal up some of our best fighters. Take whoever you need just to hand in a list of their names." Minato told him getting a small nod in return as the old man left the room.

Jiraiya quickly ran and got a few ANBU members and ran out of the village to find the missing blond.

+at the mist+

Mai was talking with Naruto and his girlfriends when a random chunin ran in looking scared about something. "Mizukage-sama Orochimaru's minions were found in our village trying to get one of our bloodline users. We captured them but we they managed to poison a few of our ninja which we are trying to make an antidote for it as we speak." He told her.

Course after hearing this Mei slammed her fist onto the desk causing it to crack a bit "Damn you Orochimaru. Now Mai, Megumi, Naruto go out and find Orochimaru but do not attack. When you find him send a message back using the new transport seal Naruto made and we will send a group of our strongest ninja to kill him before he becomes too much of a problem." She practically yelled in annoyance.

"Yes we won't fail you sis" Mai said and then they all quickly left for their next mission.

"Okay than where should we go looking first?" Megumi asked as they sat down for a quick meal in a random town.

"Well Mei told us that his hands were extremely damaged. Damaged enough that he would need an extremely good medic. So, he must be looking around for Tsunade who is known to travel around gambling. So we should find 'the legendary sucker' as she is called by all gambling stations." Naruto told his girlfriends who nodded in agreement then began to listen around hoping that they could hear about anything that would help them. "...ya you know I heard that you have a good chance in Yorstorb city's largest casino. Or at least that is what my friend the only reason he told me was that there was a famous person there right now using up their money but he wouldn't tell me who saying I should know…" a random guy said as he passed them with his friends.

"Well you heard them. Looks like we are going there as soon as we are done eating" Mai said simply and simply continued eating impressed by their luck.

+at the village+

"Okay than let's see where is the casino they were talking about anyways" Naruto said looking around the village while Megumi looked at a tourist map.

"Hmm, this says it should be on that mountain over there." Megumi said simply then started walking up the mountain towards a large building on the top.

Course when they got to the top they were told that they needed to compete in the tournament to actually go into the casino since it was all closed out for the special event. So the teens all walked away to talk to each other and finally decided to get Naruto into the competition seeing as he was the luckiest of them all and they didn't really to lose a lot of money.

So, eventually they all got in seeing as Naruto entered in giving them the large sum that they required and started to look around the casino. It was big enough to hold a couple dozen regular houses and was filled with countless things for people to spend money but right now the main focus was on a bunch of Texas hold'em tables where everyone was standing around checking out the competition. So, Naruto and his team walked over and pretended to do it as well except they were looking for a certain player which they soon found glaring at a black haired woman holding a pig. So, they decided to walk over to her.

"I already told you that I won't quit this I have a feeling that I am going to win this." Tsunade told the black haired woman. Course after she said that they both noticed the teenagers.

"What the hell do you want with me Mist ninja?" Tsunade growled out with mistrust.

"Well we are looking for Orochimaru and know that he was grievously injured. We were wondering if you know where to find him or if he contacted you recently to heal his hands. Seeing as we feel that he would try to find you; one of the best medics around." Naruto asked her trying to remain respectful.

"Nope I haven't seen the snake bastard in ages and don't want too. Though I have to say I am happy you aren't here just to try a pick-up line or something." Tsunade said then noticed the heated glares from the two girls beside him.

"That is our boyfriend that you are saying that too" Mai said a little venom in her voice.

"Oh so sorry little girl…wait did you just say OUR? Could this asshole actually be nothing more than a smooth talking pimp or something!?" Tsunade began to rant until Mai and Megumi stopped her.

"No, he isn't you see in our village he has a rare bloodline that puts him under the CRA law. Also he is a hero and a great boyfriend. So don't go yelling at him for what he can't control." Megumi said unusually angry. Course Naruto was just surprised that his girls were trying so hard to defend him when they both knew he could defend himself. Really he didn't know whether he should be proud of them or annoyed that they thought he was weak.

Course Tsunade didn't know what to think and didn't try to respond seeing as the first round of elimination was about to begin. So, she just got up and left for her table without trying to respond to them.

"We got the information even if it wasn't what we hoped. Should I just leave now with all of our money or try to play a bit?" Naruto asked the girls seeing as Mai was technically in charge even though they all really just worked as a team without needing too much leadership. So, of course the girls just talked it over already knowing that Naruto wanted to play.

And after a few moments they decided that they could stay for a bit and allowed Naruto to play. So, Naruto quickly worked his way through the competition just by using his ninja training to see even the slightest movements and bluffs. Plus, it also helped that Naruto was one of the luckiest people on the world.

+After the tournament+

Naruto and the girls left quite happily seeing as they won a lot and only had to deal with a few idiots that thought that they could rob ninja without any ninja training what so ever. Course the only visitor they found interesting was Tsunade who somehow managed to win some money in the competition before had to leave due to her friend forcing her too.

"Wow brat you did pretty good how about you loan me some of that money eh?" Tsunade asked showing a bit more cleave to him. Which of course mad Naruto blush a bit more but his girlfriends quickly went in front of him glaring at the older women as they held onto either one of Narto's arms.

"How dare you try and seduce him. I mean he has us why would he need an older women like you. But…if you want money we could give you some if you could help us find Orochimaru. Hmm, what do you say." Megumi said while Mai was still holding onto Naruto as strongly as she could.

Course that just made Tsunade stop talking for a moment. "Man you girls are really focused in on finding that teme aren't you? I mean if someone was going after my lover I would have just killed them not try to make a deal with them. Why is this mission so important to you?" Tsunade asked actually curious.

"Well you see there is two reasons for that: one. Naruto would never go for a one nighter with a girl. He is just too nice to do that. And two. Some of our bloodline users were attacked by that bastard and my sister really wants him taken care of so we must do our best to do it." Mai told her true fully not feeling any reason to lie.

"Hmm, well if I see him I might just have to take you up on that offer." Tsunade said with a smile then quickly turned to leave. Course her friend didn't notice so she quickly waved by as well and ran to catch up.

"…well that was…different." Naruto said still kind of surprised that a woman that was like sixty or older just technically tried to seduce him and he just didn't know how to respond to that. Course that was quickly solved by him quickly looking over at his still pissed off beautiful girlfriends and really just the look made him not want to get them mad at him. "_Wow Naruto you can fight a biju but you can't face one of you girlsfreinds being made at you. Then again who could face them….women can be so scary at times."_ Naruto thought with a shiver of fear going down his spine due to even thinking about it.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked seeing as their one lead didn't get them anywhere.

"Well I guess we will just have to snoop around then…ugh I hate these kinds of missions so much." Mai said annoyed. Course the other two just nodded their agreement.

"Well we might as well get some food and a room for the night." Mai said with a sigh then had Naruto walk off to get take out from somewhere while they both went to find a hotel.

+Mai, Megumi+

Both of the girls went to the nearest hotel and went to get a room. The hotel was quite nice with everything looking like an average four star hotel (_I don't travel that much so I don't really know the real difference so just know that I mean that it is slightly better than average hotel)_

So, they decided to get a pretty good room with their new found money. "We would like a room please." Megumi politely told the man at the lobbies desk who looked down at the two girls with what appears to be a perverted knowing smile.

"Why of course you can have a room girls. Please _enjoy _time here and if you want a man's company just give out a call for me." The man said happily while he checked them out ignoring the look girls around him were giving him. Course Mai and Megumi were glaring at him while blushing out of embarrassment seeing as they just realized what that sounded like to the regular person..or pervert.

"No thank you our BOYFREIND will be coming shortly we just need a room for US to SLEEP for the night nothing else. And we won't need any help." Mai told him then dropped the amount for a good room down on the desk showing that she just wanted to quickly get the room. Thankfully the guy got the message and quickly gave them their room key allowing them to leave for their room.

So, they quickly entered their room and let out a heavy sigh. "Well THAT was embarrassing" Mai said as she jumped onto the two queen sized bed.

"Ya, I just hope Naru-kun doesn't take too much longer I am hungry." Megumi said holding her growling stomach blushing even more in embarrassment.

Thankfully Naruto didn't take too long and soon was knocking on their door holding take out ramen which the girls happily accepted due to them getting a taste for it after eating it so much of it with him on dates.

So, they all sat down and quickly finished off their meal happily then began to talk a bit more before they actually went to sleep.  
"So, what are we going to tomorrow about finding the snake. I mean we have done a few of these recon missions before but this guy is just slippery." Naruto said while he lied down in the middle of the now empty bed.

"Yeah I guess we are just going to have to ask in a few less then legal areas or something and hope that they have someone that can lead us to something. But if that doesn't work I am afraid we are going to have to just send a message to sis about this. It might just be the first mission we were unable to complete. Though for right now let's just get some rest and worry about that stuff in the morning." Mai said after getting dressed in her dark blue night gown.

Course with that statement being said both girls jumped onto the bed with Naruto and snuggled up close to him. "mmh, best pillow I ever had" Megumi said happily as she put her head on his chest. Course Mai did the same and eventually they all fell asleep together happily.

**Yea I might have cut this chapter a bit short on the word count but I thought that this was a nice way to end this chapter without another cliff hanger…plus I need to think about the plot a bit more before I actually continue it so, that's all folks for today anyway. **

**~Now on an unrelated note no one voted on the poll I had so I guess it either glitched out or you guys don't really care either way I will just put the story in the vault (just saved on computer) for now. Oh, by the by wish me luck I have to take the SAT test for the first time really early Saturday. (If you even care. I mean some of you are probably wondering if I am actually going to say something important instead of just rambling) So, for you guys I do have one thing to say: **

**JA NE **


	17. Chapter 16 vaccation

**Hey guys I just had so many tests that I am just drained so I just skipped a week to recharge. So, sorry. I am just happy that I passed all the midterms I had but still no word on the SAT score. Which kind of sucks seeing as I want to just see what I on that stupid test already. Trust me that test is VERY strict, annoying, time consuming, and boring.**

**I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 16

"Regular talking"

"_Regular thinking"_

"**Demon Talking**"

"**Demon thinking**"

'**talking to demon'**

In the morning Naruto woke up first and managed to get off the bed and began to make all of them breakfast and just finished cooking omelets when the girls finally sat down for breakfast. "So, what are we going to do about our mission?" Naruto asks them between bites of food.

"Hmm, well I still say that the snake will be looking for Tsunade so I say we should just follow her for a while and hope that he tries to go to her to heal the damage that Sis did to him." Mai told them while she grabbed another piece of toast.

"Works for me" Megumi simply said with a shrug with Naruto doing the same soon after.

So, they all quickly finished then tried to find Tsunade…again. With that in mind they quickly went to see if she was checked into any of the hotels in town. Thankfully they found Tsunade walking around town by sheer luck and quickly went to the roof tops to watch her. "Ugh, even this is hopeless. " Mai complained sadly after they watched her for a few hours.

"Well, you never know it might work it just will take time. Besides it is the only lead we have." Naruto told her trying to keep everyone hopeful. Course he only got two board sighs as a response. Thankfully they didn't have to wait too long for until something interesting happened. Tsunade was walking on the outskirts of the town when a weird looking man came up to talk to Tsunade. The man was pretty tall compared to others and obviously was a ninja but the weirdest part to his look was that he was very pale. So, they all quickly moved in close enough to listen in for right now seeing as they were still unsure if it was Orochimaru or not.

"….if you want you them back you will have to heal my hands" the pale man told her causing her to think for a bit.

"No I know exactly how you are Orochimaru. You may be able to bring them back but they wouldn't be the same. I mean you probably would just make them attack me as soon as I heal your damn hands besides what would you do if I healed you anyways?" Tsunade said annoyed to the now named man.

"So you figured out that I am Orochimaru eh? Anyways if you would heal my hands I will go back to the leaf to kill Minato and destroy the village once and for all. So just think about it. I mean we all know how much you _love_ Minato so I will be back around here in a week for your answer but if you want them back I will need two people to sacrifice." Orochimaru told her then quickly left leaving no trace left before Naruto and the girls could even get a report out back to Mai. Course after that Tsunade who still looked to be thinking about his offer left and the mist ninja let her leave without following her.

"So, let's go report what we found out to Mai and see what she wants us to do." Mai said when Tsunade finally left getting nods as a response. So, she quickly went through hand signs and then called out **Summing Jutsu ** causing a small amount of smoke to appear wear she slammed her hand on the ground. When the smoke cleared a small Phoenix was seen glowing softly like living lava.

"**You called for me summoner-sama**" the small bird asked respectfully while looking up at Mai.

"Yes Yuzun will you please give this to my sis Mei please?" Mai asked it kindly getting a small nod in return as the bird allowed the scroll to be wrapped to its leg then quickly de-summoned itself. "and now we wait" Mai told the people who were basically her family with a sigh then they all walked back into the village.

+Jiraiya+

Jiraiya and his team were quickly running through the forest trying to reach the last town that Tsunade has been reported in hoping that they could get there before their one trail went cold. Course they all were traveling in relative silence being completely focused on their objective and getting their mission done as soon as possible.

"Okay than guys I know that finding Tsunade will be hard but I am sure we can manage this without spending too much time out here. So, let's try our hardest to bring the big boo-… I mean our best healer for our village." Jiraiya told his group causing most of the group to just sweat drop at the sennin's perverseness "_wow who knew one of our best fighters is a major pervert" _all of the nearly laughing ANBU were thinking. Course the female of the group were thinking differently "_That perverted old man is so lucky that we can't beat the crap out of him right now"_ Though the old man was completely oblivious to this and just continued jumping through the trees never missing a beat.

"_Just you wait Tsunade. You may have been allowed to have this mission before because you wanted to run from your problems but not anymore. We need you now for the village so you can't wallow in misery any more…besides I miss seeing those big melons of yours_" Jiraiya thought with a bit of droll coming from the side of his mouth.

+Mai+

Mai was at a regularly scheduled meeting with all of the civilian and ninja councils when one of her families smaller summons poofed into the room standing right next to her.

"**Message Mei-sama**" Yuzun told the older of the sisters.

"Ah, thank you Yuzun" Mei told the bird with a small smile then quickly grabbed the message. When she finished reading it she was both worried and proud of the team that she considered to already be part of her family.

"What is the message Mei-sama?" one of the elders asked clearly curious.

"Well you see I sent our newest chunin team that we have started to call the Reaper team due to them getting several bounties already. Anyways they sent this to tell me that their mission which was to simply locate Orochimaru was a success for the most part except the fact that he won't be seen for at a week at the location they are at. So, they basically succeeded and now are just keeping watch until I send a team to take the snake out." Mei told her full council being completely honest.

"What you sent those youngsters after one of the worst criminals from Konoha! Are you sure that was the smartest idea?" one of her elder asked.

"Yes I am. I mean all though they are young and practically my family I know that they are strong and capable of doing jonin missions even now. So, even though I am worried about them I still have to send them on missions that we need to have be done. Now instead of questioning that how about we get some men down there to get rid of that snake bastard once and for all while we can." Mei explained to them.

So, after hearing that everyone was silent for a moment digesting what they heard then finally one of the ninja spoke up. "Yes then let us hurry up in bringing them some of our ANBU to quickly get rid of that snake before he causes any more problems for us." The man spoke up then gave a small smile. "Plus, we don't want our youngest village hero to get killed now would we?" he finished saying.

This of course quickly was agreed upon because of all the important people on the team and two squads of some of the best ANBU they had while a poof of smoke showed that Yuzun also left to deliver the reply. So, Mei went back to her private office and looked out the window at her village thinking only one thing. "_Come home safe my family."_

+Tsunade+

"_That snake bastard automatically thinks that I am considering allowing him to tarnish my family's name by having him summon them to his evil desire…though maybe I should tell those brats I mean they did say the would give me some money for it. Nah, I wanna get rid of him myself when he gets back. No one makes fun of my brother or my one true love."_ Tsunade thought and clenched her fist with a glare that made some of the people walking around her back away in fear.

"Come on Shizune lets go gambling till that snake bastard shows up again. I feel luck today." Tsunade cheered happily dragging a complaing Shizune by the hand behind her.

"_Sigh why does Lady Tsunade always have to be like this?"_ the black haired women thought as she tried to keep up with her excited friend.

+Next Day; Naruto+

"Well Mai are you ready?" Naruto asked his girlfriend both beginning to do his morning stretches in his boxers. Course he didn't see the small blush that she had after he asked. He was so focused on stretching the sleep out of his limbs that he didn't even notice Mai come up from behind him quickly wrapping around his neck with her head so close to his head that he could feel her hot breath on his ear.

"Any time you are ready Naru-kun" Mai seductively said then nibbled on his ear causing him to blush. Naruto's entire body tensed up when she said this and he already began to feel his lust for them come to the surface of his emotions and quickly turned around to bring her into his arms to bring her into a deep passionate kiss that she quickly returned.

Mai's then began to lick the bottom of his lip begging for entrance which Naruto gladly let happen bringing them both into a massive tongue war. Soon Mai grew bored with the kiss and threw the surprised boy back onto the hotel bed which she quickly joined him on.

They then froze for a minute staring at each other observing every inch of each other's bodies trying to imagine what was hidden by the undergarments they wore. Though this break from action didn't last long until they both went into another tongue war trying to put all of their feeling into while they felt each other up.

Naruto's hands quickly slid around the smooth skin that was Mai's back until he slowly brought his hands down and squeezed her plump Ass causing the girl to moan a bit as he groped her. After a while Naruto soon realized that the clothing they had was getting in the way so he let go of Mai's ass causing her to sigh in disappointment slightly until she felt Naruto fumble around with the clasp on her bra until it was undone releasing her boobs to feel his muscular body. This quickly caused her to moan in enjoyment as her hard nipples began to rub against him as they moved.

Soon Naruto's hands came back around finding her breast while they were still kissing and began to fondle the soft mounds. Though Mai not wanting to be out done ended their heated kissing match slow enough so that a clear strand of saliva was seen for a few moments connecting both of their tongues. Course Naruto quickly tried to reclaim his grasp on his girlfriend's lips only to begin moan as she softly nibbled on the his lower neck while she felt him up as well.

"_Kami it feels so good when she does that…though I shouldn't be the only one to be feeling good"_ Naruto thought then put one of his hands down under Mai's red panties and stuck a finger into her pussy causing her to jump at the sudden feeling.

"N-n-Naruto" Mai managed to say between moans as she began to enjoy the new feeling he was giving her but quickly went back to work on Naruto's neck. Soon Naruto added another finger into Mai's pussy increasing her pleasure even more until it soon became unbearable. She quickly pulled away and pulled down his boxer showing his now completely hard penis for the first time.

The sight captivated Mai seeing as she never saw one before except for pictures when they had to learn about it in school. Then she slowly went closer to it still captivated by the sight of it until she was only a few inches from its tip. This distance slowly began to shorten as she began to open her mouth to try one of the seduction methods she was told about. The distance became smaller and smaller until she was about to get her first desired taste-

"Come on you guys it is time for-" Megumi told them both annoyed as she walked through the door to the bedroom until she saw what they were doing and instantly began to blush. Course the shock of seeing Megumi enter cleared their mind of all the lust and they quickly moved away from each other blushing bright red. After that they all just stood there for a few moments unsure of what to do then Naruto and Mai quickly started to get changed while Megumi went back to the kitchen. Course their blushes remained as they continued to think about what they were doing/saw while they did this.

Soon enough they ended up eating breakfast in complete silence still embarrassed by what happened. Thankfully the silence was broken by Yuzun poofing into existence right in-between all of them.

"**Mai-sama, here is your reply from Mei-sama**" Yuzun told her happily while Mai thanked the bird and untied the note from its leg which she immediately began to read.

"Okay guys good and bad news. The good news is that we have what we can basically call a vacation for about a week. Though after that we have to hunt down the location where Orochimaru is going to show up at. Then mark it with one of the ANBU hunters tracking kunai. A kunai that constantly is tracked by a seal they have both with them and on the kunai. So, how about we get ready to enjoy this unexpected vacation eh?" Mai said with mixed emotion but then produced a big smile at the thought of a vacation which was returned by both Naruto and Megumi.

"_We may be hard workers but who could pass up a vacation?"_ they all thought as they quickly finished their meal and started planning forgetting what happened for the time being.

+Jiraiya+

Jiraiya and his squad were about half way through their trip when they reached a small village where they decided to set up for the night seeing as the ANBU were exhausted so Jiraiya got some rooms for all of them.

"Okay than I got two rooms for all of us sssoo" Jiraiya said holding the 'so' long enough to check out the ANBU again noticing that some were female and began to droll again. "all the females are sleeping with me…I mean in my room while the guys take the other" he finished saying with a big lecherous smile.

Course instead of the answer he wanted his ears and everyone else's ears were all injured by all of the female ANBU screamed out "HELL NO!". They then quickly took one of the room keys from him and walked away from the group of guys.

"…_you are so lucky that you are our superior for this you old pervert"_ the rest of the guys thought as they watched the girls storm off away from them. Course with that they simply walked with the now depressed Jiraiya to their room still rubbing their injured ears.

Eventually they all were in their own rooms slowly trying to fall to sleep so that they could prepare for the next day.

+Narumi+

"_Should I tell them?" _ Narumi was silently contemplating in her room. Ever since she came back from meeting Naruto she was thinking this same question. "_Would he be mad at me if I told them. I mean he still doesn't trust us completely but still they are family and family friends. Plus, he never said if I could tell them or not. Man I just don't know!"_ She continued not even noticing that her mother entered the room.

"Narumi are you okay?" Kushina asked concerned about what she thought to be her last child making her jump.

"Y-yes mom I am fine. I just am thinking about things right now." Narumi said trying to remain as vague as possible.

"Really is it about the marriage that the Kage is making you do?" Kushina asked obviously annoyed with the marriage still.

"Yeah. I mean I met him and he seems nice enough but I just can't help but think that he is hiding his "true self". Narumi said putting air quotations in when she felt they were needed.

"Oh, well I am sure you will find out eventually. Though I am sorry that you won't get to marry the man that you fell in love with.." Kushina said then paused looking at her daughters confused face. "What? You don't think that I know about your secret crush on Naruto. I mean it was obvious that you were utterly depressed when he left…plus I read your diary that you have filled with only stuff about him." Kushina told her daughter with the same small smile she had before. "too bad we probably will not ever see him again." She finished sounding depressed about the thought. Course at this time Narumi finally decided to tell her mother figuring that she seemed to still really care for him still.

"Hey mom I actually need to tell you something…." Narumi began telling her and spent quite a while explaining the whole story and answering any questions her mother had.

**Hey guys sorry again for taking a week off but last week and even this week have been extremely tiring for me. I mean I had so much to do it wasn't even funny. I kind of wanted to skip this week as well but I don't really want to miss two weeks for no real reason other than me complaining. So, here you guys go and I managed to fit my first slightly sex related scene…right when I was thinking about moving the rating down to T…oh well things happen. But whatever I really don't have much else to say except that I was trying to get my Ja Ne look better last time but it failed horribly thanks to the difference between fanfiction and my doc writer program. But what ev I will just stick with the regular. Oh, and sorry it is smaller today I just never got a lot of time to write. JA NE **


	18. Chapter 17 Fighting the snake bastard

**Hey guys I am starting get the hang of writing these I think. Though I have to say that I am surprised about how many words I have used writing this. I mean it is the most I have ever written for a single story…though it is a fanfiction not my own work. Oh well must be easier to work off of something that is already popular but whatev. Enough with my rambling and on with the next chapter. Wait I don't own Naruto in case you forgot…though if I forget to say this stamen it doesn't mean that this changed it just means that I forgot to write it.**

_Chapter 17_

"Regular talking"

"_Regular thinking"_

"**Demon talking**"

"_**Demon thinking**_"

'talking to demon'

+Narumi and family+

"W-what? You mean that my baby who I thought was long dead was actually here!?" Kushina asked looking like she was about to cry.

"yes…sorry for not telling you but I just learned it myself when I went to the mist village on my return trip from my last mission." Narumi told her.

"...wait so he is the one you are marrying?" Kushina asked just realizing this.

"Yes" Narumi told her plainly.

"and he is your brother."

"Yes"

"and you are still going through with this?"

"Yup"

"…and you love him that way?"

"….yes"

"does anyone else know?"

"only you, me, him, and the other girls."

"…"

And this was the basic conversation between the two seeing as they didn't know really what to say in the embarrassing conversation. (…is that really how to split up what each person says like some people want? No. I am not doing it anymore but let it be known that I tried it) Course they basically decided to ignore the new fact that Kushina learned until it became relevant to them again.

+Naruto and group+

"Ah, now we really should take another break when all of us are together. It is really relaxing." Megumi told her family with a sigh as she stretched out on the ground. You see all three of them decided to relax at a nearby lake for some sunbathing and such to enjoy their time before they had to be sneaky again.

"Yeah this is nice though it would be better if we weren't in a village that we barely know anything about." Naruto responded to her leaning onto the outside of the lake while still enjoying cold water.

"Oh, well then we will just have to ask for a vacation when we get back. I mean we have been working hard for a while. So…I say we try and go to some village known for vacations because we sure do need it." Mai planned with her two friends nodding in agreement with her. Then they all spent a while just enjoying themselves on one of their rare breaks.

+Tsunade+

"So, Shizune you ready for another day of gambling?" Tsunade asked happily as she walked towards the casino.

"L-lady Tsunade are you really going to waste all that money right away? I mean you just got it and for once it isn't from some loan agency. How about we just make it last this time?" the black haired women asked hoping that for once they could actually have money to live off of instead of living from dollar to dollar.

"Bah, don't worry I won't use it all. In fact I bet we will have double the amount by the time I am done with this place. Now where is the booze?" Tsunade said just as happy as she dragged her….family into the casino yet again. (_seriously if anyone knows the relationship for sure please tell me because I don't remember actually hearing about it.) _

"_Sigh it looks like we will be broke again…why do I put up with this again? Oh well I guess I will just have to sneak some money of her when she is not looking and add it to my emergency fund again. If only she was a better gambler then I wouldn't even have to do this…actually with the way she drinks I probably still would have to anyways_" Shizune thought then let out a loud sigh and followed Tsunade in looking at the suitcase of money she carried.

Course she didn't realize that Tsunade was thinking about something other than gambling as well. "_I have a week to decide if I am sure about what I am going to do about Orochimaru. I mean either I get my family back or I don't trust that snake. Should I go with my heart or my brain? Ugh, I need time to think with the thing that clears the mind the best sake!"_ Tsunade thought with a small semi happy smile and then ran into the casino knowing that Shizune is right behind her.

+Orochimaru+

"Sir are you sure we should let Tsunade run free for a week? I mean she could escape before we manage to get her to heal your hands." A random ninja asked his leader who simply laughed at the man.

"Don't worry she won't leave. I mean she loves her stupid family more than anything. Meaning that she will probably end up agreeing to my conditions. Though if she doesn't then I we will just force her and I know her main weakness." Orochimaru said with his sadistic smile that he always seemed to have.

"Now why don't you take a squad of searchers and make sure that she stays there just to be sure. I mean I want to make sure that she stays there just to make sure. " Orochimaru told the man clearly stating that he wanted the man to leave. So, the man smartly decided do a small bow and leave the dark chamber.

"Ku ku ku I will have you heal me Tsunade then I will continue my master plan" Orochimaru told himself when his ninja left the room.

+Jiraiya+

"Okay than are you guys ready to go?" the ANBU asked in one of their rooms after they all woke up.

"Yes, we are ready we are just waiting for Jiraiya to wake up…for a half an hour. I think we should just wake him up our self." One of them said and then they all quickly entered the room Jiraiya claimed only to see a strange sight.

Jiraiya was sleeping in only his undershirt and boxers with turtle prints on them with his blanket half on himself with a leg and his half his upper body showing. He had no pillow but instead he was now drooling on his hair which was rolled up into a pillow. He also had a snot bubble coming out of his nose as he was loudly snoring. Not to mention that he was talking in his sleep and all he was saying was extremely perverted. "Ah, yes you can touch it if you want…..Oh, thanks I know that I am that good….I am not legendary for nothing….ah my lovely sake the only thing that could make you better was if you were a women I could drink and "play with" at the same time" and other weirdness between his snores causing all of the ANBU to sweatdrop.

"_If this is our second strongest warrior our village really has fallen. This old man isn't threatening anymore…he is just sad and perverted."_ One of the ANBU thought and then they finally decided to actually wake him up. Course right before they did they saw another weird sight.

All of a sudden a strange looking toad poofed into existence right on Jiraiya. The toad itself looked like a science problem gone wrong seeing as its head and legs had the normal toad look to them but his torso was just a clock. A clock that actually had numbers and hands going around it. But the weirdest part was the way it sounded. The poor frogs voice was the normal deep tone for Toad summons though it had a weird ring to it. "**Wake up you old pervert it is time to go**" the toad screamed/ringed at Jiraiya who began to groggily get up.

"Ugh is it time to wake up already?" the still half asleep Jiriaya grumbled.

"**Yes now get up**" the toad said and then went back to its own dimension. Course Jiraiya who now was basically awake finally noticed the ANBU who were standing in his room.

"Oh, hey coming to greet me or am I just late?" he asked them not caring that he was still only in his night clothing. "eh, either way we need to go so I will meet you down at the main lobby in five minutes… what?" Jiriaya continued then asked them when they didn't move right away.

"Well we just are curious about what happened to that toad" one of them told him getting a laugh in return.

"Ah, well his name was Gamabata who originally was one of the message carrying toads. Though one day when he was with one of his friends in this world he was bet a load of bugs to eat one of the clocks that were around at the time. So, of course he did it with the intention of spitting it out latter but right before he could I desummoned them. When that happened the chakra used for the desummon somehow mutated him enough so he looked like that when he was back on the mountain. He has been my alarm clock ever since then. So, I guess he just shows that you truly are what you eat." Jiriaya explained then laughed at his own joke.

Course the ANBU were all thinking something like "_that poor toad_" as they finally began to head down to the lobby to wait for their perverted captain. When he finally came down they didn't say a word and just left to make up the time they lost. And soon they were out of the village heading to where they hoped Tsunade would still be.

+week passed; Naruto's group+

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked without out emotion thinking about the danger his loved ones were about to go into.

"Yes, and Naruto don't worry nothing is going to happen to us. I mean we are strong enough to take care of ourselves. You don't need to protect us from everything." Mai told him with Megumi behind her smiling, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Fine I know you are both strong girls I just don't want to lose you." Naruto finally told them completely honest. Course the girls just lightly laughed then went up to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry you won't get rid of us even when you die. Now come on last one see Tsunade has to buy all our meals for a week." Megumi said then quickly sped off towards where they knew Tsunade was seeing as she did what she wanted; she destroyed the nervousness of her family with a carefree game.

Course this brought a smile to both Naruto and Mai's faces. "Come on let's catch up before she finds Tsunade. I mean I don't want to pay for your guy's bottomless pits." Mai called out to Naruto as she started running. Meanwhile Naruto just smiled a bit more and then quickly followed watching his two girlfriends with loving eyes.

"_You girls can say what you want but I would gladly give my life to protect yours."_ He thought then looked at his them again lovingly then quickly sped up to catch up with them.

+Tsunade+

Tsunade was preparing silently in her room for what she decided to do with a heavy heart. *sigh* "I wonder what you two would have wanted me to do? Well I guess I will have to find out when I see you again" she thought as she stood up and began to walk towards the door. "Shizune come on" she quickly yelled then saw her companion walk towards her with a confused and nervous look in her eyes. "_Well I guess we are going to have to find out what is going to happen when it does."_ Tsunade thought when then walked out the door without thinking about it again.

+Orochimaru+

"Let's go Kabuto and remember to stay hidden. I don't want her to know you are watching her jutsu." Orochimaru ordered his right-hand man.

"Understood Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto said completely obedient to the older man.

+Mist Anbu+

"Okay than everyone make sure you keep an eye on the chunin team that has our kunai. Now they will be showing us where Orochimaru is so the moment they activate it we need to rush to the location. I mean Mei will have our asses if we let something happen to them. So, are you guys prepared?" their captain asked his men already knowing the answer. "then let's go!" he told them and with that they all went to wear they knew Naruto, Megumi, and Mai are.

+Meeting point+

Tsunade eventually found Orochimaru waiting in an open forest area with trees and shrubs where Kabuto and Naruto's team were hiding unknown to them.

"So, have you made your decision Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked in his normal crazed voice. Course Tsunade didn't actually say anything instead she just raised up her hands were a bluish green color appeared. (_Don't care if it is not the color it is in the anime it is the color now in this)_

"Ah, I am so glad you agreed with me" Orochimaru said with a small smirk and lifted his hands up to Tsunade's as she brought her hands closer. They were about to touch when a random kunai can flying through the air between them making them both jump back when a young kid a bit older than Naruto came out from behind a tree.

"Tsk, Tsk Tsunade you were supposed to heal me thankfully I had my trusted servant Kabuto here to help me or your jutsu might have just had me. Though tell me, why did you bring those three kids?" Orochimaru asked her looking over to the shrub where Naruto, Megumi, and Mai were.

"What do you mean kids? The only person I have with me is Shizune who is right here." Tsunade asked then noticed the small movements of the inexperienced team.

"Shit what are we going to do? We are supposed to keep them here until our ANBU get here. But we are caught should we run?" Megumi whispered freaking out a bit.

"No, our mission was to keep him here and as much as I don't want to fight him we have to complete this mission for our village. So, come on we can stall him for the small amount of time our ANBU need to get to this place. So, ready?" Naruto told them sort of calming them down and forming a plan. So, they just jumped out into the open figuring there was no real point to hiding any more.

"Oh, so they aren't with you. Now tell us mist kids why are you bothering us grown-ups?" Orochimaru asked them infuriating them by treating them like small children.

"Our mission is to find you snake bastard. Now surrender to us mist ninja" Mai told him deciding not to tell him about the squads of ANBU coming.

"ku ku ku you three kids think you can beat me? Don't make me laugh you will never be as strong as I am." Orochimaru cockily told them. Course they simply just got into their stances making him laugh even more.

"Oh, don't worry Orochimaru they won't be the only one trying to get rid of scum like you." Tsunade told him then both her and Shizune got into their stances as well.

"Very well Kabuto take care of the lackeys I will deal with Tsunade" Orochimaru said simply then they all split up into their separate fights.

+Kabuto, Naruto's Team, Shizune+

Kabuto quickly began his attack on them as soon as he felt he was far enough from his master. He started off by creating chakra scalpels and slashed at Shizune who he thought was the most dangerous.

After that he quickly ducked under a punch from Mai. And for the longest amount of time Kabuto was absolutely over powering them. Course none of them were extremely damaged but they still weren't getting anywhere. So, Megumi quickly had an idea and ducked into one of the craters their exsplosive kunai created and began to tunnel to where Kabuto was standing. When she got there she created a geysers right under him launching both of them into the air. "Ha, I got you!" She said happily and tried to stab him before they landed. Course she didn't expect hi m to maneuver to make the kunai not kill him by having him it stab through his hand.

"But I have you too." Kabuto told her then reached with his other hand up to her hitting in a few places before she got over her surprise.

"Ah, damn it!" she screamed out in pain and fell to the ground far away from where Kabuto landed on his feet.

"Megumi!" Naruto and Mai screamed out when they saw her injured and soon became furious with their opponent. "I am going to kill you bastard!" Naruto told Kabuto then quickly activated the his bloodline and charged at Kabuto empty handed.

"Ha, even if I got your stupid girlfriend and that is all it takes for you to go into a blind rage that is so pathetic." Kabuto told him then finally noticed his eyes. "_Hmm, his eyes have changed. A bloodline perhaps? I mean it looks like the rinnegan but why does it have a black slit going through the middle of it? I guess it is just due to him having the Kyubi in him for a while or something. Oh, well it he still is being foolish"_ Kabuto thought with a smile then quickly prepared his chakra scalpels to quickly kill the raging teen. Course he then saw Naruto stop and bring his hands up just out of his reach then heard a jutsu being called out. "**Divine Push**" "_Oh, shit"_ was all he could think before he was lauched through the air at break neck speeds ending the fight. So, Shizune quickly ran over to the downed girl with Mai going as well. And Naruto who knew he could trust Mai so he turned to see the other fight going on and quickly decided to enter the fight.

+Orochimaru, Tsunade+

"Ku ku ku just give up now Tsunade you know that those stupid kids can't beat my Kabuto. So, if you surrender I promise to make their deaths quick." Orchimaru told her still cocky only to have to doge a punch from Tsunade.

"Drop dead already snake bastard I know Shizune can take anything that comes her way. But can you without your hands?" She asked him with a sadistic smile and began her assault on her opponent who could only manage to doge her attacks. Course being the snake like creature he is Orochimaru could slither around her very easy. Though he wasn't getting too much of an advantage either. Till he eventually decided to use her weakness against her.

So, Orochimaru brought one of his injured hands up to his mouth and bit into the skin just under his wrist drawing some blood. After he did that he quickly flung that arm at her causing a bit of blood to splatter on her causing her hemophobia to act up. Almost immediately she began to shake and could only focus on the blood droops that were on her face.

"What is wrong still afraid of blood Tsu-chan? Well I can fix that!" He told her than charged at her with his sword that he regurgitated. Course right before he could reach her a blur blew by him quick enough for him to figure out what it was. So, he simply ignored it and continued running at her until Naruto got in his way with one of his own swords.

"Damn you white fox stop trying to get in my way." Orochimaru told him annoyed as he pushed down with more force onto Naruto's weapon.

"So, sorry but I can't let you kill her today. I mean she it is too interesting to play Texas hold'em with her and she needs to heal my girlfriend. Now you can just die." Naruto told him then immediately jumped away from him confusing Orochimaru until he saw several kunai with explosive notes attached landed at his feet quickly blowing up. After that two squads of Mist ANBU appeared around Naruto who was quickly preparing a spinning ball of chakra in his hand after he made it a head soon came out of the ground attacking Naruto who kind of expected the crazy snake to something that crazy quickly shoved the ball into the snakes head calling out **rasengan **making the head launch backwards.

"Will you guys please take care of the rest?" Naruto asked the ANBU and quickly went to Megumi not waiting for an answer.

+Near Megumi+

"How is she?" Naruto asked the woman he believed was called Shizune when he finally got close to them.

"Well she is stable now she just needs to rest her muscle and have an actual hospital look her over more thoroughly." Shinzune told him happily then was surprised by Naruto suddenly hugging her.

"Thank you…Shizune? Anyways if you are ever in the mist village come and find me. I owe you one for saving one of my precious people." Naruto told her then quickly let go of her and looked lovingly at one of his girlfriends. Course Orochimaru managed to escape but he still was heavily damaged yet again and probably wouldn't show his face around for a while. So, they left with their mission only partially a success and went their separate ways.

+Later Tsunade+

"Hey there princess" Jiriaya called out when he jumped in front of her.

"What do you want Toad boy?" Tsunade asked him not really wanting to deal with him.

"Well Minato wants you back now so we are required to bring you back." Jiriaya told her hoping she wouldn't try to fight.

*Sigh* fine I wanna go see how the girls are doing anyways. You wanna go see Kushina and the others Shizune?" Tsunade asked actually caring for her opinion for once.

"Yea lets go it will be nice to see our friends again" Shizune said happily then they both joined the squad of ANBU and a special jonin for a trip back to the hidden leaf village.

"_White Fox I know you just used Minato's and don't worry we will get you for stealing our villages moves." _Jiriaya thought as they traveled but felt no need to vocalize it to the group he was with.

**And that is the end of that now I know I cut back a bit but not by much and I felt that this was the SECOND good point to end at seeing as I think that the moment of joking between Naruto, Megumi, and Mai would have been good as well. Oh, well I was busy again this week too so this was posted really late just because today was the only day I really got to work on this. I mean it was the week before a break in school so we had a lot of homework. But I still managed to find a bit of time to write. So, yeah here is this.**

**P.S. Jiriaya was comic relief in this **

**P.S.S I don't really care about miss spelled names in this seeing I was in a rush probably will fix it eventually. **

**P.S.S.S the clip-it is up now just for the heck of it. **

**Ja Ne**


	19. Chapter 18 What is Minato's Plan?

**Not part of story and but meaningful and sad if you don't want to read go past the +++==== line to start actual story:**

**Hey guys this isn't part of the chapter it is me SuperClaus. I am adding this part after everything else to explain why I am giving this chapter to you guys early.**

**You see right now my grandfather who has always been a role model to me is right now in the ICU but he has been pronounced brain dead just a little while. So, we are pulling the plug on the machines that are only keeping his body 'alive' now I know this means nothing to you guys but I just want to dedicate my writing to him in something that I wrote and right now this is the only thing I can make public. Now I won't give his name or anything but I just wanted to say this to actually accept that the man who made me who I am now will be going to heaven in just a little while. Now I am sorry for upsetting all that read this part but I just wanted to say it. But for all of you who still have your grandpa's make sure you let them know how much they mean to you. (for I know that most of fanfiction probably isn't older than 20). Now good night everyone and remember to not forget to be grateful for your family; young and old **

**START OF CHAPTER:**

**Hey guys I now have a break so I have plenty of time to write unless I get lazy. Still I am surprised about the word count of this story I mean it is already up to 70 thousand words. Anyways so far the paring is Naruto/Mai/Megumi/fem. Haku (should have always been a female in anime)/Narumi and before you ask I don't know who else I will get but it probably won't be too many more if any. I mean I probably have to put Natsui in but she is really the only one I really NEED to put in. Though Ayame could be another….I will think about it I mean I could always cut the chunk with her love out I mean it didn't really flow with the chapter much anyway. Oh, well things for me to think about. **

**CLEARER STATEMENT:**

**HaReM: Mai/Megumi/Haku/Narumi**

**ExStReMeLy PoSsIbLe AdDiTiOnS: Natsui/Hinata**

**PoSsIbLe AdDiTiOnS: Ayame**

**I don't own Naruto.**

_Chapter 18_

"Normal talk"

"_Normal think"_

"**Demon Talk**"

"_**Demon Think**_"

+Tsunade and Jiriaya+

The two sannin and their ANBU escorts finally made it back to village. "We finally made it back home" Jiraiya told the group with a happy sigh.

"Yes we are here now let's go see what frog boy wants." Tsunade said obviously not really liking the man.

"Tsunade you know Minato is our kage and you must show him respect." Jiraiya scolded her when he heard her.

"Ya I am going to respect someone who used one of my students. That is going diffidently going to happen." Tsunade angrily told him in return.

"…very well then I guess Minato will deal with you the way he wants seeing as you are one of HIS ninja" Jiriaya told her obviously furious with her idea of his student.

+Kage tower+

"Welcome back Tsunade I hope you will be working in the hospital as soon as you can?" Minato asked her in a way that made it clear that he wasn't asking.

"Yes kage-san" Tsunade told strained to tell him without showing her absolute hatred of the man.

"Okay than. You may leave but I expect to see you at the hospital tomorrow to get your work schedule. Now you Jiriaya I must speak with to about your next mission." Minato told him then waited for Tsunade to leave.

"Okay than I have-" Minato began then was interrupted by Jiriaya.

"Minato I it appears that the white fox somehow managed to steal at least one of your signature family moves. Now, I don't know how he learned it but they obviously stole it from us somehow during the chunnin exsams." Jiriaya told him fully exspecting Minato to be furious but instead Minao just smiled.

"Ah, well it seems we have found my long lost soon and this just proves it even more. You see I just heard from Kiba that he smelt like my family and now with what you just said I think it is safe to say that he was correct. So, give this message to the mists kage asking her to come to a kage meeting to confront her about it." Minato said still keeping the smirk he had since before he began his explanation.

Course this gave Jiriaya a similar smirk as well as he quickly grabbed the scroll and left the room.

"_I will make you come back to this village if it is the last thing I do boy. I need you under my thumb especially with how much political pull you now have. I mean it might just be enough for me to not punish you for ruining the matchup between the Uzumaki-Nakimaze brat and the Uchia…no you still need to work extra hard to make that up for me. I mean we have to make sure you give that bloodline to a strong clan after all."_ Minato thought already planning what he was going to do with his son

+Mist Village+

All of the ANBU walked around the chunin group where Mai and Naruto were standing and Megumi was being carried by the insistence of Naruto. "Ah, nearly their guys and look sis is here to welcome us." Mai said happily.

"Yea but it still sucks that we weren't able to kill that snake bastard before he comes after any of our village again. I mean it is our job." The ANBU captain complained.

"Eh, don't worry I am sure you will get another chance to kick his old pedophile ass." Naruto told the guy.

"Yea but I just don't want any other village to be able to get the chance before I get him." the ANBU said.

"Yea right you know if he came back it would end up being Mei killing him." Another of the ANBU mocked their leader.

"Hey it is possible"

"Yea and Kazshi-sensei will be the next kage" another one of them said causing all of the present company to laugh.

Course Mei saw this and sighed happily. "_it is good that we can now not worry about a failed mission or two. I mean before the rebellion failing means died. Though now life is so much better for us. Even our ANBU as strong as they are still laugh and enjoy life. What a great era we have brought to our village"_ she thought happily then finally noticed that one of the young ones wasn't walking and immediately called for the medical ninjas.

Still when they finally reached her at the gate she acted professional and greeted the ANBU first then turned to the chunin team. "Come with me" was all she said to them and then turned to walk towards her office with them following as soon as they saw Haku taking Megumi for her scanning.

"Okay than what happened?" Mei finally asked when she sat behind her desk.

"Well…." The squad leader began then gave his oral report. (_I don't think I need to write a first person view of what happened. I mean you read it)_

"Ah, well then you had no choice but let him escape. Don't worry you will not be punished for it seeing as you made sure that these kids came back safely. Just try not to have it happen again." Mei told them who all said "Yes Mizukage-sama" and left the room leaving only the two chunin remaining in the room. "Okay then sis begin your report."

And so she did leaving out the unneeded break time they had to take and leaving out her story of what happened during that week which gave her a small tint of red still thinking about it but it quickly disappeared.

"Okay then you guys did exactly what was required and beyond that. Just be more careful next time. If you weren't working with ANBU you would have died." Mei told them making both their stances droop a bit in sadness. "Still you manage to come back from a mission I normally give my Jonin so I am proud of you for that." Mei continued instantly bringing their happiness back. "Now Naruto how about you go check on Megumi. I need to have a small chat with Mai for a moment." Mei finished then saw that Naruto wasted no time in getting to the hospital due to the fact that one of his precious people were there injured.

"So, what happened during this unplanned break? Did you guys have "fun" Mei asked her sister with a knowing look that caused Mai to blush and stutter out of embarrassment.

"W-w-what d-do you m-mean? N-no-nothing happ-" Mai began but then was interrupted by Mei.

"don't give me that I saw you blush and I want to know if I have to file the marriage papers soon or not." Mei told her sister while thinking a completely different idea. "_Naruto I know you are one of the best boys out there but a boy is still a boy. So, if you were trying to pressure her into bed I will personally kill you myself. Bloodline be damned."_

Course when her sister asked this she just blushed more and sighed knowing that she was caught. "Fine, no we didn't have sex but me and Naruto came close. I mean if Megumi didn't walk in we would have…but before you ask or get too mad I want you to know it was actually me who broke the tension a first not him. We just continued after it was broke." Mai explained knowing that she could trust her sister and that the ANBU already left the room when they felt that a family 'girl talk' was coming. Course after that Mai was extremely red with all of her face turned a light shade of red. "But I really hope you do hurry up with those papers. This tension is killing me." She said not realizing she said what she thought until she noticed the look on her sisters face then instantly tunred several shades of red darker.

"Oh, so my little sis wants some action eh? Well I think I could work something out but try to hold out. I mean I don't want you having kids before I get too." Mei said laughing a bit at her sister's reaction to the idea of children.

"Y-y-ye-yes sis" Mai managed to push out then quickly left to cool off a bit after a 'heated' conversation.

"_Poor sis you are being forced to hold back your feelings. I mean we all know you guys are happily in love we just can't have a bunch of young kids trying to have kids already. Though having kids does seem like a good idea…maybe I should look into having one myself if I meet the right person." _ Mei thought then did a signal for the ANBU to come back in and sat down to start on her ever present paperwork pile with a bored sigh starting her off.

+Orochimaur+

After he escaped the ANBU Orochimaru quickly summoned some snakes to bring him Kabuto. Thought what he found surprised him. Kabuto being extremely good at medical jutsu usually healed himself up completely within a few minutes. Though this time even though he had more than five minutes he still looked bloodied up.

"So, that brat got you pretty good eh?" Orochimaru asked with his small sadistic smirk.

"Yes he did. I mean he used some sort of bloodline move to push me and everything around me away from him. Not only that but he did it twice one for my lower body and one for my upper body. If it wasn't for your experiments I would have been ripped in half. But still even with my modified body I still have several broken bones, internal bleeding, and several external slashes to heal. And with this amount of damage I don't think I will be done healing for at least a few hours." Kabuto told his master while seeming to ignore most of his pain.

"Ah, so foxy-kun could be of some use for me then…I will have to look into that. But for now you just heal up as we head back home. We need to prepare for my only healing option left; a body transfer. Sadly this also means that I won't be able to take the Uchia's body anytime soon anymore." Orochimaru told him but really was just vocalizing his thoughts for most of it. Then after a while he had one of his snakes swallow Kabuto for easier transport after all he was still useful.

"_You brats and old hag may have stopped me today but I will have the last laugh mark my words I will have my revenge!_" Orochimaru thought angrily then used one of his special jutsus to burn his body out of the area.

(_same thing used when they meet Sasuke in anime I just had to use it because it did seem kind of cool)_

+Tsunade+

Tsunade and Shizune were walking down one of Konoha's streets planning to go see Kushina and the girls. Course Tsunade took the time to look around and noticed several shops dedicated to Minato the man that they all followed without really knowing the true him. Course when she glanced over at Shizune again she mentally winced in pain thinking about her love one's relationship to the women and how close they always were.

(_I put this small bit in just to say thanks to Forgottenkami for telling me about the relationship between Tsunade and Shizune in a story)_

Finally they made it to the complex which was now the headquarters for some of the most powerful women in the village and quickly knocked on the door. Which was quickly noticed by the people living inside and they were let in quickly.

"Welcome Tsunade, Shizune" Kushina told them happily.

"Thank you it is good to be back" Shizune told her as they set down their things in the living room where most of the residents were currently in.

"So, how was your recent travels? Anything interesting happen?" Kurenai asked truly wanting to know some more about what happened to them.

"Ah, not much except we fought the snake bastard again. Though we did meet this interesting brat recently. I think his name in the books is…the white fox or something but anyways I have to say that kid is really interesting; and a really good Texas Hold'em player." Tsunade said then noticed the interest the others took in this boy. "What is he important or something?" she asked confused.

"Well yea he kind of is I mean he is the guy that the blond bastard forced upon Narumi." Anko told her shocking the older women.

"Oh, so we should have 'accidentally' got rid of them then?" Tsunade asked already planning how to get rid of them without causing too many problems.

"What! No! I actually like him." Narumi yelled out then quieted down realizing that she just yelled that out.

"Yea don't worry about him. I mean he is the first boy to manage to get into the ice princess Narumi's heart and pretty soon in here as well." Anko said with a perverted smile as she then grabbed Narumi between the legs surprising the girl into blushing even more while Narumi quickly got away from Anko.

"A-a-anko why did you do that!" Narumi asked now completely red faced due to anger and embarrassment.

Course said girl just put on an innocent face "What me? I was just giving you some practice for when you have fun with the fox." Anko told the girl feeling that was a good enough answer.

"We won't be doing stuff like that for a while!" Narumi yelled back. "_Though when we do…_" Narumi began to think with a bit of blood dripping from her nose.

"Oookay than apparently Anko isn't the only one with a perverted mind then " Kurenai said breaking Narumi out of her dream and into a state of extreme embarrassment.

"No I wasn't thinking of anything perverted." Narumi tried to lie to save herself then noticed the blood from her nose and quickly got rid of it but she knew everyone saw it.

"Okay than so I think a bit perverted but can you blame me? I mean I probably have the best boyfriend that is around my age. I mean not only is he handsome but he also is caring, loving, and famous. I don't think I will find any guy that is more perfect than he is." Narumi said dreamily

"_Jeez she really is head over heels for this guy that she just met._" Was all the girls could think until the door opened up again letting Hinata and Ino inside.

"Hey Narumi you want to go train a bit?" Hinata asked as soon as they got over greeting everyone in the room.

"Yea sure just give me a minute to pack." Narumi told her best friends then ran upstairs happy to have a distraction from the previous conversation.

Course that didn't stop the conversation from continuing without her. "Jeez she really is in love with that boy that she just met. Well at least she doesn't hate the person she is being forced to marry." Kushina said obviously still upset with the forced marriage.

"huh, oh yeah that is why she found out that Yuto is really her br-" Ino began before she was stopped by HInata's hand.

"she means that he is really her type" Hinata told them then leaned in to whisper to Ino. "I don't know who she wants to know about that so let's not tell everyone about her like of incest okay?"

Course all Ino could do to answer at the time was just nod her head until Hinata let go of her. "Okay then guys let's go" Narumi told her friends happily then ran out the door with them.

"_Hmm, it seems that Ino was going to say something else but what?"_ all the people left in that room besides Kushina began to wonder looking at the door where the girls just left.

+Jiriaya+

Jiriaya was quickly running towards the mist village so that he could complete his mission as fast as possible. "_Soon brat I will be able to bring you back to your father where you should have been for quite a while."_ Jiriaya thought happily as he finally saw the village in the distance. "_But then again I could always try and find out if all girls in this village are as 'large; as your kage"_ he thought with a perverted giggle. Course he was quickly stopped by the gate guards when he reached the gate.

"Halt was is your name, village association, and reason for being here?" the guard asked already wary of the old man and his crazed giggling.

"_Oh, jeez security is tight but I guess that is to be suspected"_ Jiriaya thought when he noticed that there were also several other defensive seals in the gate and several ninja already reaching for weapons. "Okay than I am Jiriaya the sannin from Konoha, I am here simply to deliver a message from our kage to yours." Jiriaya told him figuring that it would be best to sound more official. "_and I want to see some of the lovely ladies here as well"_ Jiriaya mentally added casually glancing towards one of the random female ninja who had a very nice look by his standards.

"…very well then the seal is good just be on your best behavior around here. We don't need any trouble around here." The second guard finally said after looking at the message scrolls seal.

"Thank you my good man now can you please tell me who created these interact seals I mean this is on a level only a few masters could do." Jiriaya asked hoping they would actually tell him.

"Well they came from our resident seal master and his disciple." The guard said happily remembering how much easier his job got thanks to the seals.

"Oh and who is that I mean I would love to exchange seal ideas with him before I leave." Jiriaya asked actually telling the truth.

"Yes his name is Naruto Uzikaze and you can find him mainly at Yoshe Market." The guard told him.

"Ah, thank you now if you would please call someone to bring me to your kage that would be appreciated." Jiriaya said returning to official protocol.

"Ah yes of course" the man said then called over one of the ninja that had long since dropped their guard. And with that Jiriaya began the short trek to the Mizukage office.

+In Mei's office+

Mei was working hard on her never ending pile of paperwork when she heard a knock on her door.  
"Come in" she told them simply then went right back to work.

"Excuse me Mizukage-sama but there is a man with a message from the Hokage that wishes to see you." The secretary said after just sticking her head into the office.

"let him in then please" Mei told her getting a small nod in return.

"She will see you now " the secretary told Jiriaya simply then walked quickly away from the man that tried to flirt with her as soon as he came in.

So, Jiriaya simply walked through the door and immediately had to fight his perverted tendencies. "_Damn they really were right about her being sexy! Must not try to grope. Must not try to grope. Must not try to grope…." _ Jiriaya thought as he looked at Mei.

"_Damn it had to be the perverted Sannin I swear if he tries to touch me I will melt his balls; political immunity be damned!_" Mei thought then quickly hid her dislike of the perverted man by giving him a small smile. "So, what is this message you have to give me?" Mei asked somehow managing to keep her voice sounding friendly.

"Oh, yes of course here you are." Jiriaya told her suddenly out his self-induced trance.

"Thank you" Mei said simply then opened the scroll and began to slowly read through the message. "So, is it safe to assume that you are going to be the one to take me to Konoha?" Mei asked him as soon as she was finished with the message.

"Yes that is correct though we also ask if you would please bring Yuto or the white fox as he is known to come as well so that he can visit with his future wife as well." Jiriaya told her faking the idea that he didn't know the white fox's real name.

"We shall see but any way we will leave tomorrow so please allow one of my ANBU to show you to your hotel." Mei told him simply then watched as he left the room. "_Hmm, what are you guys planning? I know that you don't care about Narumi that much so you can't want him there just for the reason you told me. Though I guess I could bring him and just place ANBU around them just to appease them for now anyways."_ Mei thought then quickly went to inform her secretary that she would be taking a small break.

+Naruto+

Naruto was happily watching the shop with Mai while his adopted dad and sister were out at the park for a birthday party.

"Ahh it is nice to finally be home it is just too bad Megumi can't be with us right now" Naruto said relaxing in a chair behind the shops counter.

"Yea but the doctors told her to stay there for a day just to make sure she is okay. There is nothing we can do about that. Besides it is only for today." Mai told him but seemed just as worried as Naruto.

"I know we just are usually together. But oh well we might as well enjoy some time with just the two of us for now…though I will have to spend a day with completely with her too just to keep it fair." Naruto said and then they both began to just talk and joke about random things basically just enjoying each other's company.

Course Mei managed to walk in right when they were kissing so they failed to notice her walking in. "ahem; am I interrupting something here?" Mei asked obviously suggesting something sexual. This of course caused them to quickly separate blushing heavily.

"N-no we weren't doing anything Mei-chan" Naruto quickly said extremely nervous because he was remembering her threat. "_Mei I would never force myself on your sister please don't melt my balls"_ Naruto practically begged with his eyes.

"H-hey sis sorry we were just kissing a bit and didn't realize you came in. That is all we weren't planning to do anything else." Mai told her. "_Sis I swear you come in at the worst times if you didn't show up we might have been able to…what the hell am I saying! Am I really nothing more than a horny girl? Whatever I guess I just need to ignore it or just get married to him earlier." _Mai thought with a blush_._

"_Okay good Naruto is still too afraid of my threat to actually try something and my sister is….looking over at him with lust in her eyes. Just great I don't need to worry about Naruto but I have to worry about my own sister trying to get sex. Whatever with the way these two love each other I think it is pretty safe to say they will be getting married so I guess I can't stop them forever." _ Mei thought with a sigh.

"Whatever now I just came to tell you that I am taking all three of you to Konoha with me for a meeting so you can visit Narumi. And yes I plan on telling Megumi as well so don't worry about that. Now see you tomorrow bright and early in my office." Mei said then quickly walked out of the shop.

"Well that could have gone worse." Naruto said simply only getting a nod in return. Course right after they said that they heard the door again and this time saw an old man who could only be Jiriaya the sannin.

"Hello sir what can we do for you today?" Mai asked politely.

"Ah yes I just came too look through your seals" Jiriaya told them truthfully then went over to examine Naruto's work. "_Hmm they kid has quite a bit of talent. I mean his skill is right up there with me and Minato…though this isn't the real reason I came anyways. I actually came just to check to see if it was actually the traitor brat and I have to say he does look like Naruto. Okay so the Inzuka and Minato were right that brat truly belongs to Konoha. I mean he was born there and there he should have stayed."_ Jiriaya thought with a bit of anger until he remembered where he was and quickly grabbed a few seals to buy and left after buying them.

"Okay than I guess he wasn't a problem but I guess I will have to dress up again because we are going to Konoha again." Naruto told hear speaking his thoughts out loud seeing as after he said that he just began to mumble out ideas.

"Naruto just don't worry about it we will just go to where Narumi is living and just spent our time there. I mean we probably won't be there too long. I mean it is not like anything bad is going to happen." Mai told him trying to get him to calm down a bit.

"That is just what I am worried about Mai-chan I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen." Naruto told her still trying to figure out why he had the feeling.

**And that is the end of the this chapter now I finally got to about 5 thousand words. Now that is about ten pages. So in case you wanted to know each page of Microsoft word it about a thousand words to fill up. Now I manage to finish this one up with time to spare which makes me pretty happy right now but man it takes a while to write if you do it in intervals. Anyways Ja Ne.**


	20. Chapter 19 Konoha Revisit

**Hey guys thanks for all your support. Now anyways on with the story. **

**Oh, I don't own Naruto thought I still think that it would be pretty cool if Naruto found family member or something towards the end I mean besides Hinata who will obviously be with him in the end but it might be nice for him to have more than that…**

_Chapter 19_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal thinking"_

"**Demon Talking**"

"_**Demon Thinking**__"_

'Talking to demon'

(_I decided that Haku is coming along to Konoha just because she hasn't been in an episode for way to long. I mean it has been like 9 chapters or something crazy like that. And that is just way to long for her to be gone. She could be dead for all we know jeez….sorry for wicked long A/N)_

Mei, Naruto, Mei, Megumi, Haku, and the ANBU guards were all waiting for Jiriaya to show up at one of the gates.

"Gah, when is that perverted old man going to show up?" Mai asked obviously sick of waiting.

"Umm, how about I go look for him." Naruto told her slowly backing away from his close to rampaging girlfriend. Course when no one stopped him he ended up looking around for the man going off what he already knows about the man. So, after a few minutes of searching Naruto ended up hearing weird laughter near one of the many sauna areas their village had. "_No way there is absolutely no way he would forget about a KAGE to look at girls! I mean no one is that perverted….right?" _ Naruto thought then proved himself wrong when he looked around the area of the hot spring and saw a familiar a large mass of white hair.

"_Unbelievable_" Naruto thought then henged into a ANBU and quickly went over to the man. "Oy, what the hell are you doing? Not only are you being a hopeless pervert but you didn't even bother to transport our kage to your village how dare you?" Naruto told the pervert who jumped a bit out of surprise then quickly looked at the hidden kid.

"Is it that late in the morning already? Ah, well sorry I had to get some research done for my next book. Well sorry I can't talk right now I have to be somewhere." Jiriaya told him with a small laughed then quickly ran from the area towards the meeting point. So, Naruto quickly let go of his jutsu and followed Jiriaya to the gate.

Moments later Naruto reached the gate and Jiriaya still wasn't there. "Did you find him?" Mei asked simply getting a nod as answer. "Okay than before he gets here just make sure you know that you are Yuto now Naruto and you two girls make sure you say that name as well. Because we all know that you two did such a good job at that last time." Mei told them making both of the girls blush a bit out of embarrassment.

"We won't tell anyone that doesn't know already." Naruto told Mei then Jiriaya finally showed up.

"Sorry for the wait Mizukage I was held back by final business I had to take care off." Jiriaya told her hopping that she would buy it which of course made Naruto hate him even more.

"_Lying bastard_" was all Naruto thought about him and then they left to begin their trip with Naruto glaring at him the whole time.

Course they eventually made it to Konoha and quickly went through the gate after going through the process and split up. Jiriaya, Mei, and the ANBU went to the meeting between the kages while Naruto and the girls went to find what Narumi was doing.

"Well where should we go to search?" Naruto asked Mai and Megumi.

"Well I guess we should just check the shopping area first. I mean who doesn't love to shop on their days off?" Megumi told him happily.

"Are you sure you just don't want to go there to shop?" Naruto asked her seeing through her story. Course Megumi just laughed a bit while rubbing the back of her head.

"Hehehe I was found out eh?" she told him with a small smile.

"..whatever I guess we can go anyways." Naruto said with a shrug then walked with them to the shopping area.

+Narumi+

"So, guys how about we go get that cute new hair tie that went on display recently?" Ino asked happily as they walked around the shopping area.

"Sure though I don't know why you need it I mean you already have what you called the perfect look already." Hinata told her friend.

"Well where would I be without the latest stuff…though we need to stop a good store for some sexy underwear for Narumi to show off to her loved one eh?" Ino said nudging the now blushing girl in the side.

"Ino! We are nowhere near that part of our relationship!" Narumi told Ino still blushing.

"Right…Well I am sure that you want to be prepared just in case you get some luvings sooner than you think." Ino told her dragging her into the shop.

"Wait us girls had a meeting and decided that we won't do stuff like that until we are married." Narumi told them still trying to escape from the two smiling girls.

"See you are already talking about it." Ino told her happily then began to look through the ills without a care in the world.

"_Well I don't think I am going to get out of this. Oh, well I guess I might as well get some I mean it won't hurt to be prepared. Though I wonder when I will see him again. I mean I need some more personal time with my true love."_ Narumi thought then began to look around the store finally without blushing.

"**Narumi how about we try to get this seal off or weakened enough for me to come out and enjoy him as well. I mean I should be able to be with him as well. Besides I already know that he has ore than enough for all of us.**" Natsui told the girl with a perverted grin.

'Natusi! I really don't need to hear this right now' Narumi complained starting to blush again. 'But anyways seeing as Naruto is so good with seals we will see what we can do but it will probably have to be something that lets you out partially just to make sure the negative problems caused by tampering with the seal to be as small as possible. But don't worry we will find a way to free you.' Narumi told her with a smile.

"**Very well just do it as soon as you can I really need to stretch my limbs in the actual world not just in your head…as weird as that sounds. Wait I think that Naruto is nearby I mean I can sense it by looking through the smells your sensory glands are picking up go and get him and make sure you ask about my seal.**" Natsui told Narumi with a smile which immediately caused Narumi to stop browsing and quickly look around just to make sure he didn't see her. Course she then saw him and the mist girls and quickly bought what she had and walked out the store with her friends.

"Hey why are we leaving so early I wasn't done looking. I mean what if I find someone to be with eh?" Ino complained obviously joking seeing as she was still a part of their club after all.

"Well, if you must know I saw Na-Yuto I guess we should call him…anyways I saw him and the girls walking this way so I want to go see them okay?" Narumi asked while walking towards Naruto not giving them a chance to answer.

"Hey Yuto how are you doing?" Narumi asked happy to see him again.

"Oh, hey Naurmi we are fine in fact we were just looking for you guys." Naruto told her with a small smile.

"Huh, why?"

"Well Mei-sama needed to come here to see the Hokage and she decided to bring us to spend some time as a giant family."

"Oh, well then let's let you meet my extended family then come on let's g-" Narumi said happily and was about to drag them off until she was interrupted by a fake cough coming from Ino.

"Um, how about introducing each other first eh Narumi?" Ino asked finally making them notice her and Hinata.

"Oh yeah sorry" Narumi apologized rubbing the back of her head laughing a bit. "Well this is Hinata and Ino who were both in the chunin exams with us if you remember." Narumi told him pointing at each one she mentioned.

"Ah hello again Hinata, Ino" Naruto told them politely. "and for us well you know me, Mai, and Megumi, and this is Haku the best medic I know." Naruto told them proudly boasting about his girlfriend's abilities making her blush.

"Hello" Ino and Hinata told them and with that they finally went back towards the girl's apparent/headquarters.

The trip was rather enjoyable for all of them just talking about random things until they finally reached their destination.

+Mei and meeting+

"Mizukage-sama thank you for coming. Now, if you would please sit down we can begin." Minato told her pointing at the only empty seat in the room. So, Mei quickly sat down and Minato began to talk again. "You see Mizukage we have recently learned some news about my long lost..son Naruto."

"Oh, really what did you find out about him?" Mei asked showing no emotion.

"Well we have found out that he went into your jurisdiction so we were wondering if you could help us find him." Minato asked then waited for Mai to answer.

"Sure if you know where he is I see no problem in helping you." Mei told him. "_Damn it did they finally find out? Oh, well he is politically with us so there is nothing he can do about it. I would just rather this not stress our villages treaty. But whatever Naruto has clearly proven that he is a really is a good part of our village. Who knows he might even replace me later on in life…no not until he is at least twenty or thirty then he can deal with the paper work…wait I guess he could use shadow clones to do some of the wooorkkk…and I really could have just asked him to teach the shadow clone jutsu to me. Man I feel stupid…oh well I guess I should be paying attention to this meeting for now."_ Mei thought then refocused in on the meeting.

"Yes, well you see we have reason to believe that the white fox is actually Naruto so if you would please just allow him to return to Konoha that would be appreciated." Minato finished with a smile. "_come on just let me take him back and use his power for myself" _ Minato thought as he waited for Mei to answer.

"_Damn so that was his plan. He knew and wanted to make it into an official request. But whatever there is no way we are going to give up one of our seal masters just to appease this village."_ Mei thought then began the plan she and the council made just in case this ever happened.

"So, you are asking for one of our ninja?" Mei asked simply.

"That is correct." Minato told her. "_What is she doing?"_ he thought at the same time.

"Well then would you please tell me if he was one of your ninja before he came to become one of OURS?"

"Well no he was just in school but never was an official ninja."  
"Well then I am sorry to say this but due to the fact that he willingly became one of our ninja and never was your he is now a legal part of our village. So, unless we banish him or find extreme reason to get rid of him he will have to follow the rules of the mist village where he swore his loyalties too first." Mei finished with a smile knowing that she had him.

"Well yes that is true but it would cement our village's connection if you allowed him to come back where he belongs." Minato told her trying to change her mind.

"Oy, Minato why are you still trying to get him I mean he obviously belongs to their ranks and she won't give him over for any reason seeing as one of his mates is her own sister?" Tsume called out obviously not caring about the meeting very much.

"Yes, I agree with Tsume he obviously is happy over there. Now if you would Mizukage could you just have him use his real name in our village so that we make sure we don't ever take him in for questioning due to false names." Kushina told her politely telling her a way to keep Minato from taking Naruto even after this.

"Yes I will do that as soon as this meeting is over. Now if you wouldn't mind I would like to call this meeting to an end and then stay here for two days just to relax a bit before I need to leave. The trip here was far to long for my liking and I want to make sure my ninja are on the top of their game to be able to protect me to the best of their ability." Mei told them then calmly waited for the meeting to end.

Though as soon as it ended Mei quickly went to find where Naruto and the girls.

+Naruto and girls+

When they went into the building all they did was go into the main lobby where Anko, Kurenai, Tsunade, Shizune and Yuugao were all relaxing.

"Hey guys we brought some friends ." Ino told them happily making them all notice.

"Oh hey Ino hmm, mist ninja why are you here? Oh, wait you are the white fox aren't you?" Yuugao asked.

"Ah well we are here because the Mizukage brought me over to see Narumi for a bit longer. And yes I am the fox but I really only like that name because it was based off an old friend of mine." Naruto told them with a small smile.

"**You hear that even when he hasn't seen me**" Natsui said happily when she heard this.

"Oh, so you are coming to see your future wife eh? Well I can't say that I like the prearrange marriage but she could get worse." Anko muttered looking at him.

"Anko are you already checking out someone younger than you? Kurenai teased the purple haired Kunochi. Which of course didn't turn out the way she wanted seeing as Anko just got a mischievous look on her face and sat down on Naruto's lap.

"Oh, I don't know I am sure that he has to be a lot of 'fun' if he can keep so my girls. Eh foxy-kun?" Anko asked him causing him to turn a bright shade of red.

"W-well" Naruto stuttered unsure of what to say do to him still being surprised that a girl would be this forward.

"Oh, well what foxy-kun? You interested in me now too?" Anko asked with a flirtatious smile.

"U-um" Naruto said still in shock thought the girls had more than enough of the Anko.

"Anko-chan don't you thing that Yuto has had enough of this?" Narumi asked giving her a small glare.

*sigh* "fine but if you need me you know where to find me." Anko told him giving a simple wink in his direction. Course this alone was more than enough to make Naruto stutter out of surprise for several more minutes while Anko laughed the whole time. Course after about an hour more of talking they finally heard two people walk through the door.

"Hmm, that is weird only Kushina-sensei is meant to come back anytime soon so who could the other person be?" Yuugao asked herself making them all curious so every one of them stopped talking and simply waited for the two people to walk in.

"-so again sorry about the 'kage's ' personal decision to tempt you into bringing back Naruto. I mean he never bothered telling us his ninja council about something like that. Man I swear there is something weird going around this village. Anyways so how is he-" Kushina asked happily then finally realized that they were already at their destination.

"Ah, it is quite alright I know how annoying people who think they own the world can be. Oh, wow we are here already? Man that walk is fast if you are talking." Mei responed happily then finally decided to take notice of the other people in the room.

"Hey mom how was the meeting?" Narumi asked sincerely curious.

"Oh it went well honey until a certain 'kage' of ours decided to hatch a plan without us knowing about it. I mean I can't believe that man was trying to take one of Mei's ninja. The nerve." Kushina answered her daughter not really caring about council meetings supposed secrecy. "Oh, by the way who do we have for company right now I mean I don't remember seeing them before." She continued looking at the mist gang.

"Oh, this is just the chunin team that came with the Mizukage. This is Mai, Megumi, Haku, and Yuto. The soon to be partial family of yours." Kurenai told obviously still annoyed with the whole forced marriage thing.

"Ah, well then my name is Kushina and it is nice to meet you Haku, Mei, Megumi…" Kushina said then gave a partial bow to each one of them then turned to Naruto with a small smirk. "…and Naruto" she said shocking everyone in the room besides Mei.

"W-w-what are you t-t-talking about Kushina-san. My name is Yuto." Naruto asked fearing the worst.

"Naruto it is okay we agreed upon this. It has been made clear to the gate guards and everyone how asks that Yuto is actually Naruto." Mei told them.

"…very well then yes I am Naruto but not the one you remember." Naruto told Kushina after letting out a small sigh.

"Wait what! You mean to tell me that whole time we thought that your son was dead he was actually living happily in another village…and even manage to not have us notice when he literally was right in front of our face!" Anko yelled out in disbelief.

"Yup, that is basically what sis is saying. But, we would have told some people if we knew how they would react. But, we didn't so we just kept it quiet I mean I don't know what our life would be like without Naruto in our village. He did save us from the Biju." Mai told the still shocked group.

"Wait how did a kid managed to defeat a biju? I mean those things are harder to fight then the old snake bastard." Anko asked unable to wrap her mind around the idea that a kid was that strong.

"I am not that strong it was the village's ninja who fought it I simply sealed it away for them without making them lose another person. Especially one as important as their seal masters. So, don't pin that win on me that was the villagers themselves accomplishment as I have told everyone who congratulated me for beating the beast." Naruto told her making it sound more believable.

"bah, I don't know why you are so modest. I mean if you didn't seal that damn thing the nearest seal master we had that would easily accept one of my orders would have taken way too long to find. Which means that we would have lost more unnecessary lives in that terrible war. You are a hero whether you want to be one or not Naruto." Mei told him with a big smile when she said the last sentence.

"whatever I will never accept that as my own victory" was all Naruto told her then they dropped the matter and waited for the other question they were sure to get.

"Wait so Naruto is marrying his own sister!?" Tsunade asked finally realizing what this new revelation meant.

"Yes, I am but due to my bloodline that is okay." Naruto told her simply due to the fact that he already had planned for that question.

"Huh, why does your bloodline change anything. I mean they are hereditary meaning that their still would be no change in your DNA similarities with her." Shizune asked trying to find the logic in his statement.

"Yes now normally that would be true but the only difference is the way I got my bloodline. Instead of me getting it from some dormant DNA sequence from my parents I got it from an outside source. You see before I….left Natsui or the Nine Tailed Fox as you call her decided to give me a final present before she disappeared because as you know it shouldn't have been possible for her soul to have been broken off from the chakra but anyways I am getting off topic. The point is she wanted to give me this present but the only way she could give it to me was to change my DNA partially. So, I quickly agreed seeing as I preferred to keep my best friend's present rather than my families DNA. And now if I was to get tested Narumi, Kushina, and Minato's tests would be negatively related to me. Breaking all my ties to this village." Naruto told them deciding it was best just to tell the whole story right now rather than wait for them to ask several different individual questions.

"Okay so in other words you are related but not related at the same time?" Shizune asked confused.

"Yes, it makes no sense what so ever but yes that is basically how it goes." Naruto told her. "Now instead of talking about that strange stuff how about we just enjoy our time here seeing as this is basically a break for us." Naruto said happily which was quickly agreed upon and they all went around to enjoy the village.

"Okay than so what should we do?" Mai asked seeing as they really had no idea what there was to do in the village.

"Hhmm, well I guess we could go to the carnival for a bit" Ino told them happily then began to show them the way to said carnival.

"well as you can see she can be a little bit excitable at times" Narumi told her friends while they watched Ino race far in front of them.  
"Ah, well we are ninja we need to enjoy some parts of life. Eh? Now how about we go enjoy ourselves. As well." Naruto told them and then they all went to enjoy themselves.

+While later+

Each one of them had long since split up to play their own games and enjoyment. Course the only one who wasn't happy was Haku. "Damn game" Haku mumbled as she yet again was unable to catch a fish with a paper paddle.

(_Game where you see a bunch of Japanese people in animes using paper disk things trying to pull a goldfish out of the water._ Which seems impossible to me by the way.)

Course Haku was surprised by a sudden arm wrapping around her shoulders so she immediately created some ice senbon and quickly turned around preparing to punish who ever tried to touch her that way. But, thankfully she stopped just before she hit Naruto in the chest with them. "Woah my ice princess it is just me." Naruto told her raising his hands in defence.

"Well you can never be too careful especially here where Jiriaya the world's worst pervert." Haku told him with a small smile.

"Oh, really well all I do is hang out with women to perfect for me to ever be able to be worth their time so what does that make me?" Naruto told her with a large grin that quickly made her laugh as well.

"That makes you the luckiest man alive. And us the luckiest girls alive." She told him giving him a quick kiss on the lips and snuggled closer to him.

They spent a few moments just enjoying their closeness until the game runner brought them back to reality with a fake cough. "Oh, sorry about that. Now how about we win you a fish or two eh?" Naruto told her then paid for another round and placed his hand on her and began to tell her the best way to try and win this game.

(_Which again I just don't know enough about and don't want to look up so you fill in a lovey dovey sence here)_

Course with both of them doing it together they quickly managed to get two fish that were currently happily swimming in a small bowl. While Haku who was holding the bowl happily leaning on Naruto who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hmm, this is nice" Haku told him happily as they walked around with no real area to get to just enjoying the area.

"Yeah, this is nice we really should just spend more time like this." Naruto told her agreeing completely. Course eventually they all met up again when it was dark out.

"Okay than how about we show you our village's sauna" Kushina told her newest friends happily dragging them along without bothering to wait for their answer. Even if they would have gone anyway.

"…okay than have fun with all your friends guys I will be all by myself on the guys side. Naruto told them stating the obvious problem their plan of going to the sauna.

"Oh, so sorry well I guess you could always test your luck and see if there are any girls in the combined part because all of us our going to the girls only side. So, no pecking or we will just have to sneak a peek at you." Anko told him slyly then left for the girls side.

*sigh* _"I don't think I will ever get the being called a girl. Some are perverted some hate perverts I just don't think I will ever understand their species…even if I will be living with several of them."_ Naruto thought then entered the men's side and was surprised to find people already in side. Sitting in the water was a bulgy looking kid with red swirls on his cheeks, a boy with a pineapple hair style and a lazy look to him, and an older man that was still smoking even in the water. Still he didn't really want to talk to them so he just went into the spring and began to enjoy the waters until they started to ask him questions.

"Hey you are Yuto the white fox…wait I mean Naruto the lost child." The boy with swirls on his cheeks told him looking rather surprised.

"Yes I am Naruto but lost I am not. I will always feel that my life is best when I am working with the mist people. So, I am not lost buy rather placed in a place that actually won't try to kill me." Naruto told them not.

"Still you were in our class if I remember correctly oh by the way I am Choji" the pudgy kid said then pointed at the lazy kid who seemed to be nearly sleeping in the water who had his hair tied back to look almost like a pinapple. "And this is Shikamari." He told Naruto happily course the man just sighed and mumbled "troublesome."

"Oh, and this is our sensei Asuma our sensei. Now Ino is on our team as well but she obviously can't be on this side of the baths." Choji joked laughing a bit at his own joke. Though the man he pointed to as his sensei was a black haired man with a large beard who was happily smoking on a cigarette.

(_By the way if no descriptions simply because there is no point if you watch Naruto you should easily know who they are seeing as they are the same as in the show. So, if you don't know them then watch Naruto agin and come back.)_

"It is nice to meet you guys." Naruto told them then they enjoyed the waters without talking too much.

+Girls side+

"Anko why do you have to flirt with our guy?" Narumi asked complaining to her friend who just smilled at the girl.

"What you upset that you might have to share with me? I mean it is not like you have him to yourself right now." Anko told her. "or are you just upset that I am forward with what I want?" Anko continued making the girl blush.

"Oh, quite teasing her Anko. " Mei ordered with a un-serious laugh.

"Yea, because you never tease Mai and the others like I do." Anko told her sarcastically making said girl just smile and rub the back of her head.

Course after that they just sat down to enjoy the heated water for a while just talking about random subjects. Which of course bored Anko after a while meaning that she decided to hatch a plan to entertain herself. So, she slowly tried to sneak over to the dividing wall trying to not get caught until she was close enough to it. Course she did end up being caught quickly by the rest of them.

"Anko-chan what are you doing?" Kushina asked her friend already beginning to suspect that Anko was going to try something.

"Oh, don't mind me I am not doing anything important…" Anko lied but made it easy for her to tell that it was one. Course in the end Anko gave up and told her the truth after Kushina began to glare. "Oh, all right I was planning to see exactly what foxy-kun is packing." Anko told them with a lecherous grin.

"Anko-chan! Not only does he have already have girlfriends but also his kage is right here as well!" Kurenai scolded her friend.

"Oh, come on Kur-chan. I just wanted to see. Please just a quick look." Anko begged giving her puppy dog look. A look that still worked for her even though people know that she is extremely sadistic at times.

*sigh* "Why are you being such a pervert Anko?" Kurenai asked completely ignoring her puppy dog stare.

"I am not being perverted! I just want to know if he is prepared for all these girls so they don't get disappointed…ya that's it." Anko explained still trying to walk over to the wall. Course when Kurenai heard this she could only shake her head at her friends antics but that was all Anko needed to race over to the wall before she could be stopped.

"Anko s-" Kurenai began then noticed that her friend was frozen in place right above the fence. So, she quickly went over to the girl and saw a funny sight. Anko was frozen in place staring at Naruto who was currently standing for some reason, though what was funny about it was the fact that Anko had a small stream of blood coming from her nose while she was drooling and giving him a look full of lust.

"_Why is she like this?I can't believe she would just fre- oh my goodness he is huge!" _Kurenai thought when she glanced over quickly getting a trail of blood coming from her nose as well. For Naruto was standing up with his 9'' penis fully shown to them.

(_Now being a dude I that doesn't want to make the number ridiculous like some stories I feel that about 10 should be fine for this story if not too large. Because there is no way in hell that I am going to be looking up too much information on it. If you don't like it then just…well I don't know change it in your head or whatever you want to do. By the way sorry for all of these announcements I feel they were needed)_

Course after a while she finally snapped out of it and dragged both Anko and herself back over to the pool where all the girls were looking at them.

"Have fun?" Mei asked them laughing a bit at their faces but deciding not to ask about what they saw.

Obviously Mei's question quickly brought a blush to Kurenai's face who quickly tried to stutter out enough words to answer when Anko finally woke up and called out her answer as soon as she woke up from the trance.

"Holy crap he big! You girls need to let me borrow sometime." She called out making everyone blush a bit but not nearly as much as all of Naruto's girlfriends who were trying to fight off a blush that made their heads look like tomatoes and their curiosity at the same time. Though after that happened they all decided to try to forget about what just transpired and began to enjoy the relaxing waters again.

**And that is another chapter done now I found out something interesting today; while writing more M rated material I can do it without worrying too much but with stuff like this bath one it is extremely awkward to write. But anyways I am happy that I put Haku in this story for at least a small part though I think I am going to try and pull her back into the story more often if I can. Also, I am posting this Friday just because I feel like it I didn't manage to make an extra one just to save for another day due to me using it on my last…decision. But, whatever this one is still going up but if there is not one next Friday then it is because I feel I deserve at least a week break from writing with two chapters now but I have yet to decide if I am going to actually skip next week or not. Anyways enough with my random talking SuperClaus is shutting up right now. Ja Ne. **


	21. Chapter 20 Fun in the Mist

**Hey guys it seems I still have some people reading it that don't like it for some reason…after 19 chapter you think they would just stop reading but whatever they can do whatever they want I am still going to keep writing no matter what. So, have fun people who dislike this story because there will be several more chapter for you to flame up in the future. So, have fun now for the start of this chapter. **

**I don't own Naruto what so ever and if anyone tells you I do then they are lying to you okay?**

_**Chapter 20**_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal thinking"_

"**Demon Talking**"

"_**Demon thinking**_"

'Talking to demon'

"Hey Naruto-kun, do you think it is possible to make it so Natsui can come out without killing me in the process?" Narumi asked when they met up for the second and final day of the mist ninja's trip.

"Yeah sure but I am going to have to see the seal to actually give it a try." Naruto told her with blushing.

"Oh" was all Narumi said at first blushing when she understood by what he meant. Still she agreed to it seeing as Natusi deserved to be free even if it was only partially.

So, they quickly went into a separate room where Narumi lifted up her shirt up just enough for Naruto to see the seal. And for the next hour all Naruto did was focus on copying the seal onto a scroll. Finally Naruto finished and sat down in one of the chairs with a massive sigh. "Finally done. Now you can move around and get the sleep out of your limbs." Naruto told her as he began to stretch out himself seeing as he was basically sitting without moving much as well.

So, after they got up and stretched out they quickly joined with everyone else who didn't bother questioning what they were doing figuring they were just spending time with each other while they had the time.

"I will work on it when I get back to my village. And hopefully I can get it done and apply it rather quickly. But don't worry I promise I will get it to work eventually." Naruto whispered to Narumi who simply nodded knowing that it would be a hard thing to and then they quickly went with the rest of the group to enjoy the day.

"_You know what this wasn't that bad of a trip I mean I even got to talk to Kurenai again for a bit"_ Naruot thought as he began to walk towoards the rest of the group.

=**Flash Back**=

"Hey Kurenai how have you been since I left" Naruto asked when they were alone a few minutes afte his secret came out.

Course Naruot had a smile on his face that weakened a bit when he noticed the sad look on Kurenai's face. "You idiot you couldn't have even sent me a letter? I mean I thought I was pratically your older sister. Why did you make me thinik that you died out in the world somewhere alone!?" Kurenai asked not very happy with the blond who was now scratching his head nervously.

"Eh, sorry Kure-nii. You see I wanted to make sure I wasn't caught by Konoha agian so I had to make sure that I didn't even have one weakness in my secrecy and you know how bad it would have been if one of our letters got intersepted. But, I never did forget about you sis. I will always love you like the big sister you are to me. Tell you what next time you are in the mist I will show you all of my freinds okay?" Naurto asked trying to cheer her up.

And cheer her up it did seeing as he soon made her smile. "Ya I would like to see who took care of you for this long. I really would. Now, we aren't going ot be able to make up any of our fun time just stading her lets go see what the others want to do so we can go out and do something." Kurenai told him smiling then dragged him back to the rest of the group.

=**Flash Back End**=

+End of trip Hyuuga clan house+

"Hinata-sama Hiashi wants to see you in his office" one of the houses caretakers told her when they saw that she was in her room.

"Okay than thank you." Hinata told the caretaker politely and watched as they left her room then quickly went to see what her father wanted.

"You asked for me father?" Hinata asked when she finally enter his office.

"Ah, yes Hinata it has come to my attention that some people feel you are too…soft to be the leader of our clan. So, the clan council has decided that you will be putting you out of your natural habitat so to speak and have you spend a week surviving in a unpopulated area of the mist's land which has already been approved by the Mizukage and the idea has been approved by the Hokage. Now of course you will be watched to make sure nothing too bad happens to you but hopefully this will toughen you up even more. Now pack your bags you leave with the Mist group tomorrow." Hiashi told his daughter without emotion.

"What! Father I am not weak I mean you saw how I did during the chunin exsams-" Hinata started to argue until her father interrupted her.

"Hinata while you did good and I know you showed skill in it. You still were beat by Neji which caused our clan council to deem you weak. I am sorry there is nothing I can do. But after you complete this task I will allow you to spend a day or two with your friends in the mist village… if their Kage allows you that is." Hiashi told his daughter hoping she would understand that it wasn't his fault completely.

"_Stupid council. Making me go on a trip because I am too weak! I swear if I ever become leader I am kicking them out of their positions and just have people I know and trust! Right now they are all just power hungry sexist bastards!"_ Hinata ranted in her mind but still remained calm on the outside. "I understand father" Hinata told him without showing any emotion then began to walk out of the room.

"Hinata" Her father called out right before she left the room making her stop and turn around again. "I am sorry fo-" Haishi began to tell but was stopped by Hinata responding to him.

"I know father, I understand." And with that she turned around and walked out the door.

After she left she quickly packed her bag and met up with the guys that she was about to travel with and quickly gjreeted them. "Hey guys so I am going with you to camp it out?" Hinata told them though made it sound more of a question then a statement.

"Yea your father asked me and I see no problem with it I mean it is not like you are going to affect anything in our village in any way." Mei told the girl with a smile.

"Well umm would you mind if I spent some time with Haku-chan, Mai-chan, and Megumi-chan after the week is up?" Hinata asked slightly going back into her old shy habits seeing as she was talking to a kage after all.

"Huh, why of course you can I mean you probably will have to walk through my village to get home anyways." Mei told her happily.

"Thank you Mizukage-sama" Hinata told her with a polite bow.

"Ah, just call me Mei. I mean all my friends do. Plus, I hate all that political crap." Mei told her with a warm smile.

"Of course Mizu-… Mei-sama" Hinata told her still being a Hyuuga but she visibly became less stiff in her demener.

"Okay than how about we all go say our good-byes" Mei told them simply then walked to the gate. And soon enough they were all walking down the road without talking too much. So, they easily heard and saw a carriage coming from a side route. And of course seeing as they were traveling at a regular ninja speed they quickly caught up to it and were about to pass it until they heard something that caught their attention. They all heard what sounded like a muffled yell. Now seeing as it wasn't there area they should have left it alone but Mei being Mei quickly jumped onto the cart and subdued all the people she found so none could escape until she figured out what happened.

All together they captured six people, two girls that were tied up and gagged already before they even got there and four men that Mei personally knocked out and tied up. So, she decided to question the girls while they waited for the guys to wake up.

*sigh* "Mei you aren't supposed to act so randomly you are a kage, what is if something happened to you? I mean sure it is a good thing that we saved them but really you need to stay safe." Naruto told her knowing that the ANBU were probably thinking the same thing.

"Yea, but I still am a ninja so I can still take care of myself." Mei told him and then went over to the girls not even bothering to hear Narutos next comment. Course the girls were freaking out so she slowly walked towards them and quickly removed the gag. "What happened?" was all Mei asked then calmly waited for them to answer.

Course they seemed to be a bit hesitant in talking but in the end one of them began to tell their story. "Well you see we were visiting our family in a nearby village and just left a little while ago. But, as soon as we left those jerks ran at our cart and took it over. And seeing as they decided to take us with them they probably would have done something to us as well if you didn't come and help us, so thanks for that." The girl said then waited for Mei to talk again.

"_Hmm, well they seem to be telling the truth but I guess I will have to get the guys story as well just to make sure. I mean even if it looks obvious you never know what could happen now a days."_ Mei told herself and then told the girls to wait a bit so she can get the guys stories as well just in case. After that she simply walked over to one of the guys brought him away from the rest of the group then splashed him with a little bit of water from a nearby puddle so she didn't have to waste water. Course the water did its job and the guy began to groggily wake up.

"Ugh, what hit me?" the guy muttered to himself when he woke up apparently still feeling the pain Mei gave him when she knocked him out. Course after that it only took a few moments for him to realize that he was tied up. "What the hell?" he muttered to himself then finally noticed that Mei was standing in front of him. "What the hell! Are you trying to use me in a sadistic dream or something!" He asked her while struggling to try and get the ropes of which held firmly, though the same can't be said about Mei's calmness. Seeing as she can deal with a lot but when someone tried to make fun of her love life…or lack off one she gets mad.

So, Mei quickly stomped down on his leg hard enough to only make him feel pain but not enough to break it. Then she looked down at him with a dark shadow around her and began to order him around. "Tell me what you did and planed with those girls in ten seconds or I will make sure you feel even more pain than that" She told him scarring the crap not only out of him but some of the people she was traveling with.

"Man I don't know how she does that. One moment she is the happiest person in the world and the next moment she looks like she could kill you just by willing it." Naruto mumbled to himself but the ANBU that were around him nodded their agreement with his statement.

"O-o-okay than. Well you see we were driving in our cart all minding our own business when those two girls ran up and begged us to let them travel with us so we did. Though as soon as we were out of town they took out ropes and ordered us to tie them up as tight as we could so that they could enjoy the pain. So, we all did it and decided to take them to the next mental hospital we see when you ran up and attacked us." The man stuttered out clearly lying seeing as he had to pause several moments in the story to think but Mei didn't do anything else to him even though he was lying she just knocked him out again and moved on to the next one. And of course none of their stories matched up so they were quickly disposed of by her ANBU as she went over to untie the girls.

(_Yes ANBU are around her at all times I am just not putting it in and besides she seems to be someone that does what she wants anyways so the ANBU probably knew not to bother her but just to prep for anything in the shadows_.)

"Sorry for the wait just wanted to hear their story as well just to make sure" Mai told the girls as soon as they were released from the ropes.

"Well that is understandable, I guess" one of the girls who was now rubbing her wrists told her who clearly didn't understand what Mei meant.

"Okay than how about we start moving again?" one of the ANBU asked not wanting Mei to be out in the open for too long.

"Ah, don't worry so much. Nothing is going to happen with all of you protecting me." Mei confidently told him with a trusting smile. Then she turned to the girls again. "So, where are you two going?" Mei asked them deciding to be a bit nosy.

"Oh, well I guess we are just going to continue to our village…Wait now I know who you are! You are the Mizukage, it is a great honor to see the women that finally showed the world that women are just as strong as men." The girl told her going into a fan girl like trance.

"Um, thank you?" Mei told her not really sure how to act around the woman who almost seemed to have stars in her eyes. Course Mai decided to finally save her sister at this moment and walked over to them. "Sis we need to bring Hinata to her location before night falls remember?"

"Huh?" Mei said in utter confusion then she realized what her sister was doing. "Oh, yeah! So, sorry girls but we need to go now." Mei told them faking disappointment then quickly left with the rest of the large group following soon after her.

"Thank you for the help little sis" Mei told her messing up Mai's hair a bit.

"You're welcome sis but will you stop doing that?" Mai complained while fixing her hair clearly annoyed with the older lava user. Course this just made said women smirk a bit as she got closer to her sister.

"Trying to look good for Naruto huh? Trying to get a _treat?"_ Mei asked clearly showing what she meant when she said 'treat.' Course Mai didn't answer she just sped up a bit blushing heavily. Which made almost everyone else in the group laugh seeing as the only ones who weren't laughing was Naruto and Hinata who were both too busy blushing. Naruto was blushing because the 'treat' involved him as well while Hinata was blushing because she was surprised Mei was so forward with her hinting.

"_How can she be so forward with…that? I mean it is her own sister! Though Naruto does seem nie and by what Anko said… No! get rid of the bad thoughts Hinata!" _She thought blushing even more than before. _"I couldn't actually like him could I? I mean he is a good guy but he is Narumi's. Though he can have more than one girl.. wait no I can't think like that!...Or can I? Man I need this time to clear my mind and actually think this stuff through._" Hinata told herself seeing as she managed to confuse herself. Course because of her thoughts she didn't notice that she was falling behind so her thoughts were interrupted by one of her guards. "Hinata-sama are you okay?" the women asked slightly worried about the young heiress.

"Y-yes I am fine." Hinata quickly answered still shocked out of her thoughts. Course this was all the guard needed and they quickly caught up to the rest of the group.

+Mist village+

Mei's group was finally made it home after dropping Hinata and her group at their designated area and they all let out a sigh of relief. "Finally we are home. Man it seems like we have been here in years." Megumi told everyone finally relaxing in her own safe village.

"Yea I know what you mean it is always best to be in your own village when you relax." Mai told her friend knowing that the rest of them felt the same way.

+Hinata comes to Mist Village; camping over+

Megumi, Haku, and Mai were all waiting for Hinata one of their newest friends to show up at the gate. Course it didn't take long for Hinata to show up though she looked slightly worse for wear. "Hey Hinata how did it go?" Megumi asked cheerfully when she Hinata finally reached them.

"Ugh, it was just annoying. Now not trying to be rude or anything but can I get a shower and clean clothes before we go enjoy your village?" Hinata practically begged the girls.

"Yea sure come on I will let you get cleaned up at my house." Megumi told her then they all walked to Meguimi's apartment. When they reached Megumi's apartment Hinata immediately went to the bathroom to get rid of all of the much she got on her body from camping. Course the two she left at the door were left blinking in surprise right inside the door way.

"Guess it was a pretty bad trip." Haku told them with a shrug then they all went into her living room.

You see while it still was an apartment it was practically a house with two bed rooms, a full bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. All together it was about the size of four hotel rooms. And it was all thanks to Naruto that she had all this; though she didn't know that.

Naruto with the money he got from his seals secretely bought the place and renovated her room to basically be a house where she pays only a small amount so she doesn't find out. Now he only did this because he feared that if left to find a home for herself by herself she probably would have ended up in a room that looked more like a hotel room then an apartment seeing as their salary wasn't too big when she had to start living by herself. Though he didn't want them to know in case she tried to pay him back which he didn't want her to do so all she knew was that she had a secretive landowner who was pretty nice and also selective seeing as only she, Haku, and Zabuza who was Naruto's sensei in the building. Course the real reason for that was because he wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any problems with neighbors.

It only took Hinata a few minutes to just get a basic shower seeing as it was only to get the grime off. "Ah, that feels better. Thanks for letting me use your shower." Hinata told them with a happy sigh while she brushed the tangles out of her now wet long black hair.

(_If you ask me Hinata looks better with long hair so she has it in this story form a young age just picture Sakura's hair length on Hinata)_

Course this made all of them curious. "How was it so bad to last a week? I mean you were trained how to do it in school right?" Haku asked her the question that they were all woundering.

"Well you see the camping wasn't bad but the guards I had to spar and train with for several hours a day made it extremely tiring. I mean they trained me till I passed out from chakra exhaustion three times this week!" Hinata told them slightly flinching when she remembered the torture she went through.

"Oh, well then how about we make sure these two days are extremely good at least have some good memories of this time." Megumi told her already wanting to have fun after the boring mission she ust came back from the other day.

"Yeah and the end if you want we could always have Naruto give you a chakra holding seal or training seal to help you out if you ever have to do something like this again." Mai added.

Yeah, that would be nice." Hinata admitted. "Hey where is Naruto anyway. I mean you guys are usually always together." Hinata asked them when she realized that her friends in the mist group wasn't complete.

"Oh, he is still on a solo mission but he should be back tomorrow if we are lucky. But anyways we don't need him to have fun. Let's go have some quality girl time." Mai told them causing them all to smile and head out the door. Course Mai soon realized that they still haven't told Mei that Hinata came back like she wanted them to so they went to the Kage tower before they started their time of fun.

"Okay than so, what should we do now?" Hinata asked them after they quickly said hi to Mei.

"Hmm, well I guess we can start off by just getting relaxed so how about we go to the female only area of a spa. I mean I don't know about you but I think a massage would be nice. And don't worry all the massagers are female as well. So, you don't need to worry about a guy touching you. Unless you want them too." Megumi told her but whispered the last part so only she could hear it. Course they all noticed the blush that comment.

"Wait what did she say to you?" Haku asked curious.

"Nothing." Megumi told her obviously showing that she did say something. Which of course started a whole conversation where they tried to figure out what Megumi said until they reached the spa.

+at spa+

All of the girls were in a square together getting their massages at the same time. Course they were all wearing nothing except their undergarments seeing and towels so that their clothes didn't block the massager's "magic fingers."

"So, Hinata do you have anyone special in Konoha? I mean that dog boy seemed to like you." Mai asked deciding to try and figure out more about her newest friend. Though Hinata went back to her old shy ways.

"Well you see for the first few years I was just a shy girl in our town so most of the guys went for Narumi who was the more outgoing person. Though after a while me and her became friends and she helped build up my confidence. Though now I don' date just because the guys that go after me only do it because they want to brag about being with 'Konoha's princess' so I just don't want to date and neither does Narumi or Ino either. Making us the next generation of the Ice princesses. So, no I don't have a boyfriend or anything like that." Hinata admitted with a slight frown.

"Oh, sorry for asking if it is a touchy subject" Mai told her truly sorry.

"Nah, it is not a problem. I mean we did this to ourselves anyways." Hnata told them not wanting them to think that they did something wrong course she also blushed a bit afterwards. "But it is not like I don't have crushes." Hinata mumbled not realizing that the other two girls could also hear her.

"Oh, so who do you have a crush on eh?" Megumi asked while both of them mischievous grins.

"W-what! Did I really say it out loud?" Hinata asked hoping she didn't course her hopes were ruined when they didn't tell her no.

"Now come on don't be embarrassed we promise we won't tell the guy." Mei told her trying to get her to tell them.

"But what if you guys actually know him?" Hinata asked not really wanting to tell them.

"Just tell us I mean we will not tell them or make fun of you for it; girl code. I mean how about if we promise or else we have to tell you something we don't want people to know to black mail us with or something. Just please tell us." Megumi begged.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. I like…" Hinata told them then mumbled the name soft enough so they couldn't hear the name.

"You are going to have to repeat that we didn't hear it." Mai told her.

"I said…" Hinata said again only a little bit louder.

"One more time."

"…'

"just a bit louder"

"It is your boyfriend okay! I figured out my feelings and I like Naruto-Kun!" Hinata finally told them annoyed now completely red from embarrassment.

"Oh, so you like our boyfriend as ?" Mai asked simply not showing any emotion.

"Y-yeah, sorry but after the time I had to think I have decided that he truly is my first crush." Hinata told them deciding to be completely honest.

"Oh, well um, we can't really get mad at you for it seeing as he does have CRA implemented. But, thanks for being honest and I promise I won't tell him but really it is up to him whether you two get together…thought I wouldn't mind having you be one of us." Megumi told her awkwardly.

"Really? Well I guess I need to figure out how he feels about me then." Hinata told them and then they basically talked about random stuff as they got there massages.

+Night time+

"Are you sure I can stay over Mai?" Hinata asked as she entered the guest bedroom of Megumi's apartment.

"Yea it is fine I mean even if you are trying to steal our boyfriend like all the others you are still our friend." Megumi teased her but noticed that Hinata took it seriously. "Hey Hinata calm down I am kidding." She continued trying to cheer the girl up. "_Man for a future leader of a clan she sure does still seem shy"_ was all she could think as she watched Hinata quietly set up the bed to her liking.

"Well see you guys tomorrow" Mai told them then walked to the house she shared with her sister.

+close to Mai/Mei's house+

Mai was just about to enter her home when she noticed that someone was behind her. So, she looked behind herself quickly and saw Naruto. "Naruto you finished your mission" She said happily while she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

Course this just made Naruto chuckle a little bit. "Yes I finished the mission and before you asked, yes I did miss my girls. Though right now I should probably tell Mei that I am back." Naruto told her while she hugged him.

"Oh, well she is not here right now so how about we go watch a movie and snuggle while we wait for her to come to us eh?" Mai asked him with her face never leaving his muscular body.

"Yea I guess. So, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Naruto asked her which she didn't answer but instead just dragged him inside of the house. After they went inside she quickly grabbed a romantic movie put it into the DVD player and jumped onto the couch where Naruto was and sat close to him.

"_Ah, while it is nice to be with the girls I do love my time alone with Naruto."_ Mai thought as she relaxed her head on him. "_Yup, this is the best I mean I love everything about him we are just perfect for each other…come to think about it we are just like the couple in this movie" _ Mai thought to herself as she watched the couple fall in love. Course what she didn't realize was that the movie was rated pretty high. So, towards the end of the video the girl went over to the guys house and had sex. "_Wait what is this rated! Oh, man Naruto is going to think that I am perverted or something for getting a R rated movie. Though we are adults now seeing as we are ninja now…No! Bad thoughts go away! But does it really feel that good?" _Mai continued to think as a curious teenager would blushing. Course Naruto was blushing just as much until the video finally over.

"Well that was interesting." Naruto told her awkwardly still blushing.

"Yea sorry about that I guess I should check the ratting next time.. though I wonder why my sis has a movie like this?" Mai responded rubbing the back of her head embarresed. Which just made Naruto chuckle a bit.

"I don't know but judging by that blush you seemed to have enjoyed seeing it"

"No way!"

"Oh, really then why have you not stopped blushing yet hmm?"

"S-shut up! Besides I bet you liked seeing that seen too I mean sis always does say that it is all ordinary guys want."

"Um, sure but since when have I ever been normal?"

"…you are right about that but still I bet that video turned you on." Mai told him getting a sly smirk.

"U-um n-n-no I don't know what y-you are talking about" Naruto told her blushing even more.

"Oh, yea then prove it"

"How?"

"Uuummm, I know take of your pants of and show me"

"What!? No! You know how your sister is about stuff like that before we are married what if she comes in and sees me with my pants off. She will kill me!" Naruto told her blush just as much as Mai was.

"Oh, come on she won't find out just prove it." Mai told him then jumped on him and then began to wrestle his pants off of him only to find out that he clearly hard under his pair of boxer briefs.

"Ha I…knew..it" Mai said as her face turned completely red when she realized that not only was she right but she was right on top of him as well. Course she knew she should get off of him and try to stop herself but for some reason she ignored what her brain told her to and just went on her basic instincts. So, she slowly brought her hand to the elastic of his underwear as if it would jump away from her if she moved to fast.

**+Lemon Warning (Naruto/Mai)+**

"Mai-chan, what are you doing" Naruto asked her when he saw what she was going to do. "No, Mai remember we have to wai-" he tried telling her but she completely ingored him and his fighting and quickly pulled down his pants and just looked at his penis.

She stared at it knowing it was the second time she saw one in real life but it was just to interesting for her. So, she got closer to it and grabbed it to see it better and to actually figure out what one actually felt like. Course she was surprised by what she felt. "_Jeez it feels so weird like even though I am holding it; it is still moving just under the skin"_ she thought as she slowly moved her hands on it trying to feel ever part of it. Though she got so focused on it that the sound of Naruto groaning out of pleasure surprised her.

"Mai we really should stop before we go to far." Naruto told her trying to stop them from doing something she might regret later. But, she wasn't listening and simply continued. She just kept on stroking his penis until he couldn't take it anymore. "Mai I can't hold it in anymore." Naruto told her through a groan.

"_What does he mean?_" Mai thought when he said that for a few moments until she felt Naruto's penis twitch and then spurt out streams of cum onto her face and shirt. Leaving her blinking in surprise.

"So this is cum." She muttered rubbing her it in her fingers.

"I am sorry Mai. I shouldn't have-" Naruto began to tell her before she jumped on to him and started to kiss him passionately. She quickly began to lick the bottom of Naruto's lip asking for entrance which Naruto who finally decided to just give up on resisting and allowed her. So, they began tongue wrestling for a while until they finally slowly split apart for air slowly with a bit of saliva connecting their tongues for a bit longer until gravity made it fall.

They then looked at each other with their lust clearly visible in their eyes. Then in a silent agreement they both began to take off all of their clothes until they were left completely naked in the living room just eyes each other up for a few moments. But, that only lasted a few moments until they got close together and began to just run their hands over each other.

Naruto grabbed onto Mai's plump breasts and began to play with them making said girl moan out in pleasure. He then went to the her nipples and gently bit down on one of them bringing even more pleasure to Mai. Course when he did this his hands roamed down to her ass where he squeezed a check with one hand and used his other hand to play with her virgin pussy.

"Ah, Naruto more." Was all she could say drunk off of the new feelings he was giving her. But eventually Mai pushed him away from herself causing him to just look at her in confusion.

"Mei what is wrong?" Naruto asked her wondering if he did something she didn't want him too.

"Nothing is wrong Naru-kun" she told him lustfully then sat down on the coach with her fluids now dripping onto it. "I just wanted to get to the main event" she told him spreading her legs to let him see how wet she was. Course Naruto just smiled at this and quickly went over to her and placed his cock at her entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked her still worried about his girlfriend.

Course she didn't answer him and simply wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him to push himself into herself braking her hymen taking her virginity. Course Mai then dug into his skin with her nails as she began to feel the pain of it. She would have screamed out in pain but Naruto quickly muffled it by kissing her until she finally got used to him being in her. And it only took a few moments until she began grinding against him giving him the okay to move.

So, move Naruto did slowly at first until he began to get lost in the pleasure and moans that the both were having/letting out and sped up. "Yes! Naruto faster!" Mai eventually begged Naruto who complied with her and pounded into her as fast as he could. You could clearly hear the slapping of wet flesh each time they met up even through the moans. Though eventually Mai decided to be on top and made Naruto lie down on the couch still imbedded into her pussy. She then began ridding him with her hands firmly placed on his chest for support giving him a perfect view not only of their connection but also of her boobs that were now bouncing due to the force of their love making. "Oh god yes!" she said in pure pleasure that increased even more when Naruto latched onto her nipples again.

It didn't take more than five more minutes for her to finally clench down on Naruto's cock trying to milk out his cum which he ignored and kept going much to the pleasure of the still extremely sensitive Mai. And in the next few minutes she clenched down on him again and this time Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and quickly released his warm cum deep into her without a second thought. Then they just sat there still drunk with the pleasure that their releases gave to them. But after a while Mai fell on top of Naruto breathing heavily with his now soft cock still inside of her.

"That was amazing" She told him after a few moments of kissing and after catching her breath only to get Naruto to only slightly move his head in agreement then they both fell asleep on the coach without a care in the world.

**+Lemon End+**

Which only lasted for an hour or two when they woke up to the noise the door was making when someone was trying to open it. "Crap we forgot that Mei is coming." Mai whispered starting to get worried about what her sister might do if she caught them like this. So she quickly tried to clean most of the fluids that the couch gained throughout the night off with her cloths then they both ran into Mai's room just in time to hear Mei finally open the door.

"Mai I am home" Mei called out surprised that the living room light was on but no one was in it. "_Hmm, where is she?"_ Mei wondered seeing as the rest of the houses lights were still off. Course she eventually heard movement from down the hall and noticed that Mai's rooms light was on so she opened the door not really caring for her sister's privacy.

"Oh, sorry sis I didn't realize you were home yet. I was just changing into my sleep clothes." Mai lied then causally looked at the bed that Naruto was now hiding under.

"Yea that is fine." Mei told her simply then sat down on Mai's bed and let out a heavy sigh. "Hmm, I think we need to get you a new bed or something this is kind of stiff" Mei told her randomly just noticing that it wasn't as soft as she remembered. Course now Naruto was now sweating because if she looked under the bed she would notice that he was there without his shirt on.

"Oh, never mind that I have gotten used to it." Mai told her sweating a bit out of nerves. "But before I forget Naruto came over to the door thinking that you were home a while ago looking for you. But seeing as you weren't here I told him I would tell you that he has returned from his mission and will give you the report tomorrow afternoon or so seeing as he wanted to rest before he got started on it." Mai told her.

"Ah, well that is fine. Now I had a rough day at work so I think I will just go to bed early. I just wanted to say good night to you." Mei told her stretching her tired arms a bit.

"Okay than good night." Mai told her with a small breath of relief thinking that they got away with it. Course that breath was quickly held again when Mei began sniffing the air.

"Hmm, Mai you know what I told you about training in the house even if it is night time just go to the backyard training ground it is still light up." Mei told her causing her to sigh again.

"Yes sorry sis I just didn't want to go outside today." Mai told her then Mei left her room saying goodnight one last time.

"Yup goodnight" Mai called after her then quickly entered her room again. "Man that was close." Mai whispered to Naruto who now quietly slid out from under the bed.

"Ya I know but it was diffidently enjoyable." Naruto told her with a smile then gave her a quick kiss. "Night." He then told her then began to walk towards the window.

"Good night my lover." Mai whispered back with a small wink causing him to blush again. And then he quickly jumped out of the window and went towards his house. Naruto only stopped running when he entered his house through his rooms window and quickly lied down on his bed. "_Man that was a good way to end the day"_ Naruto thought with a small smile then fell asleep on his bed happy knowing that he wasn't going to be killed by Mei…yet anyway. Course Mai was thinking about the same thing as well.

The next morning Naruto quickly got up at his normal time, said a few words to his family and went as fast as he could to the meeting point Mai told him about during the movie.

Though when he got there only Mai was standing there. "Hey Mai how are you doing?" Naruto asked her with a smile. But she just looked up at him and coldly told him "sore." Which was a vague hint but Naruto still understood what she meant.

"Mai I am sorry I just got carried away." Naruto started to explain to her until he saw her smile mischievously.

"I knew you would get all worried. I just wanted to see how you would react." She told him neer losing her smile.

"Oh, so you are okay then?" Naruto asked her with a worried look.

*sigh* "Don't worry I am fine. I mean I am sore but I am happy we finally took our relationship to the next level. Plus, I had just as much fun as you did." Mai told him with a perverted grin on her face. "So, we need to make sure we have some 'fun' again real soon." She told him with a glimmer of lust in her eyes. "_This is just the beginning Naru-kun. I have built up my desire for you ever since my hormones kicked in and you aren't going to leave until I am satisfied_." Mai thought happily as she looked over to Naruto who didn't say a word seeing as he was frozen in place with a bright red blush and a bit of blood dripping down from his nose. Course this just made her laugh a bit and was about to continue her teasing until she noticed that Megumi, Haku, and Hinata finally showed up.

"Hey guys." Megumi called out happily getting a wave from Mai but Naruto was still frozen up. So, Mai being the kind girl she is slammed her elbow into his stomach hard shocking him out of his trance and out of breath.

"Ugh why the hell did you…. Oh, hey guys." Naruto told them when he finally noticed them after his freeze up. Plus, he quickly rubbed the blood off his face hoping that none of them saw it.

"Okay than so how should we spend the day now that we have our pack mule." Haku asked happily while she put her hand on Naruto's shoulder; making it obvious that she wanted to go shopping. Naruto began to pale a bit when he heard her though.

"_Please don't let it be shopping, Please don't let it be shopping I don't want to spend all day holding bags again…"_ Naruto chanted in his head because just like many other guys he disliked shopping.

"Yea let's go shopping for a bit. I heard that Mizuri-chan's shop just got a brand new shipment." Megumi told them happily and then they all began walking towards the shopping district with Naruto mumbling something about bad luck.

Course the bad luch was Mai's because the group noticed that Mai was limping a bit. "Hey Mai are you okay today?" Megumi asked her much to the confusion of said girl.

"Yea why?"

"Well you seem to be limping a bit."

"Oh, I am? I must have just pulled something without noticing or something." Mai told her blushing a bit.

"Oh, okay thenh do you want to just sit out today or something? I mean the best way to fix that is to just rest it out basically." Megumi asked clearly worried about her friend/ partial family member. Though Haku wasn't fooled.

"Really then why are you blushing?" Haku asked suspicious.

"well um… it is embarrassing to say that I managed to do something that stupid to you guys that is all." Mai mumbled out trying to avoid her suspicious look.

"why? I mean I am sure we all have already told several embarrassing stories to each other. So, why are you lying to us? And remember that I am a medical ninja." Haku told her now suspecting why she was acting so weird, though she managed to get the rest of the girls interested as well now.

"Well.. um…. Um.." Mai tried to begin but found it too hard to find a good lie to use now that all eyes were focused on her. And eventually decided to tell the truth…even if it was embarrassing to say out loud. So, they all quickly went to a park to talk.

*sigh* "Fine if you must know Naruto came over to find sis and seeing as she wasn't there at the moment we enjoyed….a random date night while waiting for her to come. Though eventually that date night got really….physically related" Mai told them blushing just as much as Naruto was at the moment. Course almost all of the girls were confused by the statement and were just going to drop it until Haku decided to explain what Mai said in one sentence.

"So, you had sex?" she asked but made it sound more like a statement then a question. Causing everyone to blush when they realized that Haku was right; even Haku had a small blush on her normally snow white checks.

Course after they realized this they all looked back at Naruto slightly glaring at the bright red boy. "Um how about I go and get us some food to snack on okay?" Naruto told them then ran away from the girls that were glaring at him making him nervous.

Though as soon as he left they turned back to Mai and began to ask her questions again. "Did he force you or pressure you into doing it?" Megumi asked with a bit of demonic chakra being brought out by the anger that idea brought to her.

"What!? No we were just watching a movie and it somehow went to….that. In fact he actually tried to stop me because he thought we weren't ready." Mai told them with a blush that never left her face. "And to make sure sis didn't neuter him afterwards" she mumbled out so that only she could hear it. Course the part the girls did hear calmed them down because they now knew that Naruto didn't force himself on her when they were alone. "Oh, and guys why would you even think that Naruto would do something like that? I mean you have known him for ages now and you still think he is like what sis calls 'the normal man'?" Mai asked them then sat down on a bench.

Course the girls realized that just because of what they thought of a normal guy they instantly blamed Naruto for doing something wrong that he didn't even do. Which of course made them all a bit sad knowing that they scared an innocent guy. "Yea you are right I guess we will have to apologize to him later because we decided to jump to conclusions." Haku told her with a sad tone of voice.

"Yeah I mean we shouldn't have done that I mean all of us are either his girlfriends or soon to be one. We should have known him enough to know he wouldn't do that." Megumi added just as sad.

"I guess we all should apologize." Hinata finished for them blushing a bit about the 'soon to be Naruto's girlfriend' comment. Which was agreed upon by all the other girls.

"So, how was it?" Haku asked making Mai blush again.

"What?" was all Mai could ask hoping Haku didn't mean what she thought she did.

"How was Naruto." Haku asked again not caring about how embarrassing the comment was. She was to curious to stop even though all of them were blushing.

"Um, well I don't really know because it was my first time but he was kind and gentle when I deeded him to be in the beginning. But was as rough as I wanted afterward." Mai told them going into her own world as she remembered last night with a bit of blood coming out of her nose. Course all the other girls were bleeding a bit as well imagining themselves in Mai's place until Naruto finally came back with several sticks of dango.

"Hey guys I got us some dango I hope that is okay." Naruto told them then breathed in deeply through his nose to catch his breath from running. Though instead of smelling nature as he thought he would it was drowned out by a sweet smell. "_Hmm, I don't know where I smelled this before but I think it was pretty recent…hmm I guess they just got candy or something_." Naruto thought to himself then decided to ask them. "Hey guys did you have a treat without me or something? Because if you did then it must have been pretty sweet for it to smell so strongly. Or did you just save some for me to try?" Naruto asked hoping he could try a new food.

Course the girls were all confused until they smelt it themselves and came to realize what it was. "_Damn it I actually turned myself on thinking about their/my sex life._" All the girls thought noticing how wet their panties felt at the moment. "Yeah sorry we got really hungry so we got some of that new candy that a vendor had. But we ate it all just moments ago. Sorry Naruto." Megumi lied hopeing that he wouldn't notice not only the lie but her blush as well.

"Oh." Naruto sid then sighed a bit disappointed.

"Anyways enough talking lets go enjoy our day." Mai told them trying to get off the topic they were on.

"Yeah, but can you wait a few minutes I need to go to the bathroom quickly." Hinata quickly told them with all of the other girls saying they had to go as well moments later. And with that Naruto found himself sitting outside of the public bathroom waiting for the girls to finish up.

+Inside bathroom+

Inside of the bathroom the girls quickly locked the door, went into separate stalls and pulled down their pants and panties trying to dry them off as much as possible with paper towels and a bit of fire element chakra. "Man I can't believe all of us zoned out like that. I mean what if someone came over to us and realized what that smell was? You know how embarrassing that would have been." Megumi told them still blushing out of embarrassment.

"Yeah we really made a mistake there but that was only because you guys just had to ask me right then and there. But thankfully this wasn't like last night when we almost got caught by sis." Mai told them slightly annoyed course all of the girls just stared at her for a moment or two and started to giggle a bit.

"Oh yeah and how did Naruto react to that?" Hinata asked not knowing how Mei was.

"Well he went extremely pale and then immediately did what I told him to hide from her. I mean wouldn't you try to hide from someone that threatened to kill your chances at children if you did exactly what you just did." Mai told them smiling remembering how afraid Naruto was. Though quickly remembered that she was just as scared and stopped smiling as much.

"Yeah I bet thought anyways lets hurry up and get cleaned up so we don't keep Naruto waiting that long." Megumi told the girls wanting to go shopping as soon as possible.

"Yeah though perhaps we should just tell him that we all got turned on by the idea of him and us and just have some fun as well." Haku told them already planning how to get with him without looking too desperate.

"Haku!" Mai called out to her blushing.

"What? You know it is true I mean we all know that he is the one for us. Well maybe not Hinata seeing as she hasn't really talked to him much." Haku told them in a defensive tone. Which of course made the others stop talking because they knew that they felt the same way.

Course after their conversation they quickly left the bathroom and went over to the now sleeping Naruto.

"Hey Naruto" Mai whispered in his ear but got no response "Wake up!" she then yelled into his ear making him jump in surprise making all the people around him laugh a bit.

"Not funny" Naruto growled at them in annoyance while still holding his injured ear.

"Yea it is." Megumi told her boyfriend that was glaring at them for a few moments while they laughed at him. Though eventually they stopped laughing and just went off to get some shopping done dragging him along with them while he was still glaring at them. Though his glare lost the anger it had at first.

+A while later; shopping district+

"No!" Naruto told them firmly.

"Oh, come on Naruto it would look good on you." Megumi told him holding up a black ANBU style uniform while the other girls were behind her nodding their heads in agreement.

"What don't you get about my nickname? Being the WHITE fox." Naruto told her still not wanting the outfit seeing as his large sealing scroll already was starting to get filled with his girls stuff mainly. Though he did grab a few things that he found interesting as well though not nearly as much as the girls who seemed dead set on spending all the money they saved up from their earlier missions got today.

"Um Megumi-chan, Haku-chan, why are you spending all of your money now if you have to pay rent by yourselves?" Hinata asked with her shy side showing up again.

"Oh, don't worry about that our landlord is very kind and for some reason barely has us pay anything most of the time…Actually come to think of it you should buy something like an apartment complex as well. So you can get started on making a place for your soon to be created clan. I mean with fifty percent of the seal profit that Yoshe Market gives you probably should be able to get one." Haku told them happily then went back to looking at a brand new snowflake necklace from a jewelry stand.

Course Mai took this moment to get closer to Naruto and whispered a question into his ear. " Don't you think that you should tell them already?"

"no, they don't need to know right now. Just let them think that it is someone else so they don't think they need to repay me or something." Naruto quickly told her just as quiet.

"Yea, but what about the clan compound? You know she is right about you needing to make a clan home."

"Mai it is a four story building. I have all of the things planned out and the top two floors done that are 'under construction' until I actually need them. Plus, the other two floors are practically done as well." Naruto told her and she just nodded to him and went back to shopping. Though seeing as it was getting close to lunch time Naruto and Hinata volunteered to go find a restaurant for all of them to eat at leaving them alone with each other for several moments where they just sat down and enjoyed each other's company.

"So, Hinata how is your life back in Konoha anyways?" Naruto asked her deciding to try to make a conversation start up.

"Yeah, it is fine I mean I get to help train my sister for the ninja life and Narumi and the rest of the group are still doing good. " Hinata told him happily.

"Oh, really but how is your life there?" Naruto asked her making her blush.

"W-well I am well on the way to become a next generation Ice princess. Which basically means a girl that doesn't date perverted people…or any guy in general. Though I kind of have a problem with that plan now though." Hinata told him blushing even more.

"Huh, why?" Naruto asked her curious.

"W-well umm I kind of got a crush on someone" Hinata told him blushing a bit. "Though I don't know if he likes me back." Hinata told him looking a bit depressed about the idea of liking someone that doesn't her back.

"Oh, I am sure that they will like you. I mean you are nice, pretty and a strong kunoichi who wouldn't want you?" Naruto told her making her blush even more.

"_Man he may be a good ninja, person, and pretty smart but when it comes to feelings he is horrible unless you spell it out for him…how di d Mai and the others get through to him?"_ Hinata thought with a heavy sigh and was about to tell him who she liked even if she had to force it out of herself when an arm went around Naruto's shoulder.

"Jeez Naruto we leave you alone for only a few minutes and you already try and get another girl what are we going to do with you?" Megumi told him teasingly actually hoping the two of them got together. She just couldn't wait any longer to eat or else she would have let them talk.

"W-w-what no I wouldn't do that to you guys even if it is a girl as beautiful as Hinata" Naruto told her quickly not realizing that she was picking on him.

"Oh, so you think she is pretty you hear that Hinata? So, Naruto what are your true feelings about her eh? Come on be honest we know she is a good person so if you like her it is okay." Haku told him sweetly trying to play match maker to fix what Megumi ruined when she only thought with her stomach.

Course Naruto just blushed at this and tried to look away for a few moments then noticed that all eyes were fixed on him still waiting for his answer. So, he just sighed in defeat and prepared for what he decided to.

So, Naruto calmly stood up not showing any emoting and walked around the table. Now thankfully the diner they picked was pretty slow today so only a few people gasped when they saw what Naruto did.

"_Man I didn't know Naruto would do something like THAT"_

"_Naruto did you really have to do that NOW!?"_

_*_sigh* "_I guess we should have expected him to do something to get us back for embarrassing him."_

Haku, Mai, and Megumi thought basically were thinking as they saw the scene before them. Meanwhile the onlookers were completely shocked that one of their ninja who was basically a celebrity for what he did for them was doing in front of them without a care in the world. Course the one that was shocked the most was Hinata who just stood there frozen in place with her face bright red.

"_N-n-Naruto-kun!?"_ was all she could think before her brain basically shut down from shock.

For there right in front of every person in that store was Naruto standing within inches of Hinata kissing her directly on the lips before any of the girls even realized he was going to do it. Course he only stayed there for a few moments until he backed away from the shocked girl who was still sitting right in front of the rest of their group. Course Naruto didn't do or say anything to them for a few moments until a small smile formed on his lips.

"I believe that answers you question." Naruto told them all only loud enough for the three of them to hear and then he shunshined away from them leaving only a few bills left on the table and a bunch of shocked people.

**And that is a wrap for my next chapter and a pretty good ending if you ask me. Now I finished the five thousand done Sunday night and felt it was too late to bother posting so instead I just added these two chapters together** **for my longest chapter yet I mean it is a full ten thousand which is big for me. Anyways I hope you liked what I will be calling my first lemon seeing as the one in the earlier chapter was more of a tease. Now thanks for reading this guys. I mean there are plenty of longer stories out there so just thanks for reading. Oh, and if you want to find the best time to write use the spare time you have in school. I mean I did that this week and that is basically how I got all of the five thousand words before I normally do. Anyways enough rambling from me Ja Ne **

**~SuperClaus15~**


	22. Chapter 21 The Talk

**Hey guys I hope ya liked the last chapter it was the longest one yet. Now I have this chapter up for you that is back at the normal size. Now I was pretty happy with that chapter seeing as it contained my first lemon really though really it is your own thoughts that matter to you not mine. So, enough with me talking let's get own with this chapter.**

**By the way I don't own Naruto in any way**

_Chapter 21_

"Normal talking"

"_Normal thinking"_

"**Demon talking**"

"_**Demon thinking**_"

'Talking to demon'

Everyone was still frozen for a few moments until what just happened fully loaded into everyone's minds. And as soon as it did Hinata fell to the ground with a bright red blush. While everyone else just were still shocked until they eventually just shook it off and continued their lives pretending they never noticed one of their favorite sealers forwardness mainly because it didn't involve them.

Though Naruto's other girlfriends just shook their heads at what he just did, picked up Hinata, and left the room heading towards Megumi's home having already learned to expect the unexpected when around Naruto. Course they weren't bothered by the fact that he picked another girl he licked because they already accepted the fact that they would have to share him. They were just happy he actually loved them all equally instead of using CRA to date anyone and everyone.

"_Man I don't know who is luckier. Him for having more than one girlfriend without getting in trouble or us for having a caring boyfriend…Well probably him but it still is kind of nice after all now that I met him I don't want to live without him. Besides I kind of like having a few girls that are basically my sisters or something now. I mean it is like having the caring family I never had with my real one."_ Haku thought remembering all of the good times they had as a giant family now that the rebellion is over. Then they all sat down and waited for Hinata to wake up from her fainting spell.

Thankfully they only had to wait a few minutes before the young Hyuga finally began to wake. "Ugh, oh hey guys I had the best dream. You see you guys asked Naruto-kun what he thought of me and he answered you. Though instead off talking he kissed me with no warning at all. Ah, it was a really good dream." Hinata told them Happily.

Course this brought a small smile to the girl's lips as Mai decided to see Hinata's reaction to the truth; seeing as it usually was pretty humorous. "HInata" Mai called out to the happy girl to get her attention. "It wasn't a dream." Mai finished when she had Hinata's attention but didn't show any emotion as she waited for Hinata's reaction. And of course they weren't diapointed.

For as soon as Hinata heard this her blush increased until all of her face was completely red which she quickly tried to hide by bringing her hands up to her checks. Though it was a lost cause seeing as the blush was way too bad for that to work. Course when she realized this she tried calming down before the lack of blood flowing through the rest of her body knocked her out again. So, all together it was a comical sight to see until she finally got her blush back down to only being faint on her cheeks.

Course when she did calm down a bit she still couldn't get rid of the smile on her face. "_He likes me!"_ she thought happily letting out a small squeal then finally remembered that her friends were still there. "Oh, sorry about forgetting about you guys." Hinata told them with her blush increasing due to embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry about it Hinata though I never knew that a Hyuga could be so emotional." Mai teased causing the girl to blush even more than before. "Okay, then now how about we go find Naruto and get you two on a date before you have to go eh?" Mai asked finally becoming serious which of course shocked the girl yet again.

"What? But what about you guys I mean I came here to see my friends but instead I just steal their boyfriend away for a day? Isn't that kind of rude?" Hinata asked them not wanting to be mean to her newest friends.

"No don't worry about us we can handle a day without our blonde. Besides I can just finally start training Megumi in medical jutsus so I am not the only one that has to deal with all the injuries these idiots get." Haku told her making the two girls rub the back of their heads with a small smile clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, but what about you Mai?" Hinata asked her.

"Well I will find something to do I am sure" Mai told her then heard a knock on the door. So, Mai quickly went over to the door and opened it to find one of the kage mansions maids there.

"Sorichio-chan? What are you doing here?" Mai asked one of her favorite maids/civilian friends.

"Mai-sama you have a scheduled check-up appointment at the hospital." The now named maid Sorichio respectfully informed Mai.

"Oh, okay then thank you telling me." Mai told the woman who gave a small smile and a bow then left. "So, I guess I have something to do as well." Mai told her friends simply.

"Well then I guess we will all have to meet up tomorrow to enjoy the last bit of time we have with Hinata before she leaves tomorrow." Megumi told them happily and after all of them agreed with her they all left except for Hinata who didn't leave because she was planning how to get a date with Naruto when the someone knocked on the door again. And when she opened the door she found the very person she was thinking about.

"Hey Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" Hinata asked trying to stall a bit so she could think of a way to ask him while blushing a bit at the idea.

Course Naruto was blushing as well though Hinata failed to notice due to her now looking at his lips with a glazed look on her face.

"Well I was looking for Megumi to see if she knew where you went but seeing as I already found you I guess I can ask you what I wanted too." Naruto began to tell her nervously. Course she didn't hear this part seeing as she just broke away from her zoning out right after he said that with and answered with a simple "Huh?"

"Well um, I just wanted to say sorry about the random kiss I gave you and…um.. I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go out to see a movie or something with me? So, we can actually start dating the correct way….. but if you don't want to I understand!" Naruto quickly added seeing as this was the first time he really asked a girl out that he didn't know if she liked him or not.

"Um.. sure" Hinata told him shyly. And with that she and Naruto left the apartment as well both still a bit nervous. Eventually they rached the theater and Hinata picked a romantic action movie to watch and then quickly wrapped her arm around Naruto's and walked in with him, both blushing a bit still. Course Naruto soon found the movie boring and focused on not falling asleep while Hinata while looking a bit bored still seemed to be enjoying the movie for the most part.

"Ah, that was a pretty good movie wasn't it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while still walking close to him out of the theater.

"Yeah it was pretty a pretty good movie " Naruto lied not wanting to tell her he hated her movie choice. Then they simply walked around the village with no real destination in mind. Just walking, talking, and enjoying their date. Till they eventually reached a news stand where one of the titles caught Hinata's attention.

_Naruto finds next girl to be in his CRA program_

And under it was a picture of him kissing her which made her blush remembering it. "Why and how is this in the news already!?" Hinata asked completely shocked seeing as it was only a few hours ago.

"Um..well… you see I am kind of one of the famous heroes of the rebellion. I mean I don't know why because all I did was nearly kill myself with a seal." Naruto told her hoping it wouldn't change anything between them.

"Uh, so you guys that did a lot in the rebellion are famous here like the Hyugas are for supposedly being the strongest clan in Konoha?" Hinata asked now curious.

"Yea, I guess you could say that I mean most of the generals, Mei, Mai, me, Megumi, and a few others are treated as heroes when really it was Zabuza and Mei who were the real reasons the rebellion was even started." Naruto told her honestly then continued them both on their walk both planning to spend the whole day getting to know Hinata even better.

+At random mist training field+

"Okay then so does everyone understand their orders?" A man with a white mask asked the other three ninja who were dressed up in black ANBU style black style shirts and pants with the same white masks.

(_they look the same as regular ANBU)_

"Okay then let's begin our mission." The man said then they all left. All black and white with the only different color on them being a red NE on their masks representing Konoha's Root ANBU who were not known about throughout in any other village.

Thye quickly went to the hospital and began to wreak havoc there. Explosions went off, chunks of the building fell, people fought and soon they were all caught or killed after causing severe damage to the hospital.

+Mei+

"Mizukage-sama the hospital was attacked. The hospital was damaged but we were able to capture two of the rouge ninja and killed the other two stopping them before they could do any more damage. Though they have seals on their tongues that are stopping them from talking." A random chunin called out to her in her office shocking the kage.

"What! Bring me a seal master to break the seals then torture them to drag out who sent them!" Mei ordered the man making him quickly run out of the kage tower to do what she wanted him too.

+Konoha council chambers+

In the council room everyone was siting with few words being spoken just waiting to hear the reason the Hokage called this meeting. Course when Minato did open the door he didn't even look at them until he activated the rooms defense and anti-spying seals.

"Council it has come to my attention that some of Konoha's ninja have become weak. So, we must change some things around so we can keep our title of being the strongest village. So, I give the elders permission to see all of our ninjas information and are allowed to change their ranks to what the new Konoha thinks they deserve. Now most ninja will probably be demoted down to a lower rank and most of our genin will have to go back to the academy for more training. Though for the recently promoted genin/chunin we won't send them to the academy but instead we will just let them become a genin team again." Minato told them causing a huge uproar to arise.

"How dare you! Those ninja earned their ranks they deserve them! Well all except the damn Uchia who still doesn't even know teamwork!" Tsume yelled at him. Course they were all surprised that all of a sudden several stange ANBU came in and restrained all who were complaing. Course a few of the ninja council managed to see their captors and were surprised to see NE on their masks.

"You even brought Root back without our approval!? How dare you!" Tsume screamed at Minato though all of them were thinking the same thing.

"Yes I am your kage, the dictator. And if you don't follow me then I will kill you now for insubordination." Minato told them coldly.

"You bastard what happened to the man who actually cared? The one who tried getting his son to forgive him for all the crap HE caused!" Kushina asked him but stopped struggling still because she wouldn't put it past Minato to simply kill her to get rid of her.

"Ha, I only did that because I thought I could still use him later on. I never cared about them anyways. My whole family was nothing but pawns in my plan. Only after I finish my plan will I go and find someone I actually want to create a true family with." Minato told her looking her dead in the eyes with ice cold eyes so she knew that he was only telling the truth. Which of course made her even more upset with him and herself for ever loving this asshole.

"Okay then now this meeting is over and I doubt I will get any trouble from any of you." Minato told them though it sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Kushina told him not even bothering to hide her hatred of him.

Course Inochi wasn't happy either. So, he quickly used a small amount of chakra (_small enough not to be noticed)_ and connected the ninja councils mind to his as they began to walk away from the room. Course they all noticed him trying but noticed who was doing it and decided to allow him to enter their minds out of sheer curiosity about what he wanted.

"What do you want?" Hiashi asked clearly annoyed with the presence of the mind walker in his head.

"I don't like Minato's crap just as much as you guys so let's all meet up at training field 66's entrance room and talk more on this subject." Inochi told them getting them all to mumble some sort of agreement then broke the connection before they all traveled so far from him that he would have to use a noticeable amount of chakra.

+right outside training ground 66+

"Okay then the temporary seals are up" Kushina told them all then sat down in the small room they were all in.

"Thank you. Now what are we going to do about this" Inochi asked clearly annoyed still.

"I think we should kick him out of the village like the mist did. I mean most of the ninja will follow us." Tsume growled out.

"Yes that works for me but let's make sure we have the ninja on our side before we call out rebellion. So, let's put it up to a vote." Kushina told them then was the first person to vote yes to having a rebellion. Course most people voted yes as well except for Hashi because he his clan still liked Minato and Shino's father because his hive was too easy of a target. Still they wanted to help from the shadows.

So, they all talked for a good hour about several ideas until they closed the meeting intending to meet back up at a later date. Then they all left except for Hiashi and Kushina because she asked to talk to him.

"Hiashi can I ask a favor?" Kushina asked him seriously.

"Depends on what it is." Haishi answered her clearly wanting her to tell him more.

"Well you see when Naruto was here I couldn't work up my nerve to actually talk with him because I didn't know what to say to him. I just hope he will listen seeing as he didn't even spare a glance at me. Anyways here is what I ask of you. Would you let me be the one to get Hinata so I have a chance to talk to him?" Kushina asked giving him her best puppy eyes.

"_Damn it I know it should be a Hyuga that gets her but I do trust her and even I can't beat the puppy eye's jutsu…No! I must fight it!"_ Hiashi thought in his mental battle. Till he finally gave her his answer. "Kushina I need a Hy…uga to go with you." He told her giving in to the all-powerful puppy dog eyes.

Course this made Kushina begin to cheer happily and childishly then gave him a big smile, said thank you, then left to prepare.

While Hiashi just stood there blinking a few times. "_Ugh, this is going to be a headace when my council hears. I guess I better make sure they will be semi-happy with the guide I plan to give her…hopefully." _ Hiashi thought when she left then walked away himself.

+Konoha Gate+

"By Hiashi" Kushina called out happily then began to walk away with one of Hinata's old caregivers who was there only to show that the Hyuga were getting Hinata. Course Hiashi just watched them leave until they were all out of sight then turned to go home.

"_While I thank you for bringing her back I can't help but think that instead of bringing her out of potential danger we are bringing her into real danger."_ Haishi thought worrying about the soon to be rebellion, which they were already preparing for by slowly stock piling weapons and seals to use without anyone noticing. The war was coming and did her really want his daughters to be in the middle of it?

+Mist village+

"_Finally we got here. Man even with her being one of the more emotional Hyuga she still doesn't talk much or show it all that much. Man I really need someone to actually talk too… but first let's get something to eat or something. I mean I don't really want to go through an awkward conversation with my son on an empty stomach."_ Kushina thought as soon as they entered the mist village. Then she quickly dragged her companion away to get some food without even bothering to tell the Hyuga where they were going.

=later=

After quickly finding a restaurant she liked and quickly went in and ordered enough for three people. Or one hungry Uzumaki who's whole clan high metabolisms and a guest. Course Kushina was barely thinking about what she was eating. Instead she was thinking about what she was about to do. "_Ugh, I know what I want to say to him but it is just so hard to actually do it. I mean I should have done it when I first found out but I just was too afraid about what could have happened. Though now he has to hate me even more. Man I really do hope I can make up with him.I mean I was so fan girlish that I neglected my own son! Now I also ignored him when I see him after years of being apart. I just don't know if talking to him will work either. I mean maybe he has already decided that I shall be forever hated by him… Maybe I shouldn't… No! I need to at least try to talk to him. Now I need to find where he actually is. Then I will work on how to get him to at least listen to me when I get to him."_ Kushina told herself finally finishing her meal , paying and then left to go find Naruto to begin to try to make up with him for years of neglect and ignoring him.

So, she went around the village hoping to run into him then ended up learning that he lived with the owners of Yoshe Market so, that is why she now found herself.

"Umm excuse me is Naruto here?" Kushina asked the young girl at the counter who simply looked up at her curiously.

"Why?" Ayaki asked simply.

"Well um..you see I kind of need to talk to him about important matters so, if you could please tell me where to find him." Kushina told her hoping that she knew.

"Sorry but I don't know he went on a date a while ago and hasn't come back since. So, he is probably still just walking around the village somewhere." Ayaki told her not seeing any reason to lie to this woman. Course after she said this they heard the door open again and saw that it was the person they were looking for and Hinata.

"Hey Ayaki I want you to meet…" Naruto began to tell her then noticed the other person in the shop. "Hinata" Naruto ended still finished but began to look at Kushina with untrusting eyes.

"Oh, hello there Hinata-chan I am Ayaki Naruto-nii's adopted sister. It is nice to meet you." Ayaki told Hinata with a large smile on her face waving at the girl.

"Hello" Hinata responded while bowing a little bit then looked back at Kushina knowing exactly why there was so much tension in the air between Naruto and Kushina. Course they still walked towards the counter until Naruto was standing next to Ayaki and was far enough away from Kushina.

"….Naruto can we talk please" Kushina asked quietly.

"No" Naruto told her coldly not even bothering to look at her.

"Please…just for a bit? I know you probably hate me and for good reason but I just want to try to explain a bit so-" Kushina started then was stopped by Naruto.

"Don't you dare say you are sorry! Or call me son! You are nothing to me now that you decided to follow that bastard your village calls an honorable cage!" Naruto yelled at her causing her to flinch.

"Naru-nii what is going on here?" Ayaki asked clearly confused.

"This Ayaki is my uncaring mother. The one I told you about." Naruto told her still keeping an eye on his mother as if he thought she would try something. Course this made Kushina begin to feel the need to cry with tears already beginning to appear on the corners of her eyes.

"Naruto please just listen to me for a bit. I know you dislike me but at least let me have a few moments to talk to you a bit. Please at least give me a chance." Kushina asked clearly upset.

"No, you guys never listened to me why should I listen to you?" Naruto asked her then began releasing a good amount of KI while glaring at her completely forgetting that Hinata and Ayaki was there. "_I might be able to mostly forgive Narumi just because she didn't do as much and actually tried to talk with me a bit but I will not forgive a Minato lover!" _ Naruto thought in absolute rage.

Course Ayaki noticed that Kushina was practically crying and how Naruto wasn't being his normal think-before-acting self. So, she did what she thought she had to thinking that she needed to get Naruto's attention to try and get him to clear his mind when she talked to him. So, she slapped Naruto shocking him out of his rage for a bit.

"Ayaki why did you just do that?" Naruto asked rubbing his cheek.

"Nii-san you normally are so smart and think things through so why are you doing it now? I know about what you told me about her but at least listen to her for a bit then decide what you want to do. You never know she might have changed. Just listen to what she has to say….Please for me" Ayaki asked giving him her puppy dog stare.

"….fine but only to please you Ayaki. Come on Kushina we will talk in the house." Naruto told her not even bothering to look behind himself to see if she was following him. But eventually he did turn around only to look at Hinata "Hinata I am sorry for our date to end this way Hinata but I had a good time until right now so, we diffidently need to do this again." Naruto told her giving her a small smile.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun we will have to next time we see each other." Hianta told him not sure what to do at this moment.

+inside house+

"Okay than talk" Naruto told her wanting to get this done as soon as possible.

"Well Naruto first off I just want to tell you how sorry I am. I was acting like a fan girl so much that I didn't even notice that my own son was being tortured. Please forgive me I promise I will make it up to you." Kushina began deciding to just say the basic summary of what she wanted to say to start her conversation.

"No, I am sorry but I can't even think about forgiving a Minato lover." Naruto told her starting to weaken his glare. Course he was surprised that Kushina seemed to get mad about this statement.

"Don't you dare call me that now! Sure I might have liked him before but now that I learned the truth I hate that bastard. I mean in the last meeting he not only went against Konoha but also told me to his face that he never loved me or my children." Kushina growled surprising Naruto. So, Naruto simply sat down in a seat away from her and decided to actually listen to her.

"Tell me everything" Naruto told her simply and she did. Kushina told him about everything that happened, her feelings on it, Narumi's feelings, her friend's, everyone's. Not leaving even the smallest part of the story out. Course this took quite a long time but neither really cared. Course when Kushina finally finished she just let out a heavy sigh and looked at Naruto waiting for him to respond.

"So, he is being even more of a bastard eh? Well Kushina I will tell you exactly what I told Narumi now that I am sure that you aren't a Minato lover. I don't exactly hate you right now but it will take a while for me to be able to trust you guys again…but I guess we are on good terms for the most part. Though I can't call you mother seeing as you technically aren't anymore." Naruto told her confusing her.

"Huh, how am I not your mother? I gave birth to you!" Kushina asked in utter confusion.

"Well you see when I got my bloodline from Natsui-chan she changed my DNA just enough for it to be added into my very genetics. Course because of this I am not really a part of the either clan now that my genes don't match up with either of my parents or my sister. Now that is exactly why I don't mind being forced to date Narumi seeing as we are no longer siblings really. That is why I made up my own last name from mixing up my last two last names. I am now Naruto Uzikaze." Naruto told her now not even bothering to glare at her anymore.

"Okay then that is fair enough I guess now I guess I have to take Hinata back to our village. So I guess I will see you then." Kushina told him not really sure what to do now. Course Naruto just gave her a small smile then told her bye as he watched her go out of the grab Hinata and her care taker and ran to the gate with what seemed to be a happiness sparkling in her eyes. "_Yes we are finally back on good terms" _ Kushina thought happily as she ran back toward her village and soon to be rebellion after making a few required stops as well. Especially one to visit Mei to thank her for the hospitably and to leave a message asking for help in the upcoming rebelion.

(_Kushina and Naruto talking idea was given to me from __**ncpfan**_)

+Mai+

"Okay doc so this is just a basic checkup right?" Mai asked.

"Correct Mai-chan now how about we get started with your yearly exam?" Mai's female doctor asked then began to ask questions based off of her records then finally used some medical chakra to cause a green light to appear on her hand and then slowly moved it closer to Mai until it was only a few inches away from actually touching her head. Then she slowly moved her hand down seeming to be doing a scan or something. Course her doctor didn't make any facial expressions until she got closer to her crotch and smiled slightly but still continued the scan.

"Well I didn't see anything out the ordinary with you Mai so you are free to go.

"Ok thank you doc." Mai said then was about to leave when she noticed the doc was smiling at her. "What?" Mai asked wondering why the doctor was acting strange.

"Oh, it is nothing I am just happy that the little girl I was taking care of all these years finally grew up and found someone to love." The doctor told her causing her to blush.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mai stuttered out trying to lie but failing badly.

"Oh, right. You do realize that I scanned for injuries outside and IN side as well." The doctor told her causing Mai to blush even more. "Oh, and don't worry I won't tell your sister unless I absolutely have to so have fun with that boyfriend of yours." The doctor told her as she walked out the door still blushing.

**And that is another chapter down. Now the last part with Mia wasn't needed in the story line I just felt that it was a nice way to break all of the seriousness that this chapter seemed to create for me at least. Now I hope you enjoyed and npcfan really did help with the idea of the talk without them I doubt I would have thought of a really good way for them to end up on semi talking terms and even gave a chance to quickly add Mei's way of learning about the rebellion. Well anyways guys I didn't think I would actually get a normal sized chapter out seeing as I was focusing more on my birthday that was this week. Yay a whole year older. And I get steak from the best steak restaurant in my area so I will be a happy SuperClaus tomorrow. Anyways Ja Ne.**


	23. Chapter 22 Day at the Hot Spring

**Hey guys apparently I didn't make it clear enough for the last episode. So, I will say it now Naruto doesn't automatically forgive her he just understands her more but he still doesn't completely forgive her as I will also show that he doesn't completely trust her in this chapter as well. Other than that I don't have much to tell you guys really so I just won't waste your time anymore and let you read the chapter.**

_Chapter 22_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking"_

"**Demon Talking**"

"_**Demon Thinking**_"

'Talking to Demon'

+After Kushina, Hinata, and Hyuga guards left+

"Well that was an interesting day to say the least." Naruto told himself loud enough so that his girlfriends; who were right next to him while they stood at the gate could hear him as well.

"Yeah, but what about your mother, I mean Kushina-san?" Haku asked.

"What about her?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well you guys seem to be on better terms. Does this mean you finally forgive her?" Haku asked only to hear Naruto begin to chuckle a bit.

"Haha. Oh, that is good. How could I forgive her with just one conversation? I mean sure we are on better terms now that I somewhat understand her more but I still hold some resentment towards her that refuses to be forgotten about." Naruto told her suddenly getting serious.

Course this brought a small frown to his girlfriend's faces. "Naruto you have to forgive her eventually, I mean she is your mother after all." Megumi told him gently. Course Naruto just growled a bit out of annoyance.

"So, I am supposed to forgive Minato-teme as well?" Naruto asked them still annoyed.

"No, but he doesn't deserve it but you know as well as I do that Kushina-san was caught up in his lies just like you were. Now don't even bother being mad at us you know we are right." Megumi told him realizing he was still glaring at them all with annoyance clear in his eyes.

*sigh* "Yeah as much as I hate to say it I have to admit she was tricked as well. And I will take that into consideration I promise. Though she still did several things to me that I have to think about as well. Though I promise you I will think about what you said." Naruto told them honestly Then got closer to his girlfriends and gave them each a gentle quick kiss. "Besides I could never be mad at any of my himes." Naruto murmured to all of them causing them all to blush slightly.

"Well I guess I that is okay than as long as you remember that then." Mai told him still blushing a bit.

"Okay than let's go do something relaxing eh? I mean I don't know about you but I really am tired already." Naruto asked them happily.

"Yeah then how about we go to one of the hot springs eh?" Haku asked with a glint of something in her eyes.

"_Hmm, what are you planning Haku"_ Mai thought when she saw the glint the girl had. Course she still walked with them pretending she didn't notice that Haku seemed to already planning something fishy.

+ Hot Springs+

When all of they finally reached the hot springs they quickly split up into the separate changing rooms. Course Mai and Megumi took their time while Haku seemed to be trying to get into her robe as fast as possible. "Oy, Haku why are you getting changed so fast? This is meant to be enjoyable not something we rush into." Mai told her teasingly.

"Yeah, I know but I want to get into the water as soon as I can. So, I will see you in the water I guess" Haku told them blushing a bit when she finished changing then quickly ran out of the room only to run into Naruto who seemed to be going towards the men's side already.

"Oh, Haku-chan you changed quickly eh?" Naruto asked her laughing a bit course this just made her blush a bit more.

"_Come on Haku you can do this just use your charm."_ Haku mentally prepared herself for what she planned to do. "Y-yeah I just wanted to ask you something in private quickly." Haku asked Naruto cursing the fact that for once in her life she was nervous.

"Hmm, what do you want to ask?" Naruto asked her curious about why she was nervous so he leaned in a bit more to hear her better causing her to blush even more.

"W-w-well I just wanted to see if you would go to the mixed bathing pool." Haku asked him blushing even more.

"H-huh what? Uuumm I guess I can as long as people don't think I am perverted or anything." Naruto told her simply then began to walk towards the mixed bathing room which was in-between the male and female areas. Course Haku just watched him go for a few moment s then breathed in and out deeply a few time.

"_Okay than Haku you have him right where you want him now just go do it. Come on you prepared yourself for this now just put your plan in action before the others catch on. Naruto here I come."_ Haku thought doing a finally prep for herself then waited for Naruto to get situated before she slowly walked to the door herself.

She opened and closed the door as quietly as she could then quickly froze up the door with the same ckara infused ice she uses to make her ice mirrors to make sure no one could get in besides them then she began the next phase of her plan.

=**Lemon Warning=**

As soon as the door was locked up she quickly dropped her robe leaving herself naked and walked over to where Naruto was. Course she still was going as quietly as she could so she could actually surprise Naruto. Which she actually did in the end seeing as she ended up right behind Naruto without him noticing with his defenses apparently down.

So, she leaned down and quickly gave him a hug making sure she pressed her generous bust onto his back and noticed his blush which brought a smile to her face. "Does Naruto-kun like what he feels?" Haku asked in a lust filled voice.

"H-Haku!? What are you doing?" Naruot asked not looking around but still blushing up a storm seeing as she was still pressing her breast to his back.

"What you don't like this Naruto-kun" Haku asked with a fake frown. "Well, I just wanted to see what Mai ended up feeling I mean it is only fair for me to get a "play date as well right?" Haku asked now starting to turn slowly around his body so she could face him while still pressing against him the whole time.

"Haku while I can't fight your logic we can't do it here I mean what if get caught…and more importantly what if it turns out that you don't like me anymore and you gave your first time to the wro-" Naruto began to argue with her until she pressed her lips onto his and practically forced her tongue into his mouth.

She continued kissing him for a while until she finally moved away needing air. "Naruto you will always be the only one for me and people won't come in thanks to the barrier seals around this area protecting it from perverts and by the fact that I froze the door with chakra infused ice. So don't worry but instead help me for I feel the need to have a cetain something right here." Haku told hum still blushing but clearly spreading her virgin pussy lips apart. Plus the fact that it was already a bit moist in anticipation.

Course Naruto was just shocked by her actions and could only mumble out "Haku" before his resolve broke and he went over to her and caught her lips again and began to tongue battle with her again until she stopped out of shock when she felt Naruto begin to touch her breasts.

"N-n-Naruto-kun Haku moaned out loving the feeling of her plump breasts not only being fondled with but also for the fact that they aren't suppressed under her bindings anymore. Course she was surprised yet again when Naruto gently bit down on her nipple and began to suckle on it causing her to moan even loader. She soon felt her lower body getting hotter and hotter until she finally couldn't take it anymore and pushed Naruto to the ground.

Haku then got on all fours on top of him and shook her ass in front of his face making it clear what she wanted to try as she began to set her sights upon Naruto's already hard cock. So, Naruto complied with her wishes and quickly used his tongue to explore the moaning girl's moistened pussy. Meanwhile Haku began to wrap her hands gently around his cock and bean to pump it up and down. And soon she heard Naruto's muffled groans come from behind her causing shivers to go down her back thanks to the vibrations. So, they continued for several minutes trying to get each other to cum first by playing with their most sensitive areas. Though soon Haku began to be overloaded and her pussy's walls clamped down on Naruto's tongue giving him a better taste of her essence. Course due to Haku still pumping away on his cock he came as well trying to tell her but being muffled by the plump cheeks he was just feasting in between. So, he also shot his cum out without warning sending wave after wave of fresh hot cum onto Haku's face.

Though Haku didn't seem to even notice or care as she pulled away from Naruto for a moment only to sit back down directly on his cock forcing Naruto to take her virginity without another word of warning. Course after a few moments of getting used to her new found pain lust fogged up her mind again and she began to bounce herself upon to Naruto's cock moaning his name over and over again until finally the feeling became too much for both of them. So, Haku brought herself down one last time onto Naruto's cock and clamped down onto it forcing Naruto to send wave after wave of cum deep into her pussy without caring.

"_Ah, I could get used to this feeling_" Haku thought happily as she basked in the afterglow of their love making. Focusing in on the feeling so much that she didn't even notice that her ice melted from the door already. So, she happily leaned against her lover's chest with his cock still deep inside of her now deflowered pussy settling down for a few moments of resting.

**=Lemon End=**

+Mai and Megumi+

(_yea I the mixed bathing isn't that popular seeing as no girls really go into it so basically it is there just for a choice but not many people actually go into it)_

The other two girls got changed at a normal pace and quickly went into the female side's bath. "Hey Megumi where do you think Haku went to?" Mai asked looking around not seeing Haku anywhere within the area.

"I don't know tell you the truth. I mean she usually likes spending the time talking to us as well but I don't see her anywhere. Wait! You don't think she went into the mixed bathing area by mistake do you?" Megumi asked.

"Hmm, that might be possible. Maybe we should check" Mai told her then began to put her robe back on. "_Was this her plan? Wait she wanted to get into it quickly as well…I wonder what she was thinking going in there."_ Mai thought then walked out of the female side and quickly went over to the mixed bathing area. Course they didn't really want to go into it if there only was guys in it so they just looked into the area and noticed that there only seemed to be two people in there and one of them clearly was Haku and a blonde that was most likely Naruto.

"So that is why she wanted to hog some time with Naruto all by herself!" Mai whispered to Megumi annoyed.

"So, you spent some time alone with him too so what does it matter...actually after this I think it is my turn to spend some alone time with him as well." Megumi told her realizing that she was the only one who recently didn't have a lot of time alone with Naruto.

"Ugh, fine anyways let's just go in and see what they are doing eh?" Mai told her then enter the area feeling no need to bother hiding their presence any more so she shut the door loud enough to wake the two lovers from their near sleep like states.

"Hey guys so you decided to spend some time together eh? Mind if we join you?" Megumi asked them happily then dropped her rob and sat down next to Naruto not even bothering to feel embarrassed about the fact he saw her she then noticed something odd with Haku. "Hey Haku what do you have on your face?" Megumi asked confusing Haku and Naruto until Naruto finally looked at Haku's face again and saw something that scared him.

"Haku we forgot that I came on your face earlier." Naruto whispered quiet enough so that only Haku could hear him. Course Haku then blushed and was a bit afraid as well seeing as she wanted to keep it a secret like Mai tried too. Though she failed just as much as Mai did as well apparently course she still would try to push Megumi's thoughts away from that idea.

"Oh, don't worry Mai I was just dunked my head into the water" Haku told the girl while trying to turn to her only to let out a soft moan then realized that she had Naruto's cock inside of her which made her blush even more. Course Megumi still looked curious and was about to ask another question when Mai made herself known again by sliding her finger over some of Naruto's cum which stayed moist due to the mist and examined it.

Course after a while Mai began to blush now knowing what happened. "Y-you g-guys had s-s-sex in here!?" Mai asked surprised course Megumi started blushing as well hearing this making it so that all four of them were blushing.

"_Wait that means that I am the only one who still is a virgin here? That is so unfair! No, I won't allow them to be able to have se….that kind of special fun without me." _ Megumi thought annoyed then decided to fix her "problem"

**=Lemon 2 (little bit of chat first but is sort of perverted as well so this warning stays here)=**

While Mai was grilling Megumi for having sex in a public area she turned Naruto's head who looked at her in confusion and began to kiss him pushing her tongue into his mouth. Course after a few moments of kissing the still shocked Naruto the other girls noticed and were wondering what she was doing now.

Though she eventually stopped leaving her forehead touching Naurto's; "It is not fair that they get to have fun without me so I think it is my turn now right?" Megumi asked sweetly causing Naruto to blush even more. Course she didn't wait for and answer and not caring that the other two reached down on Naruto's body trying to grab his penis that now was hardening inside of Haku who was still sitting on it.

Course Megumi was surprised to feel softer flesh and what seemed like a clitoris instead and when she did touch it Haku moaned again causing them all to blush again. "You didn't even bother taking him out of you! What if someone came in?" Mai asked blushing even more.

"Well I did freeze the door locked but it must have melted without me noticing." Haku told her.

"Then hurry up and freeze the door back up and get up so I can get my turn." Megumi ordered her causing the all the others to blush.

"W-what? You really want to have sex right now as well!" Mai asked in disbelief only to see Megumi just shrug her shoulders.

"It is only fair" Megumi told her like it was obvious.

Course Haku not really being able to argue with her logic just got off of Naruto with his cock coming out with a wet pop and soon the mixture of her and Naruto's cum came out of her pussy now that Naruto's cock wasn't blocking it from escaping then quickly froze the door back up.

"What you are actually going to let her do it?" Mai asked still thinking that they would get caught.

"Eh, why not she has a point it is only fair for her to be able to do what we already did." Haku told her then saw Megumi begin to straddle Naruto's lap and grinded on Naruto's cock moaning as she did it.

"You ready for me Naru-kun?" Megumi asked sweetly still grinding on him getting wetter by the moment.

"Yeah if you are sure you want this." Naruto told her already done complaining after Haku ignored him. Course instead of answering for a while Megumi just stopped moving with the head of his cock just barely touching her pussy.

"Hmm, do I want this?" Megumi asked herself tapping her lip with her finger for a few moments until she finally just impaled herself onto Naruto. "I guess I do." She finished with a painful smile and tears on the edges of her eyes for a few moments and just sat there with Naruto not moving either not wanting to hurt her any more. But eventually she got used to him she gave Naruto a small nod and Naruto began to move slowly at first. Though eventually Naruto picked out the pase until Megumi was on cloud nine moaning the whole time.

Course the other girls knew they should be giving the two their privacy but for some reason they couldn't look away from them until finally Naruto and Megumi ended up cuming together they quickly jumped onto the two of them deciding that they wanted to join in and they spent a lot of their time just having fun in their frozen hot spring area until they finally left completely spent.

**=Lemon End=**

_(yeah it wasn't that good of a second lemon but I don't really want and entire chapter to be a lemon…even if it still basically is…)_

+Suna; Council Room (past)+

"So, what are we going to do our kage is dead and we have yet to find an appropriate person to take his place. And not only that but we attacked one of the more politically important teams of the mist so, we need to figure out how to prepare for what could be war or a way to get them to forgive us somewhat." One of the council members asked worried.

"Well I still say we should just wait a while until we are sure that Garra is level headed enough to be our next kage and in the mean time we will just do a meetings like this to rule this village. Though as for the mist I suggest we try to get a treaty between our two villages not only to have another friendly village for us but also to see if they dislike our village currently" another one the council suggested and it was instantly agreed upon and soon Gaara and his siblings were packing to travel to the mist village.

+Mist village (day after Hinata left)+

"Finally we are here, but man we go from extreme heat to extreme moistness." Kankuro complained when they were just about to reach the mist village.

"Ah, quit complaining. Anyways remember Gaara this is a test for you so make sure you do your absolute best." Temari tells her brother who just nodded slightly in response. And after that minor conversation they reached the gate and quickly entered and set up a meeting with Mai for as soon as they could but in while they waited they decided to get some food from a nearby sushi place. Where they quickly sat down to eat only to see the mist ninja that they saw at the chunin exams and managed to hear their conversation a bit before they noticed them.

"..So don't you find it weird that you like turtle soup while you hold a turtle?" Mai asked curiously.

"Well, I don't really like him remember so eating this is just another way to piss him off. Plus, it does taste pretty good." Megumi told them happily slurped up her soup.

"Oh, hey Gaara, Temari,…..cat man" Naruto told them happily when he noticed the sand ninja.

"Ya hi. Wait what are you doing here anyways?" Mai asked still curious.

"Well we are here to talk to the Mizukage." Gaara told them simply then they all heard Kankuro growl.

"Why do you call them by name but I am remembered as cat man!?" Kankuro yelled out annoyed with Naruto.

"Well I remembered Gaara because I fought him, Temari because of her brutality, but you did nothing noticeable…besides trying to switch your gender with make-up anyways." Naruto told him causing all of them to start laughing except for Kankuro.

"It is war paint!" Kankuro yelled annoyed with the still laughing people.

"A-ano can I take your order?" what appeared to be a shy small waitress asked them. Course the girl was quite cute with a her still childlike qualities with an ample chest that was held in the red and white outfit so, when Kankuro saw this he quickly calmed down and in his "sexiest voice" he tells her she can.

"Okay than so what will you order?" She asked a bit weirded out by Kankuro already.

"Well I would like to order enough food for me and a cute waitress to share together as a date" Kankuro told her trying his best to flirt with the girl. Course it was all stopped when Naruto stopped laughing and simply told them that he would have what both his brother and sister have already ordered.

"Oy, Naruto quit butting in can't you see that I am working my magic on this girl" Kankuro whispered annoyed.

"I am just ordering food for you baka your siblings are getting hungry and don't want to waste time listening to you." Naruto told him truthfully. Course he was ignored by Kankuro who simply looked back at the waitress ignoring his companions. "So, what do you say? Want to come spend some time with Suna's most eligible bachelor?" Kankuro asked her. Though the rest of them just heard his sister fake cough to hide her saying "Yea right." But, like before Kankuro ignored it.

"Um, sorry sir but I already have a boyfriend and I am happily in love with him." The girl told him kindly seeing as she was still at work and then looked past Kankuro to see Naruto and blushed slightly. She then pulled out a magazine from somewhere and held it out to Naruto. "Will you please sign this Naruto?" She asked bowing her head while still blushing. Course Naruto did sign it for her so he wouldn't disappoint her making the girl squeal for a bit in happiness while hugging the magazine to her chest then went away to get their food.

Course all of the Suna ninja then turned to Naruto curious about what happened, though Kankuro was the one to ask him out loud seeing as he was now upset that the girl refused him and that she blushed just by looking at Naruto. "What the hell was that?"

"Well Naru-kun is famous here for the rebellion though if you ask me he should be famous for something else." Megumi told them winking at Naruto suggestively causing him to blush a bit. Course Kankuro wasn't listing to that part, instead he seemed to be mumbling something that sounded like "lucky bastard."

"Kankuro I don't know why you try to get all these different females to spend time with you they never want too." Gaara told him in his normal dull tone.

"Shut it Gaara I want a hot girl friend to spend the nights with" Kankuro told him only to be smacked by Temari. Course after that he was beginning to wonder why everyone was picking on him today.

Course Gaara just stared at him blankly then shocked them with his next statement. "Kankuro what is a girlfriend?" Gaara asked confused.

"Gaara have you never been to sex ed or at least been told about things like this by someone by now?" Haku asked surprised for even when she was a missing ninja Zabuza still brought her somewhere to be told about the female side of sex ed and such.

"…I am a jinchriki that was hated by my village until just recently. What do you exspect?" You think they would even make it so the 'demon ' even had a chance to reprotduce?" Gaara told her stating the facts like they should have been obvious.

"_Note to self take Gaara to see a sex ed class that will go through everything in a relationship before he becomes kage" _Temari thinks when she heard this course her brother was thinking something a bit different.

"_Teach Gaara how to be a lady like I am when we get home_" he thought with a smile.

"Gaara then you really need to learn how to date someone before we work on your lack of emotion. Because really what girls will like you even with your complete lack of emotion." Temari told her brother truthfully.

+Back in Suna+

In Suna a random girl who actually wasn't that bad looking was happily talking to her friends when she sneezed on a picture of Gaara she had in her hands. "Hmm, someone must be talking about you and Gaara , well looks like someone believes that you will be the one to get him." her friend told her then realized what she said and quickly shot up out of her seat. "Quickly we must go tell the AKLOG gang that even the universe thinks that one of us will eventually get him." her friend told her and they both ran off looking for the meeting room. (anit-Kankuro lover's of Gaara)

+back with the group+

"Yeah but don't worry bro we will show you how to get the ladies" Kankuro told him happily.

And of course they all continued to talk and enjoy themselves until the Gaara's team finally had to go to the kage tower to meet up with Mei.

+Kage tower+

"Good day Mizukage-sama I trust your day has been going good" Gaara told her as a greeting fully prepared to have a meeting with her.

"Yes quite good now ambassador-san please tell me what brings you hear all the way from Suna?" Mei asked.

"Well after our last kage was gone after he decided to team with Orochimaru. So, our council wishes to ask for your forgiveness about that and if you would be so kind as to sign a treaty between our two villages as well." Gaara tells her deciding to keep the meeting as simple as possible.

"Hmm, now why should I team up with your village seeing as their treaty with Konoha meant so much to them, besides what could I possibly need from Suna?" Mei asked sitting down behind her desk with her fingers interlaced in from of her.

"Well Mizukage-sama if you were to team up with Suna there is a high demand for water and such cooling products that we are unable to have in mass quantities so, I am sure we could create quite a few lucrative trade routes between our two villages." Gaara told her knowing that he caught her attention.

"Hmm, that might be quite good for us…how about we bring this to the council so they can put it on paper and if both they and your village agrees I think this might be good for both of our villages." Mei told him with a small smile then brought all of them to the council room. Course she wasn't the only one that was smiling for Temari was smiling widely though not for the same reason.

"_Ever since his seal has been fixed Gaara has become such a different person. Thank you Naruto-kun, you did the one thing I didn't think was possible. You brought my family back together." _ She thought happily as she followed Mei into the protected council room smiling the whole way.

+Konoha+

All of the Ninja council were at a meeting in what seemed to be a random training ground but really it was protected by several ninja they already had on their side, though they used this area so as to not be as suspicious seeing as they used the forest of death's room last time.

"So, how do our numbers look?" Shikaku asked simply getting to the main topic of the talk. So, a random ANBU that was on their side came in front of them and opened up a small scroll.

"Council according to recent counting we have:

100% of the genin

65% of the chunin

40% of the jonin

and sadly only 30% of the ANBU on our side already though these numbers may change later on especially with our hidden recruiters going around the village planting seeds of tension around." The man told them then bowed and left the center of the group.

"So, we have a lot of the low ranking ninja but still have to get some ANBU. Will this truly be enough?" Inochi asked already worrying about what was to come.

"Well if no others come it will have to be. For we will show Minato that even when the tainted diminish it our will of fire will always burn strongly. Isn't that right Sarutobi-sama?" Tsume asked with a toothy smile pointed in the direction of their leader.

"Yes that is correct Tsume-san we must show the village that I am willing to fix my mistakes to make sure that our village stays with the good name it is known for." Sarutobi told them with a sad smile. "_Minato where did I go wrong picking you. I thought you were different. Apparently I really should have let Kushina be the kage seeing as right now she seems to be the better person of their horrible relationship. Oh, well Minato you will pay. Not only for tricking me but also for tricking your own village. And I will take down all the other traitors during the process."_ Sarutobi thought annoyed clenching his fist in anger.

**And that was the end of this chapter now I know this chapter didn't really have so much plot in it but really there was just too much seriousness in the last chapter for my tastes so this was a nice way to break it up somewhat but still stay within the story. Oh, and by the way I do not plan to be a Kankuro basher he was just too easy to use as to make this chapter more humorous I guess if you want to call it that. Anyways the ending of this chapter still wrapped it back into the story and yes they don't automatically have enough people to make it an easy war. They get all the people who are mad about their rank change almost immediately which of course was the newly minted ranks that didn't have much time to train to the next level. So, that is why the numbers were so high right now though like any other rebellion in the embryonic stage it needs to be carefully hidden so that it can be strong enough to take root and grow strong enough to win. So for now Ja Ne **


	24. Chapter 23 What is going on in Konoha?

**Hey guys I know that this story isn't liked as much anymore just because I don't like to do the stuff that is too boring but I am still going to continue to the end even if several people think that the quality of it is dead or even never there. Anyways enough with me talking about this let's continue the story. Though I guess I will try to put more detail into this story now or something…maybe.**

**By the way the ncpfan gave me the idea he did not write it so if you did not it don't blame him blame me.**

**I don't own Naruto (but I always do forget to add this)**

_Chapter 23_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking"_

"**Demon Talking**"

"_**Demon Thinking**_"

'Talking to Demon'

+Konoha rebel council+

"How are the preparations going?" Sarutobi asks the council.

"It is coming along quite well. We have enough for each person to have basic supplies for a while but that is just because it is normal for everyone to keep themselves well stocked. Though we also have enough refills for every ninja we have to refill once or twice. So, if we plan to keep this rebellion going longer than a few days we will have to wait for more equipment. Though may I suggest just having the genin named Tenten to buy some a lot of our supplies for she is already known for buying large masses of weaponry already." Shikaku told informed him.

"Hmm, are we sure that she is trustworthy enough. The last thing we need is to give money to someone on Minato's side to inform him of our plans." Sarutobi asked not trusting anyone completely at the moment.

"Yes, she is. She was one of the people who helped us inform the old genins about the rebellion. Plus, she always has been more focused on Tsunade and Kushina as her role models so I doubt she would betray them." Inochi informed him.

"Very well then I guess we can trust her with buying some of our supplies though we really need to actually start this rebellion so let's start with the first phase of it; sabotage. So, any idea?" Sarutobi asks them.

"Hmm, well may I suggest that we go for the infiltrating the officials homes or offices to try and learn about their side and try to learn about the plans and maybe even get rid of some of our main targets. So, we should try to get people into positions near Minato, the civilian council, and the elders. Who we know are corrupt. Though to get to them we will have to be careful about Root, Kakashi, and Jiriaya who we know are close to these targets." Shikaku told them deciding to finally tell the group what he was thinking.

"Hmm, good point so may I suggest that we train a few genin or soon to be genin in the art of deception so that we can give them someone that they never expect." Tsume calls out.

"Then let us put this plan into action before we try to do anything else. It will be easier for them to get into position if we don't show the distrust of them there is in the village." Sarutobi told them and saw them all nod in agreement. They all then spent the time talking about who they should use on these missions but didn't put it to a vote yet seeing as Kushina was not back to place her ideas of people into the idea pool.

+Narumi+

Narumi was taking a quick walk towards her favorite ramen stand where she saw a new girl behind the counter instead of Ayame. The girl was now a black haired woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties who had her long hair tied up into a pony tail that went about half way down her back. She also had black eyes and slightly tanned skin hidden under a black shirt and pants and of course a white apron. "Hello there what do you wish to have?" the girl kindly asks Narumi.

"Umm, I will start off with four pork ramens though what happened to Ayame?" Narumi asked the girl though surprisingly it was Teuchi who answered her while the girl made the order.

"Well Narumi you see I have heard about certain…rumors so Konoha might not be the safest place for her. Plus, with both the Uzumakis and the Hokage coming here for my repeatedly my shops popularity has increased so much that I can expand. So, I asked Ayame if she had any ideas where to open it up and weirdly enough quickly told me to open one up in the hidden mist where she somehow knew that it would become popular. Though she wouldn't tell me why." Teuchi told her then rubbed his chin trying to figure out why.

"_Hmm, wait could it be because of what Yuto…I mean Naruto did when he was here for the chunin exams. I mean he was flirting though I never expected her to actually fall in love that bad with him. Though they did seem pretty friendly with each other even before Naruto left…whatever it is her choice."_ Narumi thought simply. "I have no idea either." Narumi lied not wanting to get on Ayame the ramen cook's bad side by telling.

"Oh, well. Anyways right now she is packing up for the trip to the mist right now though she will have to ask for ninja to accompany her later I guess." Teuchi told her then the girl walked up with Narumi's ramen. "Oh, and this here is Marui Tenuski the new addition to this ramen stands employees. You see she is one of Ayami's friends who she recommended to me and I have to say Ayame was right about her being a hard worker." Teuchi told her happily causing the girl to blush a bit in embarrassment due to the praise.

"Ah, well then it is nice to see you Marui-chan then I assure you that you will be seeing both me and my mother quite a bit." Narumi told her then began eating. Course it only took a few moments for her to finish them and to ask for four more shocking Marui.

Course when Teuchi saw this he just laughed a bit at her then explained. "Don't worry about it you will get used to both her and her mother's eating habits. Oh, and don't even try to figure out why the gain weight through eating as much as they do. I am not sure if even they know." Teuchi told the girl who simply just turned back to Narumi and saw her already on her seventh bowl.

"_Some of these ninjas sure are weird" _ was all she could think as she just watched the ramen lover demolish the ramen in front of her.

+Kushina+

Kushina, Hinata, and the guards were all traveling back to Konoha with no one really talking all that much; or were until Kushina got bored and decided to talk to Hinata about her trip.

"So, Hinata how was the trip?" Kushina asked the young Hyuga."It was great… I mean it was pretty interesting." HInata told her momentarily forgetting about the fact that Hyugas are supposed to be level headed.

"Oh, really? So, did what interesting thins happen?" Kushina asked simply curious though when she asked this Hinata blushed remembering her time with Naruto.

"Well I had a lot of fun with my friends after the camping trip." Hinata told the curious Uzumaki.

"I see. So, did you get to go to a hot spring? I heard a rumor that the best ones are in the mist village. Can you tell me if it is true or not?" Kushina asked still being her curious self.

"Well I can't tell you if that is true or not seeing as I really don't go to the hot springs that much anywhere. Sorry." Hinata told her course Kushina just waved the apology off. "So, how did your talk go?" Hinata asked trying to get the attention off of her. Course this question caused a mix of several emotions to quickly be seen on Kushina's face though she quickly hid them.

"Well it actually went pretty good. I mean I think he still resents me now which is understandable due to all the crap he went through. But, at least he understands me a bit more. Which is the first step in recovering our relationship." Kushina told her without showing any emotion then quickly went ahead apparently done talking.

"_Naruto I promise you that I will make up for all the crap I did to you even if it is the last thing I do." _Kushina promised both herself and Naruto even though he couldn't hear her.

+Narumi+

After eating her tenth bowl of ramen and quickly asked if she could go help Ayame which Teuchi quickly allowed seeing as he knew they were good friends with each other. So, she quickly went behind the counter and went upstairs into Teuchi's home. It was a small but peaceful home with three good sized bedrooms, a small kitchen that connected to the largest room of the house; the living room which had wooden floors just like the rest of the room on which a small TV sat in a shaded side of the room which was surrounded by several small book cases that held several of Teuchi and Ayame's favorite books. All together it was a nice warm and inviting house though Narumi wasn't paying attention to that instead she quickly entered the middle bedroom which she knew belonged to Ayame. For since childhood they had been good friends.

Ayame's room was the most girlish part of the neutral house. For it held a small bed with light red blankets and dark red pillow covers. Its walls were more of a pinkish color that worked with the white doors color. Also, on her miniature desk was several perfumes, a small make-up kit and several other beauty products that she used only on her days off and even then rarely. On the days she worked she didn't really need to worry about it for she had little time to relax. Though she was happy with her life. Though right now all that was in her room was basically boxed up with Ayame at her desk picking up each piece up and gently setting them down in one of the last boxes she had to pack.

"Need any help?" Narumi asked the girl finally alerting Ayame of her presence.

"Oh, hey Narumi. Yea you can help if you want though I am basically done." Ayame told her then they both sat down and began to pack the stuff up again. Though they did it in an awkward silence until Narumi decided to ask what was on her mind.

"Why are you going so far away?" Narumi asked then just starred at Ayame until she gave her an answer. Course Ayame just tried to ignore the question and continue packing but after a few moments she looked back at Narumi and saw that she was still staring at her waiting for an answer still.

*sigh* "Narumi I love it here I really do. But I just can't work in a place where the man who pushed Naruto away comes so often. I mean Narumi I might be like two years older than you guys but I still…love him. I really do. Now sure I have had several boys try to flirt with me but every time I try to fall in love again I can't. I just keep seeing Naruto as the perfect one for me. Now I know you loved him so I never tried to make anything of my feelings though when he left I was devastated as well. Which of course broke my heart a bit and I wanted to stop liking him because of that but I just couldn't do it. I mean he had every right to leave because of the way he was treated by practically everyone. So, all in all he is the only man I could ever love. And he loves me back judging by the letter he sent to me just a while ago. So, I am going to him seeing as sharing my one true love doesn't really bother me that much. But don't worry I promise to visit as often as I can but Konoha has lost the luster I once saw in it. Do you understand Narumi?" Ayame asked her then returned the emotionless stare Narumi gave her just moments ago.

"…I guess that is okay than. Just promise one thing." Narumi told her.

"What?"

"That you will stay happy." Narumi told her causing them both to smile. Course after that they finished the last bit of packing Ayame needed to do and Narumi said goodbye to her then left the area heading back home. Though when she got home she quickly went to her room, closed the door and just plopped down on her bed.

"_I know I should be happy that she gets to be close to her loved one but I love him too and that means that I am the only one of his family…all to hell with it his harem that isn't living in the same village as him. Now that just isn't fair I mean I love him just as much as they do. Hmm, but maybe there is a way to be over there for long time periods without leaving Konoha. It will just have to be done after the rebellion. Though the question is will it work? Oh, well I guess I can't be depressed like a little brat that didn't get what they wanted all day. I mean really I am sure I will see him often as well. Anyways I need to take my mind off of this. Hmm, I guess I could go to Ino and see if she wants to do anything."_ Narumi thought with a small frown on her face but quickly hid it behind a neutral face and walked back out of the house to Ino's clan compound.

+Tenten+

"Wait you want me to do what?" Tenten asked the council who had called her to the meeting over their plan.

"You heard us. Due to your normal purchasing of large masses of weapons we wish you to buy some of the rebels weapon stock. So, we request you too simply buy a double of your normal kunai, shuriken, exsplosive seals, med packs and all the other basics. For we don't need any fancy weapons. Now we will give you the money for the supplies of course. So, will you do this for the cause?" Sarutobi asked her from the makeshift desk.

Course Tenten just smiled at him and gave the council a low bow. "It will be my honor to prepare the rebellion for our battle against the people who decided that a genin can't focus on one thing." Tenten told them still mad about what happened.

**=Flash Back=**

"Are you the genin named Tenten?" a random ANBU asked her one day.

"Yes" She told him simply not really bothered by the fact that the ninja randomly appeared in front of her.

"You are required to go to an important meeting that all genin will be going too in the normal meeting area." The ANBU told her then simply went left her as soon as she heard the message.

+Meeting room+

"YOSH my youthful teammate Tenten how are you doing this fine day?" Lee called out to her loudly as usual as he walked up to her with Neji following close behind.

"Hey guys any idea what this is about?" Tenten asked seeing as she wasn't told why they were all called here.

"No, but Hiashi-sama told me that several people won't be happy about this announcement." Neji told her basically just as confused as they were. For in one room was most of the genin with seemingly no supervision just standing there talking and waiting for the Hokage to tell them what he wanted to say.

Course it only took a few minutes for Minato and the village elders to show up at the podium above their heads. And when he did show up everyone went silent and waited for Minato's announcement.

"Genin of Konoha something important has come to my attention. You see due to our new standards it has been shown that a few a you need a bit more training so that you don't die before your time. So, all of you except…(_Not putting use less names here)_… should report to the academy tomorrow at the normal school hours. And if you don't then you can hand in your headband right now." Minato told them infuriating several people though the ANBU that quickly showed up had all of them leaving except for Tenten who one of the ANBU had a message for.

"Tenten in order to stay a ninja you must learn other arts besides just weapons." The ANBU told her.

"What! Do you know how many missions I have done using my skill! It is not a weakness to be a weapon master!" Tenten screamed at him outraged course he just stood there and watched the irate girl until she finally quite down a bit.

"Yes it is. For we will no longer have people who waste the stock pile of Konoha's weapons on each mission." The ANBU finally told her then left. Leaving the girl to scream out her anger alone. So, she quickly went to the forest and destroyed the trees any way she could in her fit of rage.

**=Flash Back End=**

The very memory of that day brought back the rage that Tenten had against Minato as she walked to her normal weapon shop after spending half her day at school 'learning' how to be a ninja.

"Ah, Tenten-chan what can I get for you today?" the clerk called out to her happily when he saw her.

"Hey I just came here for a complete restock of my normal weapons. I used them all training recently so much that they all got far to damaged yesterday." Tenten lied to him. Normally she wouldn't have because she knew she could trust him but they just couldn't take any chances.

"Jeez that whole load? I never thought anyone could manage that." The clerk told her then gave her a knowing look but still ended up giving her the weapons anyways. Which Tenten quickly paid for and then left the store.

"_Great so even the civilians are learning about the rebellion before it is ready. We might just have to start this party before it is ready. If that happens will we be able to win?"_ Tenten thought walking home seeing as the meeting she was expected at wasn't for a few days.

+Ayame+

"So, honey you leave tomorrow?" Teuchi asks obviously sad about the idea of letting her go.

"Yes father tomorrow morning me and the demoted chunin team I hired to help with my stuff and to protect me will leave." Ayame told him upset with that ideas well.

"Well then good luck Ayame. I know you can make a magnificent restaurant in the Mist village." Teuchi tells her while giving her a hug.

"Yes, I will make you proud father. And I promise I will visit when I can." Ayame told him returning the hug. And they just stood there for a few moments enjoying one of the last few family moments they would have for a while. Course after a while they went back to what they needed to do before the day ended.

"_Father I promise you that I will make you proud in the mist. Not only with the business but also everything I do." _Ayame promised him in her thoughts as she looked up at the midafternoon sky. Then she went off to say good bye to all of her friends one last time.

+Hyuga group and Kushina+

The entire group was about half way home and still really weren't doing much other than running. So, of course Kushina got so bored that she created a game that she forced everyone to play. For it she created four shadow clones that quickly dispersed into the forest without bothering to tell her company why. So, they were confused about what they were for until they noticed that random small rocks were being thrown at them that they quickly dogged. Course Kushina expected this so to keep them and herself on their toes.

"Kushina-san do you really need to do this? I mean we are supposed to be protecting Lady Hinata not focus on small rocks." One of the guards told her seriously. Course Kushina just looked at him for a few moments only to watch a rock bounce off of his forehead causing her to smile a bit then continue quicker away from the man.

*sigh* "_and to think that is one of our 'resected' council memebers"_ the guy thought then quickly followed after.

Course Kushina simply went over to Hinata who still was trying not to laugh at Kushina's childlike ways. "Hinata you may want to be careful. I think there might be a hail storm in the future of your guards." Kushina told her then her clones quickly started throwing even more rocks at the guards and of course Hinata couldn't help but smile at that one.

"_Man they don't call her the Konoha prankster for nothing. But it is pretty interesting to travel with her though I don't think I would want to be on the receiving end of one of them. I mean I think I once heard that she once replaced all of some guys wardrobe with small dresses that hardly covered anything just because he made a slightly mean comment about Narumi. You have to wonder what she would do if she got pissed off even more." _ Hinata thought slightly shivering thinking about the ideas that could possibly be done by her. "_Oh, I really need to remember not to piss her off at any time even if I feel I am safe." _Hinata thought scared of the pranking queen. Course there trip was coming to an end seeing as they should reach Konoha by nightfall.

+Minato+

Minato was sitting at his desk just looking at a few economy reports when Jiriaya decided to pay him a visit via the window.

"Hello gaki how are you doing today?" Jiriaya asks happily after he sits down on one of the small chairs in the office.

"Oh, hi sensei I was just looking through some business reports and noticed something a bit weird. You see since the last reports I was given sales of weapons have gone up ten percent. Which is good don't get me wrong but I just have a bad feeling about it. I mean I have been receiving several complaints about my decision each day. So, what if they are trying something..." Minato told him clearly a bit nervous.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I mean we know for a fact that most of this village loves you and will till the day they die." Jiraiya told him.

"I guess you are probably right." Minato told him putting the papers down. "So, how is your personal missions going?" he continued with a smile that Jiraiya soon returned.

"Well I am just about finished with my next book and I think that it will be another big hit. I see it now my next top seller Ichia Ichia Paradise II. Though when are you going to help me write Ichia Ichia Ramen?" Jiraiya asks giving Minato a look. For Jiriaya was one of the only peole who knew that Minato had a crush on Ayame. Course he knew she was a lot younger than he was but any girl that knew how to make ramen like she could was perfect enough for him to ignore that fact. Course Minato just glared at him slightly.

"I don't know when I will work on that but you sure aren't going to watch us do that kind of stuff." Minato told him still glaring though after a while he blushed a bit thinking about doing all of the perverted things Jiriaya put in his books. Though it is unknown whether he loved her for real or just because she made his favorite ramen.

"Anyways as for the prophecy though I just can't see Narmi being the one. She just doesn't seem to work with it anymore. Though maybe I am wrong so let's not jump to conclusions. Oh, by the way I have an idea about tempting Naruto to our village. How about I spend a day or two there training him about the frog summons then just leave? This will teasing him with enough true power that he will follow me here to learn more. Or in other words bring him to join our village without us doing anything really.

Course Minato thought about this for a bit then a sinister grin appeared on his face. "Yes, that might just work. Go ahead and do it I want that brat here as soon as you can get him." Minato told him and then Jiraiya left the room.

"_Soon Naruto I will use your publicity for all its worth then I will…dispose…of the uselessness that is you when I finish with you. Just you wait I will make sure that I not only get a stronger village from you but also make sure that you die for all the trouble to my plans you caused."_ Minato thought with his evil smile stile plastered on his face.

**And there is another chapter down now I know I cut it short but school was really busy this week and I just didn't have a lot of free time on my hands. Though this is still basically the amount seeing as it is only six hundred words or so short. Oh, and I actually tried to put more detail in this for you guys who wanted/or I think wanted this so it is just a trial run though it actually does fill up more words so I could possibly extend the chapter amount by using it or something from now on or so but I don't really care if it does or not. Anyways guys Ja Ne. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Welcome to another chapter readers. Now you gotta love school breaks I mean you can have fun, sleep in, and especially work on building up a stock of chapter for my stories. Now I should just post them all at once but I know for a fact that this last semester of school will keep me busy for quite a while. I mean I know for a fact that I will have a giant book project to do that I will probably have to focus on for a week or more. And I would just have to explain why afterward seeing as nothing annoys me more on this (well besides lack of posting for no reason) are Author Notes. I mean I know you want to talk to the people who read your story but don't get their hopes up for a new chapter and then just give them a note. It puts anyone in a bad mood even if you are saying something important try to give even a small chapter to the readers. Okay enough with my random rant I will get on with the actual story.**

_Chapter 24_

"Normal Talking"

"_Regular Talking_"

"**Demon Talking**"

"_**Demon Thinking**_"

'Talking to demon '

Jirayia began to travel to the mist village fully planning to tempt Naruto into coming back to Konoha thought he felt no need to rush. So, he was going to spend a few weeks slowly going to the mist while getting some research done while he was at it.

+Mei+

"So, how are you progressing with the seal?" Mei asked one of her seal masters.

"Well the seal was quite good. I mean I have never seen any seal like it before. The person who created it must have been quite inventive. So, I think it will take me at least a week or so to be able to figure out how to get rid of it even with my apprentice helping me." The guy told Mei causing her to slam down her hands in frustration.

"I just want to know who sent those bastards over here so I can make sure that they get what they deserve for trying to mess with our village. I mean they even went for a spot where civilians live. The god damn nerve of them." Mei growled out.

"I understand Mizukage-sama we will try to get the seal off of them as soon as we can. We know that the faster we find out who sent them the quickly we can stop an enemy of the village." The master sealer told her then slightly bowed to her and left the room with his chunin apprentice following quickly after him.

*sigh* "_We are nearly completely fixed up and now this kind of crap starts. This sucks. But at least all of us can live together freely without having to travel to another village. Actually that reminds me I need Mai to finally take her place as a clan head and as much as I hate to say it with Konoha starting to act weirdly another war could be coming up. Though can I really just sit here sending the troops out without actually going in? I mean that just seems to be weak. Just like I was just the villages figurehead of power while the others have to do all the work. Hmm, I will have to change that idea I suppose…"_ Mei began to think knowing that she hardly left the tower anymore except for sleep and food seeing as the meeting room is also in the tower.

+Naruto+

Naruto was happily sitting at home simply enjoying a moment with Mai, Haku, and Megumi. Seeing as they were watching one of the girls well known favorite actors Koyuki Kazahana. Who even Naruto had to admit was a pretty good actor.

(_Princess/ movie actor from land of snow Naruto movie)_

"Ah, this is nice snuggling up with our nice and warm Naruto-kun while watching one of our favorite actors. What could be better?" Mai asked happily as she moved closer to Naruto and leaned her head onto Naruto's lap. Seeing as both of his shoulders were already taken by Haku and Megumi. Though she wasn't complaining seeing as to her and the others all of Naruto was comfortable.

"You are right this is pretty nice." Megumi mumbled happily.

"Hey you know she will be coming to the mist soon right?" Naruto asked them seeing as they were so obsessed with the girl.

"What!? Why did you not tell us!" All three of them yelled out surprised causing Naruto to hold his ears in pain.

"Oww. You don't need to yell I am right here!" Naruto told them annoyed. "Anyways I thought you guys would already know so I didn't bother telling you guys. Hey why are you such fans of her anyway it is not like she really has any skills other than acting in these movies?" Naruto asked them actually curious.

"What are you talking about Naruto? It doesn't matter if she can only act she still is an idle of all girls. I mean she had to dedicate so much time to be able to be that good." All three of them basically told him at the same time.

"Wait but you guys had to dedicate your time into becoming ninja too so how?...I am so confused." Naruto mumbled confused by the girls. "_So, they are basically fan girls right now…I know that can be bad but really what harm is it causing right now. I mean really they don't seem to be trying anything stupid because of it so I guess I will just turn a blind eye on it for now."_ Naruto thought with a shrug.

"We have to go see her then!" Mai told them.

"Yeah! So, where will she be and when Naruto-kun?" Haku asked causing them all to focus on him.

"Well umm…I think it she is going to be at some restaurant in like a week. I think anyways I really didn't look at the poster they have up for it that much but I guess we could just look at it now." Naruto told them surprised that they cared so much. But soon Naruto was being dragged out of the house by all of the girls who were forcing him to show them where it was causing Naruto to chuckle a bit at the sheer awkwardness of what was happening. Course he then remembered the message he got from Ayame via the mail the other day.

_Naruto,_

_Hey Naruto just wanted to tell you that it seems that Kushina-chan and the rest of the ninja council are planning a rebellion or something and pops doesn't want me to be around for the danger of it. So, we decided to make another ramen stand in the wave. So, in about a week I will be seeing you in the wave and I hope we can continue that talk we had and maybe get something out of it. Anyways I just wanted to tell you so that you wouldn't be that surprised to see me and if you could please try to start helping me find a good location for my stand and for a good hotel. Thanks._

_Love,_

_Ayame_

And of course Naruto had yet to tell the rest of the girls but he would and wasn't worrying seeing as they already liked the girl. And given time Naruto thought they might create a sister like relationship like they had with each other. "_Hmm, speaking of that letter I still need to figure out how to help her. I mean she probably isn't expecting much to start off with even with my help so I really want to wow her somehow. So, I guess I can easily give her one of the rooms at my hotel/clan compound without a problem but it is the stand itself that will bother me. I mean I want it close enough to the hotel that she wouldn't have to move that far and neither would I when I go to get my daily dose of ramen. And just a stand won't do she and the old man deserve to finally have a real restaurant. Hmm… will have to think about this…" _Naruto thought as he was still being pulled by his fan girl like girlfriends. Thankfully though they reached the sign quick enough. And it turned out that she would be coming in exactly seven days to a library for an autograph session where all the proceeds go to charity or something. So, the girls happily wrote down the information and left to go enjoy the movie again with their boyfriend acting like their fan girl moment never happened.

"_I will never understand these guys fully. Though I guess that is half the fun of being with them._" Naruto thought with a smile.

"Oh, yeah you girls remember Ayame right…" Naruto began then explained what the letter told him.

+ Koyuki +

"What do you mean we are going to the mist ninja village!" Koyuki yelled out at Sandayu (_Her manager)_.

"Well you see I decided that it would be nice to do a charity event before we went for the next movie. So, seeing as we are traveling to the village anyways to meet up with the filming crew I set it up for you. Oh, and we will also be getting some ninja. Now, this would have been set up in Konoha but due to the manager of the film crew getting sick he had to miss that meeting so we have to go to him now instead. But the only change really is the village the ninja who will be protecting you come from." Sandayu told her.

"I don't even see why we have to travel so far for this stupid film anyway if he wants me he should just come film it where I am." Koyuki complained completely used to being the boss and having the whole world revolve around herself.

"Don't worry it isn't that bad of a trip and I am sure we will be home in no time." Sandayu told her. "_Well your original home anyways. Koyuki I am sorry for lying to you but you must go back to your people."_ He thought completely focused on completing the plan he made for himself and for Koyuki. Then simply watched as their cart traveled down the road to their next rest point.

+Kushina+

Kushina finally made it home and quickly found Sarutobi knowing that she missed a meeting. So, when she did find him he quickly brought her to a seal protected room knowing what exactly what she wanted to know about. So, he spent quite a while informing her of what she missed especially about the weapon problem they had.

"So, how long will it be before we have enough weapons to hold us over for a while?" Kushina asked after being informed of the rest of the meeting.

"I am not sure to tell you the truth. I mean while we have several people buying for us the quantity is always small and random. So, it could be as soon as next week or as late as next month though I am sure it won't take any more than thirty days if we really make sure we keep getting every single weapon we can get by any means without the people loyal to Minato figure out. For you know as well as I do that if he found out now our chances are practically zero at succeeding. Though that chance is slowly growing larger and like the mist I have a feeling we will beat the odds." Sarutobi told her confident that Konoha's people can pull through anything with the will of fire that was hopefully on their side.

"I guess so but I just want to get that bastard out office as soon as we can." Kushina told him with a small growl.

"Yes, I know you do though we must do this as smart as we can because no matter how much you want to deny it he is very intelligent and strong in his own ways and will be tough to take down. Plus we have the hidden ROOT army which I am pretty sure Danzo still controls even though I tried to disband it." Sarutobi told her and she simply nodded her head in response.

"Well thanks for informing me of our situation Saurtobi-kun. But I really must go say hi to Narumi before people get suspicious." Kushina told him then left the room. "_I will make sure you die Minato-teme even if it is the last thing I do." _Kushina thought when she left remembering all of the stuff he did not only to her but to her family as well. A family that she felt he no longer belonged to.

+Narumi,Hinata+

As soon as Hinata made it back she had to report to her dad but after she finished she quickly went to find Narumi knowing that she had to tell her friend what happened before she found out some other way. Which could possibly ruin their great friendship.

"U-um hello Na-Narumi-chan" Hinata told her more nervous than ever due to the fact that she didn't know how Narumi would react to her news.

"Hey Hinata how did your trip go?" Narumi asked smiling at her friend.

"W-well it was i-i-interesting." Hinata told her truthfully.

"Really what happened? And why the hell are you stuttering again. I thought we worked on your confidence already." Narumi asked annoyed with the fact that her friend seemed to be falling back on her old ways.

"W-w-well Narumi I kind of…I sort of…started dating Naruto-kun." Hinata told her barely breathing the last part out with a blush on her checks.

"You did what?" Narumi asked seeing as she failed to hear the last part.

"I said…I started dating Naruto-kun as well." Hinata told her barely any louder than before.

"Damn it Hinata will you just tell me what you want to already instead of just making it so that I can't hear it?" Narumi asked started to get annoyed with the girl's returned shy side.

"I said I started dating Naruto-kun!" Hinata told her loudly then quickly covered her mouth with her hands and blushed even more. Course Narumi was shocked.

"Wait what?" Narumi asked shocked.

"I told you I actually love him and I actually went on a date with him. I am sorry Narumi-chan but he was just to kind for me to resist." Hinata told her then looked down at the ground nervous about what her friend might do now that she knew. Course what Narumi did truly shocked her. Narumi laughed.

"What?..." Hinata asked confused.

"Hinata I already knew that I would have to share him so why would I be mad about you being one of those girls" Narumi told her.

"Wait so you are okay with it?" Hianta asked just as confused.

"Yea I guess. I mean I am not the happiest because I have to share him but seeing as I have to deal with it anyways a few more won't be different. Besides at least I will have one person I know in it…though what will your father say about it?" Narumi asked causing the Hyuga to pale.

"Umm…I didn't know?" HInata told her now a bit afraid about what her father would actually say about her love interest.

"**And another is added to Naruto-kuns love fest. Though I better have a place in it as well.**" Kyubi told her container making sure she wasn't forgotten.

(_Yeah I know not by best work but hey Narumi needed to find out somehow)_

Ayame+

Teuchi stood right in front of his stand saying his final goodbye's to his daughter before she left with the chunin/genin team that just finished sealing up all of her stuff. So, with a final hug and tear filled goodbye she set off with the team.

"So, how long will it be before we reach the mist?" Ayame quickly asked the team almost as soon as they started to travel away from Konoha as fast as a non-ninja could.

"Well I guess we should be there in about a week maybe six days if we can get a pretty fast ship as soon as we get to the port." The leader told her.

"Oh." Was all she told him then they didn't talk for a while until Ayame got bored.

"So…how do you feel about this new rank thing?" Ayame asked.

"We hate it of course. I mean our 'sensei' used to be an ANBU while all of us were chunin. So we really don't like it all that much. I mean we have less difficult missions now…not that we aren't going to still do them to our best ability." One of the genin/chunin told her annoyed.

"Well I am sure that you guys can fix that pretty quickly." Ayame told them with a smile shocking them.

"_Is she saying that we are strong enough to regain our rank pretty quickly our does she know about the rebellion already!?" _The all thought but didn't bother asking her seeing as they knew she was going to stay at another village anyways so she really couldn't tell anyone important at the moment.

+Time skip 6 days; Ayame+

"Ah, finally here." Ayame called out happily.

"Yeah, so how about we quickly go find your friend in this village and get you situated." The sensei told her with a smile.

So, Ayame and the entire group were about to begin looking for Naruto when they noticed that a white and blond figure was running up to them. And when he finally made it to them they saw a slightly out of breath Naruto right in front of them.

"Sorry for being late the mailman was slow so I didn't get your last message until just a little while ago." Naruto apologized to Ayame who just smiled and told him it was fine. Then she slowly turned to the ninjas that brought her to the mist in the first place.

"Thanks for bringing me here guys you really did a good job but I think I am fine now." Ayame told them then signed their mission papers and gave them the other half of their pay letting them leave.

"Thank you Ayame-san I hope you enjoy your new life in the mist." They told her then gave her a small bow and left the two alone ready to buy some weapons from the mist to help out the equipment problem before they leave to head back to Konoha.

"So, Ayame do you want to go see the apartment I got for you?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah let's go see. But you didn't have to actually pay for an apartment for me I just wanted to see if there was one. But thank you." Ayame told him then quickly kissed him on the cheek. And then they left to go to Naruto's clan compound/apartment complex.

"Okay than here you are apartment number 8." Naruto told her happily opening the door to show yet another room that was more like a home rather than an apartment.

"Man Naruto this must have cost you a fortune!" Ayame told him in amazement as she walked slowly around the room.

"Well they guy who owns this place is pretty cheap with his prices so don't worry about that too much I am sure it will be affordable for you."Naruto told her with a smile. "_Well you should seeing as I can make the price into any price I think you can afford."_ Naruto added in his mind but in reality just kept smiling.

"Oh, okay then well then I guess we can figure that out later but for now would you mind helping me unpack my stuff?" Ayame asked then handed him the scroll which she couldn't open seeing as she had no control over her chakra.

"Yes sure Ayame-chan then I can show you around with the others." Naruto told her with a smile then unsealed all of her stuff and began to help out with putting the items around the apartment. Course when they finished all but the future stores shops stuff was out.

"Okay then do you want to look around the village, meet the other girls, or see your new location first?" Naruto asked as he relaxed on the couch.

"Hmm…well seeing as they are all probably in one of the rooms close to mine right about now I guess we will just see them now." Ayame decided and Naruto simply nodded and began to get up to bring Ayame to Megumi's room where Megumi, Haku, and Mai were indeed waiting to meet her. So, Naruto quickly brought her over to the room right next the one they were just in.

"Ayame-chan I would like you to meet Megumi-hime, Mai-hime, and Haku-hime" Naruto told pointing to each of them individually and then saw then each smile and greet her.

"It is nice to meet all of you." Ayame told them then bowed politely to them.

"Nice to see you again Ayame and I have to say Naruto really was right when he told us that you were extremely nice to almost everyone." Mai told her happily.

Course this just made Ayame smile a bit more. "Ah, so you have talked about me. Eh Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked him flirtatiously.

"Um..Well they asked about you." Naruto told her blushing a bit out of embarrassment. Course this just made the girls laugh a bit.

"So, Ayame I heard that you make pretty good ramen" Haku asked curious.

"Well I only know my family's recipe but people have said it is pretty good." Ayame told them being modest.

"Are you kidding me Ayame-chan? Your ramen is the best I have ever tasted and I have had a lot of ramen!" Naruto told her happily.

"Well I guess you could call it that." Ayame told them happy that Naruto complimented one of her favorite things to create. "Anyways why don't I just make a batch for you guys so that you can decide for yourself." Ayame told them all then turned to Naruto. "Would you mind helping find and set up a basic stand to start off with so I can create a batch big enough for your bottomless pit and us?" Ayame asked Naruto cuasing him to chuckled and rub the back of his head in embarrassment while the girls got a laugh at his expense. Still they soon all picked up the stores stuff that was resealed into the scroll and walked to the unknown spot that Naruto got found for Ayame.

So, they quickly went outside of the hotel and then surprisingly only traveled a few feet to a store front that recently went for sale due to the owner of the building that made it into a restaurant retired and had no relatives to take over.

"Okay then I wanted to make sure it was close enough to your room so you wouldn't have to walk to far away from your apartment. Though I figured you might want to try your luck at something bigger than a stand. So, seeing as I know the guy that bought this I talked to him and he is willing to rent it to you for the same price that you would rent a normal food stand at. So, do you want to give it a try?" Naruto asked her hoping that he actually worked out a perfect present for her.

"Its..Its perfect! Thank you Naruto-kun! I always wanted to try to create an actual restaurant!" Ayame told him happily then kissed him directly on the lips shocking everyone there. Course it took Ayame a few moments to realize what she did then she quickly started to blush. "S-sorry Naruto-kun I just got to excited." She told him a bit embarrassed.

"It is okay Ayame." Naruto told her with a smile then got closer to her so that he was right next to her ear. "Besides shouldn't I be expecting more of those seeing as you are one of my girlfriends." Naruto told her with his breath hitting her ear causing shivers to go down her back.

"_Wow I didn't know any guy could make me feel this excited with just saying a few things. Now I know I had to have picked the guy meant for me. Though I am not going to be beaten in flirtation!"_ Ayame thought happily. So, she quickly grabbed onto him and turned him around so that their faces were only inches apart and her chest was slightly pressing against his.

"Whatever you say Naruto-_sama_" Ayame whispered to him emphasizing the -sama part and her eyes were filled with lust.

"_Man she really will fit in with the rest of the girls. I mean she already wants to torture me with false flirts_._ Man why do we all have to be such teases?" _Naruto thought smiling even more. He might have to deal with some teasing from his girlfriends but Naruto was happy.

"Okay then are you guys going to get a room or are we going to eat?" Mai asked laughing a bit at the shocked expressions the two had. "What, forget we were here?" Mai asked them smiling.

"S-sorry. I will get cooking as soon as everything is ready in the kitchen." Ayame told her blushing even more while she and the group got all of the stuff unpacked. And of course Naruto had a couple of clones go out for the ingredients she needed to have before she could truly open up the store. But in no time they were all ready and Ayame started cooking while the rest of them sat waiting.

+Naruto and girls waiting+

"Naruto I have to admit you really didn't lie with anything you told us about her. She will be a perfect sister to add to our group I bet. And best of all she can cook! Well ramen at least though I bet she can still cook other stuff much better than we can as well." Megumi told Naruto.

"Yeah, I know I mean why would I lie to you? I mean the only difference between us and her is that we are all trained to fight while she was trained to cook." Naruto told them.

"Well we really are happy that she will soon become one of our sisters I mean we really can get along with each other. Though we really need to work on the fighting part. I mean while I don't really want to try and change her we won't be around to protect her all the time. So, it would be good for her to at least have a small idea how to protect herself." Mai told him and they all had to agree to that. And they would try to talk to Ayame about it after eating.

"_Let's just hope we don't offend her by telling her this._" Haku thought nervous seeing as she didn't want her newest friend to get pissed at them right away.

+Ayame+

Ayame was happily humming a tune as she began to prepare a large batch of ramen for her and the group. "_Hmm, this doesn't seem that bad. I mean I all of them seem to be so caring and helpful that I don't think I will have any problems with actually living in this village. Though this restaurant is a different matter. I mean I have to make a menu that has good food besides just ramen, hire a few people to take orders and help me with stuff, and then there are prices. Man this will be tough but I really think I can be successful in this. Though what if someone tries something weird here. I mean when it happened at Konoha my dad or one of our many ninja friends took care of it but here it is only me and my family. But they have jobs that could possibly send all of them out of the village for a while so what do I do then. Because I sure as hell won't just sit there and take it. Hmm…maybe it is time for me to start to learn a bit about self-defense. But what should I start with I mean there are a lot of weapons and fighting styles to pick from…I guess I will just start off with doing a basic katana kata and the regular academy style combat style for now. Then move on to more advanced stuff. But, I don't really want to become a ninja myself so I guess I will have to ask them to help me…after dinner though I know Naruto will be too busy eating to talk that much during the meal._" Ayame though laughing a bit to herself then tried to finish cooking the ramen as fast as she could so that her new family would know what ramen actually tastes like when it was made by an expert in the art. Then finally after what seemed ages to Naruto she came out of the restaurants kitchen bringing with her several bowls of ramen. And after a few more moments their table was covered with twenty bowls of ramen. Meaning two for each of the girls and the other twelve for Naruto.

"Yay looks great Ayame-chan!" Naruto told her smiling then quickly grabbed his chopsticks. "Itakimas!" Naruto called out then quickly started eating practically crying at how good it tasted to him. Course this just made Ayame then she began to eat her own food. Course the other girls weren't as eager seeing as they had ramen so they slowly grabbed a few noodles and gave it a hesitant taste.

"_Hmm..it looks pretty good. I guess I might as well give it a try._" Megumi thought curious then grabbed a bunch of noodles and slowly ate them trying to experience the full flavor and when she finally tasted it her eyes went wide. "_Its…Its…It is so good!" _Megumi thought happily then quickly ate more of it deciding that ramen was something she really wanted more of.

+After the meal+

"Hey Ayame/guys can we talk?" Ayame and Naruto told each other at the same time.

"Oh, sorry Ayame you go first." Naruto told her slightly surprised by the fact that they talked at the same time.

"Well I just wanted to ask if you guys would help me protect myself. I mean I know you guys will help me if I need it but I still would like to learn how to protect myself as well." Ayame asked them hoping that they would actually help her.

Course the group was surprised by her question so they didn't answer for a few moments until Megumi starts laughing a bit. "Ayame we were just talking about that and were just going to ask you if you would learn a bit of moves." Megumi told her happily. And with that they talked about a training schedule while showing Ayame around the village until they all finally went to their own homes for some sleep seeing as Koyuki was supposed to show up tomorrow.

+Koyuki after diner+

"Welcome to our humble book store Miss Koyuki it is a pleasure to meet you and trust me sixty percent of profits made will go directly to the orphanage." The book store's manager told her happily trying to kiss up. Though Koyuki didn't seem to be paying very much attention to him.

"Ya, ya its great now when do I need to be here by tomorrow then?" she asked him in a tone that made it clear she didn't really care.

"Um..well we plan on starting at ten so if you could get here around nine thirty it would be great." The guy told her who just nodded then left the store to look around the village with her manager right behind her talking to the assistant film producer the whole time.

"_Wow these villages always are so boring. I mean all these ninja walking around like they are all that. I mean how many of them are actually going to do something to be remembered by before they die doing their precious job? Not many meaning they are just killing themselves without even expecting people to remember their deeds. How stupid._" Koyuki thought then noticed a newspaper article that had a picture of a kid standing there with weapons drawn seeming to try and do a death glare at someone while there was destroyed objects all around him. Though what she was interested in was the caption.

_Today in the week of rebellion hero's: Naruto Uzikaze. The youngest hero that managed to overcome odds that several older than him could not._

Course when she read this she couldn't help but get a bit curious but did nothing about it. "_Bah, I bet this kid has a bloated head now. I mean right now he probably doesn't even do anything he just sits around waiting for his fans to care to his every whim."_ She though automatically picturing the kid to be some high ranked official now. One that still is cocky for something that happened in the past. Course after this she heard her manager calling for her.

"Well, Koyuki we are close to the hotel now we should get some rest now. We have a big day tomorrow and then the next day we leave with a new set of protectors." Sandayu told her with a smile. But she didn't do anything to even show she heard him other than simply walking beside him so that he could show her the way to her room.

"_So, tomorrow I have to deal with these hopeless fans again…great." _Was her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep on her rooms queen sized bed.

+Next day+

"Ready yet Koyuki?" Sandayu asked from the other side of a closed door. Course yet again he didn't get an answer. Though he only had to wait five minutes until she came out and went to the book store with him.

+11 o'clock+

"_Ugh, this is so stupid how much longer do I need to do this for?_" Koyuki asked her self mentally then sent a asking glance over to her manager who raised two fingers meaning two hours which of course made her sigh and then quickly go back to signing several pictures. Though eventually the squeals of excitement increased towards the end of the line causing her to actually pay attention again. And when she did she noticed that there was a group of five people; four girls and one guy. Simply standing in line though for some reason the others waiting for her of both genders focusing on them. Which confused her until she remembered where she saw the boy before.

"_So, that cocky brat has a couple of girls. Bah, the brat probably became a womanizer just because they probably were fan girls willing to do anything for him."_ Koyuki thought still believing that Naruto was just a common over confident famous person.

Course seeing as they were a ways away she ignored them for the time being and just went back to absentmindedly signing autograph after autograph. Till finally Naruto's group was up.

"Um Koyuki-san would you please sign this for me?" Ayame asked shyly seeing as she was a fan as well.

"Sure." Was all Koyuki told the girl then lazily scribbled down her name.

"Arigato" Ayame told her then waited for all of the rest of the girls to get their turn before they all turned and left with Naruto following after them surprising Koyuki.

"_What? So he only came for them? Maybe he is different…no never mind he still has to be a brat." _ She thought not really caring then finished off her job without really even bothering to talk to anyone. Though when it was over she quietly left without anyone noticing and quickly went to the nearest bar.

+Bar+

"What can I get for you miss?" the bartender asked her in an uncaring tone while he cleaned a cup.

"Sake. The strongest you have." Koyuki told him and was quickly attended to. Course as soon as she got it she quickly drank the first cup and refilled it until she drank three of them in a matter of minutes. "_Ah, sake always helps the bad memories to go away._" Koyuki thought sadly with her cheeks already turning a bit red from the high amount of alcohol in the drink.

+Sandayu+

"So, what is so important that you must talk to me directly?" Mei asked the man in front of her desk.

"Well Mizukage-sama I came here to request a team to help protect Lady Koyuki on her trip to the Land of Snow for the film. Though there is a second part the mission that even she must not know. For you see she is the princess of the Land of Snow and must return to her people. Though there are men after her living in the village so we need help also getting rid of them. Though I have no idea exactly how strong they are right now. So, please I don't care about money just help me bring our village back to what it once was." Sandayu begged Mei who didn't respond at first.

"_Hmm…this man is being completely honest with me I know that but putting my men into a situation where they have to fight an unknown amount of enemies that could be extremely strong. What should I do?" _Mei thought conflicted. Seeing on one side she wants to help but seeing as she was a kage now she also has to think about protecting the village and its people.

"_Ugh…what should I do! Wait I think I have an idea that might just work…."_ Mei told herself then began to smile confusing Sandayu.

+Konoha+

"…then let this meeting officially start." Sarutobi told the group completely serious. "First off Tenten when will you be able to go get another mass quantity of weapons again?" Sarutobi asked the girl who was standing nervously in front of all of them.

"Well, um I guess I could get another set from some other store in like a week maybe. I mean it doesn't help that I am known to take care of my weapons. So, the fact that I am getting more than normal at any weapon store might cause them to get suspicious." Tenten told them.

"Ah, well we will work with you on a good reason. Though for now Inochi tell me how are the infiltration plans doing?" Sarutobi asked the blond haired man.

"Well these kids while willing seem to have trouble actually holding to their stories. So, I think it will take a week or more to get it good enough to fool most of the people. Though for ninja above our old chunin level I doubt they would be fooled. Still those kids already trained in the ninja arts could do slightly better. So, I suggest we start by trying to put those that are doing the best right now into positions now seeing as they could keep it up for a while; hopefully until they are trusted enough to have the people around them to lower their guard a bit. Though it is your call but these kids will never be completely ready seeing as they are still only kids so it is a chance no matter what." Inochi told him.

"_Damn why must war always be so complicated. Not to mention that we are forced to use children in it; how disgraceful. My only hope is that this ends quickly so I can take these kids as far from harm's way as possible." _ Sarutobi thought sadly worrying about the village's future generation.

**Hey guys I didn't meet my goal sadly due to this chapter taking a while to figure out and due to the fact that I actually couldn't find a good spot for this one to end. Anyways I think it came out pretty good seeing as the rebellion preparation should take a while seeing as I don't want to make it seem like they are automatically ready. So, I will be using Koyuki's mission to take up that time slot in an interesting way to fill up that time. Though I just hope I can change it a bit to make it my own while still giving it the justice it deserves. Anyways just saying I officially have the project in English so I will try my best to post every Friday though I will most likely miss a few seeing as this project which will take at least a week or two. And I will need to focus on the project completely. Anyways I think I have talked to you people enough so JA NE.**


	26. Chapter 25 Princess Koyuki

**Hey guys I just wanted to tell you that it is official I have the project now and it is very large. I mean it is probably one of the largest I have gotten so far. Anyways it will last a ways into May though I am sure that I will be able to post sometimes. Meaning it will still be Fridays though it might not be every Friday. I mean especially in the first few weeks. Anyways I am still going to try to post as much as I can thought it will be a bit harder now that I have an actual important thing to do now. Still I doubt you came here for me to just talk to you people so on with the story.**

_Chapter 25_

+Mei's meeting with Sandayu+

"Well Sandayu-san I think I have a plan that will work for both of us. Though it will cost some. You see due to the fact that you don't want her to know we will have one of our strongest genin teams to help you in public. Though there also will be a team or two of ANBU that will follow you in the shadow. Is that acceptable for you?" Mei asked Sandayu who just smiled widely.

"Yes! Thank you Mizukage-sama! You don't know how much this means not only to me but everyone in my village!" Sandayu told her practically crying tears of happiness.

"You are quite welcome. Now if you would please take this scroll to the mission room. It has all the information we have just agreed on and they will handle the rest." Mei told him then watched as he left her office. Then after he left she turned to one of the walls.

"Bring me ANBU squad eight and twenty. Oh, and get Mai's team and Zabuza as well." Mei told the wall and then soon a fine mist was seen showing that one of her hidden ANBU guards had left the room to do as she ordered. After that she sat down and did some work before she had to talk to the groups.

+Later;Mai's team at Mei's office+

"Okay then Naruto, Mai, Megumi. I know you just met an old friend but I really need you to go on a mission. You see you guys shall protect Koyuki while he creates her next movie. Now this mission will take you probably a month at least in the cold land of snow so be prepared. Oh, and just in case you meet anything that you can't handle I am placing Zabuza as your teams leader for now seeing as your original sensei is already out on a mission. Now go prepare for this for you are expected to meet them tomorrow at eight in the morning. That is all." Mei told them and they nodded knowing that they really couldn't argue seeing as it was their job. So, they all quickly left the room to get ready. Course after they left Mei couldn't help but let out a worried sigh.

"_I really hope I am not sending my future half family to their doom. Oh, and also the ANBU but most of all my family. But it has to be done for the village. I mean we might even get a new peace treaty coming up if we help them enough."_ Mei thought then continued to work.

+Naruto+

As soon as the meeting was over all of them except for Zabuza quickly went back to the ramen stand where they knew both Ayame and Haku were still at to tell them.

"Hey gals." Naruto called to them when they first entered.

"Hey. What was the meeting about anyway?" Haku asked after Ayame greeted them.

"Well we sort of got a mission with Zabuza that could last a month or more. Sorry but it seems that for now only Haku can get you completely situated Ayame. But when we come back we will make sure that we spend as much time as we can helping you to make up for it okay Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked upset that he couldn't help her enough.

Course Ayame instead of showing that she was a bit upset she just smiled at them. "It is okay guys. I mean it is your job after all. Now go on and get ready…Though when you come back I will really expect you to help me in the shop. I mean you are my assistants in this business. Though I will have to hire some people still. I mean we need at least some people that can come here regularly without having to worry about the ninja life too much." Ayame told them then walked up to them and gave them each a hug. "And stay safe guys. I don't want to hear that any of you got hurt or worse on this or any other mission." She told them already seeming to be worried about the idea.

"Don't worry about it Ayame you are stuck with us for quite a while." Naruto told her holding her even close to himself.

Course Ayame just cuddled into her first boyfriend even more. "I better not. I don't want to lose my first true love or my sisters either." She told him in a whisper though everyone in their group heard it. And with that they all just stayed closed together enjoying each other's company but eventually they had to go their separate ways for Naruto, Mai, and Megumi to pack and for Haku and Ayame to continue building the restaurant to Ayame's liking.

+Next day+

Naruto quickly met up with Zabuza and the other girls at the apartment. "Okay brats ready to go?" Zabuza asked them after they quickly said goodbye to their friends and putting his massive sword on his back. Course he didn't even wait for them to answer him he just left and they ended up following him after saying their last few goodbyes then quickly followed after him.

+Koyuki's apartment+

When their team got to the place Koyuki and Sandayu was staying they just sat down in the lobby and waited for them to show up. Course even though they came just a bit before they were supposed to they still had to wait a half an hour before they actually saw Sandayu their employer running up to them out of breath.

"Ah, you must be the ninja team we have thank you for helping us. Now please help me find Koyuki she ran away again." He told them then quickly ran off to try and find where she went. Course this was just too weird for Naruto's group.

"_Well that is an interesting way to start off a mission." _ Was all Naruto could think then quickly went out looking for her by himself seeing as they decided that would be the best way to go about catching her.

Course he didn't have any idea where to look so he ended up asking around to see if anyone saw her walking around course only a few drunkards claimed to see her but he didn't pay them too much attention to them until he realized that they were the only ones that actually told him anything so he ended up going to where they told him anyways. So, he quickly informed his team through their headphones and then looked for her in one of the several bars they had in the village.

Though in the end he found her in one of the ones just on the outskirts of town looking like she was trying to hide her identity as much as possible while still drinking. So, Naruto simply walked up to where she was sitting and simply ordered a glass of one of the few nonalcoholic drinks they actually served and simply started to drink next to her. Though apparently Naruto still managed to annoy her just by doing that seeing as she kept on looking over at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

Eventually she decided to voice her annoyance hoping to get rid of the boy. "What do you want brat?" She asked him without even bothering to look at him.

"Ah, so you finally decided to talk to me." Naruto told her with a small smirk. "Well to tell you the truth I was sent to hunt you down. I mean now that my team is your hired protectors we have to know where you are. And yes they all know as well. I am just supposed to keep an eye on you. So, I figured I might as well relax a bit while I do it." Naruto told her then relaxed on the stool drinking his drink again.

"What! No I don't want any of you guys to try and 'guard' me. I don't even want to go on this stupid trip. If you want to help me then you should just let me escape and forget about this." Koyuki told him annoyed.

"So sorry but I can't do that. This mission was given to us by your manager so only he can terminate it and I doubt he will." Naruto told her. And this of course just pissed her off even more and she quickly threw down some money for her drinks and ran out of the bar trying to get away from Naruto who just looked at the door she just ran out of and sighed.

"_Man why do I have to be the one to watch her until we get to the actual mission. Maybe I shouldn't have told them that I found her that way they could have been on watch duty in a place she can actually run far away on. Well anyways I can't complain now, for now I just have to catch up to her before I lose her again." _ Naruto thought then sighed again and left after paying for his own drink.

He then quickly found the girl now walking away from the spot she was at thinking that she lost him and of course she quickly went into yet another bar. So, Naruto making sure to keep her in his field of vision entered it as well. Though instead of sitting in the back so she wouldn't notice he yet again sat right next to her just mess with her a bit more.

So, he basically did exactly what he did before except he didn't even bother to give her the time to buy her drinks. "Okay brat just leave me alone already! I told you I don't want to be protected by a cocky teenager." Koyuki growled out at him.

Course her glare didn't have the effect she wanted to see. Instead he just chuckled a bit. "Oh, so I am the cocky one eh? Miss I think I can out run a trained ninja with civilian level stealth." Naruto told her sarcastically.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be nice to me I mean I am your employer?" Koyuki asked him with a smug smile.

"Yea we are supposed to be nice to our employer I guess…" Naruto agreed with her causing her smile to grow a bit more. "…but you aren't my employer; Sandayu is." Naruto told her ruining her mood yet again. So much so that she just stood up and left yet again.

*sigh* "_You think she would get that she can't run from a ninja as a civilian no matter how much she tries." _ Naruto thought then yet again went out to the roof tops to watch over Koyuki.

Course this happened another time where Koyuki's response nearly was physical so Naruto decided enough was enough and threw her under his arm and then began to walk back to the meeting point already late. Though he still had to deal with her struggling and complaining the whole way there.

Course when he got to the hotel's lobby Sandayu immediately ran up to Naruto who quickly put Koyuki on the ground.

"Koyuki! Oh, please don't just run off like that again! If you want to go somewhere just tell us okay?" Sandayu begged the girl not liking the fact that she left and might have put herself in danger without him knowing. Though she just looked at him with cold uncaring eyes. "Oh, and I forgot to introduce you to your new bodyguards for this whole movie project. This is Zabuza, Mai, Megumi, and I am sure you already have met Naruto." Sandayu told her seeing as she was literally carried by the boy back here.

"I met him! He dragged me all the way here! And all you can say is that I met that damn brat!" Koyuki yelled at him furious with what Naruto just did to her.

"Oh, calm down it is not like he hurt you or anything." Mai told the girl causing her Koyuki's glare to turn from Sandayu to her.

"This brut grabbed me and forced me to come here. Now I don't know about a tomboy she-male like you but to me being carried by that man's sweaty hands is not something I want to happen." Koyuki told her successfully insulting both Naruto and Mai in the same sentence. Course this didn't go well with Mai seeing as she has the same rage problem that her sister does at time so it took all of Megumi's strength to hold back the pissed off girl while Naruto simply brushed of the insults knowing that he couldn't do anything to the object they were supposed to protect.

"Koyuki-san please be nice they are kind enough to actually help us. And they will be with us for quite a while so play nice so we can make it enjoyable for everyone okay?" Sandayu asks trying to be a peace maker between the two girls.

Course Zabuza just looked over to the group where Naruto and Megumi were trying to calm down Mai while Koyuki was being calmed down by Sandayu. "_Ugh, this is going to be a long mission."_ Zabuza couldn't help but think as he continued to simply watch the madness in front of him. Course eventually got sick of it so he decided to end it.

"Oy, don't we need to catch a ship?" Zabuza called out to them making sure that they could hear his annoyance.

"Yeah you're right Zabuza-san. Come on people we need to meet the film crew in half an hour." Sandayu told them then they all quickly went with him to the port.

+Dock+

"Finally you guys get here!" A man called out and began walking to them from who must have been from the film crew. He was a middle aged man looking to be around thirty who seemed to be pretty carefree due to the fact that his smile showed no signs of even being slightly forced. His clothing was pretty fancy with a button up shirt and a good pair of dress pants. But, while he seemed to be only a civilian who was kind the ninja still prepared for what could be a fight. Course he continued talk seeming to not even notice the ninja's tenseness as soon as he reached the walking group. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rojui Kuromara the assistant film director. Now allow me to show you to the ship and your room Koyuki. And for the rest of you I will be there to help you find your rooms as soon as are star is situated and happy." Rojui told them with a small smile. Course they didn't say anything back to him they just followed him to good sized ship that seemed to be covered with filming equipment. Course they only followed him because he already seemed to not be even slightly trying anything seeing as he completely turned his back to them allowing them a free attack if they so wished and he wouldn't have even seen it coming. Course with that being said they trusted him enough to lower their defenses slightly and began to look around at their surroundings slower to catch the various details of it.

"Wow you really need all of this technology just to create one movie!?" Megumi asked shocked as she looked around the area that was covered with metallic equipment.

"Well yea. We need to do things with multiple points of view so the more we have the better. Plus, even though we want it realistic we still may need to build up some scenes seeing as nature might not give us a perfect area sometimes." Rojui told her with a warm smile.

"Oh" was all Megumi told him then continued her look around.

"_Megumi's curiosity is as strong as ever I see."_ Naruto thought practically laughing at the sight of his girlfriend jumping around the ship looking at various machines. Course all of their attention were focused on one point after they all heard the noise of a door being quickly opened up. And when they looked they saw a man that looked to be in his eighty's standing there. He was a short man that seemed to like to wear semi-casual clothing due to his button down white shirt and tan pants. Thought what they focused on was the look of annoyance he had plastered on his face.

"Oy, boy what the hell took you so long. I sent you out ages ago to get our star and she still isn't here! I swear if she isn't here in an hour I will make you wash…" the man yelled at Rojui until he noticed the people next to him. "Oh, welcome to my ship I hope Rojui is helping you find everything you need. Especially you are star." The man told them with a happy smile; basically a complete 360 from the way he was before. Course Rojui didn't seem to mind seeing as he still was smiling.

"Guys allow me to introduce my boss and the head producer of this movie Kisuke Kuromara my grandfather. And grams this is Koyuki, and….sorry I don't seem to remember your guy's names." Rojui told everyone there sheepishly.

"Well I am Koyuki's manager Sandayu and this is Naruto, Mai, Megumi, and their teacher Zabuza." Sandayu told the guys in front of him.

"Please to meet you guys. Now Rojui take them to their rooms to get ready for take-off to our first filming location." Kisuke told him and Rojui quickly did just that.

(_I looked for their names on the wiki and was unable to find them so if they have some please just PM me them please)_

+Hour later+

After they were all settled into their rooms the group was sitting in the meeting room of the ship while the crew began the long trip.

"Okay so, we will be filming every day for about two hours depending on how much we need to film. But, anyways every week we will stop of at a dock to restock and including that this trip to the land of the snow should take about three weeks. Then we will finish the movie in about a week more if all goes well. So, all in all if we get lucky we should be able to not only finish your movie but have it out with a month." Kisuke told them.

"Then let's get this over with." Koyuki told them then got up from the table and began walking to the door.

"Hey where are you going we need to tell you about filming times?" Rojui called out to her just as her hand touched the handle of the rooms door.

"Just tell it to my manager he is the one making me do this anyways." Koyuki told him after a few moments then walked out of the door without saying another word. Leaving the rest of them just sitting there looking at the door.

"So, sorry about that I she must be having a bad day or something." Sandayu told the group laughing a bit awkwardly. "_Man I really wish she would just grow up a bit and actually try to get over her past already. Her people need her and she can't help them unless she helps herself first. Just how can I get her to see that?"_ Sandayu asked himself mentally.

"It is okay I guess she will just have to be told later then. So, here is how the trip will be going….." Kisuke begins to tell them spending the better part of an hour working on it.

(_it probably takes longer to actually make a movie but hey it is a story people)_

+Konoha+

Minato was working in his office still trying to figure out why they had a sudden increase in military purchases when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he told the unknown person only to see it was his secretary who looked mad. "Ah, Janice-san what can I do for you?" Minato happily asked her. Janice was a pretty good looking girl in her mid-twenties. She had brown hair that was cut short so that it only went to her shoulders. She also had green eyes that always showed the knowledge she had. Course her figure also was pretty good with only a small amount of fat making her look pretty attractive to several people that come into the kage tower especially to Kakashi who pestered her each time he saw her.

But instead of instantly responding she walked all the way up to his desk and slammed her hands down on it shocking him slightly.

"Okay I know that Kakashi is your student and all so I am supposed to let him in but can you at least get him to stop flirting with me. I mean I am already happily dating someone so can't you just tell him to knock it off?" she asked him annoyed.

"Well I am sorry to say this but I can't do anything about it I mean I can't control him even if I tried I am afraid that you must talk to him directly to fix this Janice." Minato told her. "_Well I really could ask him but I really want my student to have at least a chance to get their crushes so, I am hoping she will just accept his feelings already." _ Minato thought. Though Janice didn't seem to like that answer very much seeing as she was still at his desk glaring at him.

"Hokage-sama we both know that what you are saying is bull crap. I mean he is your student! He will listen to you just tell him to stop. Please I can't deal with his crap anymore. And I am sorry but if he doesn't stop within a week I will just have to go somewhere else for my job." Janice told him clearly serious.

"Are you threatening to quit?" Minato asked her surprised. "_Why would she quit just for a fine ninja trying to get her attention?"_ he thought confused.

"Yes, unless you get Kakashi to stop." Janice told him after pausing to think a bit about her choices.

Course this just made Minato go into his thinking position which was just interlacing his fingers in front of his chin to think about his choices. "_Hmm on one side Janice is a really good secretary and having to get another will be extremely annoying. Though if I do tell Kakashi to stop I will possibly stop him from getting the girl that he thinks is meant for him. Plus Inochi has been hinting that he would like his girl to get this job if it became available. And she can read people's minds if to see if they are dangerou_s…" Minato thought making sure he figured out both sides of the problem before he picked course after thinking it through his choice was clear as day to him anyways.

"Well I have thought about it and I have decided that it still isn't my place to mess with. So, please fix your problem with him yourself and I do beg you not to quit just because of my students simple quest to try to gain your love." Minato told her clearly not caring. Course Janice just growled at this and started to scream at Minato. "Fine! If you want to play favorites and pick your student over me then I will just leave! Good-bye Hokage!" Janice told him then walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.**dylanmelando **

Course after she left he heard someone yelp out of pain and saw Kakahsi walking in seeming to prefer his left foot more making him have a slight limp. "What was that about?" he asked his sensei confused.

"Well she just quit but it doesn't matter that much. I will just have to see if Inochi still wants his girl to get a job here; which is a step up if you ask me seeing as she can read minds." Minato told the one eyed ninja.

"W-what she is gone? Man I thought would have at least got a date before she left with me that is on a honeymoon." Kakashi told him remembering her fondly. *sigh* " I guess I will just have to look for another" Kakashi added after a few moments.

"Get over her quick enough?" Minato asked with a smile happy that his student bounced back from disappointment so quickly.

"Well sensei I know she was pretty and all but there are more fish out there…like the lady that stares at me each time I buy my Ichia Ichia books…."Kakashi told him then began to think about the people he saw on a regular basis.

Course this just made Minato chuckle a bit at Kakashi's idea that the girls were staring at him instead of glaring when he had his Ichia Ichia books out. After that though Minato quickly told one of his ANBU to go ask Inochi and his daughter to his office as soon as they could.

+Later on in the day; Minato's office+

"You requested us Hokage-sama?" Inochi asked with a neutral tone of voice.

"Yes Inochi-san you see I believe that it is time for me to get a new secretary. So, seeing as you were hinting that…Ino wanted to get the job I figured you would be the first person to offer." Minato told him with a smile deciding that they didn't need to know that the last one quit.

So, with hearing that Inochi turned to his daughter who just looked up at him. "Well Ino-chan do you still think you can work here and do your father proud?" Inochi asked her knowing that she would get the hidden question in it.

Course Ino just looked surprised then swallowed once and answered in an excited tone. "Yes father I think I will accept this position Hokage-sama. And don't worry father I will do you proud." She told him with a large smile. "_Or I hope so anyways. I mean if I don't I am dead"_ Ino mentally added with a shiver of fear running down her back.

Course neither men noticed this as Minato smiled warmly at her. "Well then I guess I will be the first to welcome you to the kage tower crew. Now I will have you get situated tomorrow at around eight in the morning. Oh, and don't worry about the academy I will make it so that you can get all of the information you need as well." Minato told her to which she just nodded 'happily.'

"Arigato Hokage-sama! I promise that I won't let you down!" she practically yelled out in her joy. Which just brought a smile to Inochi's face.

"_She is doing well so far. I just hope she can keep it up. But Ino for being able to fool a S rank ninja one that has their guard somewhat down of course but still it is impressive. If it wasn't for this bastards new idea of ranks I would nominate her for chunin already seeing as she has this skill and can already fight like a low ranked chunin. My daughter I just hope you continue growing into a great Kunochi." _ Inochi thought happily.

"Well then Hokage-sama if that is all then we shall be going." Inochi told Minato calmly then both he and Ino walked out of the office. After that they continued to walk in silence until they finally reached Inochi's room in their clan house. When they got their they quickly applied the seals making the room safe and lost their face masks.

"Man that is harder than it sounded!" Ino called out allowing herself to fall into one of the chairs by her father's desk.

"Yes, I know it was Ino-chan but you did extremely well and I am sure that in no time you will be able to take my place. You have made me proud daughter." Inochi told her with a smile.

Course this just made Ino's face brighten up in shock and joy. "D-d-dad!" was all she could manage to say in total shock and disbelief.

But he didn't say anything else he just held out his hands on either side of his body with a large smile on his face. And soon enough he felt Ino launch herself at him giving him a loving hug. So, for a couple of moments they held each other with Ino crying tears of happiness into her father's chest while he looked down caringly at her.

(_It is the first time he gave her such a compliment basically saying that he knows that she will probably be a really strong kunochi very soon and already is somewhat of one (It is just a touching moment don't think too much into it))_

**Yeah and that is the end of this chapter. Now the touching moment at the end of this was only to get out of the seriousness that was in this so don't complain too much if you don't like it. Anyways just know that I will be posting on random Fridays now seeing as I have to work on my English project which is only about 20% done now and I worked like 5 or 6 hours on it! This project is brutal and it is killing me and that just means that I can't take time off of it to write these too much though I am hoping I can post as much as I can. **

**P.S. I was worrying about something Friday so I forgot to post so sorry**

**So, for now Ja Ne.**


	27. Chapter 26 Land of snow part 2

**Hey guys that project is really annoying. I mean I spent basically half a day worth or more already on it and I still have to do the final copy…man I hate writing essays. Though I do like writing long stories…..ANYWAYS moving on. I just had to take my SAT again and I think I did pretty well. I mean it has been ages since last took it. Anyways enough with my random talking let's get on with the story.**

_Chapter 26_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking"_

"**Demon Talking**"

"_**Demon Talking**_"

'Talking to demon'

+On the boat Naruto's team+

The trip has already been going on for a good week and so far they didn't meet any trouble but they were getting closer and closer to the land of snow which was clearly seen by the chunks of ice that they passed every now and then.

"Koyuki-sama according to the ships captian we should be reaching an area where we will be able to film a bit of the movie on." Sandayu told the brooding girl calmly as he looked into her room slightly from the door.

"Whatever" was the only he got in return from the girl who was lazily sitting in a chair looking out a window to the sea. Course Sandayu didn't show that he was bothered by her rude way of just pushing him to the side. Instead he simply just closed the door and walked away from the room.

+In the room+

"Finally he is gone." Koyuki mumbled to herself as soon as she heard her managers footsteps far away. She then simply went back to what she was doing before which was simply looking out the window without showing any emotion at all.

"You know that wasn't very nice thing to do. He was just trying to be kind to you." She heard someone say from the room making her jump out of shock. She quickly turned to the voice and noticed Naruto leaning on the wall behind her staring directly at her. Course this quickly got her annoyed so she took a bit of anger out on him.

"Oh, shut up and leave. I mean he is my manager not yours so don't worry about what I tell him. Remember even if you were a big shot in the mist you aren't here. Here I am your boss seeing as we are paying for you so just leave me alone." Koyuki growled at Naruto and then expected Naruto to leave her room. Though instead Naruto just smirked a bit but didn't even begin to move.

"Sorry Koyuki but I work for you manager and my job is protecting you meaning that we have to watch over you. So, seeing as it is my turn you are stuck with me for a while." Naruto told her with the smile still on his face. Course Koyuki just turned away from the boy clearly even more frustrated than before.

"_Man she really is a brat…wait what did she mean about me being a big shot in the mist?" _Naruto thought confused but decided not to ask seeing as she probably wouldn't answer him in the first place.

+Hour later+

After what seemed like ages everyone on the filming crew finally felt the boat thud to a stop and quickly ran to the upper deck to see where they ended up. Course all they saw was a small iceberg that seemed to be about the size of a small island.

"Oh, Yeah this is the perfect place to film at!"Kisuke yelled out happily then turned to everyone on the boat. "Oy, what are you guys waiting for I want to be filming in an hour so kick it up a notch." Kisuke called out to his team who quickly went to work bringing all of their equipment off of the boat. And after another half an hour they managed to get most of the supplies set up. "Okay then people let's begin" Kisuke told them happily from his chair getting the best view of the scene.

"Scene 14 act 4 take 1" a man called out and then the seen began.

And with that Koyuki who was dressed up in some type of fake battle armor and four men in the same "armor" standing behind her.

"Come on men we only have a few more miles to go before we reach General Sanderayu's location." Koyuki told the men confidently though seemingly tired and injured.

"Hai Princess!" the men answered her then they all began to walk towards a random direction though they seemed to be limping a bit. Almost like they just came out of a battle or something.

"_So, this is how they create these movies; interesting…."_ Naruto thought watching both the actors and the film crew.

+Same ice chunk hidden behind a hill+

"Sir it seems that the target is doing a scene now where she walks a ways away from the rest of the group." A female voice informed one of the other two people in her group. (_Same enemy as in movie so if you want to know what they look like just watch the movie.)_

"Okay and what about the guards anyone recognizable?" the man asked the girl in a commanding tone of voice.

"Let's see…" She tells him then uses her binoculars to look at the main group of people. "Umm.. It looks like there is one of the seven swordsman Zabuza Momochi and one of the more popular ninja of the mist; the white fox." She told them.

"And the other members of the team?"

"Just normal chunin it seems."

"Okay then seeing as we have three jonin we should be able to beat them; but it would be best if we just let the target move as far away from them as possible seeing as she needs to be kept alive. Then we can send all our strongest moves to kill the rest of the group making her easy pickings. Do you all agree?" the man asked her and got nods in response. So, all of them simply sat there and waited for the right time to strike.

Course they didn't have to wait too long seeing as soon enough the scene ended and Koyuki and the other actors were starting to move so they quickly went through hand seals so they could do as much damage as possible without having to worry about keeping her alive.

"**Ice Release: One horned white whale**" Nadare called out.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon**" Mizore and Fubuki called out just seconds after their leader used his. So, all in all they sent a giant whale that seemed to be made out of snow and two water dragons that quickly froze from the effects of the whale to annihilate the people before them. Course it wasn't really a surprise attack seeing as it was too big of an attack to not see from several yards away. So, it quickly caused everyone except the ninja it targeted to freak out trying to get away from the attacks.

But the ninja just looked at the attacks coming at them calmly not even showing a shred of fear. Instead Zabuza just looked over at Naruto and simply told him to "use plan A." And Naruto simply walked in front of everyone and began putting a large amount of chakra into his hands. So, much so that they actually was a blue glow a couple of inches away from them that were now placed together palms touching. He then turned them out towards the attacks seeming to be having a bit of trouble judging by the fact that he was tensed up and slightly sweating trying to hold the attack.

Then he simply yelled out; **Shirasin Tenshi. **Which caused a super powered gravity push that started to push the attacks away. The attacks slammed into each other making the dragons and whales begin to crack just from the pressure created. And soon the dragons broke into shards of ice that were sent flying back at the attackers at high speeds. Thought the whale managed to break through; though it seemed to be pretty beat up from the gravity attack.

"Zabuza-sensei one of their attacks got through!" Naruto quickly told his teacher who already saw it and quickly ran to where Naruto was tossing the tired boy back to his teammates.

"_Damn I put so much chakra in that attack that I now need to recover."_ Naruto thought annoyed as he sat down on the group between his two teammates while Zabuza stood in front of them with the whale now only seconds away from hitting them. So, using hand seals at a speed the chunin could hardly follow then called out his attack.

**Demonic Water Dragon** Zabuza called out then melted the snow with his chakra and created a dragon that looked basically like a normal water dragon though it was about twice the size and seemed to have darker blue teeth. For this new jutsu not only made the jutsu bigger but also condensed the water chakra into the teeth where it would rust through any weapon at a fast pace and would case massive damage to anyone it hits. Though it took a lot of chakra meaning that only kages and high ranking jonin tried doing it.

Anyways the attacks clashed and the dragon froze slightly though in the end it broke through the already weakened attack and continued toward the other ninja making them have to jump out of the way of the attack that still had enough force to destroy some of the iceburg.

"Oy make sure you film this." Kisuke told some of his team who were now standing off to the side away from danger. And of course they all quickly turned on their equipment to catch the soon to be fight.

As for Koyuki she quickly went back to the rest of the group not looking all that worried even though the rest of them were nervous. "_I don't know why they are freaking out. I mean these ninja are meant to be protecting us. So, we don't need to worry about getting hurt unless those idiots die…then again I still probably wouldn't be killed anyways seeing as I am so famous. They probably would just hold me for ransom." _Koyuki thought to herself but still watched the fight with the rest of the group.

+Mist team+

As soon as the enemy group split apart each one of the mist ninja raced to block them off from their target. So, Zabuza, Mai, and Megumi ran at the enemy ready to fight while Naruto ran to where Koyuki and the filming crew were to protect as they planned to do before. For Naruto in this case was better for defense seeing as he has separately thinking shadow clones to watch each direction meaning that it would be harder for one of the ninja to get through to the civilians. While Zabuza was attacking seeing as he really acted like a demon when it came to fighting. Though for Mai it was due to the fact that her lava jutsu would decimate any snow jutsu and Megumi was sent simply because she had a large mass of chakra to use now that she had a bit of control over the biju chakra she held within her. Meanwhile the hired snow ninja split up completely simply running at the ninja not bothering to work as a team anymore. For their skinny leader ran straight at Zabuza knowing that he would be the only one that could possibly beat the demonic fighter. While the girl ran straight at Mai smiling confident that she will win already. While the chubby male of the team quickly threw his snowboard down to the ground and slid even faster down the hill towards the civilian group completely ignoring Megumi. Course this didn't sit well for Megumi who quickly got annoyed that he ignored her so she quickly tried running in front of the man.

+Zabuza and Nadare+

"Ah, so you are the supposed the demon of the mist eh?" Nadare asks taking a good at his oppoenet for any weaknesses. "Well you don't look all that tough." He ended up staying with a cocky smirk. Course if this bothered Zabuza he didn't show it. Instead he just put one hand avove his head and one by his chest using his hidden mist jutsu even though he was still visible.

"We will see about that." ZAbuza simply told him with a maniac's grin then disappeared into the mist completely.

+Mai and Fubuki+

As soon as Mai and Fubuki were close enough they took out two kunai each and attacked/blocked each other. This continued for a few moments until they both clashed together trying to overpower each other. Course Fubuki took this as an opportunity to taunt Mai.

"Come on little girl, just give up you know you can't beat me. Tell you what. If you do I will let you survie…as my slave!" she told her with a smug smile then tried to slash under Mai's guards. Though Mai saw this quick enough and jumped back to doge it but soon came right back at her making their blades clash yet again.

"I will never be your slave!" Mai told her mad then looked her opponent over for a moment. "Besides who are you calling a brat? I have to be older then you with how you look." Mai told the girl who quickly got pissed.  
"Damn it! I am not a young brat I am thirty two damn years old!" Fubuki yelled out extremely pissed.

Course this just made Mai blink out of surprise for a moment then smirk out of amusement. "Really? Then I guess someone didn't develop much." Mai told her already knowing how she would react.

And of course Fubuki quickly glanced over her petite body compared to Mai's and quickly blushed out of embarrassment seeing as Mai was actually right. In fact she was so embarrassed that she could only stutter out "S-Sh-Shut up" then dropped her kunai, jumped out of the way, and then began going through several hand signs.

"**Ice Wind**" she then mumbled out then breathed out a chilling wind that quickly froze the airs water particles and molded in a bit of snow to create chunks of sharpened ice that was sent speeding at Mai who quickly sent her own jutsu out.

"**Fire Ball Jutu**" causing a giant fire ball at the jutsu making it melt completely and it even went on to hit where Fubuki was exploding to a larger radius melting the snow round her as well.

So, Mai waited for a few moments to see if Fubuki would come out of the fire though she never did. "Well, I guess that is the end of that." Mai told herself figuring that the girl was already dead from that attack through some strange event. She then turned around and began to walk over to where Naruto is to help out. Though she only went a few steps until she heard projectiles coming at her so she quickly jumped to the side to doge it. And when she turned around she saw Fubuki standing in the middle of of a crater standing on the water she made from her attack that was slowly trying to freeze again.

"Ha you can't beat me with jutsus! This armor protects me from it so like I said before just give up!" Fubuki told her smiling completely confident that she would win.

Course Mai simply got ready for a fight instead and simply told her "never!" And with that they continued their battle.

+Megumi and Mizore+

Megumi quikcly cut Mizore off when he was about half way to the crew and Naruto and quickly prepared to fight him. Course he just looked at her with a hint of lust in his eyes after he saw her beauty.

"Oy, why is a good looking girl like you trying to fight us? I mean there is no way you can win." Mizore told her then taped on his armor slightly. "This armor protects us from almost everything so it makes us pretty much undefeatable. So, how about you just surrender and I will make sure you live the rest of your life happily as one of my many future wives." He told her smiling with the idea of doing things with her clearly in his mind. "Come on I promise you will enjoy it." He practically begged her with a bit of drool hanging of the corner of his mouth.

"_Man this guy really is a creep!" _Megumi thought feel both angry and creeped out by the man in front of her.

"Um…no sorry the only man who gets to see this is my boyfriend." Megumi told him trying to make it so that he realized how discussed she was with him. Though she just couldn't help but blush thinking about her relationship. Course Mizore took this as a sign and ignored her statement completely.

"Oh, come on you know you want to. I mean you might be the first but soon enough I will be one of the snows riches people and will be able to have as many as I want. Though don't worry I am more than enough for several girls to enjoy." Mizore told her still trying to get her to "spend time" with him.

"No! I already told you that my "enjoyment" will only be coming from my boyfriend!" Megumi told him now annoyed with the man. So annoyed in fact that she didn't even bother waiting for him to respond and just went to attack forcing him to focus on actually fighting instead of flirting.

So, she quickly took out her kunai and coated her kunai with her secondary chakra element; wind. Making it so that they could easily cut through most metals. So, she quickly took a slash at his heart trying to end the fight quickly though she knew that he would probably dodge it. Though to her surprise he just stood there not even moving an inch from his original position. So, she got a direct hit though instead of cutting straight through him like she thought the kunai would it got stopped by the strange armor shocking her.

"Surprised?" he asked her with a smug smile then tapped on his arm gently. "this armor is the best money can buy right now. It makes it so that I can't be effected by any jutsus. So, like I said give up and become my sex slave….I mean wife…or else I will kill you. And you can't win so just give up. Now, what do you say?" he asks her still thinking only about her looks.

"Well hmm… I guess when you put it that way I will have to say…." Megumi tells him pretending to think about it for a few moments while barely talking loud enough for him to hear. Making it so that he had to lean in to hear her better. Course this is just what she wanted and quickly punched him in the nose causing him to get both a broken nose and a bloody nose.

"Ah, damn you." Was all he could say covering up his nose in pain course Megumi just ignored this.

"My answer is fuck you!" now completely annoyed with him trying to take her away from Naruto. And with that their fight started as well. With Naruto having to watch every moment unable to help seeing as his order was to protect the crew and he had to do it no matter what.

"_Damn mission! I guess I will just have to trust them then. I mean as much as I want to be able to protect them from all danger we are still ninja, we will get hurt. Course they are pretty strong themselves…Man why is this the one bad part about being a ninja!"_ Naruto complained in his mind when he saw this.

+Mai and Fubuki+

"_Damn this is getting pretty annoying with that armor of hers…but I wonder whether it will work on heat…"_ Mai thought while still fighting basically using pure taijutsu. So, she quickly began going through hand signs to form a lava jutsu but before she could use it Fubuki decided to jump into the air activating wing like parts of her armor allowing her to stay airborne.

"Damn you come down here and fight!" Mai yelled at the girl who simply just laughed at her.

"Nope. For unlike you the air is where I rule." She tells Mai holding her hands out to the sky acting like some sort of god of wind. Course after holding that position for a second or two she quickly flew down towards Mai dive-bombing her with several needles that weren't that hard to doge.

"Bah, if this is all you got then maybe YOU should be the one to surrender before you get your ass kicked." Mai told her already trying to think of a plan that would beat the flying woman.

+Megumi and Mizore+

Megumi quickly tried to break her opponent's armor through using various attacks including taijutsu and ninjutsu though nothing worked. For even though it looked pretty weak it somehow managed to keep her attacks from harming him. Even attacking his body where the armor didn't cover was useless seeing as the chakra it absorbed seemed to create a shield of some sort around his entire body.

"_Damn this is useless weapons and my normal ninjutsu are not doing anything to his armor! How am I supposed to win if I can't even hit the ass hole?" _Megumi thought even more annoyed then she was in the beginning.

+Zabuza and Nadare+

"Ah, so, you are already using your signature move then Zabuza? You really are a one trick only kind of guy aren't you?" Nadare asked the mist not completely sure where Zabuza was but still didn't seem worried.

"Oh, don't worry you fool I will be sure to use this and much more to kill you." Zabuza told him Nadare from what seemed to be all directions.

"Right…anyways let's get this started shall we then." Nadare told Zabuza then did something that shocked Zabuza a bit. He brought his hands into a familiar hand signs and disappeared into his own mist Just like Zabuza did before. And with that they created a standoff seeing as neither one of them had a real good idea where the other was. So, they simply waited for either one of them to make a mistake first.

+Konoha; rebel storage base+

"Come on hurry up and put that equipment away!" Kushina told the group of genin that were slowly moving boxes into the hidden storage center they created. For before they stored all of the stuff in various clan compounds though now that they have quite a large amount of equipment that no longer would be "normal" to see in any single clan. So, they all decided to build this storage center a few miles away from the village just to hold the weapons. After they were ready they probably would move it to a more strategic position. So, they simply made sure that the it was hidden from sight between a few mountains and had a few genjutsu keeping it out of random onlookers eyes.

Course as of right now that didn't matter seeing as they were all outside of the area the genjutsu worked bringing boxes slowly into it from a pile they built up a while ago trying not to make it too obvious that they came from the clan compounds a while ago. And eventually they only had a few more boxes left though the kids were exhausted from carrying the heavy boxes so much.

"Okay then guys go home I will handle the rest." Kushina told the kinds kindly smiling at them.

"But, Kushina-sama we can finish this." One of the kids tried telling her but the fact that he was panting badly said otherwise.

"No, you kids worked hard for us already let me finish this. You go back to your homes and rest up." Kushina told the kids not wanting them to work themselves to hard. Course after that they actually listened to her and left leaving her alone with about a dozen boxes left to move.

So, she quickly created a few shadow clones and they all quickly grabbed a box each ready to finish the job as quick as possible.

"_I still can't believe that they made me take those kids to do this even though I have all of the shadow clones I will ever need to help me. Well I guess making sure that they know they are helping out in the rebellion but come on don't make them waste their pernicious training time on this."_ She thought not completely sure what she thought about this idea.

Still she quickly finished her work and walked out of the area happy that they were closer to actually starting and hopefully wining a rebellion. Course she didn't even realize that she began to mumble out her thoughts instead of just thinking it as she walked closer and closer to the village.

"Soon Minato-teme you will be taken care of and both of my precious children will be safe from you. Also, all of Konoha will no longer be under your stupid idea of "stronger ranks" and will be happier as well. So, just you wait Minato I promise you that by the end of this year at least you will die." Kushina promised him but didn't notice the fact that she was walking by a group of his supporters.

"Guys did you just hear that!?" one of the three guys asked surprised.

"Yea but what should we do? She is a kage level ninja and we are only chunin even if we were jonin before." The second told him.

"Wait why don't we just run and tell Minato-sama I mean she can't get us all can she?" the third asked them and of course they all decided to go with what he said. Course they didn't realize that they could have just walked away and pretended that they didn't hear her until they were away from her but they were still in shock by what they heard. So, they weren't really thinking completely straight at the moment. So, they all quickly ran bringing themselves to Kushina's attention.

"_Wait why are they running I mean there is nothing around her to run from?..And why do they keep looking back at me?...Wait was I talking out loud? Damn it I have to stop them!" _ Kushina thought both surprised and scared for a few moment then quickly made several shadow clones and ran after the group trying to stop them.

"Damn it she is chasing us!" one of them quickly told the others scared.

"Damn she is!? Well I guess we will have to hold her off while the other runs. So, which one of you will stay with me?" the middle one asked and they quickly figured that out and two of them stopped running and instead jumped back at the Kushinas. Though the clones she made quickly attacked them while the real one jumped past them after the last guy who was only a few minutes away from entering the village. So, she went as fast as she could and slowly caught up to the scared guy. Though he quickly created a shadow clone that ran back at her causing her to have to pause for a bit to take care of it giving him just enough time to make it into the sensing barrier that Konoha had around it.

"_Damn he made it into the barrier. If I kill him now they will be alerted of my "treachery"_ _anyways so I guess I will just have to tell Sarutobi then leave as a missing nin. Though I hope he didn't hear me talk about the rebellion. Though I guess Ino would hear about it if he did anyways… So, I guess I should go prepare quickly now." _ Kushina thought unhappily and quickly went towards her own house to grab her stuff.

When she got all she needed and quickly wrote Narumi a goodbye note (_encrypted of course) _and left to get to Sarutobi's house.

When she got to his house she quickly told him her story then left before Minato ended up finding out.

+Minato's office+

Minato was happily looking over a few documents when he saw one of his ninja run into his office clearly winded from a long run.

"Can I help you?" he asked curious why this guy ran to get to him not even waiting for Ino to let him in.

"Minato-sama..Kushina..is..a..traitor!" he tells Minato between pants trying to catch his breath.

"What! Wait. What proof do you have?" Minato asked. "_Well I don't really need to ask seeing as I knew that she wasn't loyal anymore I just have to ask so I have enough proof to make her a missing ninja."_ Minato thought as soon as he said this then quickly focused back in on the tired ninja.

"Well when me and my two teammates were coming back from a mission we heard Kushina mumble about getting rid of you. So, we quickly ran back here to tell you. Though she was too fast for us so the other two tried to slow her down. So, I think she ended up killing them as well." The guy told Minato while looking around the room nervously.

"I see." Minato told the guy then brought his fingers together and intertwined them in front of his face in his "thinking position" he then quickly called for one of his Anbu to come in front of him. "Send out Anbu team eight and ten to hunt down Kushina Uzumaki. Tell them that if she is in within a mile of Konoha I want her to be brought back; dead or alive. Oh, and go bring me a missing ninja slip. I want her in the books by next week." He told the Anbu then remembered the rest of what the chunin told him. "Oh, and get team one to look for his teammates." He added then the Anbu quickly left and the chunin did as well soon after.

"_Soon Kushina you will get what you deserve"_ Minato thought happily with a small smile then went back to work.

**Well then I finally finished this chapter. Oh, and my project if finished now I am just really busy. I mean seeing as it is getting close to the end of the year all the teachers are giving out more work. Plus I have to do studying as well. So, this is what I blame for me basically stopping this story for a couple of weeks. Though now I will try my hardest to get a chapter a week again but there is no promises… Man I hate the fact that I don't have the time I want anymore. Anyways now for the stuff that actually relates to the story.**

**Guys I know that these chapter with the land of snow movie chapters will seem kind of fast paced and that is simply because I am trying to put it in as few chapters as possible. For this is basically a filler type chapters but I still wanted it to be some sort of story. Anyways I just felt like there should be a few clipets of what happens in Konoha before the rebellion just because I had some idea to show the preparations and small problems. And while I could have just put them into one single chapter I doubt anyone wants to read a chapter with a time warp every ten seconds so this is all for that fact. So, my point of this paragraph is just to tell you guys that the whole point of this and another couple of chapters is just to lead up to the rebellion…but yet I still don't count these chapters as fillers…whatever think of them any way you want.**

**Oh, one last thing. I basically wrote whenever I could for the last while so the beginning of this might seem a bit weird after reading this. So, it is just because of the time lapse that happened.**

**Ja Ne.**


	28. Chapter 27 Kushina's escape

**Hey guys I am back now I really hope that this gets out this Friday. I mean I want to finish this story before I have to put everything on hold for the summer. But anyways I just hope ya people enjoy this new chapter. So, anyways I will get started with this story.  
Oh, wait almost forgot to say I don't own Naruto at all**

_Chapter 27_

"Nomal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking_"

"**Demon Talking**"

"_**Demon Thinking**_"

'Talking to Demon'

+Kushina+

"_Come on almost out of the area." _ Kushina thought to herself as she raced out of the fire country. Course she knew that Minato probably already sent several squads of Anbu after her so her main goal was to travel out of the land of fire before they were all aware of her new bounty. For if they learned about it, nowhere would be safe here. Making it so that her goal would more than likely be towards the one place she actually knew someone that might just help her was; the hidden mist village.

Now it was a risk seeing as they still didn't have a mother-son relationship, and probably never would have it. But, Kushina was hopping that Naruto would at least help her hid from Minato. Seeing as he already told her that the only reason they had a treaty with Konoha was because they weren't completely recovered from their rebellion yet. So, they probably would get rid of the treaty as soon as they are recovered. Course this was her only option that she had now that would let her still help out quite a bit in the rebellion.

(_She could try to get the mist to help. While in other areas the help she could do would be minimal at best)_

"_I just hope that Narumi is okay without me being there for her." _Was all Kushina thought about before she sped up even more trying to use every second she had to get as far away from the tracers as she could.

+Narumi, next day+

After coming back from a mission Narumi happily walked into the shared house looking for her mother who she was unable to find. Which was strange seeing as she told Narumi that she would be home from her "trip."

"_Huh, that is weird. I mean mom always keeps her word so why isn't she here?"_ Narumi thought to herself then noticed a note stuck to her rooms door with a bit of tape. "_Now what is this?"_ she thought curious while she grabbed it off the door. Course it was coded so she had to spend a half an hour using the code her mother taught her showing that it was from Kushian.

Narumi,

I am sorry my daughter but I accidentally let it slip that I planned on getting rid of Minato-teme in front of three chunin. And while I tried to stop them from reaching the village one of them still made it. So, I was forced to leave. But do not worry about me. For I will make sure I have plenty of water. Also I will make sure that I stay where the yellow sun is the brightest seeing as I know you like these areas the most. Now, I am not sure if it will work out but I am pretty sure it will. Anyways I am truly sorry Narumi, really I am. Now be careful for the village probably will be more cautious around you. Now just know that I love you and I hope we can see each other again soon. But for now good bye my daughter.

Love,

Your Mom Kushina

"_Well that explains why she isn't here right now. Though it sucks that Mom isn't safe here right now."_ Narumit thought a bit sad. "_Well at least she is going to the mist village to try and get help. I mean even though Naruto-nii isn't on the best of terms with us I am sure he will still help even if it is just to spite Minato-teme." _ She thought to herself then noticed that Anko and Kurenai just came into the house as well.

"Hey brat how are you doing? I mean aren't you supposed to be training with Kushina-sensei today?" Anko asked curious. Course she then noticed the sad expression on Narumi's face. "hmm…what is wrong?" she asked now curious seeing as Narumi usually was happy.

"Anko, Kurenai Mom had to leave. She got caught by some loyalist talking a bit about her own plans and probably will be in our bingo books pretty soon." Narumi told them upset then watched their expressions go from being shocked to upset.

"What! Are you sure?" Kurenai asked hoping that it wasn't true. Though Narumit didn't tell them anything she just handed her the note decoded note to read herself. They all then just sat down to shocked to really want to do anything.

"_Mom I just hope that we can end this soon so that you can come back. For as much as I know you want to be around Naruto I know you also will miss Konoha just because this has always been your home and always will be." _ Narumi thought then just sat down to think for a bit. Course she wasn't the only one that was taking this heavily. For inside of her seal Natsui was also saddened by the fact that Kushina left.

For while she mainly wanted to be around Naruto she still found herself beginning to like Narumi as well and maybe even Kushina a bit. Though because of this she didn't really want them to feel any sorrow and tried to make it so that Narumi never got upset by stuff even though her problems were nothing compared to what Naruto's were at the time. But still they helped each other and managed to become great friends.

"_**Narumi I understand you are upset about this and for good reason so I won't bother you for now and just let you think things through but I don't want you to be so depressed. I mean we have become friends and what friend would want the other to cry?...Though on a side not I wish you woul djsut stop already just because when you get in one of these moods you make a storm cloud in your mind thant constantly is down poring on me even if I move"**_ Natusi thought unhappily as she begins to try and get away from the rain cloud so that her fur woulnd't get soaked.

(_Narmui could do some minor renovation to the seal so Natsui is allowed to be anywhere in Narumi's mind which was set up to be a giant forest.)_

+Mai vs. Fubuki+

Fubuki has already thrown several dozen needles at Mai who deflected each and every one of them. Course Mei was getting annoyed that the girl was only throwing needles that were easy to block while she was just out of Mai's reach. She couldn't even hit her with any fire jutsus seeing as Fubuki could easily get out of the way with the speed her wings gave her. Though it seemed like she was starting to tire for some reason seeing as Fubuki was starting to sweat a bit.

"_Hmm I guess those wings run on chakra or something"_ Mai thought still thinking calmly about how to beat Fubuki even though she was slowly getting more and more annoyed.

"Damn it! Come down here and fight me you little chicken!" Mai yelled at the girl who just laughed.

"I am not being a chicken I am being a ninja. Why should I fight you on the ground when I can fight you from the air where you can't get me. But if you really want me to end this then so be it." Fubuki tells her annoyed then began to bring her hands up into a seal.

Course when she did this Mai quickly began going through as many seals as she could but before she could call out anything Fubuki already finished bringing her hand up.

**Ice Prison**

Fubuki called out and all of the needles she threw down that were now in the ground around Mai began to glow with the seals that they had covering them now being able to be seen. These seals then quickly sucked up a mass of snow and glowed even brighter blue. Course Mai took this as a warning of something bad so she tried to jump away but before she could go too far the seal released the water it gained into quickly into a large chunk of ice. A chunk of ice that caught Mai covering her completely in ice just on the top of the massive ice block with maybe a foot of ice above her.

"Well that ends that." Fubuki tells herself happily then goes down to the ground smiling happy with her victory until she heard Nadare.

+Megumi and Mizore+

Megumi was at a loss of what to do until she remembered what happened before the attack happened. When Zabuza's Demonic Water Dragon hit the enemy moved away from the area. But why if they had armor on that seemed to block all jutsus. And that was when she finally figured it out and quickly jumped back a large distance and began to do hand signs. "_Come on Megumi you can do this. Just remember what Zabuza-sensei told me."_ She told herself then thought back to the time she meant while still doing her hand signs at a relatively slow pace.

**=Flash Back=**

It was right after the chunin exam and the group just made it back to the village. So, when they got home they automatically split up and went to their separate houses. Now Megumi wasn't too happy thinking that she mainly was the third wheel in the war. "_Ugh how can I even show my face to this village. I mean I join the fight when it happened in Konoha and while Naruto and Mai both did a lot to help all I could manage was to back people up with the small amount of jutsu I know. Man I feel so weak! Ugh, I need to get stronger but how?" _ Megumi thinks annoyed. Then just plops down on her bed for a quick nap. Though that nap quickly turned into a long one seeing as she slept till the next morning.

Course she was still upset that she didn't know how to get stronger so she simply did her morning routine and walked out to a training field to work for the day even though she knew she would probably not learn much seeing as she didn't have anyone teaching her. Though before she made it to the field she wanted she heard a loud battle going on and quickly went there instead to satisfy her curiosity.

And when she got to the field she saw Zabuza and a man who looked to be one of the mist jonin fighting. The fight was clearly intense seeing as there were already craters all over the place though apparently she only caught the very end of it seeing as they both seemed to be panting quite a bit, Zabuza slightly less of course but panting still.

"Wanna put all of our strength into one last attack?" the man Zabuza was facing asked him clearly wanting to just end the fight already.

"Sure" was all Zabuza told the guy and then began going through a lot of hand seals. Which was surprising seeing as he normally does only jutsus he can do quickly and even then they were deadly.

Still the other guy didn't seemed bothered by this he simply began his own set but finished before Zabuza. So, he quickly sent out a **Water Dragon** that contained all the chakra he had except for what he needed to survive.

Now of course Zabuza saw this but instead of getting out of the way he stayed his ground and finished his jutsu when the dragon was only seconds away from him. And when he did he quickly called out **Demonic Water Dragon** which completely destroyed the normal dragon and continued on hitting the other guys hard enough to make him be launched back a few feet but not nearly enough to kill him. Though it still was clear that Zabuza won.

Course Megumi was utterly shocked by what she saw. She clearly knew that Zabuza was pretty strong but this was just a level of strength she never saw before. It was now clear why he was training Naruto. Seeing as he seems to be the best person to use Naruto's talent to the best they possibly could. Course then it hit her, Zabuza training Naruto.

"_Wait if Zabuza is taking mentees maybe he will at least help me with a few things!" _ she thought happily then quickly went over to where Zabuza was still standing even though the other man had already said goodbye and left for the hospital to check on his injuries.

"What do you need Megumi?" Zabuza asked her in his normal coldish tone of voice. But, it was not like he disliked her. It was just the way he talked!

"Well..um.. I was kind of wondering if you would maybe train me possibly?" Megumi asked him nervous about what his answer might be.

Course at first Zabuza only blinked a few times out of surprise then quickly decided but still questioned her just to make sure. "Why do you want me to train you?" he asked her now looking down at the still nervous girl.

Though Megumi surprisingly looked up at him with determination in her eyes after this question. " I want to become stronger so that next time we get into a big fight like in Konoha I will be able to do more than what I did this time." Megumi told him without a hint of doubt seen in her eyes. She was telling the truth completely. She really just wanted to get stronger.

And when Zabuza heard this he just smiled a bit and began to walk away from Megumi making her think that he didn't want to so she quickly got upset again though was surprised to hear Zabuza begin to talk again while he was still walking away.

"Four pm. Here. Don't be late and be ready for a brutal training regimen." He told her and then continued on his way not even looking behind himself to see her sudden smile appear.

"Hai sensei" was all she said and then left to get ready for a later training time.

**=Flash Back End=**

After that she spent a while training under Zabuza where she quickly learned new jutsu and how to control her biju's power as well as her own to the best of her abilities. He also showed her how to do some stronger jutsus seeing as the biju gave her enough to be able to do them without being the required level. And she was ready to do one of those now against her first true enemy since the attack.

So, she finally finished her hand signs with the guy now charging at her deciding not to use a jutsu but to just hit her. "_Okay than time to see if my idea is correct." _Megumi thinks to herself then quickly mumbles out **Demonic Water Dragon **quickly sending the giant dragon at the surprised man.

Course he got a bit cocky and simply smiled and stood there waiting for the attack. And when it did hit him he just let it hit head on not even bothering to move figuring his armor would protect him. And of course it did but the pressure of the attack and the sheer amount of chakra it had started to create cracks in his armor's main cell (_Jewel like thing in the center of chest basically). _Then soon enough it was destroyed completely making his armor power down into just regular metal. And that metal barely gave him any protection. So, Megumi's attack tore through it with little trouble. Meaning that the attack instead began to tear through his body with the condensed water causing massive damage to his body.

So, when the attack finally used up all of its power Mizore looked to be beaten. Seeing as he was basically a bloody mess. So, as soon as the attack completely stopped pushing against him he fell to the ground either knocked out or dead. Either way it didn't really didn't matter to Megumi seeing as although she was pretty tired she won. Though she was already beginning to recover her chakra seeing as she still had the biju sealed inside of her.

"Man, I am so glad I am finally strong enough to actually help out." Megumi told herself then quickly went over to see if Mai or Zabuza needed help. But before she could she heard voices from Mizore's ear piece. And because of this she got a surprised expression on her face and quickly ran towards where she last saw Mai.

+Zabuza and Nadare+

Zabuza's battle was going on for ages with only a few blows traded. Meaning that neither side really was tired or injured. Though Zabuza did already notice that the armor Nadare wore blocked his attack. Though he had no idea how it was powered seeing as it didn't absorb any of his chakra. It was then when he thought of a plan and smiled evilly although no one could see it.

He then quickly went over to the last place he heard Nadare and waited for his next screw up. And of course he didn't have to wait long and as soon as he heard it he ran head on at it and swung his cleaver of a sword straight at the spot attempting to cut him in half. Course it didn't work but it still was reflected by his chakra barrier which should have took a bit of energy to do so. So, he quickly tried to do it several times with enough strength in his attacks to make it practically impossible for Nadare's kunai to block. Course this just made Zabuza smirk evilly seeing as he didn't use any chakra in his attacks. And eventually Nadare looked to be tiring even faster than he was before which made him smile even more knowing he was right about his idea.

"_So, his barrier runs on chakra. And while it can absorb other people's chakra it doesn't need to. For if it doesn't have other people's chakra it will simply feast on the person it is on. Though the amount it uses must be small seeing as he blocked at least four of my blows with it and only looks a bit winded. Hmm, still I can use this to my advantage."_ Zabuza thinks happily realizing that he could win this fight simply by not using any of his jutsus. Course Nadare noticed Zabuza's sudden smile and realized that he found out the version 1's major weakness.

So, after Nadare realized this he quickly realized that this fight wasn't looking too good for him. Making him wonder if it was even worth fighting anymore. Seeing as Zabuza was clearly planning to take advantage of that. Meaning it only took him a few moments to decide.

So, he quickly clicked his earpiece microphone to give a message to his group. "Attention team we are retreating for right now. I repeat we are retreating for right now." He ordered them then backtracked as fast as he could trying to get away from Zabuza, who had to let him go seeing as his mission was to protect not to fight.

"I will let you escape for now seeing as I need to protect the crew for right now but next time we fight I will make sure you get to truly see why my blade is so feared." Zabuza told Nadare knowing that he won this time.

+ Nadare+

Nadare heard this and was instantly annoyed. "_Damn cocky bastard. You won only because I want to try to get better armor. Next time I will make sure that you meet your end by my own hands."_ He thought leaking KI out just thinking about being beaten. Course his train of thought was broken when he heard Fubuki answer back to him.

"Aw, but I was just about to finish off my frozen friend." She told him disappointed.

"I don't care we just need to regroup okay!?" Nadare told her now annoyed. And after that he left to go to the teams meeting point.

+Megumi; Mai+

"Oh my goodness! She actually did freeze you!" Megumi yelled out shocked when she finally saw Mai. After that she jumped up to close to where Mei was and began trying to figure out how to unfreeze her when she noticed a sudden red light coming off of the frozen girl.

"What?" she asked confused and then jumped of the ice.

And of course she was right to do this because soon all of the ice around where Mai was began to melt. So, soon enough Mai had her head out of the ice and was quickly trying to get more oxygen into her lungs. But that didn't matter to Megumi who quickly jumped back up to where she was with a smile on her face.

"Mai-nee you are okay. I thought we lost you." Megumi told Mai. For ever since they got to know Naruto together they quickly became almost like a family. So, they called each other sisters simply because of that fact. And of course Mai was almost like a mother figure to them. Though the only difference was the fact that Haku also still thought of Zabuza as her father figure.

"Megumi don't worry about me I mean right before she did this stupid trap I managed to put out a bit of my magma style chakra making it so that my natural body heat was much higher so it just too a bit of time for me to melt it just enough to finish my jutsu. Which seeing as it was lava melted the rest of the ice rather quickly. Now, will you move away so I can melt myself the rest of the way out." Mai told her friend while still slightly shivering even with all of the heat around her body seeing as just the thought of being trapped in a block of ice would make anyone feel cold.

+Crew+

"Man that was a great fight! Now please tell me we were recording that!" one of the crew called out and another one of them nods his head and they all get happy because of that. Course Naruto just rolled his eyes at their comments.

"_We fight to protect them and all they are worried about is filming it."_ Naruto thought rolling his eyes at their strange priorities. Still eventually they all were packed up and back on the ship ready to continue their trip.

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to write another chapter. But I have an excuse. You see my computer decided that it wouldn't let me get on my account at all. I mean I could read and all but when I got to my page it wouldn't let me click on anything. So, I kind of took some time to wait and hope for it to fix itself and so that I wouldn't throw my computer out a window out of annoyance. Anyways Ja Ne.**


	29. Chapter 28 Gotta hate tecnology

**Second chapter of today (reason in the end).**

**Hey guys I really do like making those multi-fight scenes. I mean as long as they aren't too long it I just like seeing several different matches at a time just to keep it interesting to read.. at least for me anyways. Oh, and I won't be able to post this summer for the most part due to me being away from a computer that I will be able to post from. But I will post as soon as I can which means that there might be one posted about half way through the summer. Anyways I will put this statement on the main description box. But for now let's get back to the actual story.**

**But I don't own Naruto if you haven't realized this already after reading nearly thirty chapters.**

_Chapter 28_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking"_

"**Demon Talking**"

"_**Demon Talking**_"

'Talking to demon'

After the fight was the crew and mist ninja all quickly got back to the ship not wanting to be around that area just in case there was any other danger on it. So, in a matter of fifteen minutes they all were ready to head back to their journey.

"Okay then let's get back to our movie trip!" Rojui called out happily with the rest of the crew agreeing just as energetic except for Kisuke who simply just nodded smiling while sitting in his chair.

Course Koyuki was her same old self and just rolled her eyes at their happiness. She then just walked away from the group into her room. Course she would never admit it but she was actually now a bit thankful that they brought the ninja for if they didn't come she probably would have been kidnapped or worse. Though that was really the only reason she was relieved. Course all of the excitement still exhausted her enough to take a quick nap. Though she also let her mind wander a bit as well.

"_Hmm…these girls actually seem pretty strong. I mean them and their sensei held back those guys. So, I guess I can allow them to stay with us. Though yet again that fool Naruko..Naropo..whatever he wasn't even fighting. I mean he just let his team do it for him. Man I knew he was just one of those "ninja" who just are there for publicity. Hmm, maybe I can get them to simply make him go back home so I don't have to deal with his crap…" _Koyuki thought then fell asleep.

+ four days later+

"Okay then team I have just talked to the captain and we should be reaching land soon. Now remember when we reach it we will be going the rest of the way by foot. So, make sure you keep to the four point diamond defense plan. For we have already been attacked by enemies. So, there is nothing stopping them from attacking again. Just make sure that no one we are protecting gets injured okay?" Zabuza asks them his team after explaining his plan. Course they all simply nodded and waited for the ship to dock while they prepared their equipment.

Though they didn't need to wait too long for it only took another half an hour for them to here one of the crew scream out "land." So, they quickly packed up and jumped to the front of the dock ready to be the first people off to make sure that no one attacked them on the new land. And soon enough they were doing just that watching the team slowly unpack for the trip.

"Ugh this is so boring!" Megumi complained after watching the group for a good couple of minutes just watching the slow group work.

"Well to bad. For this is all a part of the mission. And if you didn't have to be with Naruto every minute you are awake you could have not even been on this mission." Zabuza told the girl who quickly blushed and got annoyed with her sensei.

"Hey! I don't need to spend ALL my time with him. I just like to be teamed with people I completely trust. And that will trust me completely as well." Mei told him blushing out of embarrassment. Course this just made Zabuza laugh making it clear that he didn't believe her for at all. Course they soon heard a commotion on the ship and began to prepare for whatever was going on. Course they didn't even have to move from their spot for the disturbance that seemed to be a girl on a horse jumped off of the ship and ran away from the ship at a fast pace. Though they didn't have any idea who it was seeing as they were surprised by seeing it in the first place. But they soon go over that when they heard Sandayu yelling that Koyuki has escaped. Course when they heard this they just groaned annoyed.

"Naruto you deal with this." Zabuza told Naruto quickly seeing as he didn't want to deal with the childish actor.

"Fine." Naruto told Zabuza with a sigh then got up and started to running in the direction Koyuki just went.

"_Man why does she have to act so childish. I mean really, running away from both her job and commitment. Not to mention the fact that she still treats everyone else like crap. Ugh, at least I hopefully don't need to worry about her for too much longer." _Naruto thought as he ran after her gaining on her each second he ran, seeing as a horse couldn't possible out run a trained ninja.

And of course a few minutes later he managed to find her still forcing her horse to go as fast as it possibly could. But it didn't look like she planned on going anywhere specific seeing as she has already switched her direction several times making it so that she traveled even less than what she could have. Still Naruto didn't even try to catch her yet seeing as she would just start complaining and just decided that he would simply watch over her until nighttime while he sent a message to the crew to continue on. Which wouldn't be a problem seeing as she ironically was running away to the very place they were going to anyways ironically.

"_This will be a long day." _ Naruto thought already starting to get bored just watching the girl ride around on the horse.

+That Night+

"So, how much of the movie do we have left to film?" Sandayu asked Kisuke curious.

"Hmm… well it is kind of hard to guess but I would have to guess we have about a week or two left of filming left to do." Kisuke told him though didn't seem too sure about that himself.

"Ah, well I guess that will be..fine…" Sandayu responded until he noticed that Naruto was finally back with them. And also that Koyuki was tossed over his shoulder still sound asleep.

"Um, does she even know that you brought her back?" he asked the teenager who simply shook his no. Course after that Naruto simply just walked to one of the hotel room's spare rooms and dropped Koyuki onto the bed.

"_Man is this how they treat every famous person they work with?"_ Sandayu things when he sees this and can't help but stare shocked by Naruto's actions to the actor that he knew was a favorite of his girlfriends. Still he didn't say anything seeing as he knew that if she was actually awake they all wouldn't get any sleep having to hear her complain about the rudeness of Naruto. And with that they all went to sleep themselves forgetting all about the conversation they were having before.

+Next Morning+

Koyuki woke up and immediately noticed that the room she was in didn't look like the apartment room she got last night. So, she was instantly worried but then noticed her manager walk through the door holding a tray of breakfast for her.

"Koyuki you really need to stop running away from us. I mean you are the main character what would we have done without you?" Sandayu asks her "_not to mention the fact that we need you to rule the country seeing as you are the rightful heir._" He added mentally. Course instead of getting an answer she just 'hmph'ed then turned her head away from him but then remembered the food and how hungry she was. So, she quickly grabbed the food and turned back away ignoring her manager while she ate.

*sigh* "Koyuki when do you plan to grow up. I know you know why we are here so just face it and stop being so afraid." Sandayu told her causing her to clench her fists in rage.

"I am not afraid! I just don't see the point of coming back to this country! It is over they won! Get it through your head already and give up!" She yelled at him still angry. Course he just sighed and walked out of her bedroom not saying another word to her.

"_I really hope you change Koyuki. You are the last hope of our land whether you know it or not. For you show our hope for the future. Without you the fight would have been over long ago…I just hope you can grow up already."_ Sandayu thought as he walked away from her room happy that no one else seemed to be woken up by Koyuki's yelling.

Still even Koyuki was with them as they went onto their rides and continued on their way to the town where the actual castle was. But the easiest way to get there was to travel over what used to be a rail road passage that had long since frozen over. SO, they all quickly drove through a large tunnel and were about to continue on until Kisuke stopped them right outside of the mountain.

"Guys set up we are filming here!" he yelled out surprising everyone. Still they all went to work on it without even muttering a single complaint. And within only a couple of minutes they were all most ready to do just that.

"Man they really do set up pretty damn fast…how do they do it?" Megumi whispered to both Mei and Naruto as they sat down watching.

"I guess they must be secretly be training ever so slightly to become ninja or something" Naruto guesses. Though he laughs a bit after showing that he wasn't really serious.

"Oh, shut up Naruto we were being serious here." Mei told him hitting his shoulder slightly though couldn't help but smile as well. "Anyways Megumi I think it is just because they have done it so many times and are just use to it." Mai told her friends.

Course after that they simply talked to each other about random things while they kept watch over the whole group. And soon enough they were watching the actual filming start though they didn't see much seeing as almost right when they recorded the tracks they just went over melted and a train was heard. Course that was only one of the signs of danger they noticed.

"Wait what the hell!? These tracks have chakra flowing through them!" Mei told the group shocked. Course the most of them were confused about what was coming though Sandayu quickly paled and then started running over a nearby hill.

"Sandayu-san where are you going?" Megumi asked curious and was going to go after him but was stopped by Zabuza who, when he got her attention held his sword in front of him giving them a silent order to prepare for whatever was coming through the tunnel. So, for what seemed like ages they stood there with the film crew still standing there still filming seeing as no one remembered to turn the camera off. Though soon enough the ground started to vibrate making it clear that they were only moments away from seeing exactly what they were going to face.

And of course a large train soon came out of the tunnel. Though instead of stopping by them it speed past them and stopped a couple dozen yards away from them. And before they could question that they heard what sounded like a megaphone being turned on for a second and then a voice was heard.

"Koyuki I know you are out here just surrender peacefully and no harm will come to your group." A man's deep voice called out from somewhere inside of the train. Course after it said that the now team of two came out of the one of the trains compartments and just stood there staring at right at Koyuki making sure they knew exactly where she was. Course instead of Koyuki or one of their group responding they were all surprised to instead hear what sounded like hundreds of marching men coming closer to them. And in fact they were seeing as they soon appeared over the hill, at least a thousand civilians armed with anything they could find. And in front of them was a single man that they all knew; Sandayu.

"We will not let you bastards harm Princess Koyuki-sama! Men Charge!" Sandayu yelled as loud as he could then started running down the hill with his "army" following right behind him doing the same thing. Course due to the fact that the farmers were actually working hard they had a bit more muscle seeing as Sandayu was busy doing technical stuff for the most part while he was with Koyuki so they soon out ran him so much that he was towards the back of the group.

+Control Room of the train+

A large man stood simply watching the civilians charge at the train when a man quickly ran up to him from one of the other train compartments.

"Sir it looks like approximately one thousand fifty eight civilian soldiers are coming at us ready to fight. What should we do?" the man quickly asked the larger man who seemed to be the leader.

"Ha they are just pests. Just fire a few rounds of our kunai launchers at them to shut them up for good." The leader told the man with a sinister smile.

"Sir, Yes sir!" the man called out then after a quick salute ran off to make sure that his order was done. And soon enough several people ran up to large cranks that were on several of the trains compartments. And when they started to turn them the front of those sections soon opened up slowly showing what looked like a bunch of wooden boxes that all seemed to hold something metal inside of them.

"Preparations ready." The men on the cranks quickly told their supervisors who quickly told the main control room over the speaker system.

"Sir all launchers ready." One of the men in the control room quickly told the leader who smiled even more.

"Fire!" he called out and soon enough the men who cranked the wheel originally started turning a smaller wheel that was close to them causing metal part that was inside of the boxes to start moving.

And soon enough it was launching kunai out at the surprised civilian army. And although it only shot four rounds it still left many of the civilians in critical condition.

+Film crew+

The entire crew was completely horrified by what they just saw and even the ninja were surprised.

"_Man what a horrible weapon." _ They all thought shocked. Course due to being so focused on this they failed to notice that Koyuki was taken until she was already several yards away from them. Now of course they tried to get her back but soon several men with handheld kunai launchers stopped them just long enough for her to be placed into the train that soon sped off.

"Damn it!" Zabuza quickly yelled out then turned to his team. "Mai and Megumi stay here with the crew and try to heal as many of these men as you can. Then follow the trail me and Naruto will leave for you as we chase after Koyuki. Understood?" Zabuza asked them getting a nod in return and with that Naruto and him soon left while Megumi ran over trying to use her medical jutsu to heal as many of the soldiers as she could. She was so focused in fact that she didn't even notice the group of Mist Anbu that quickly ran past them.

Though of course Naruto and Zabuza soon noticed them seeing as they caught up with them. "Hmm, why are you guys here?" Zabuza asked them not bothering to sound formal as they ran.

"We are the team Mei-sama sent to help you guys seeing as she knew this would be an extremely dangerous mission." One of them simply told Zabuza then continued running in silence and of course neither Zabuza or Naruto felt like talking anymore either so they simply ran after the train trying to catch up. Course due to the fact that they were Anbu level ninja Naruto was having some trouble keeping up but they still stayed with him seeing as they needed a team to win this and they all knew it.

+On the train+

"Here we are Koyuki you room for the time being. Now, wait here for someone very important wants to talk to you." One of the men on the train told her pushing her into the one room that actually had a wooden look to it instead of cold hard metal. Course there was nothing really to check out in the room seeing as most of the stuff was just pictures and empty containers so she just sat down on one of the tables chairs and put on her normal neutral expression on her face and waited for whoever was in charge to show up. Though it didn't take too long for the large man that seemed to be the leader to actually show up.

For he soon came through the door on the opposite side of the room from where she came in. Course the weird part was that she actually recognized who it was.

"Doto! What are you doing here!?" Koyuki asked him completely shocked.

"Well Koyuki I am here simply because I am in control of this entire operation." Doto told her surprising the normally unemotional girl.

"Wait. So you mean that you are in charge of the group that has been going after me?...Wait does that mean…?" Koyuki asked shocked realizing what that meant.

"Yes Koyuki. Everyone's death in our family. Your father's, Mother's, the attack on the castle, was all because of me." Doto told her looking pleased with himself.

"You…you caused all of this suffering…" Koyuki began completely shocked. "You killed my castle.. You killed my family.. You Monster!" Koyuki yelled at him completely shocked that someone could be that evil.

Coure Doto instead of being offended by this just started laughing.

"How could you!?"

"Simple I needed to for power."

"Huh?"

"You see your fathered found a power source that was supposed to be extremely magnificent. Now he didn't tell us about it until he actually knew a bit about at and told us that it would help the whole country greatly. So, he was about to tell the people and give the power to them. Now that just didn't make sense. So, I…asked to see the key only to see a weirdly shaped crystal. But it didn't matter seeing as after that I soon got all the information I needed about the power and decided to go for it. But when I asked for the key to go and harness the power your foolish dad told me that it would be greedy to try and hold the power back from our people and ignored the rest of my advances on the subject. So, I decided to take it. And that was by employing a few ninja and equipping them with my latest advances in armor to destroy the people stopping me. Leaving it so that only you are left in my way." Doto explained the ended by pointing at Koyuki who was even more confused then before.

"Me, but why would I be stopping yo…" she began but then remember the time when Zabuza and the other ninja asked about her crystal necklace that she got from her father. A necklace that she quickly pulled out and looked at noticing its weird shape. "I have the key don't I?" Koyuki asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, now hand it over and I promise I won't kill you." Doto told her knowing that she now really only cared about her own survival. Course Koyuki quickly went into her own mind to shocked to speak.

"_Wait so he is the bastard that caused all of this? Man, I really want to kick his ass now…but how? I mean he is too strong for me. Man, I guess I will just have to wait for those ninjas to help me. But, for now I will just have to try and act like I don't care…but man I have to admit it seems like they won't be able to beat him anyways. Seeing as he does have that special armor that makes him almost invincible."_ She thought depressed basically giving up hope. Still she simply hands over her necklace to the smirking Doto.

Course he just looked at the crystal for a few moments and began to frown. And all of a sudden he slammed the crystal down onto the table causing it to shatter into small pieces shocking Koyuki. "Why..d-did you do that I thought you wanted the key!?" she asked him shocked. Course he simply grabbed her by the neck and slammed her onto one of the walls.

"You little brat. Trying to trick me with a fake crystal. Now where is the real one?" Doto asked angrily.

"I don't know what you…mean" Koyuki told him but then remembered the time Zabuza picked up her necklace. Figuring that in that brief moment he must have switched it. "_Damn ninja!" _ She thought annoyed then realized that Doto was still holding her and was getting angrier and angrier. "That ninja Zabuza must have taken it." She tells him quickly. But before he could say anything in response they both felt a huge explosion hit the train.

"Sir we were hit by several explosive seals by the group of ninja following us. Due to damage are train is being slowed down they will most likely catch up to us within two minutes." A voice told them over the intercom. So, Doto quickly swore a few short lines then pushed a button on the side of the wall that disconnected the rest of the train and soon it started to fly off thanks to a balloon that was inflating on the top of it.

And of course the ninja were simply shocked by that. "Oh, come on!" Naruto called out not believing what was happening in just this one mission. Course he still quickly attacked a kunai with some ninja wire to the flying room so that he could try to recover Koyuki from the enemy.

**Yea and I decided to end this earlier just because it seemed like a good spot. Oh, and sorry about not posting for a while. You see my computer decided that it wouldn't let me use my account for a while. So, instead I added both of these chapters to make up for it. Though it seems I won't be able to finish this before I have to postpone it seeing as I leave for the spot the Monday after next. Meaning that at most I will probably only finish another chapter. Meanwhile I will clearly need more than that to finish this off with at least a semi- good ending. Anyways Ja Ne.**


End file.
